Cross' Second Pupil
by sakura365
Summary: Alice Lakefield, a girl who has no memories of her past is General Cross Marian's another pupil. Along with Allen Walker, they will go to the Black Order headquarter where they will become Exorcists. sorry for the short summary this is all i have and please review (my first story)
1. Two Exorcist

Chapter 1: Two Exorcists

Exorcist… The ones chosen by the gods, they exist to hunt those covered in darkness…

* * *

In front of the abandoned church

A female officer, Officer Moore Hesse standing in front of the church doors and just a few feet away from Moore, is her partner Charles trembling in fear.

"Moore!" Charles calls. "A-are we really going in there?" He stammers. Moore turns her head to see her partner.

"The citizens have made a lot of complaints about this church." Moore answers. "About people disappearing and such."

"I know, it's cursed, isn't it?" He is shaking even more and Moore made a face at Charles from what her partner just said.

"Charles… are those words of a cop!?" Moore asks. Then she put on her helmet while stuffing her hair into it. "It's probably just some rumors some idiot started. Let's check it out and see for ourselves. This church is not cursed!"

Charles then stands beside Moore after hearing her statement.

"A-all right…" Charles says and they open the doors of the abandoned church.

Inside the abandoned church

The interior of the church was already a wreck and really abandoned.

"Wow, it's pretty messed up." Moore points out. "I wonder if any travelers really stayed here?"

"GYA—!" Moore jumps a bit back from Charles' scream.

"What is it!?" Moore asks.

"O-on my leg…" Charles replies and Moore looks down to his legs and between them is a fat cat.

"It's only a cat." Moore says and she kneels down. The cat goes toward her and she pets it.

"What?" Charles asks. Suddenly there is a shrieking sound.

"What's that sound?" Moore asks and she turns around to see a colony of bats. "UWA!"

"WAAA!" Charles shrieks.

Moore then sees a hand out from the colony of bats. She tries to avoid it, but was caught. After the colony had went away, the only one left is Charles.

"A-are you okay, Moore?" He asks, but there was no answer. "Moore!?"

He looks around and sees Moore disappeared.

In one of the rooms of the church

Moore is thrown into a chair, still holding the cat.

"Gotcha!" Someone says. "I won't let you go this time." It is a boy's voice.

"Way to go, Allen! Now we can save him." Another says, this time is a girl's voice.

The colony flies away and Moore starts to cough from suffocation.

"Eh? A human?" The boy says as he let go of Moore.

"Why is a human here?" The girl asks.

Moore suddenly handcuffs the boy's wrist.

"Damn you!" Moore says while holding her head.

" _It's a cop too!"_ the two mysterious people thought.

"Who are you!?" Moore asks and looks up.

The two people holding their hands slightly up.

"I'm s-sorry! I was too into it and didn't notice you!" The boy apologizes.

"We were just trying to grab the cat." The girl adds.

"We're… um… travelers…" The boy stammers as the light from the moon shines through the window and Moore sees a boy with short white hair gray eyes and has a scar on the left side of his face. The boy wears a green cap that covers most of his hair, a brown coat, and a black glove that covers his left hand. Next to the boy, a girl that has long dark blue hair that reaches to her lower back and brown eyes. She wears the similar coat as the boy but shorter, a metal chain bracelet with a small bow-like shape hanging on her right wrist, black pants, and black boots. Then Moore decides to tie them up to the broken window.

"Hmm… we weren't aware that there were such bad rumors about this place." The girl states.

"We came to this town this morning, but while we were walking over here, this cat ate a valuable item of ours, and we were just looking for it." The boy explains, but Moore looks at them with disbelief. "It's true!" The boy says in panic. "It's an item we got from our master, and we can't afford to lose it!"

"Master? Then, where is he?" Moore asks.

"Well… umm… He's missing somewhere in India…" The boy stammers. Again, Moore looks at them with disbelief.

 _"They're just kids…"_ Moore thought as the boy starts to blame the cat. _"What a weird kid."_

"Well, I'm going to round up your companions," Moore said. "So just wait here."

"GYA—!" Someone screams. Then they start to hear "DO" repeatedly.

"W… what?" Moore stammers and runs out.

"Um…" The boy says.

"You two stay here!" Moore orders and she looks around and sees nothing.

 _"It's coming from downstairs!"_ Moore thought and she runs down the stairs.

"Who's there!?" Moore asks and when she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she turns around and sees something horrifying. She sees her partner, Charles tied up to a column with a large bullet hole through his body. Also the column is covered in bullet holes and on Charles' face, stars appears. "Cha… Charles!" Moore stammers.

Charles starts to repeat "SU" and he stops speaking and more stars appear on his face until it was covered in stars. His face became black and shatters. Only his clothes remain. Moore's eyes widen in shock.

"This is…" Moore stutters as she walks toward Charles' clothes away. "This can't be… the rumors are true…" Smoke starts to appear behind her and she clutches her collar.

"Ugh." She grunts. Wh…at? I can't…" she kneels on one knee.

There was a figure behind her and the figure pulls Moore back and the figure covers Moore's nose and mouth.

"Be careful." Moore looks up and saw two people she had tied earlier. The boy was the one covering Moore's mouth. "The gas coming from the corpse is poisonous." The boy adds.

"He got killed by the Akuma." The girl adds.

"Ah..." Moore utters and she faints.

"Officer!?" The two calls.

" _Devil?"_ She thought.

* * *

At the police station

Moore opens her eyes and sat up quickly.

"Moore! You're conscious again!" Says an officer.

The officer grabs Moore's arm.

"Eh? Where am I?" Moore asks, still half awake.

"The station! And just in time! Come with me!" The officer answers and pulls Moore.

Moore grabs her glasses and puts them on.

"What?" Moore asks.

The officer led Moore to a room and he knocks on the door.

"Detective, Officer Moore is conscious again." The officer says.

"Come in." The detective answers and the two go in.

In the interrogation room

The detective is smoking a cigarette and Moore remembers about what happened to Charles.

"By the way, Charles…" Moore says but didn't finish.

"We know." The officer states. "We're interrogating the suspect right now." He adds.

"What!?"Moore looks at who was in front of the detective, it was the two from the church. Their hands were tied, but between the boy's arms was the cat.

"The boy's name is Allen Walker. The girl is Alice Lakefield." The detective says. "Both unknown address, underage and from an unknown country." The detective reads from a paper. He then slams his hand into the table which gives Allen and Alice quite the scare. "The both of you did it, didn't you!?"

"WE TOLD YOU, WE DIDN'T!" The two shouts.

"Why are you so suspicious of us!?" Alice asks. "We just carried the unconscious officer here!"

"IT'S WEIRD THAT YOU TWO WERE IN THE CHURCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The detective points out and he then pulls Allen's left hand. "And besides, look at you hand! It's red, it must be blood!"

"Umm, no, this hand is really..." Allen says but didn't get to finish.

The officer pulls off Allen's glove and on Allen's hand is a quite venous and red, with an embedded cross on it. Everyone's (except for Alice) eyes widen.

"What..." The detective let go. "What the hell is this…?" Allen sighs. "URGH!" The detective grunts. "What the hell are you trying to pull!?" The detective points at Allen. "Doesn't hurt burning a cross into your hand!? You damn psychopath! You're supposed to take good care of that body that your parents gave you!"

"Uh… um!" Moore says and walks behind Alice and Allen's chair. "These two were with me when the incident occurred."

"What!?"

"Detective, there seems to be a large bullet hole where the incident happened." The officer whispers in the detective's ear. "However, these two only had a cat with them and the girl has a bracelet. At this time, we haven't found any weapons in the church that are capable of such thing."

The detective slams both hands on the table.

"WHY DID YOU BECAME UNCONSCIOUS!? OFFICER MOORE HESSE!" The detective shouts angrily.

"I-I'm very sorry." Moore apologizes.

"Be more courageous! You were in the scene and didn't see the culprit!"

"I know the culprit." Allen says as raising his hand and everyone looks at him.

"Hey Allen…" Alice whispers, but Allen just smiles at her.

"I couldn't see it, but I know 'what it is'." Allen states. "Let me help you in this investigation. Its nickname is 'Akuma'. I see them often. They get experience by killing, and evolve as it kills. And it won't stop killing. If we don't stop soon, it'll get out of control." Allen smiles and Moore looks at him with disbelief. Alice shows her bracelet and Allen held his left arm which had the cross embedded on it. "This cross is an Anti-Akuma Weapon." Allen explains. "Do you know what 'exorcist are? They're members of an Anti-Akuma group that consists of holy priests."

* * *

At the gate of the abandoned church

People are talking with each other after the incident with Officer Charles.

"I heard an officer died recently." First person says.

"Yeah, I hear it was bad." Second person says.

"I guess the rumors were true after all." Third person says.

"That church is possessed. Bad things even happened to Father Mark."

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"I shouldn't say this in public, but two years ago, an incident involving a priest and his priestess wife occurred at this church."

* * *

In Moore's house; In Father Mark's room

Father Mark is sitting in his wheelchair beside the window. He takes a breath and when he exhales, smoke comes out from his mouth. The Millennium stands beside Father Mark and the Earl clasps his hands together.

"Hehehe. Everyone is frightened. My precious Akuma," the Earl says happily. "Kill more and more and evolve even more."

"Nii-san?" It was Moore's voice. "I'm home, Mark nii-san!" How are you feeling?" Moore asks.

The Earl disappears in the shadows and Moore opens the door.

"Welcome back, Moore." Father Mark replies. "You're home early today." Moore smiles.

"Oh, you still haven't eaten!?" Moore asks and she walks over to pick up the tray. "Nii-san, you haven't eaten anything lately. You know you have to start eating."

"My stomach is full." Father Mark says. "I'm sorry." Moore set the tray down and looks at Father Mark. "But, I'm sure I'll want to eat again soon."

Moore kneels in front of him.

"All right, don't give up, nii-san! I'm sure our nee-san in heaven is wishing for that as well." Moore says cheerfully.

Then there is a crash sound. Moore and Father Mark look towards the door and hear Allen's voice.

"WAAAH! Hey, I said not to make a big commotion!" Allen screams.

"AH!" Alice shouts.

"Is someone there...?" Father Mark asks.

"Um, nii-san?" Moore stands up and leaves the room.

Outside of Father Mark's room, Moore sees both Allen and Alice lying on the floor and Allen is holding the cat in his arm.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!? I TOLD THE BOTH OF YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE ROOM!?" Moore screams.

"Um, yeah…" Allen and Alice answer.

"YOU TWO WERE GONNA GO TO THE CHURCH AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU!?"

"Just for a little while!" Allen and Alice start to walk away, but Moore catches them by the collar.

"NO!"

"Haaa…" The three says while thinking of what the detective said earlier.

* * *

~Earlier~

The detective crosses his arms and looks at Allen and Alice.

"Exorcist? What the hell's that?" The detective asks. Then he shoos them away. "All right, you two can go now! I'm going back to the scene. Officer Moore, you can go back to your house and watch over them!"

* * *

~Present~  
In the study

Moore sits down on the chair and sighs. _"Doesn't that mean I'm supposed to stay here until the investigation is over...?_ "

Moore then looks at Allen and Alice standing in front of the window looking out at the church.

 _"The church is right in front of me, too... I wonder if the detectives are all right in there."_ Allen thought and sighs.

"Allen, Alice." Moore calls. "Do you two really think the culprit is an Akuma?"

"Yeah," Allen answers and both Allen and Alice turn around to see Moore.

"Why?" Alice asks.

"Don't you know an 'akuma' is just an imaginary creature that was created by our ancestor, who feared disease and pain. It's only a word, or an imaginary thing. They don't exist in reality. I don't believe in curses or akuma you're talking about." Moore explains. "I hate them."

"Umm… the Akuma I'm talking about isn't the akuma you're talking about." Allen denies and Alice nods her head agreeing with Allen.

"What?" Moore asks.

"Akuma is the name of a weapon. It's a weapon made by the devil that targets human beings. That… is an Akuma." Allen explains.

"Normally it takes on the form of a human being, so it's hard to tell, but…" Alice is cut off by the door open and it is Father Mark.

"Ugh… Uhh…" Father Mark moans.

" Mark nii-san!?" Moore calls and kneels in front of him. "What's wrong?" She asks.

Allen's left eye then turns into a black and red ringed eye. Through his left eye, he can see a soul that is trapped and chained in Father Mark.

 _"Akuma!"_ Allen thought.

"My…" Father Mark says. "My stomach… is starving…" He stammers. "Let me kill!"

"What?" Moore asks and Father Mark appearance changes into a large, round creature with multiple gun barrels. "Nii-san...?" He finishes changing. "What the hell is this…?"

Allen and Alice then run toward Moore and the Akuma shoot its viral laced bullets. Both of them made in time and there is a bullet shooting towards them. Allen caught with his left hand. The three of them are shooting backward and crash in to the church.

* * *

In the church

"Err… are you okay Moore-san?" Allen asks.

"Yeah…" Moore replies. "Where are we?" She asks looking around.

"At the church. We got blown away." Allen answers.

Moore sees in Allen's hand is the bullet. She slowly reaches toward it.

"Impossible… you stopped a bullet." Moore says.

"Don't touch it, Moore-san." Moore stops and sees Alice.

"Alice…" Moore calls quietly.

"It's a bullet made with Akuma's blood." Alice adds.

"This bullet contains a poisonous virus." Allen says opening is arms. "The Akuma changes its physical aspects into a gun, and fires a bullet at us." In Allen's arms is the cat, but the cat is hit by the bullet. "If you get hit by the bullet, the virus immediately infects you and..." The cat's fur starts to have multiple stars and then it shatters.

"You shatter." Alice adds.

"Damn it…" Allen said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"What happened to Mark nii-san…?" Moore asks and Allen takes off his coat and places it over the cat's shattered pieces.

"Moore-san," Alice calls. "The Akuma takes over a body and infiltrates our world. That wasn't Mark. That was an Akuma that killed Mark and took over his corpse."

"My brother… was killed?!" Moore says in shock.

Allen then stands up and pulls both Moore and Alice behind a column.

"Here it comes." Allen says and the Akuma appears.

"You! What the hell are you guys doing here!?" It is the detective.

"DETECTIVE!?" Allen calls surprised.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" The detective shouts. "SHOOT IT!" He commands. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT IT SEEMS DANGEROUS!" The officers start to shoot at the Akuma and their guns wouldn't work against the Akuma.

"YOU CAN'T IT WITH GUNS! RUN AWAY NOW!" Allen shouts.

The officers stop shooting and the Akuma looks at them. The detective's group shudders in fear.

"Stop it…" Moore says while walking out from hiding, but Allen pulls her back. The Akuma shoot its bullets again and it hit the detective's group. They all shatter.

"Detective… everyone…" Moore calls and starts to tear up. "YOU BEAST! WHY DID YOU KILL EVERYONE!? WHY!?" Moore screams angrily.

"It's useless trying to talk to it, Moore-san." Allen tells Moore. "It's not doing this because it wants to. It's programmed to act as a weapon so it can evolve."

"THAT'S JUST A KILLING MACHINE!" Moore screams while pointing at the Akuma.

"No." Allen denies. "An Akuma is a living weapon that has a soul implemented in it. That soul is then controlled by the Creator."

"A person who has no faith in life, who hates their looks, and who hates to face reality…" Alice adds.

"It is frustration of the soul that becomes the source of energy that drives an Akuma to evolve." Allen says and looks at the Akuma. He sees a soul chained down by the Akuma. "Even in that Akuma, a soul has been implemented, 'the girl' probably someone that has a special bond with Mark…" Moore's eyes widen.

"An Akuma is born with the ingredients of 'machine', 'soul', and 'despair'." Alice explains. "All human beings have a dark side to our hearts. That dark side gives birth to 'despair', which in turn makes the Creator appear and give birth to an Akuma."

"Mark was probably in so much despair that the Creator has his eyes on him." Allen tells Moore.

"Despair…"Moore mumbles.

* * *

~Moore's memories; two years ago~  
At the church

"You had a fight with Moore?" Mark asks the nun, Claire, Moore's sister. She turns to look at him. She was crying and then she turns to face to organ.

"I'm opposed to her being a police officer." Claire answers. "But she wants to catch the criminals that murdered our father and mother." She adds. "God is teasing us. I threw out my anger, and prayed everyday so she could be happy. I never expected Moore to choose this path." Claire states.

"Claire," Mark calls. "Believe in God." Mark said and behind him is Moore hiding from Claire's view. "Moore didn't become a cop to avenge your father and mother. It's so we could all live together happily and protected." Claire turns around and looks at Mark surprised. "You and God helped her grow up. Believe in her." Mark smiles and Moore silently shed tears. "Moore's feelings and the protection of God. God wouldn't betray those who put faith in him." Claire smiles.

"… You're right. I believe that!" Claire says and then the large cross that hung on the ceiling falls and kills Claire.

Moore fell unconscious after the cross killed Claire had come to when hearing Mark screaming for Claire's name. With all the dust around, she could see Claire's hand reaching up from the cross.

"CLAIRE!" Mark screams. "WHY GOD!? WHY!? CLAIRE! CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" Mark cries while screaming.

* * *

~Present~

"Are you saying… THAT 'THING' IS MY SISTER CLAIRE!?" Akuma Claire looks at Moore and Moore falls to her knees. Allen walks in front of Moore and held out his left arm.

"The Cross that lives within me…" Allen says and his left arm glows. "It's time to unleash your power to destroy darkness."

His left arm turns into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at his scapula-joint, his Anti-Akuma Weapon, Cross.

"Pitiful Akuma, let your soul be saved!" He adds and he goes closer to the Akuma. "I'm sorry… I'll make it comfortable soon. Rest in peace, Mrs. Claire."

Allen slices the Akuma, freeing Claire's soul. Claire smiles as she goes back to heaven.

"Thank you…" Claire says as the remaining Dark Matter shatters. Moore cries as she looks at Allen.

Afterward, Moore, Alice, and Allen are sitting by the column. Moore tucks her legs and hugs them. Alice falls asleep on Allen's shoulder.

"I wonder if they were able to go to God... both Claire nee-san and Mark nii-san." Moore says.

"They are, I'm sure of it." Allen replies. "'The Millennium Earl'… that is the Creator's name. He is putting a scenario into action, in which all of mankind will come to an end, bringing an end to that scenario is what an 'Exorcist' does."


	2. The Boy Who Cried Akuma

Chapter 2: The Boy Who Cried Akuma

On a traveling circus wagon

Allen and Alice hitch a ride on a circus wagon.

"Timcanpy!" Alice calls as Timcanpy is looking at a flower on the road. "Don't fly around so much. What we do of you get bitten by a cat again?"

Timcanpy flies toward Allen and rests on his head.

"What?" It is the clown. "You were bitten by a cat?" He asks. "I'm surprised you're safe."

"The cat had risen from the grave." Allen says.

"What?" The clown asks, but a bunny girl pushes him away.

"Did you two come here to do some sightseeing, travelers?" The bunny girl asks.

"No," Allen answers.

"Just going there to greet them…" Alice says.

Allen and Alice turn around and look at the bunny girl.

"To meet the Headquarters of the Exorcists!" Allen adds.

* * *

~Allen's nightmare~  
Three months ago, somewhere in India

Allen and Alice are sitting on the ground in front of General Cross Marian, while Alice is holding a glass of water.

"Allen, Alice." Cross calls.

"Yes, Master." Allen and Alice replies and Alice begins to drink the water.

"It's been three years since both of you became my pupils. I think it's about time you go out on your own…" Cross says while shaking his wine glass. "From today on, you two carry the title 'Exorcist'." Both Allen and Alice look happy.

"Really!?" Allen asks.

"But to officially become an Exorcist, you must come with me to the Headquarters and greet the people there."

Alice then faints and drops the glass of water that had the sleeping powder in it.

"Alice!?" Allen calls surprised and Cross stands up with a hammer in his other hand.

"You do know where the Headquarter is, right?" Cross asks.

"…Yes?" Allen starts slowly go back up and Cross slowly takes steps toward Allen.

"I'll have my golem accompany you." Timcanpy flies around. "I'll even recommend you to your superior, Komui… When you wake up, go forth!" Cross says as Allen shudders.

"Don't tell me you're backing out of coming with us, Master!" Cross smiles a curved smile.

"I dislike Headquarters." Cross admits and Allen becomes unconscious.

* * *

~Reality~

"AH!" Allen wakes up with goose bumps.

 _"D… dreaming again… I still can't stop thinking about it…"_ Allen thought.

"What happened, Allen?" Alice asks. "You were moaning..."Alice adds. Before Allen could answer Alice, someone screams "Akuma" loudly. In the distance they can hear a boy shouting.

"It's an Akuma! You're gonna get killed-" The boy shouts.

"Wh-what!?" The clown comes out and asks. Then Allen and Alice look at each other and she nods.

"Thanks for the lift!" Allen says and the two jump off the wagon to the stone road with their suitcases.

"Oh my!" The clown says. They run toward the commotion.

Somewhere

"Are you okay!?" Allen asks. "The Akuma..." About seven people look at Allen and Alice.

"There aren't any Akuma here." The baker states annoyed.

"Eh?" Allen and Alice say dumbfound.

"See Jan," the baker hits the boy's head. "Just because you said you were gonna get killed…"

"Ouch!" The boy, Jan groans.

"Sorry," the baker apologizes. "It was this guy's fault." The baker points at Jan. "He was screaming about an Akuma, and messing with the adults." Jan put his hand on his head.

"I'm not playing around, idiot! Jan says. "There really is an Akuma! They're slowly invading the world! My dad told me about it!"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you, here's a candy-"

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID!"

Then Alice looks at Allen and he nod. There is an Akuma among the seven people.

"IT'S TRUE!" Jan points at the homeless man. "JUST A MOMENT AGO, A HOMELESS MAN DOWN THERE GOT KILLED BY A BIG GUY WITH A HAT! AND THEN THEY PUT THE BONES OF THE AKUMA INTO HIS BODY…" The homeless man quickly covers Jan's mouth.

"Sorry about that, it's nothing!" the homeless man says. "I was playing with the kid too enthusiastically, and got too into it..." Jan looks up at the man shocked. Everyone then turns around and starts to leave.

"I knew it!" The baker says.

"Even if you scream, we're not gonna listen, Jan!" The chef shouts. Jan squirms in the homeless man's grasp. When everyone left and just the two of them left, Jan stops and looks up. The man has a star on his forehead and glares at Jan. Allen then slashes the homeless man's head.

"You can't deceive my eyes." Allen says and his left eye has become black and red ringed eye. His left arm turned into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint, Cross. "You are an Akuma."

Jan moves away and the Akuma shatters. Allen's left arm turns back to veinous and red arm. Jan stares at Allen surprised.

"Your name is Jan, right?" Alice asks Jan who looks at her. "You seem to know a lot about Akuma, but who are you?"

Jan face Allen again and then jump onto him, knocking Allen backwards.

"KYA–!" Jan shouts as Allen grunts and he goes unconscious because he hit his head on the stone road. "AN EXORCIST! WOW, IT'S MY FIRST TIME I'VE EVER SEEN ONE! WAS THAT THE ANTI-AKUMA WEAPON? Can I see…" Jan notices Allen unconscious. "Eh?"

* * *

Through the town

Allen became conscious and Jan decides to show then to his house by skating on his roller-shoes.

"My dad is a scientist for the Vatican." Jan says. "But he's _never_ home, due to work. I was so bored so I started to read his science books, and that's where I learned about Akuma!" Jan explains.

Allen looks at Jan's shoes and thought, _"What weird shoes."_

"I hope that one day I'll also become one of the best scientists in the world, so I can make a weapon that will instantly remove an Akuma!" Jan stops and looks at Allen weirdly. "Anyways…" Allen and Alice stop and look at him in confusion.

"What?" Allen asks.

"I didn't know Exorcist could be so physically weak-" Allen is hit by an imaginary rock that says 'weak' on it. "My image of an Exorcist was a macho man. You're completely the opposite, Allen." Jan then looks at Alice. "Alice, are you an Exorcist too?" Jan asks Alice.

"Yes." Alice answers.

"I never knew girls could be Exorcist…" Jan says and then he switches on to a different subject. "How many Akuma have you destroyed so far? How did you get that Anti-Akuma Weapon? How did you feel when you destroyed your first Akuma?"

"Jan," Allen calls. "Don't ask too many questions. Just like that last Akuma… you shouldn't do anything that will get _the Creator_ 's attention. It's dangerous." Jan looks at Allen angrily.

"Here." Jan tosses an onion at Allen.

"Eh? An onion?" Allen says.

"Alice, close your eyes!" Jan orders and Alice did.

The onion explodes in Allen's face. Allen starts to tear up and Alice opens her eyes.

"Haha-" Jan sticks his tongue out at Allen. "It's my own invention, the Onion Bomb!" Jan turns around. "You think I'm just gonna let the Akuma attack us all? Hell no!" Jan starts running. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _DANGEROUS_? DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID, YOU WEAKLING!" Jan shouts and he disappears.

"Eyes… my eyes…" Allen groans. "God… forget that…"

"Allen, are you okay?" Alice asks.

It stings!" Allen cried.

* * *

At Jan's house

Jan was in his room and there is a knock on the door.

"MISTER! MISTER...! MR. JAN, A GUEST IS AT THE DOOR, DO YOU HEAR ME!? MR. JAN-!" The maid shouts and finally Jan opens his door.

"…Who?" He asks. He widens his eyes as he sees his best friend. "Leo!" Jan invites Leo into his room.

In Jan's room

Jan sits in his chair and Leo stares at the bubbling flask.

"IT'S BEEN A WHILE, PARTNER!" Jan says happily. "I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU SINCE THE FUNERAL, I WAS BEGINNING TO GET WORRIED! You were at your relatives' place? I know it must be hard on you, since you lost your mom, but I'll help you in any way possible. So cheer up!"

Leo didn't answer, but he just kept smiling silently while staring at the flask.

 _"Hmm… he's changed a bit… I guess losing his mom was a big shock to him. I wonder if there's anything… that will cheer him up…"_ Jan thought.

He then knows what to do.

"Oh, right! I finally saw an Akuma for the first time today!" Jan says happily.

Leo stops smiling and looks at Jan.

"I was patrolling even while you were gone. I knew the inside was a machinery skeleton." Jan boasts. "And I also saw the face of Millennium Earl! I bet you it's him! Hold on, I'll draw on a piece of paper."

Jan grabs a notebook and a pencil and starts drawing.

"It was like…" Jan finishes and holds out the notebook proudly. "Like this! Let's hand out this picture like we used too!" Leo then touches Jan's wrist.

"Jan…" Leo calls. "I want to go somewhere with me…" Leo said.

* * *

In front of Jan's house

Allen and Alice manage to get to Jan's house. Then Allen rings the odd doorbell.

"I'm still concerned about it…" Allen states, still teary from the Onion Bomb. "I want to convince him before we go to Headquarters..."

The door opens and a maid comes out.

"Yes?" The maid answers.

Both Allen and Alice thought, _"Hm? Deja vu?"_

"Uh… Um… I heard that this is Jan's house. Is Jan here?" Allen asks and then Alice steps a feet away from Allen and he looks at Alice weirdly.

"Mr. Jan?" The maid repeated. "He's here…"

The maid suddenly is coming closer to Allen and he is squish by her. Behind the maid, Jan smiling happily.

"What did you come here for?" Jan starts to skate away. "Did you come here to lecture me?" Jan sticks his tongue out again. "I won't listen to you anyway!"

"Ja… Jan, you really are a…" Allen stammers.

Leo comes out and steps on the maid and follows Jan.

"Let's go, Leo." Jan said. The maid had fainted and Allen glares at them.

"I," Allen says. "I don't care anymore…"

Then Allen looks at Leo and his left eye, Cursed Eye, sees an Akuma.

"W-wait Jan! That boy…!" they disappear.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Alice asks.

"Alice, that boy with Jan, he's an Akuma!" Allen states.

"What!?" Alice shouts. "I understand. I'll go after them!"

Alice takes off after the two boys.

"Alice! Wait!" She didn't listen. "Da… damn it." Allen sits up lying the maid aside. "Timcanpy-! Follow them! I'll be there soon!" Allen orders and Timcanpy chases after them. "Damn… just when we were gonna go to Headquarters… I have to greet this person first, Master…"

* * *

At the town's cemetery

Jan holds the cemetery's gates.

"Eh, Leo, you want to come here?" It's a cemetery." He then turns to Leo. "Oh, did you want to come here so we could mourn your mom?" Jan and Leo head in. "You should have said so earlier, geesh…" Jan then bumps into something and that 'something' put its hand on Jan's head.

"Hello." Jan looks up and sees that something was the Millennium Earl. "Nice to meet you, Jan." Jan quickly backs up.

"Th- th-"Jan stutters. The Millennium Earl!" Jan said scares.

He then puts down his goggles and throws an Onion Bomb toward the Earl.

"TAKE THIS!" It explodes and Jan turns to his friend. "Leo, let's run!"

Jan starts to run away, but Leo didn't move an inch. He runs in front of Leo and puts his hands on Leo's shoulders.

"YO LEO!? WHAT'S WRONG? HE'LL KILL YOU!" Jan starts to shake Leo. "LEO…" Jan called. Behind Jan, the Earl is perfectly fine from the onion attack.

"Leo's been dead for a long time." the Earl states. "Ever since his mom's funeral. That… you disturbed me, and for that, he's the Akuma that will punish you!" Jan looks at the Earl shocked and with disbelief.

"No… It can't be…" Jan says.

"It's true." It was Alice now carrying twin bladed sword, Sliver, in her hands and next to her is Allen with his left arm ready. "Jan," Alice calls.

"That boy is the Earl's Akuma." Allen finishes.


	3. Allen's Past

Chapter 3: Allen's Past

In the town's cemetery

Jan looks at Leo in disbelief.

"Leo…?" Jan calls and Leo smiles creepily.

Allen and Alice take a step closer to them, but both of them are still a few feet away.

"Trust us, Jan…" Allen says. That boy is not human."

Alice rests one of the twin swords on her shoulder.

"That is only the physical appearance of your friend, and underneath lies a weapon of 'The Millennium Earl', 'Akuma'." The Earl tilts his head to the left and put his finger on his "chin".

"Who are you two?" The Earl asks Allen and Alice.

"Good evening, Earl." Allen greets. "We're your enemies."

"Exorcists!?" The Earl says and Allen and Alice glare at him. "Well then, nice to meet y…" He pauses. "Nice to meet you…?"

"Silver," Alice calls. "Destroy the Akuma!" Leo turns his head and looks at Alice. "And purify the soul!"

Alice goes for an attack. Just when Alice almost got Akuma Leo, her eyes widens and stops. Jan is standing between them. Alice had managed to stop her attack, but the tip of the one of the swords almost touches Jan's head.

"Jan…" Alice calls.

"W–why?" Jan asks. "Why is Leo an Akuma? He's my friend! We even started going on patrol for Akuma together. We promised to protect the town from them… HOW THE HELL CAN HE POSSIBLY BE AN AKUMA!? WHAT KIND OF PROOF DO YOU GUYS HAVE!?"

Jan is then wide-eyed. Leo had changed into the form of a machine and his gun barrels all point at Jan's head. Alice's eyes widen too. "Leo…" Jan mumbles.

"JAN!" Alice calls and then the Akuma shoot its bullets. Alice didn't make it, but luckily Allen protects Jan.

"Ah…"Jan said. Allen turns to look at him and smiles, but is soon covers in stars. "ALLEN!" Jan calls and Alice runs toward the two of them. Allen's right arm is bleeding and he groans in pain.

Alice looks at the arm.

 _"Shit, Allen's been shot! An Akuma's bullet is said to have a poison that destroys your body. If you get shot, it's said that the poison invades your body and destroys it!"_ Jan thought as remembering what his dad's notes are.

"Wow." The Earl says unamuse. "He sure is courageous to take to bullet like that." The Earl says sarcastically. "How do you feel now, Jan?"

Jan looks at the Earl scares.

"You really piss me off, you know. You're a weakling, yet you talk more about 'justice' all the time. You even said I was a bad person. I'm creating Akuma for people's sake." The Earl says. "It's so ugly, isn't it?"

He touches Akuma Leo.

"This symbolizes a person's suffering in their heart. You think an Akuma is simply a weapon I create, but… an Akuma is made from a person's heart. Even this Akuma. This one was created from your friend Leo, you know."

"Leo did…?"

"Leo's dead mom." Allen speaks. "Leo… he used the Earl's power to bring back his dead mom's soul, and then it… became an Akuma. I can see…" Akuma Leo has his mom's soul chained down. "As an Akuma his mom is suffering." Jan looks at Allen wide-eyed.

 **"You can see? You dead brat, what the heck are you talking about?"** The Earl asks menacingly. Allen faces the Earl.

"I'm a human that inherited an Anti-Akuma Weapon," Cross starts to glow. "I can nullify the poison with in me!"

Allen put left hand on his chest and the Akuma's poison is disappearing.

 _"The infection is disappearing!"_ Thought Jan.

He then widen his eyes after Allen nullified the poison.

"A-Allen…" Jan calls. "You're… what… is that?" Jan asks. The Earl became wide-eyed too.

"The curse…" Alice mumbles.

"In the past, I made an important person into an Akuma…" Allen answers. "Because of that, I got a curse which let me see into the soul of an Akuma," Allen touches his left eye. "Through this eye."

Above Allen's left eye, there is a star pentacle.

"A―H–!" The Earl shouts while pointing at Allen. "I REMEMBER! I'VE MET YOU BEFORE…" Allen looks at the Earl. "YOU'RE ALLEN WALKER! THE KID THAT MADE HIS DAD INTO AN AKUMA!"

"Allen… your dad was an Akuma too?" Jan asks.

"We weren't related by blood. However, Mana… my father, took me in and raised me, even though I was born with a mechanical arm." Allen starts explaining. "Mana taught me many things. Things I needed to live, ways to like entirely on my own." Jan silently listens to him as Alice looks down to the ground. "But, when I was left truly alone, I didn't know what I should do. Mana, my father, was dead…"

* * *

~Allen's memory~

Allen's father, Mana gets hit by a carriage.

"Mana? Mana!" The young Allen calls. Then Mana grabs the young Allen's wrist.

"Allen…" Mana calls young Allen's name. "Listen to me, Allen. No matter what happens, never stop!"

"No, Mana! I don't want you to die!" The young Allen pleads.

"No matter what, keep walking." Mana continues.

"Don't leave me alone!" The young Allen cries. Mana tightens his grip on young Allen's wrist.

"Keep walking, Allen!" Mana scolds him. "As long as there's a breath left in your body!" Mana loosens his grip as he loses his life in front of young Allen.

"M-Mana?" The young Allen calls as he shakes Mana's body. "No… It's not true!" He hugs Mana's lifeless body. "Don't die! I don't want you to die!" The young Allen shouts.

Allen's memory changes to Mana's grave where the young Allen sits in front of Mana's grave. That's when the Earl appears.

"A good evening to you." The Earl says.

The young Allen looks up and sees the Earl is leaning over Mana's grave stone.

"Shall I revive Mana Walker for you?" The Earl asks and the young Allen is confused.

"If you wish me to, I need your help." The Earl says. "I need you, the one he loved most, to call out to him." The Earl explains.

Later, the Earl brings a Dark Matter skeleton to the young Allen. "Now, you must call his soul back from the afterlife." The Earl continues to explain. The young Allen slowly walks closer to the skeleton.

"MANA!" Allen shouts then a purple light hits the skeleton and Mana's name has engraved on the skeleton's skull.

"A… lle… n." Akuma Mana calls. "You made me into an Akuma…" Akuma Mana says angrily and he slashes the young Allen's eye. "ALLEN! YOU MADE ME INTO AN AKUMA!"

The young Allen falls to the ground. "I'LL CURSE YOU– I'LL CURSE YOU, ALLEN!" Suddenly the young Allen's left arm starts to glow and Cross awakens. It crushes Akuma Mana's lower part of the body.

"I didn't know what has happened." The present Allen says. "My left arm had activated, and attacked the Akuma which harbored Mana's soul." The present Allen said as Cross starts to drag the young Allen towards Akuma Mana.

"MANA!? NO, DON'T DO THIS TO MANA…!" The young Allen pleads.

Akuma Mana faced the young Allen, who starts crying.

"RUN… RUN, DAD!" The young Allen screams.

Just before Cross destroys Akuma Mana, He told the young Allen something.

"Allen… I love you." Akuma Mana stammers. "Please destroy me." Akuma Mana pleads.

The young Allen's left eye then turns into the Cursed Eye with a pentacle above it. Cross has ended Akuma Mana.

"UWA—H!" The young Allen screams.

After Cross destroyed Mana, the Earl disappears, leaving the young Allen alone. Then appears, General Cross Marian and the young Alice Lakefield. Cross kneels on one knee while Alice stands next him.

"There's no way to help it other than by destroying it." Cross says. "Being born with an Anti-Akuma Weapon…" Cross notes. "What a destiny you carry."

Cross then looks at the young Alice.

"The same destiny as you carry that bracelet." He tells the young Alice and then he face the young Allen. "You too are someone who has been given a destiny by God. You wanna become an Exorcist?"

* * *

~Present~

Allen had told Jan what happened to his late father, Mana.

"Ever since then, I've been able to see the soul within an Akuma. At first, I thought it was because Mana cursed me… so as punishment, I want to become an Exorcist. But as I started to see more Akuma, I noticed… they don't cry to express sorrow." Allen explains. "They cry to express love for those who made them into an Akuna. As if they are trying to tell them why they weren't strong enough to live. So it really isn't punishment," Allen held up his left hand. "But I still wanted to live as an Exorcist. This curse is my destiny…" Allen clutches his hand and it then turns into Cross. "Akuma are sad beings. They should never exist in our world! That is why I will destroy them!"

"Allen," the Earl calls. "I should have killed you long ago."


	4. Jan's Decision

Chapter 4: Jan's Decision

At the town's cemetery

"You can see the soul of an Akuma? You can save them? The Earl questions Allen. "Try and do it if you can!" The Earl then sits on Akuma Leo. "EXORCIST!"

Akuma Leo shoots its Blood Bullet, but Allen manages to block them. The Earl is disappoints in the result.

"Since the virus didn't work, you think simply shooting me will do the job?" Allen asks with a grin. "Don't underestimate me. You only managed to hit me last time because I was protecting Jan. You won't kill me with that kind of attack." Allen says provokingly. "The Anti-Akuma Weapon activated by my left hand possesses enormous strength and speed. An Akuma's bullet and hard body are no use against this hand." Allen's grin disappears. "This was made to destroy your weapon. It is God's weapon."

The Earl tilts his head.

"Hmph." He grunts. "Ignorant."

He then holds up an umbrella with a pumpkin head at the cap of the umbrella.

"All right then," He says. The tip of the umbrella glows. Something starts to appear. "There's a famous saying in the East," the Earl says. "Even with a crappy gun… shoot a lot and you'll hit something."

Thousands of Akuma appear all around the cemetery.

"I have a hell a lot of Akuma. GO–!" The Earl orders. "AKUMA CANNON!" The Akumas' start to shoot their Blood Bullets.

"JAN!" Allen calls. "GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL DESTROY THEM ALL!" Allen charges.

"Destroy…" Jan repeats.

Alice put her hand on Jan's shoulder and he looks at her.

"Jan, don't worry we'll get all of them so that they can rest in peace, so get out of here." Alice says.

 _"An Akuma is a Devil's weapon, created by the Earl. An enemy of the people. They are something that must be destroyed…"_ Jan thought. _"I thought I knew…"_ Jan remembers the past.

 _"'Yo, this isn't good Leo, Akuma takes over the body of the ones they've kill. Ew, grotesque, I can't understand it! I'm also scared of you for reading so casually! With this theory, we would never know who was an Akuma.'"_ Leo complained.

 _"Leo's mom… all of the sudden… Leo… you were so shocked by your mom's death that… you developed a darkness within you? We even patrolled together to find Akuma. We knew that The Millennium Earl was a bad guy. But… you… you took in the Earl?"_ Jan thought.

Jan is outside of the cemetery. He grips the bars.

"You… idiot… you're an idiot, Leo…" Jan mumbles. "You wanted to see your mom again, even if she was going to be an Akuma… I can't see an Akuma's soul like Allen can. And I can't see them crying, but… but… God damn it…" Jan cries. "GOD DAMN IT!" He shouts. "Sorry, Leo. It's my fault for telling you about the Earl in the first place... I only knew about them, and I knew nothing about people."

Jan looks up at Akuma Leo.

"ALLEN! ALICE! DESTROY IT!" Jan shouts.

Allen and Alice have just destroyed half of them.

"Good night. It will be over soon of one attack." Allen says.

Alice then lands on the ground and put together her twin swords into a single bow. She stretches the sting and a silver arrow appears between her fingers.

"Silver Rain!" Alice lets go of the arrow and it immediately spreads into hundreds of arrows and hit the Akumas'.

Allen was next. He slashes through every single Akuma including Akuma Leo. "Cross Grave!" Allen says and all the Akumas' shatter. The Earl is flying with his umbrella.

"Dang." He says. "I guess I won't be able to handle the two of you at this level. I'll flee for now!"

"EARL!" Allen cried.

"But this is just the beginning. Akuma will be evolving all around the world. This is the true beginning of the final act." The pumpkin of the umbrella opens its mouth and inside was a small clock. **"I AM THE CREATOR OF THE AKUMA, THE MILLENNIUM EARL! I SHALL PURIFY THE WORLD OF THE CORRUPTED 'GOD', AND BRING THE WORLD TO AN END! GOD'S PRIEST, THE EXORCISTS… YOU CAN STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE THE WORLD!** Never!" The Earl disappears. "Hahahaha!"

"Just the beginning…" Alice repeats.

Then she falls down on the ground unconscious. Silver returns to its bracelet form. Allen also falls down but was still conscious and his right arm is bleeding a lot.

"ALLEN!? ALICE!?" Jan called.

He runs over to Allen and Alice.

"Jan…"Allen says weakly. "I'm sorry, but could you call the doctor?" Jan looks at Allen amaze at how much blood was spilling.

"Wow, so much blood!" Jan starts to cry and his tears lands on Allen. "Hic… hic…" Allen looks up at Jan. "I'll bring a doctor… soon… so…" Jan laid his head on Allen. "Could you just faint until then…? It'll be over soon." Jan says.

Allen did and Jan goes to get a doctor for them.

* * *

~Three days later~  
At Jan's house

"What are you making?" Allen asks from behind.

"AH!" Jan screams in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL, DON'T JUST WALK RIGHT INTO THE ROOM!"

"I knocked, but you didn't notice." Allen looks over Jan's shoulders. In Jan's hands was a cross. "A cross…?"

"It's Leo's epitaph." Jan removes his goggles and looks at the cross. "He's considered a run-away, so no one knows that he's dead. Until they notice and put up a grave for him." Jan trails off. "You're going to the Exorcist Headquarters, right Allen?"

"Yeah." Allen replies. "Timcanpy is going crazy."

Timcanpy is flying back and forth with Allen's ribbon.

"I'd better start heading out after I wake up Alice."

'I'm going to my dad's place." Jan says face Allen. "I'll study more and gain some power, since I know I can't do much right now."

"All right… then, let's both try our best!" Allen says and the two fist bump.


	5. The Black Order

Chapter 5: The Black Order

On the cliff of where the Black Order is

Allen is climbing the cliff of the Black Order with Alice on his back. Around them, there are thousands of black golems.

"Hah… hah…" Allen breaths. "Why… why the heck did they build this place all the way up here?" Allen stammers.

"Allen, you okay?" Alice asks.

"Somehow… we're almost there!"

They reach the top of the cliff and in front of them is the Black Order. Alice gets off and Allen is on his knees heaving.

"Hah… hah…" He then sits down on the ground and looks up. "Finally… we made it…" Allen says tiredly. "The main Headquarters of the Exorcist… the Black Order." The Black Order is a high layered building. Allen looks up with a face. "…Or is it?" Allen asks as he looks at the building.

"I've heard stories, but… the surrounding sure has a weird feeling to them." Alice says. "Is this really the place, Timcanpy?" Allen stands up and pulls his sleeves down.

"Anyway, let's get going." Allen says.

He helps Alice up and he grabs his suitcase while Alice grabs hers. They head towards the tall building.

* * *

In the Black Order

"Who is this kid?" Komui asks while fixing his glasses. "No, no, no, you can't let outsiders come in here~~. Why didn't you stop them?" He asks.

Oh, Supervisor Komui." Reever says looking at Komui. "This guy seems a little different than a normal outsider."

"Look here, nii-san!" Leenalee says. "These two. They're accompanied by the General Cross' golem." Leenalee points at Timcanpy on the screen.

"Excuse me–" It is Allen's voice.

* * *

Outside the Black Order

"We were sent her by Priest Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker and this is Alice Lakefield." Allen tells the black golem. "I would like to discuss some issues with the priests."

* * *

In the Black Order

"Friends on the General! He's still alive after all!" A scientist says.

"The boy is saying he is to be 'introduced'." Reever says. "Supervisor, have you heard anything?"

"…Nope." He answers.

* * *

Outside the Black Order

"Take the examination behind you." Reever says.

"Huh?" Allen says and turns around.

The Gatekeeper, he's a giant face locates between the two gates in the large wall. Allen is speechless.

"Hi." Alice says. "Nice to meet you."

The Gatekeeper suddenly very close to Alice and Allen.

" _Hee–_ " Allen and Alice thought.

"X-ray examination. Determining subject is Akuma or human." The Gatekeeper's eyes lights up and flashes onto the both of them.

"Wha…" Allen says.

In the Gatekeeper's eyes, Allen and Alice couldn't show up.

"They won't show up? Is it a bug?" The Gatekeeper says. Then the Gatekeeper's eyes marked "X" and its mouth opens widely. "THESE TWO ARE OUTTA HERE!" The Gatekeeper screams.

* * *

In the Black Order

Everyone who is watching him here all surprised at the results.

* * *

Outside the Black Order

Alice and Allen are shocked.

"Eh!?" Allen says.

"THESE TWO ARE A BUG." The Gatekeeper cries. "THE BOY'S FOREHEAD, HIS PENTACLE IS CURSED! THE GIRL WOULDN'T SHOW UP! OUT, OUT! THE PENTACLE IS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA. THIS GUY IS ACTUALLY… A FRIEND OF THE MILLENNIUM EARL!"

"WHA-WHAT?"! Allen screams.

* * *

In the Black Order

"WHAT–!?"Everyone asks.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!"

"HEY, ARE THE EXORCISTS IN THE BUILDING…" Reever asks Number 65.

"They're all okay." Number 65 answers.

"Kanda is already here!" Leenalee says. In the screen, Kanda is on the top of the Gatekeeper.

* * *

Outside the Black Order

Kanda glares at Alice and Allen with scary eyes.

"You sure have courage, coming here…" Kanda says unsheathing Mugen.

"WA–WAIT A MOMENT!" Allen screams while putting his hand up. "I THINK YOU'VE MISTAKEN ME FOR SOME—"

Kanda didn't let Allen finish and he slashes at Allen. Allen blocks it with Cross.

"WHA–" Allen says. "UGH!" Allen grunts and he sees that Cross is damaged.

 _"He damaged Allen's Anti-Akuma Weapon!"_ Alice thought.

 _"This can withstand a bullet from an Akuma. But with just one hit, he… is it possible that katana…"_ Allen thought.

"You… what's with that arm?" Kanda asks.

"…This is an Anti-Akuma Weapon. I am an Exorcist." Allen answers.

"What?" Kanda asks and then he glares at the Gatekeeper. "GATEKEEPER!"

"But… well, if I can't determine their insides, how can we know for sure!? What is he an Akuma!?" The Gatekeeper says.

"WE'RE HUMANS!" Allen cries. "WELL TO TELL THE TRUTH, I AM A TINY BUT CURSED, BUT I'M STILL A NICE HUMAN!" Allen touches the Gatekeeper's face.

"GYAAA~~~ DON'T TOUCH ME, DIMWIT!"

"Hmph… well, whatever." Kanda says and he gets in a ready position. "If I check your inside, we will know for sure! Activate! Anti-Akuma Weapon! I shall slice you with this 'Mugen'." the katana glows.

 _"A katana-type Anti-Akuma Weapon!"_ Alice thought and she activates Silver and split into twin swords and she blocks Kanda's attack.

"Alice?!" Allen calls.

"We're not your enemies. You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from General Cross!" Alice says.

"A letter recommendation… from the General…? Kanda asks scarily.

"Yes, a letter…" Alice answers.

" _Jeez, scary…_ " Allen thought.

* * *

Inside the Black Order

"Addressed to a person named Komui." Alice adds.

Everyone looks at Komui and he points to a random scientist.

"You there!" he shouts.

"Ye-yes?"

"Search my desk!" Komui orders.

"Tha… that…" The scientist stutters but goes to look for the letter in the end.

"Komui nii-san…" Leenalee calls.

"Supervisor Komui…" Reever calls.

"I'll help too!" Komiu turns around goes towards his desk. After some search, the scientist found it.

"HERE!" He said. "I FOUND IT! THE LETTER FROM THE GENERAL CROSS!"

"Read it!"

"'To Komui: Soon I will be sending two kids. The girl, Alice and the boy, Allen over there. Thanks. From Cross.'"

"Right! So it's true." Komui says. "Squad Leader Reever, stop Kanda!"

"CLEAN YOUR DESK ONCE IN A WHILE!" Reever shouts. "KANDA, STOP YOUR ATTACK!"

"Leenalee." Komui calls. "Help me set up. Two new members have arrived." Komui pours some more coffee.

* * *

Outside the Black Order

"O-open the gate~!" The Gatekeeper says and the gates open.

* * *

Inside the Black Order

"A boy and a girl sent by Cross, huh… I'll have some fun judging them~!" Komui says and sips his coffee.

* * *

Outside the Black Order

"We allow you to pass," Komui says. "Allen Walker and Alice Lakefield."

Silver turns back into a bracelet and Kanda is now pointing Mugen at Alice.

"Wait, wait, Kanda!" Komui said.

"Komui…" Kanda calls. "What is going on here?" He asks.

"I'm sorry~ simply to put, these two are General Cross' pupil." Komui explains. "Say sorry, Squad Leader Reever. Go on, go on."

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Reever shouts angrily.

* * *

Inside the Black Order

"Timcanpy is with them, that is the proof. He is on our side." Komui says.

* * *

Outside the Black Order

Suddenly, Kanda is hit by a clipboard. Alice and Allen look at who hit him. It is Leenalee.

"Gosh~" Leenalee says. "I told you to stop!"

Kanda put his hand where Leenalee hit.

"If you don't come in soon. I'm going to close the gate. Enter!" She points at the gate.

They all go in.

* * *

In the walls of the Black Order

"I am Leenalee, the assistant to the Supervisor." Leenalee greets. "I'll be taking you two the Supervisor. Nice to meet you."

"I am Alice. Nice to meet you too." Alice says to Leenalee and Leenalee smiles.

Allen notices Kanda leaving.

"Oh Kanda."Allen calls and Kanda looks at him scared. "…That was your name, right…?" Allen holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kanda looks at Allen silently.

"Who would want to shake hands with a cursed person?" Kanda speaks and walks away.

" _Discrimination…_ " Allen thought.

"I'm sorry," Leenalee apologizes. "He just got back from a mission, and he's a bit tired." Leenalee continues to take them to the Supervisor.

"Two newcomers, eh…"Guard A says.

"Heh, they're just children." Guard B says. "I thought the boy was an old man… what's up with his hair?"

"I heard that he's cursed."

"Are those children ready for this?"

"Well, there is no age requirement for 'Innocence'."

Allen knows that he is being talk about but pretends he didn't hear anything.

* * *

Wherever the Great Generals are

They have pictures of Alice and Allen.

"Allen Walker…Alice Lakefield, huh…"Great General A says.

* * *

In the Black Order

 _"So this is the Black Order…"_ Allen thought. Before heading to the Supervisor, Leenalee shows them the cafeteria, training room, lounge, and other places that they've pass.

"There are other places too, such as the sanatorium, library, and individual rooms. I'll take you to those later on." Leenalee explains.

"You get individual rooms!?" Allen asks.

"All Exorcists go off to their missions from here. So, some people call this base, 'HOME'." Leenalee says. "There are those who purposely don't come back here though…" She adds.

Both Allen and Alice thought, _"My master…"_ They shook their thoughts off and look around. " _HOME, huh…_ "

On the Level where Komui's Private Experiment Rooms are

"Ah! What kind of rooms are on this floor?" Allen asks.

"You don't want to know." Leenalee answers.

"Why?"

"You just don't." Leenalee turns around and goes down the stairs. "Okay, let's get going."

At the Science Section

"Hello, how are you today?" Komui greets. "I am Komui Lee, the scientific group supervisor."

The two follow Komui down the stairs along with Leenalee.

"I welcome you both, Allen and Alice. There was a little trouble earlier, eh~!" Komui said.

In a room

In the room had a table covers with a sheet and stools, and different jars in the cabinets.

"So, can you show me your arm, Allen?" Komui asks.

"Huh?" Allen says.

"A while ago, you were attacked by Kanda and your weapon was damaged." Komui explains and pulls three stools to sit on. "No need to hold back." He adds.

Allen then put his left arm on the table. Komui examines it.

"Looks like the nerve cords are damaged. Leenalee, bring me the anesthesia." Komui says. "Can you activate it?" He asks.

"Ah, sure." Allen answers.

" _Activate!_ " Allen thought.

The Anti-Akuma Weapon activates and Cross appears.

"Oh!" Komui says surprised. "Hmmm… you are a parasitism type." Komui then looks at Alice. "Can you activate yours?"

"All right." Alice answers.

She brings her wrist out that has her bracelet and activates it into Silver (bow form).

"Oh! You have an equipment type." Komui says amaze. "Would you place your Anti-Akuma Weapon besides Allen's?" Komui asks.

Alice place Silver besides Cross.

"Um… parasitism… and equipment… type?" Allen asks.

"For parasitism, it means you're a compatible person who can turn his/her body into a weapon. Out of the many different types of Anti-Akuma Weapons, it's the rarest type. For equipment is very common for Exorcist to use." Komui suddenly got a large drill and a scary drill out with a creepy smile on his face. "Since a parasitism-type weapon synchronizes with the body, it's more likely to get affected." Komui says.

"What's with all that gear?" Allen asks.

"Hm? To repair your arm with." Komui answers. "It's a little shocking, actually. If you don't want to experience trauma, you better not look."

"Wa-wait…" Allen says scares but Komui didn't listen.

Alice looks away.

"GO~!" Komui says happily and starts repairing Allen's arm.

 **"GYA** — **~~!"** Allen screams.

Allen faints from the trauma and Komui is repairing Cross.

" Komui nii-san. After this, you're going to that place, right?" Leenalee asks. "To check if Allen and Alice are human or not? Just in case…"

"Hm? Nah, it's okay, they're human." Komui replies.

"How do you know?"

"In this world, the only organisms that get cursed are humans."

On an elevator platform

Allen is on his knees from the trauma and Alice stands next to him with her bracelet back. Allen's left arm is in an arm sling.

"Your arm won't move because of the anesthesia, but it's all fixed~" Komui tells Allen.

 _"I am never going to damage this arm again…"_ Allen thought.

"Now, now." Komui says and looks at them. "There are some side effects, but parasitism type is rare. Your Anti-Akuma Weapon is one of the best at activating the power of 'Innocence'."

"Innocence?" Alice asks.

In front of the Great Generals

The elevated platform stops in front of five shadowed figure sitting on chairs. Allen feels better and stands up.

"You possess the Innocence of God." Great General A says.

"The power of all intellectual omnipotence." Great General B says.

"Yet again, I have gotten my hands on God." Great General C says.

"These are people of our Boss, the Commander-in-Chief." Komui then looks at Alice and Allen. "Now, show your value to these people." Komui instructs.

Alice and Allen look at Komui with confused faces.

"…Huh?" They said in unison.

Suddenly, Allen and Alice are grabbing from behind and lift them in the air. Allen's left arm and Alice's bracelet are surrounded with white tendrils. They both look behind wide-eyes. They saw a white big creature. Its eyes are not visible, and the only parts of its face that are bare are her nose, lips and chin. It looks like a woman.

"WHAT…!?" Allen and Alice said as they see her.

 _"Ino…"_ It says. _"… Ino… Innocence…"_

The tendrils then start to touch Allen's arm and Alice bracelet. On Allen's face, his veins were popping out, while Alice is struggling to get the tendrils off her bracelet.

 _"WHAT IS THIS…? UHG… MY CROSS, ACTIVATE!"_ Allen thought, but nothing happened.

The tendrils then wraps around weapon making Allen and Alice vulnerable.

"Impossible. The anesthesia won't wear off until tomorrow. Your arm won't move." Komui tells Allen.

"KOMUI…!" Allen calls. "UHG…!" He groans.

Komui has a smile on his face.

"Your Cross is really beautiful, Allen~" Komui tells Allen. "Alice, your Silver is very pretty~" Komui tells Alice.

"Komui… what…" Alice mumbles but trails off.

"How is it, Hevlaska?" Komui asks. 'Hevlaska' leans closer to Allen and Alice. "How are these Apostle of God?" Komui asks Helvaska. "Do they satisfy your needs?"

"URGG…"Allen groans.

 _"IT FEELS TERRIBLE… WHAT IS THIS!? IT'S ALMOST AS THOUGH IT'S SEARCHING INSIDE MY BODY…! MOVE!"_ Allen thought.

Allen remembers what Komui said about the anesthesia.

 _"What is he trying to do!?"_ Alice thought.

 _"HMPH, ANESTHESIA… MOVE! COME ON, ACTIVATE!"_ Allen thought. Allen's face is fully covers in veins.

"DAMN IT, MOVE!" Allen orders.

Allen's hand then glows and Cross activates, but its form was weird. Allen's and Alice look at Cross in horror.

"UHG…" Allen groans. "AH—!"

 _"Ama… amazing. He overcame the anesthesia!"_ Helvaska exclaims.

"GAH!"

 _"You… your nerves are paralyzed. Don-don't try to push yourself into activating it."_ Helvaska's forehead glows and a Ross Cross appear. _"Calm down… I am not your… enemy."_

Allen is breathing hard. Helvaska put her forehead against his.

 _"Activating… your Anti-Akuma Weapon_ … _is very dangerous when you're no fully synchronized."_ She tells Allen. _"… 2%… 16%… 30… 41… 58… 78… 83%!"_

Allen's arm returned to its normal form.

 _"You're all right now… it looks like 83% is our maximum synchronization with your weapon."_

Helvaska then face Alice and place her forehead against Alice's.

 _"… 2%… 16%…_ _30… 41… 58… 68… 80%!"_ Helvaska says. _"80% is your maximum synchronization with your weapon."_ Alice looks up at Helvaska.

"Synchronization rate?" Alice says.

 _"It's the life line for the Anti-Akuma Weapon activation. The lower the synchronization percentage, the harder it is to activate, and the user may become endangered."_ Helvaska explains. _"I didn't mean to scare the two of you."_ She lowers Alice and Allen back on the platform. _"I was just… trying to get to know your Innocence."_ Alice and Allen look at her confuse.

"Get to know our Innocence…?" Alice repeats.

 _"Allen Walker…_ _Sometime in the black future, your Innocence will create an extraordinary 'Destroyer of Time'. Alice Lakefield… Along with the Destroyer of Time, the Priestess of Fate will fight alongside with him. That is what I felt… that is my power."_ Helvaska says.

"Des… troyer?" Allen asks.

"Priestess…?" Alice asks.

"How amazing~~~" Komui says and applauds.

Allen and Alice look at Komui.

"That's probably true~! Helvaska's fortune-telling is correct most of the time. Heheheh, we can count on you, Allen, Alice!"

"Komui…" Allen calls.

Allen then makes a fist and aims it at Komui. He blocks it with his clipboard and Allen made it bent.

"Can I hit you once, please?" Allen asks.

"How, man~ you already punched~" Komui says playfully. "Sorry, sorry. You were surprised, eh? You were scared, I know, I know~~ Exorcist who must join must be examined by Hevlaska. Those are the rules." He explains.

"PLEASE MENTION THOSE KINDS OF THINGS BEFOREHAND!" Allen shouts.

"What is 'Innocence' anyways?" Alice asks.

"I'll explain." Komui leans on the rails. "Because Innocence is something you Exorcist need to know all about. This story is only known to the Black Order and the Vatican. And also, the Millennium Earl." Komui starts to explain. "It all started about a hundred years ago, with the discovery of a certain Cube."

* * *

 _"To our descendants, we stand victorious over the darkness, even as we are destroyed. To save you from the misfortune which will, no doubt, befall you, we leave this message."_

* * *

"What it contained was a prediction from ancient times and the method by which we could use a certain substance." Komui explains.

"A certain substance?" Allen asks.

"The cube itself was a substance, but-" Komui trails off. "It was called 'God's Crystal', which possesses a special power. We call it 'Innocence'." Komui looks at Allen's left arm and Alice's bracelet. "Allen, it's the cross on your left hand. Alice, yours is your bracelet." Allen and Alice are wide-eye. "Anti-Akuma Weapon processes the Innocence and turns it into weaponry." He adds. "The maker of the cube is known to have used this Innocence. Facing off against evil, they fought the Millennium Earl and won."

 _"The Earl…!"_ Allen thought.

"But in the end, the World was destroyed. It happened about 7000 years ago, and in the Old Testament, it was referring to as 'Noah's Great Flood'. However, the Cube tells us that those were the 'Three Days of Darkness'." Komui said. "And according to the cube's prediction, the world is bound to meet its end at the hands of the Earl."

"So far, the cube's prophecy is correct. The Earl has return to this world." Komui declares. "Due to the cube's prophecy coming true, the Vatican decided to follow the cube's message. This is the revival of the Innocence and the Black Order."

* * *

 _"Gather the Apostles! One Innocence brings forth one Apostle. An Apostle is a 'compatible person'. Without an Innocence-compatible person, the power cannot be used."_

* * *

 _"_ The Innocence-compatible people... are you Exorcists." Komui tells Allen and Alice. "But the Earl hasn't forgotten the past either. He has created armies to destroy God. Those are the Akuma." Komui notes. "If Innocence is the white, then 'Dark Matter' is the black. The more it evolves, the more it develops. The Earl wants to destroy the Innocence and stop the revival of it. Innocence has spread throughout the world, because of Noah's Great Flood. There are 109 units in all. We are to wake up the people who contain Innocence, and gather up an army to counter the Earl's army. The Earl is on the move to find people with Innocence and destroy them. It's a race to obtain the Innocence." Komui explains.

"If we lose the race, the end will be just as the prophecy foretold." Great General A says.

"Fight! Great General B says. "That is your duty as on who has been chosen by the Innocence."

"It is your duty!" Great General C says. Komui walks over to Allen and Alice. He holds out his hand.

"Well then, that's about it for the long explanation." Komui says. "Let's fight together, to save the world. You won't make a single dollar though." Komui winks. Alice and Allen sigh.

"…Sure." Allen and Alice agree.

Allen held out to shake Komui's. Alice held out her hand and Komui shakes it.

"Welcome to the Black Order." Komui greets.

Komui then walks over to the digital map and points at Europe.

"Right now, with the two of you in our group, we have 20 Exorcist. Most are around the world working on different missions, but you'll soon be able to meet them all." Komui says. "By the way, Hevlaska's is an Exorcist too." He adds.

"What!?" Allen and Alice said and look at Hevlaska.

 _"I am a different… type than you guys, but I am a compatible person with the cube… ever since the teaching started, I have been a Keeper of Innocence."_ Hevlaska says. _"I have… met with many Exorcists… May God be with you. Allen. Alice."_ She adds.

In Allen's room

Allen sits on the floor, leaning on the bed side.

"Whew." Allen says relief. "Where did Timcanpy go…?" He wonders.

He looks back and saw his poster. The poster was an Akuma carrying a coffin, but its wrist is chained.

"Finally… I have come here, Mana." Allen says.

He then turns around so that his head is on the bed.

"Finally, I'm at the starting line." Allen then goes onto the bed and reaches towards the poster. "'Never stop walking,'" Allen recited. "Keep moving forward.'"

 _"I don't care about fate. I chosen this path myself."_ Allen thought.

"I promise… whatever the cost, I won't stop walking. I will keep walking until I die." Allen says.

In Alice's room

Alice closes the door behind her and lies on the bed. She stares at the ceiling and then she rolls on one side. She closes her eyes.

"Allen…" Alice mumbles.


	6. The First Mission

Chapter 6: The First Mission

Outside the Black Order

In the early hours of the morning, in the forest that surrounds the Black Order, a blindfolded Kanda is practicing his swordsmanship.

In the Black Order; In Allen's room

Allen is doing his workout routine. He is balancing on the top rail of the chair. Allen is balancing only his right thumb while doing pushups.

"298… 299… 300…!" Allen mumbles.

The sun is up and its rays of light blind Allen.

"The sun has risen." Allen points out.

In Alice's room

Alice gets up and goes over to her desk. On the desk is her bracelet, Silver. She grabs Silver and starts to wear it on her right wrist. Then, there is a knock on the door.

"Alice!" It is Allen. "You up!?" He asks.

"Yeah!" Alice answers.

Once she puts Silver on, she opens the door.

"Let's go." Alice says and they go to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria

Jerry, the Head Chef is serving breakfast.

"Here's the B-set!" Jerry says. "What's next?" He asks.

Allen peeks his head out and Jerry looks at him.

"Hm!?" Jerry says. "A new recruit?"

Alice moves beside Allen and Jerry is looking at them both with sparkles.

"Wow, and two pretty kids!" Jerry says.

"Nice too meet you…" Allen and Alice greet.

"What do you want to eat? I can make everything!" Jerry exclaims.

"Allen, you go first." Alice tells Allen.

Allen put his finger on his face and thought of what he wants.

"Okay then, I'll get… lasagna, potatoes, dry curry, ma-po tofu, beef stew, a meat pie, calpaccho, nishigoren, chicken, potato salad, corn, a luppa, tomyank and rice. For dessert, I want mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dangos." Allen tells Jerry.

"You can eat all that!?" Jerry asks stun.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Someone shouts.

Allen and Alice turn around to see the commotion.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!?"

"STOP IT, BUZZ!" Someone tells 'Buzz'.

"Be quiet!" It sounds like Kanda. "My meal taste bad when you're talking about dead people."

"IS THAT HOW YOU SHOW RESPECT FOR YOUR COMRADES!?" Buzz shouts. "WE, THE FINDERS, SUPPORT YOU WITH OUR LIVES... AND YOU… YOU…"

Buzz pulls back his arm, ready to punch Kanda.

"AND YOU'RE SAYING YOUR MEAL TASTES BAD–!" Buzz goes for the hit, but Kanda dodges it and then grabs Buzz's neck.

"UGH!" Buzz groans.

"'Support us'?" Kanda repeats. "All you can so is 'support' us, you guys are the ones who weren't chosen to carry the Innocence." He tightens his grip.

"GAH…" Buzz starts to drool.

"If you don't want to die, run away, your insignificant life can be replaced right away." Allen then walks over and grips Kanda's wrist.

"Stop it." Allen says. "I'm sorry to interrupt you when I don't have anything to do with this, but I don't think this is a good way of resolving things." Kanda looks at Allen.

"…Back off, Beansprout." Kanda tells Allen.

" _Beanspr…_ " Allen thought annoyed.

"I'm Allen!" he corrects.

"Heh, if you don't die within a month, I'll remember your name." Kanda smirks. "There are many that die here, like this guy."

Allen's grip on Kanda's wrist tightens and Kanda releases Buzz's neck. Buzz fell to the floor.

"As I said, that's not a good thing to say." Kanda glares at Allen.

"You're gonna die soon…" Kanda says. "I hate your type."

Well, thank you." Allen answers.

"Head Chef…" Alice calls and Jerry looks at her.

"Yes?"

"I'll get a melon-pan and green tea." Alice said.

"Yes..."

Alice then walks over to them.

"Allen." Alice calls.

"What?" Allen said glaring at Kanda.

"You shouldn't fight." Alice looks at Kanda, who is glaring at Allen. "Kanda, you shouldn't either."

Around the cafeteria

Leenalee and Reever are carrying some things. Then they peek at what was the commotion about. He sees Allen, Alice, and Kanda. The people that they are trying to find.

"Oh, there they are!" Reever says and walks over to them. "Kanda! Allen! Alice!" He calls. "Eat your food in 10 minutes and come to the Supervisor's office. You've got a mission!"

Allen, Alice, and Kanda resume back to eating breakfast.

* * *

~10 minutes later~  
In Supervisor Komui Lee's office

In Komui's office, his desk is messy with papers and the floor is too. Kanda, Allen, and Alice go to the Supervisor's office as they were told. Leenalee stands next to them. Komui is sleeping and Reever walks over to him.

"Supervisor." Reever says while shaking Komui. "Supervisor Komui!"

"Nnnnn…" Komui groans.

Reever then whacks Komui's head.

"Nnnnn…" He groans again.

"Leenalee's gonna marry someone~" Reever whispers.

"LEENALEE~~!" Komui cries. "HOW CAN YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR OWN BROTHER!?"

Kanda, Allen, Alice, and Leenalee are speechless at how Komui is acting. Reever sees their expressions.

"Sorry about that," He apologizes. "It's the only way to wake him up."

After Komui calms down, Reever left and Allen, Alice, and Kanda are sitting on the couch in front of Komui's desk. Leenalee passes out the information about the mission.

"Err, sorry about that, I didn't go to sleep until daybreak, so– hahaha–" Komui says.

"Umm, neither did I." Reever says.

"All right, we don't have much time, so after hearing the summary, move out. If you want more detailed info, just read this while you head to your destination." Komui explains.

Allen and Kanda look at each other stun.

"You three will go as a group." Komui tells them.

Allen and Kanda look at Komui.

"Err, what? You already aren't getting along?" Komui asks. "But no excuses!"

Komui pulls down the world map.

"We've found Innocence in Southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the Innocence."

Underground water path

Allen and Alice get their uniform (Allen wears a long coat over his clothes and white gloves. Alice wears a short coat with shorts and a half skirt over it).

"It's a bit big." Allen says. "Do I have to wear this?" He asks.

"It's proof that you're an Exorcist." Komui answers. "Don't worry, it's made for battle."

Allen looks at his left-handed glove.

"And I tuned your glove a bit." Allen's left sleeve starts to move and Timcanpy pops out.

"Timcanpy!" Allen calls surprised. "Where the heck were you all this time?"

Alice and Kanda got into the gondola and Allen follows them on. A finder starts to row.

"Timcanpy has the ability to project the past of someone he's been with. I got to see your adventures with him. That's why I didn't sleep-" Komui shouts.

The gondola is now farther away.

"Later!" Komui said. Allen sees Komui held his thumb up and smiles.

"I'll be back!" Allen shouts and they head towards their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Southern city. The Land of Martel

In the Land of Martel, a group of Finders has three Level One Akuma trapped in talismans and are waiting for backup.

"ALL RIGHT, WE'VE GOT IT IN THE SEAL." Finder A shouts. "DON'T LET THEM OUT EVEN IF YOU DIE!"

"All right, we can buy some time now, captain." Finder B says.

"…I don't know if we have sufficient amount of talismans." Captain says. "Look at the one in the middle... it looks like it killed lots of people."

Suddenly, Finder A's head is blown by a bullet. Captain looks at his fallen comrade stun. The Akuma in the middle had blown a hole through the talisman and killed Finder A.

" **HAHA! HAHAHAHA! I'M AN AKUMA!** " The Akuma in the middle speaks.

It starts to swell up in the talisman meaning it's going to evolve. The Captain's eyes are widening in fear.

"CRAP… RUN!" The Captain orders. "THIS ONE'S GONNA EVOLVE!"

" **I'M AN AKUMA! A BEING CREATED FROM DARK MATTER!** " A humanoid head pops out from the swelling Akuma. " **Thanks for raising me…** "

The Level One Akuma is now a Level Two Akuma. It looks more humanoid appearance, it looks like a jester. It completes its looks with a belled hat and striped outfit. Its proportions, though, we're skewed' in had elongated, skeletal arm, large hands and wide hips. It also had a pair of black wings.

"I've leveled up!" The Level Two says.

In a small building

Two finders are protecting two mysterious figures. One shadowed adult and the other a child.

"UWAAAA, no, they're too str…" Captain shouts.

"Captain!" A finder called.

One of the Finders' covers his face with his hand. The other one notices him.

"Just hold on… the Exorcists will be here soon." Finder B says.

"ZAAAA–" They lost connection with the other Finders outside.

"Until then, we must protect this Innocence."


	7. The Aria of the Land & the Clear Skies 1

Chapter 7: The Aria of the Land & the Clear Skies 1

On the way to catch a train

Allen reads the booklet that holds his mission specification. The contents tell of Mater, an abandoned town in Italy, and the "ghost" that resides in it.

"Umm." Allen says while reading. "THERE'S ONE OTHER THING I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"JUST WORRY ABOUT THE TRAIN FOR NOW!" Kanda shouts. Allen, Kanda, Alice, and their Finder, Toma jump and land on a platform. They saw the train coming.

"Please hurry, the train has come." Toma shouts.

"WHA–T!? WE'RE GOING ON THAT?" Allen asks stun.

The four of them jump and land on top of the train.

"Illegally boarding a train…" Alice said.

"We've always done it this way." Toma tells her.

* * *

Inside the train

Toma, Kanda, Allen, and Alice go into the train that they landed on.

"Excuse me, passengers!" The worker says. "This is the 1st Class train, and normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd Class train… and you guys just came in from there…"

"We're the Black Priest, please get a room ready." Toma instructs.

"The Black…!?" He sees the Rose Cross. "Y-yes sir!"

He bows and goes to get a room ready.

"What was that?" Alice asks.

"The Rose Cross that you carry on your shoulder is the symbol of the Vatican, and it allows you to enter any place you desire."

"Hmm…" Alice says looking at the Rose Cross.

"By the way," Toma says. "I will be supporting you until we reach Martel. The name's Toma, I'm one of the Fimders. Nice to meet you." He greets.

In one of the 1st class rooms

Allen and Kanda sit on opposite seats. Alice sits next to Allen and Toma stands outside. Allen takes out the booklet he was reading earlier.

"All right," Allen says and Kanda looks at him. "The question I was wondering about earlier… what does this eerie legend have to do with Innocence?"

Kanda looks at Allen with eyes saying: Too lazy to explain.

"Che." Kanda speaks. "An Innocence is…"

" _He just 'che'ed me!_ " Allen thought annoyed.

Kanda looks out and explains.

"A substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah to the Present. In the beginning, it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but... as if the power of the stone lured is to it, we discovered it. But its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form." Kanda explains. "The stone always causes eerie illusions. For some reason…" He adds.

"So that means the 'Ghost of Martel' might have something to do with Innocence?" Alice says.

"Yeah." Kanda answers.

Kanda and Alice take out their booklets too and flip to the page where Allen is on.

"'In an eerie place, there lies Innocence. '" Kanda recites. "That's why the church investigates these kinds of places, and whenever they feel that there's a high possibility of an Innocence being there, they send us in."

" _Eerie…_ " Allen thought. He looks at his left hand. " _Just being there, it lures in many things due to its energy. If they find a body, could it be into an Anti-Akuma Weapon… a weird stone… if the existence of an Innocence is what's causing strange things to happen, then… what the hell is the Ghost of Martel…?_ " Allen's, Kanda's, and Alice's eyes widen.

"That's right." Toma speaks. "I too was part of the investigation, so I have seen it before. The Ghost of Martel is…"

* * *

In the Land of Martel; In a stone building

The two mysterious figures, one shadowed adult and the other a child, who are hiding from the Level Two Akuma that is steadily getting closer to where they are.

Wherever the Level Two Akuma is

" **Where are you~? Ghost of Marte~~l.** " It says. " **Oh my, this place is like a maze. And it's so small! But then, it's like a treasure hunt, so it's fun! Ghooost I'll definitely find you.** "

Wherever the two mysterious figures and the Finders are

"Damn… there aren't any other places to run." Finder B says.

"At this rate, we'll be caught soon…" Finder C says.

"Lala, run…"The shadowed adult says.

"No, I'm all right Guzol. I'll stay with you." The child says. "You're the only person that'll accept me, Guzol."

The door opens and there was a face. The face belongs to the Level Two Akuma.

" **Found ya!** " It says.

* * *

Outside of Mater

Allen, Alice, Kanda, and Toma have just arrived. They are now hurrying towards the city.

"The ghost of Martel is only a doll…" Allen says.

* * *

Living between the rocks and the dry land, the citizens lived a horrible life. And thus, Martel was called 'The Land Forsaken by God'. Living in despair, the people started to create dolls in order to forget about their situation. Joyous dolls that dance and sing. But in the end, they got tired of creating dolls and they eventually moved away. However, the dolls that they left behind as they did before. Even now, after 500 years.

* * *

At the outskirts of town

"It wouldn't be surprising if an Innocence was used to create these dolls." Kanda says.

They all stop with wide-eyes. They stop on the edge of the cliff and below them was Martel. Kanda, Allen, and Alice stare at the City of Martel.

" _What the hell is this cold chill_ … _?_ " Allen thought. " _The Finders_ …"

"Damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission." Kanda says. "But they're already dead."

Kanda then face Allen and Alice.

"Hey, you two." Kanda calls. "I'll say this before we start. I don't care if you're on the verge of being killed, if I find that you're a nuisance, I'll leave you behind." He tells them. "In war there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners."

"I don't like your way of thinking." Allen says.

Suddenly there is an explosion in the city.

In the city

The Level Two ordering several Level One Akuma to destroy the barrier that the remaining Finders set around Guzol and the child accompanying him.

" **Keep shooting!** " The Level Two orders.

"UGH!" Finder C says.

" **Damn human!** " The Level Two says. " **Putting the machine with the dolls to seal them... this is gonna take some time.** "

"We…" Finder C speaks. "We won't hand over the Innocence to you, Akuma!"

The Level Two, which is standing on a Finder's head, pushing his head into the concrete.

"GYA–!" Finder C screams.

" **Just because I'm bored, I'll play with your head.** "

"STOP IT!" Allen shouts.

Allen had Cross activated and he intervenes with the Level Two. Allen is surprised to see that the Level Two is an Akuma.

" _He's an Akuma!?_ " Allen thought. The Level Two then grabs Cross.

" **Who are you?** " The Level Two asks.

Allen didn't answer and the Level Two went for a kick.

" **WHAT ARE YOU?** " The Level Two kicks Allen and he hit the wall. Kanda and Alice are standing on top of a building seeing Allen in the wall.

"That idiot." Kanda said.

After Allen got kicked by the Level Two Akuma, Timcanpy flies toward the rubble where Allen got buried.

" **He was different from the other guys in white coats.** " The Level Two Akuma says. " **He was wearing a black one!** "

"SHUUUUUUU~" The Level Two looks at his hand that touched Cross and it starting to break apart.

" **Oh~…** " It says. " **I get it. This power…** "

Timcanpy flies around where Allen is, under the building pieces.

" **You're the one called 'Exorcist', eh?** "

Allen gets out of the pile of building pieces and glares at the Level Two Akuma.

"You're the one that killed the Finders…!" Allen says. The Level Two grins and lunges at Allen.

On top of a building

Kanda and Alice leave fighting the Level Two to Allen.

" _Idiot… rushing in before thinking it over. He's probably an evolved Level Two form Akuma… he's much stronger that at Level One, and he even has the ability of free thought. Plus his special abilities are still unknown to us._ " Kanda thought and he looks over towards where Guzol and the child are.

Two Level One Akuma are hovering over the barrier.

" _Most likely, those are the dolls down there. The barrier won't last long with only four seals…_ " Kanda thought. He unsheathes Mugen and Alice looks at him.

"Let's go, Mugen!" Kanda says. "Battou!"

He runs his index and middle fingers along the back part of the blade to activate it, the blade become silver.

" _Innocence Activate!_ " Kanda thought.

"Kanda?" Alice calls.

"I'm getting the dolls." Kanda replied. "Get one of them and follow me." He ordered. Alice nods and then she activates Silver.

"Silver…" Alice says.

" _Innocence Activate!_ " Alice thought.

Allen is standing in front of the grinning Level Two.

" **Can you hear it?** " It asks. " **The sound of my heart… I'm getting excited!** " It shivers in excitement. " **Exorcist… Exorcist… Exorcist! UUUUUUU~ UUUUUU~!** "

" _This Akuma… does it have emotions? He feels happy in battle… and what the…?_ " Allen thought. He looks at the soul. " _The soul sealed within the body is becoming corrupt._ "

The Level One looks up, Kanda and Alice jump off the building. Allen and the Level Two are looking at them.

"Mugen." Kanda calls. "Return of the apocalypse. Kaichu Ichigen!"

Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures heading towards the two Level One Akuma. It destroys them which cause the Akuma to explode.

" **Oh–!?** " The Level Two says. " **There was two more!** "

Kanda and Alice land on the ground and he sheathes Mugen back. He goes over to Finder C and in front of him.

"Hey." Kanda calls. "What's the deactivation code for the tailsman?" He asks.

"Y… you came… Exorcist." Finder C manages to say.

"If you want to avenge your comrades' death, then hurry and answer me."

"Have… have hope… 'have… hope'…" Finder C answers.

Kanda and Alice go down towards the talisman and Kanda enters the code.

" **No…! The dolls…** " The Level Two says. " **Errrr…** " It starts to look around. " **Errrrr…** "

Allen looks at him with a weird face. The Level Two is shaking and suddenly, it became infuriated.

" **I'll kill you right here. I'LL KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!** "

Kanda deactivates the code and Alice gives a hand to the child and Kanda gives the shadow adult a hand.

"Come with us." Kanda says.

Alice carries the girl in her hands while Silver (bow form) in her other hand. Kanda carries the adult in one hand. The two jump to a tall building and stop.

" **I'll get you both later anyway!** " The Level Two shouts.

Allen looks up at the two of them.

"I won't help you defeat him." Kanda says. "It was your fault that you acted on your emotions in the first place." He tells Allen.

"All right," Allen looks down. "Go ahead. You have the Innocence, so there's no need for me to worry. I'll destroy this Akuma and then get going."

Kanda moves and Alice looks at Allen before she follows Kanda. Allen and the Level Two lunge at each other.

" **HYAHAHAHAHAHA–!** " The level Two laughs.

The Level Two is hit back and it was on its back.

" **HYA!** " It says. " **Hehe.** " It stands up.

Allen then got Cross in to the wall and he pulls out a large piece of the building. He threw it towards the Level Two, but it smashes it with its fist. The large piece is smash into bits making it hard to see. Allen takes the chance and got behind the Level Two. He slashes at it.

"UWO—!" Allen shouts. He manages to slice the Akuma in half, but when Allen looks at it. There is no soul.

" _No! This isn't the Akuma! A fake!?_ " Allen thought.

" **Over here, over here!** " It shouts.

Just then, a second Allen appears behind Allen ad attacks him with its own Anti-Akuma Weapon, Cross.


	8. The Aria of the Land & the Clear Skies 2

Chapter 8: The Aria of the Land & the Clear Skies 2

In the City of Martel

The false skin of the Level Two Akuma fades away as Allen's mirror image stabs him in the chest with its own Anti-Akuma Weapon, Cross. Allen looks at his mirror image.

"Me…?" Allen asks. "GUH… Damn!"

Allen swings back and attacks, but misses it.

" **Hehehehe.** " Mirror Allen giggled. " **I copied it. Your power…** "

Mirror Allen's lover half of the body is the Level Two and the upper half is Allen.

" **You underestimated me, didn't you?** " It asks Allen who is shocked. " **I'm at Level Two.** "

It stuck his tongue out at Allen.

" **Unlike the ball-like Akuma, my abilities have been discovered. Well, actually, I just found out about them myself. And this is the evolved form of my ability… NOW I'LL KILL YOU!** " It smiles widely.

The Level Two then contorts its pseudo-Cross into a trident-like weapon and attacks Allen again, throwing him through several buildings as its blood lust builds.

" **AH~** " It said. " **IT FEELS SO GOOD!** " It looks at its pseudo-Cross. " **Hehe! I just got a great thing!** "

The Level Two looks behind him and sees Timcanpy.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?** " It asks Timcanpy while licking its lips.

In the building

Allen gets out of the pile of building pieces.

"Ouch." Allen groans. "What the hell was that...?" He asks.

" _The moment– when the Akuma moved its hands… spear-like things shot out. If I didn't block with my left hand._ " Allen thought.

He then looks at his left arm and Cross is damaged.

"GAH!" he says. "NO– A WOUND! I'VE BEEN WOUNDED! KOMUI'S GONNA FIX IT AGAIN!" Allen screams. "I'm scared…" He mumbles at the thought of Komui.

Then Allen starts to hear some cracking sound.

"I wonder what that sound is…"

Suddenly, the ground beneath him breaks and he falls down the hole.

"EH!?" Allen said. "NO—!" He screams.

Down the hole, Allen managed to grab to something with Cross. It was a chandelier and it starts to sway back-and-forth.

"Oh?" Allen said teary. "WOAHAHOHOHOAH."

The chandelier stops and Allen looks down.

"What is this place?" He asks. "There's a big cave underneath the city…"

The chandelier breaks and Allen falls.

"UWA—!" He lands on the building pieces.

"OUCH!" Allen shouted in pain.

He then notices something to his right.

"This is…" He trails off.

* * *

Elsewhere

The child starts to tall Kanda and Alice that there is a large underground complex that the people of Mater build to escape the heat.

"An underground path?" Alice asks.

"To protect from the strong sunlight, there's an underground district below the city. It's like a maze, so if someone goes in without knowing their way, they'll get lost. But there's an exit that leads us through the cliff and out to the sea." The child explains. "The beast called 'Akuma' can fly… I think its best that we stay under ground." Kanda and Alice land on the ground in an alley.

"Ring, ring, ring!" The transmission golem is ringing.

It flies out of Kanda's coat.

"Oh, it's Toma." Kanda said. "How are things there?" He asks.

"I was investigating from a different abandoned block. There seemed to be a heavy battle going on, and then I heard a loud blast, and now Sir Walker's whereabouts are unknown." Toma answers.

" _Allen?_ " Alice thought.

"Oh, it seems that only the Akuma has come out from the roof. And he's trying to catch the golem." Toma adds.

"All right. I'll send my golem as a guide, so only bring Tim. We don't want to stay here much longer." Kanda concludes. "We need Tim's ability right now."

"Okay." Toma answers.

Wherever Toma is

Just outside the building where Toma is, the Level Two is chasing Timcanpy. He was then caught by the Akuma.

" **Hehehe!** " It giggles and starts to dangle Timcanpy above its mouth. " **I'll kill you too!** "

It bends on its knees and starts to smash Timcanpy against the stone road.

" **EIYA!** " It shouts as Timcanpy is smashes again. " **HYAHAHAHA!** "

In the alley

Alice and Kanda let go of the two people.

"All right." Kanda says. "We're gonna go underground, but do you know the path?"

"I… do." The shadowed adult answers.

"Guzol." The child calls.

"I…" The adult begins and he takes his hat off. "Have been living here for 500 years, there's no path I don't know."

Guzol is severely disfigured, his skin is hairless, darkened, and tough in appearance, intermittently bulging, scabby, scaly or lean in inappropriate places, and his left eye has been sealed shut. Kanda and Alice's eyes widen. Guzol quickly hides his face and puts his hat back on.

"Hehe… ugly, eh…?" Guzol said.

"You're the doll?" Kanda asks. "It's amazing that you can talk." He adds.

"Yes…" He answers. "You guys came here to take my heart, right?"

"If it's possible, I want it now." Kanda says.

Alice looks at Kanda and the child widen her eyes at Kanda's word. Kanda then gets on one knee.

"We don't need the trouble of carrying a big doll with us the entire way." Kanda says.

The child then stands in front of Guzol with her arms wide open.

"GU… GUZOL'S THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS THE UNDERGROUND PATH! WITHOUT HIM, WE'LL JUST GET LOST!" The child tells Kanda.

"And who are you?" Kanda asks.

"I'm… Guzol's…" The child trails off.

"SHE'S WAS JUST ABANDONED KID…!" Guzol answers. He starts to cough. "I FOUND HER… SO… I ADOPTED HER…!"

"Gu… Guzol…" The child calls.

Kanda and Alice look at them silently, expressionless.

"Sir Kanda. Miss Lakefield." It is Toma.

Kanda and Alice look at him. Kanda then face the child and Guzol.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fall back off now. Also, we can't let your heart fall into the hands of the Akuma." Kanda tells Guzol. "You can keep it for now, but in the end, we're still gonna take your heart. Sorry for dragging you into this." He adds.

Kanda and Alice walk over to where Toma is, leaving Guzol and the child alone. Toma then holds both hands with Timcanpy, which reduces to small bits.

"It's Timcanpy." Toma says.

Timcanpy starts to reform.

"Show me the info on the Akuma, Tim." Kanda says.

When Timcanpy is fully reforms back into a golem, he opens his mouth and he projects the Level Two Akuma and Mirror Allen.

"It's like a mirror…" Alice says.

"What?" Toma asks.

"This Akuma… he's backwards." She answers. "Watch. When he took on the image of Allen, his clothes, his weapon… they're all backwards."

Timcanpy plays the scene when Allen slashes the Akuma.

"See, even the slashed fake is backwards… And this fake had no insides, it was only a 3-D doll." Alice said.

"This isn't just some 'copy' ability…" Kanda said. "More precisely, he's using something to copy to copy off… and whatever he copies, he can equip and use it as if it was his own. As long as I see him copy the Sprout's left arm and attacks with it…" Kanda trails off.

"Sprout?" Toma asks.

"Kanda's refering to Allen." Alice answers.

" _Damn him for letting this Akuma copy his arm!_ " Kanda thought.

Guzol and the child start to walk past Kanda. Kanda watches them.

" _Let's go, Guzol…_ " The child thought.

" _Yeah._ " Guzol thought.

When they got out of his sight, he turns the corner and they are gone.

"THOSE TWO ARE GONE!" Kanda shouts. "THEY RAN AWAY! DAMN, WHERE COULD THEY BE…" Toma turns around surprised.

"Sir Kanda. Miss Lakefield, behind you…" Toma said.

Kanda and Alice turn around and see Allen.

* * *

Falling down

The child and Guzol are falling down, as soon as they fall down a hole at rapid speed, the child and Guzol cling to one another. The child digging her fingers into the wall to slow their descent. When they fall into a room with sand covering the floor, the child's hat is tossed aside.

"Are you all right, Guzol?" The child asks.

"Ah… thanks to you slowing us down, the impact wasn't too serious." Guzol answers. "Lala!" He calls. "Did you hand get crushed!?"

He asks as she helps sit him up. Lala is a doll with the appearance of a young girl, she has blonde hair and blue eyes (her left eye was broken and had to be covered with bandages) and a metal head-piece with two "horns" sticking out of it.

"It's fine." Lala answers. "In any case, as long as you keep living, I will too…" she says.

"UGH!" Guzol grunts.

"Guzol!?" Lala calls.

"Hah… hah…" Guzol breaths heavily and starts coughing heavily, blood coming from his mouth.

"Guzol…" Lala calls. "There isn't much time left, is there?" Lala hugs Guzol. "What… can I do for you…?"

Elsewhere

Allen is crawling around through his hands and knees through narrow passageways, lost.

"Wh-what should I do…?" Allen stammers. "I'm lost…" He says teary. "A—H—! I SHOULDN'T HAVE WALKED AROUND SO CARELESSLY! THIS PLACE IS A FREAKING MAZE! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO GET LOST IN HERE LIKE SOME MISSING CHILD~~~~!" Allen shouts. "If only Timcanpy were here…"

Where Kanda, Toma, and Alice are

Timcanpy begins eating his way straight through a wall.

"…Ka… Ka… ndaa… Al… ice…" Allen calls.

"It… it's a mirror image!" Toma says.

Kanda unsheathes Mugen and Alice stands behind Toma with Silver.

"It seems we have an incredibly stupid one here…" Kanda says.

"Ka… n… da…" Allen calls. "…Do…!"

"Return of the apocalypse." Kanda says. " Kaichu Ichigen!" The small swarm of supernatural creatures head toward Allen. "Die!"

Alice sees Cross blocks Kanda's attack and Alice starts to back up from Toma. She got ready with Silver (twin swords form) in her hands, she watches Kanda and Toma carefully. Kanda's eyes are wide with surprise.

"Wa…" 'Allen' falls unconscious. "Sir Walker…"

"You are…?" Allen says.

"BEANSPROUT!" Kanda calls.

"Kanda…" Allen calls.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING…!?" Kanda asks angrily. "WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THE AKUMA…!?" Allen kneels down to pick up 'Allen'.

"Kanda," Allen calls. "I have an 'eye' that can tell people apart from Akuma. This person is not an Akuma!" He declares.

"Sir Walk… er…" 'Allen' has a crack on his face.

" _A gap in its face!?_ " Allen thought. He rips the 'Allen' face off and inside is Toma.

"TOMA!?" Allen calls.

Kanda and Alice's eyes are widen.

"What…" Kanda says.

"THAT TOMA BEHIND YOU IS AN AKUMA, KANDA!" Allen shouts.

Alice then swings Silver, but miss. The Level Two attacks Kanda, sending him flying straight through the wall. Kanda drops Mugen.

"UGH!" Kanda grunts.

" **HYAHAHAHA…** " It laughs.

"Ka…" Alice says.

"KANDA!" She and Allen call.

Disarmed, Kanda is pin to the wall by the Level Two.

"You bastard… when did you…?" Kanda asks.

" **Hehehe…when you were talking to him! I found the one you called 'Toma' at the same time I crushed that yellow golem. I thought if I wore this 'image' you wouldn't notice.** " It pierces its forehead. " **See? Didn't you notice that this is a mirror image too? And I made him wear the 'image' of the white-haired one... hehehe. I'm so smart.** " It unzips its own skin and sheds Toma's visage. " **My skin is duplicate paper. I really got you good.** "

"…HA!" Kanda smirks.

The Level Two then uses its copy of Allen's Anti-Akuma Weapon, Cross to inflict heavy damage upon Kanda, slashing his chest diagonally.

" **Kekekekekeke.** " It laughs. " **Huh?** " Kanda is still standing. " **Hurry and die already!** "

"Die?" Kanda asks. "I… I cannot die before I find 'that person'."

" _I…_ " Kanda thought then pass out on his feet.

" **GYAHYAHAHAHA!** " It laughs. " **AWESOME- HE DIED WHILE STANDING!** "

Allen throws himself at the Akuma, tossing aside with his Cross and Alice goes toward Kanda.

"YOU BASTARD!" Allen shouts.

"KANDA!" Alice calls.

"…hah… hah…" Kanda breaths.

"He's breathing… he's still alive!" Alice says.

" **Ugh… damn it… that piece of shit… my body got sliced in half.** " It says and looks up.

Kanda, Alice, Toma, and Allen are gone.

" **Where did they go!?** "

Fleeing

Toma is on Allen's right shoulder and Alice is carrying Kanda by putting his hand over her neck and dragging him.

"Hah… hah…" Allen breaths.

"Allen… are you sure you don't want Kanda? I can carry Toma if you want…" Alice suggests.

"Nah." They continue to walk.

"OW!" Allen groans.

"Sir Walker… please leave me here. You're badly wounded too…" Toma speaks.

"I will do no such thing!" Allen declares.

" _Damn… I have no idea where I am. Isn't there a place where we could stop to take care of these injuries?_ " Allen thought.

Alice then stops so did Allen.

"A song…" Alice says.


	9. The Aria of the Land & the Clear Skies 3

Chapter 9: The Aria of the Land & the Clear Skies 3

Somewhere

Allen and Alice are carrying their comrades and they hear a song.

"A song… I can hear it…" Alice said

" _A terribly beautiful melody. An artificial flower's lullaby._ " Alice thought.

Elsewhere

"Are you crying, Lala…?" Guzol asks. Lala looks at Guzol.

"That's a strange question to ask. Guzol." Lala states.

"I can hear something… something like… sadness…"

"Am I a doll…" Laka asks. "Guzol. Why did you lie about being a doll?" She asks.

Guzol didn't answers.

"I am a very… ugly human. I don't want you to be broken by strangers. Lala…" Guzol says. "Stay by my side. And when I die, let my hand be the one that breaks you…"

Lala goes toward Guzol and embraces him.

"Yes, Guzol. Lala is Guzol's doll." Lala states. "What will I sing next?"

Guzol shed a tear from his sealed left eye.

"I am ugly… an ugly… human…" Guzol stammers.

Then the two notice Allen and Alice standing nearby.

"Ah… sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but… you are a doll, aren't you?" Allen says.

Lala picks up one of the fallen support pillars in the room and throws it at Allen and Alice. They dodge it.

"UWA—H—!?" Allen screams.

Lala continues throwing pillars at them. Allen runs with Toma on his back. Alice who sets Kanda by a pillar.

"W–W–W–WAIT A MINUTE! CALM DOWN AND LET'S TAA–WAAA!" Allen goes to where Alice is and he sets Toma next to Kanda.

"Doesn't look like she'll listen…" Alice says.

Allen then bites his glove off and activates Cross. Lala throws the pillar towards Allen, but he caught it. Lala is surprised and Allen grins. He then throws it back towards her.

"HERE!" Allen shouts.

The pillar does not hit Lala, but hits and destroys the nearby others instead. Lala turns around her seeing the pillars being destroyed.

"EH!?" Lala said. "THE STONE PILLARS…"

Allen then picks the last pillar and holds it with Cross.

"There's nothing left for you to throw." Allen states. "Please tell us what's going on. I don't want to fight a cute girl." He smiles.

"Guzol is going to die soon! Until then, please don't separate me from him!" Lala pleads. "I'll give you my heart…" She adds.

Guzol sits on a piece of the pillar and Lala sits on his lap. Allen sits on the steps in front of them. Alice just finishes bandaging Kanda's and Toma's wounds. She stands up and walks toward them, sitting next to Allen.

"A long time ago, a human child cried in Martel." Lala starts.

* * *

~Lala's and Guzol's past~

"The villagers persecuted that child. He was abandoned in this city, where ghost were rumored to live." The present Lala says.

"Human… human… human… it's a human…" Old Lala says. "Boy… how about a song…?"

She asks the young Guzol.

"It had been 500 years since the citizens of Martel left… it wasn't the first time a human got lost in this place… this is the sixth child… when I asked the five children before 'How about a song?' They attacked me all of the sudden." The present Lala explains. "They shouted 'Monster!" As they knocked me down. Even though I had only asked them 'how about a song?' so if this child in front of me also… doesn't accept my offer… I will kill him. Like the five before… I am a doll made by humans is the reason I exist."

" _Let me sing!_ " Old Lala thought.

The young Guzol smiles at Old Lala.

"Song?" He asks. "You would sing for me…? No one has ever done something for me. I'm called Guzol… Sing, Ms. Ghost."

* * *

~Present~

It's been 80 years since that day… Guzol has been with me ever since." Lala finishes. "Guzol… will stop moving… his heartbeat has been growing quieter and quieter. Let me be with him until the end! Please!"

"No!" It is Kanda. "Wait until this old man dies…?" Kanda starts to sit up and Alice helps him. "We can't grant this wish… we came here to protect the Innocence! Take the doll's heart now!" Kanda orders and Allen and Alice looks at him with wide-eyes. "Hah… hah…" Kanda breaths. "What did we come here for!?" He asks.

"I… I can't do it." Allen answers. Kanda is wide-eyes. "Sorry. I can't do it." Allen says.

Kanda throws Allen's jacket, which was being used to rest Kanda's head, back to Allen.

"This coat isn't a pillow for the wounded…!" Kanda says angrily. "It's the uniform of an Exorcist!" Kanda stands up and grabs his coat. "There are sacrifices that must be done, rookie." Kanda tells Allen.

"Please! Don't take it…" Lala pleads.

"Stop…" Guzol pleads.

Kanda puts his coat on and points Mugen at Lala.

"Then I will be the one!" Allen shouts and he stands in front of Kanda. "Will it be enough if I the 'sacrifice' for these two?" He asks. "We just want to be able to see our wish through to the very end. Until then, I cannot remove the Innocence from this doll! If I… destroy the Akuma, then there isn't a problem, is there!? To make sacrifices all the time on order to win the war… it's futile!"

Kanda strikes Allen in the face. Toma is conscious and standing. Alice stands up.

"Kanda!?" Alice calls.

"SIR KANDA!" Toma calls.

"How incredibly naive... selling yourself out for some pitiful strangers…?" Kanda says. "ISN'T ANYTHING IMPORTANT TO YOU!?"

"There was something important… I lost it… long ago… it's pitiful… I don't have a noble reason… I just don't want to see something like this happen. That's all." Allen says while looking away sadly. "Because I am a small man, my heart is moving by what is in front of my eyes, not by what the world needs. I just can't abandon what's there in front of me. I want to protect everything I can!"

"Guzol…" Lala calls.

She and Guzol are suddenly impales from behind and drags down beneath the sands. Allen reaches his hand towards them, but too late.

"It's him!" Alice shouts. Behind Allen, the sand covering the floor of the room begins to swirl, and the Level Two Akuma returns, holding Lala's now doll-like body in one hand while Guzol's impaled body and Lala's heart dangle from the hooks on his hand. Allen eye's widens.

" **I got the Innocence!** " It says.

Then the Akuma throws Guzol and Lala aside.

"La… Lala… Lala…" Guzol calls.

The Akuma starts inspecting the Innocence with wonder.

" **Oooh– so** ** _this_** **is Innocence.** " It says.

Something crackles, and the Level Two Akuma turns its attention back to see that Allen's Cross has grown and mutated.

"Return it. Return that Innocence." Allen demands angrily. "Return it."

"S… Sir Walker's Anti-Akuma Weapon… is going to change!" Toma says stun.

Alice eyes widen with Allen's appearance.

"Exorcist who uses Parasite–Type Anti-Akuma Weapon can manipulate it according to their emotions. His innocence is reacting to his anger." Kanda explains

" _Even so… why is he emitting such murderous rage!? The weapon is taking on that shape and image!_ " Alice thought.

Allen attacks.

"IDIOT! YOUR WEAPON HASN'T FULLY FORMED YET…!" Kanda shouts Alllen aims his partially reformed Innocence at the Akuma, Cross now appears to take the form of a cannon.


	10. The Aria of the Land & the Clear Skies 4

Chapter 10: The Aria of the Land the Clear Skies 4

In the room

Allen engages the Level Two Akuma with his partially formed Innocence even as it changes its shape, firing countless bars of light.

"It fired…!" Kanda says.

" **GYAA!** " It screams.

The bars hit the Akuma and stacks on top of one another. Allen turns around and the Akuma slips away, sliding around beneath the sand, taking the form of sand in order to avoid being hit.

" **You can't hit me when I shift into sand~!** " It taunts.

Allen goes to fire again, but the Level Two strikes at Allen with its malformed trident–like copy of Allen's Cross, forcing Allen to dodge. The Akuma takes advantage of Allen's movement and comes up in front of him, swallowing within its sand-like body.

" **KEKEKE, GOTCHA! IT'S OVER FOR YOU**!" It says.

" _I can't see anything._ " Allen thought.

" **Hmm... how many times do I have to stab you before you die~?** " The Akuma begins stabbing its stomach repeatedly.

"SIR WALKER–!" Toma shouts.

"HE'S FINE!" Kanda says.

" _I can still feel… Allen's murderous rage. It hasn't disappeared._ " Alice thought.

Allen though, blocks with is cannon-form Innocence and breaks the Akuma's spear–like fingers. Allen gets out of the Akuma.

" _The Innocence showed my mind what to do. And my mind showed my body. How to use the new Anti-Akuma Weapon._ " Allen thought.

He reforms his Innocence further so a bar-like blade emerges from the mouth. With this blade, Allen cuts the Level Two in half, forcing it to shed the skin of sand it is wearing and making it vulnerable.

" **AH! MY SAND SKIN!** " The Akuma shouts.

"So that is your real body, huh…" Allen says. "I'm not giving you a chance to change your appearance again." Allen lands on the sand. "This is for you."

" **I STILL HAVE YOUR ARM!** " Reforming his Innocence again, Allen aims hos Cross' cannon-form at the Akuma and fires.

The Akuma blocks with its Cross copy arm, but Allen remembers Guzol's words and his love for Lala, deciding that he won't forgive the Akuma.

"Unforgivable!" Allen shouts.

The Akuma's arm starts to break apart to its astonishment.

" **SH… SHIT! WHAT? EVEN THOUGH I USED HIS HAND… WHY DID I LOSE…!?** " It questions.

" _It's just you. That's your limit. Even with the same weapon, the users are different. The only one that can use the true power of an Anti-Akuma Weapon is the Exorcist. As the Innocence synchronizes more with the Exorcist, the more powerful he will become._ " Kanda thought.

Suddenly, Allen coughs up blood and his arm desynchronizes as the backlash of using his too–new arm hits him.

" _Shit… rebound! My body can't keep up with the morphed weapon._ " Allen thought.

" **GOTCHA!** " The Akuma shouts.

The Akuma attacks, Kanda, and Alice block it with their Anti-Akuma Weapon, protecting Allen.

"KANDA! ALICE!" Allen calls.

"Che." Kanda said. "YOU USELESS IDIOT… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RUNNING OUT OF POWER AT THE LAST MINUTE! YOU WERE THE BASTARD THAT BABBLED ON ABOUT PROTECTING THOSE TWO!" He shouts at Allen. "I _HATE_ THE WAY NAIVE PEOPLE LIKE YOU DO THINGS… AND EVEN MORE SO, I _HATE_ PEOPLE WHO DON'T KEEP YOUR PROMISES!" Alice nods.

"Ha… ha. Whichever it is… you still hate me… Alice you didn't have to agree with Kanda…" Allen says jokingly. "It's not that I've run out of power or anything like that… I'm just taking a little break."

"…Everything you do is irritating…" Kanda notes.

Kanda and Alice cut off the Akuma's fake Cross arm as Allen forms his cannon again.

" _Give me one more shot! Innocence, activate!_ " Allen thought.

"SCATTER!" Allen, Kanda, and Alice shout.

Allen uses Cross Paling (firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings), Kanda uses First Illusion: Netherworld Insects, and Alice uses Silver Rain (using Silver's bow form).

" **E… EXORCIST!** " The Level Two Akuma screams.

A hole is blown straight through the side of the town of Martel.

" **Exor… ci… st!** " As the Akuma breaks apart and the light of the explosion fades, the shard of Innocence, Lala's heart, arcs through the sky before falling back down and landing beside the exhausted bodies of the injured Allen Walker, Alice Lakefield, and Yu Kanda. Allen reaches out for the Innocence.

"Please… live once more. For Lala's sake…" Allen pleads.

~Three days later~  
In a hospital

"Aaah… blue skies. Emerald green ocean. Por favor~ Italia~" Komui says.

"So what?" Kanda says.

"'What?' Hehe~" Komui says. "I'M JEALOUS, DAMN IT! IT HAS BEEN THREE DAYS SINCE YOU DEFEATED THAT AKUMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? EVERYONE IS USING ME LIKE A SLAVE! THEY DON'T LET ME GO OUTSIDE. IT'S LIKE I'M A PRISONER IN THE DUNGEON OF SOME CASTLE…" He whines.

"Stop shouting. Shut up." Kanda says "If you got a problem, complain to him! Actually Komui, I don't get along with him!"

"You don't get along with anyone so… where is Allen?" Komui asks.

"Che. He's still in that city with the doll!" Kanda answers.

"That doll called Lala… it'll be soon, right?"

"Probably. _It_ has already been working for 500 years. It's not the same doll. It'll stop by itself." A doctor bursts into the room to find Kanda removing himself from intravenous catheter and taking off his bandages.

"Wait. Wait… what are you doing!?" The doctor asks.

"I'm leaving. Claim your money there." Kanda points at Toma who has the money.

"No, no! Your condition is critical! It should take you five months to recover completely."

"I'm healed." Kanda states.

"THERE IS NO WAY!" The doctor says.

Kanda throws the bandages to the doctor and puts on a shirt.

"Thanks for everything." Kanda says.

He takes Mugen and his coat. He and Toma leave.

"How can that be… the wounds have disappeared…" The doctor mumbles.

Outside

"Your injuries took quite some time, Kanda." Komui notes.

"But I'm healed." Kanda says.

"But since it took some time, it means it's starting to deteriorate. You can't afford to misgauge. Your life reserve…"

"So… what do you want? If this is a prank call, I'll hand up."

"GYAAA! YOU! REEVER, DID YOU HEAR THAT? THOSE SHARP WORDS!" Komui shouts.

"Huh?" Reever says.

Kanda starts to walk pass an alley, where a mother is cradling her child.

"You've got it wrong– the next mission…" Komui says.

"My, my… what's wrong this time?" The mother says. "He never sleeps unless someone sings a lullaby. Maybe it's because the breeze picked up today. The rustling of the trees must sound like a song."

* * *

~Three days ago~

When the heart returns to Lala, she begins to move. But-

"Master human…" Lala calls. "How about a song…?" She asks. It was no longer 'Lala'. It was the doll Guzol first met. "Master human…" Lala calls. "I am a doll… I sing… Master human…"

~Guzol's memories~

"Guzol," Lala calls. "What song should I sing next?" She asks.

When the young Guzol was brushing Lala's hair.

"Look! Loke how beautiful it has become, Lala!" Guzol says happily.

"Lala?" She repeats.

"Can I call you that, Ms. Ghost?" He asks.

When he first met Lala.

"Boy… how about a song?" Old Lala asks.

~Present (still three days ago) ~

"You would do sing for me...?" Guzol asks as he smiles and cries. Lala smiles. "Lala." Guzol calls. "I love you." Guzol dies.

A perpetual smiling and deteriorating Lala reach down towards Guzol's head.

"Are you sleeping?" Lala asks. "Then I'll sing a lullaby."

From then on, the dolls continues singing the lullaby.

* * *

~Present~

Allen sits outside of the chamber she and Guzol are in. Alice sits next to him.

"What are you sleeping for? Stay on guard!" Kanda says as he walks towards Allen.

"Huh…?" Allen says, not lifting his head from his arms. "What is someone who supposed to take five months to recover doing here?" He asks.

"I'm healed." Kanda answers.

"No way…"

"Shut up." Kanda sits six steps below Allen. "I got a message from Komui. I'm going ahead with my next mission. You and Alice deliver the Innocence back to headquarters."

"Understood." Allen says.

Kanda looks at Allen silently then face forward.

"If it's hard to bear, just stop the doll. It isn't Lala anymore, right?" Kanda suggests.

"But it's their promise. The only one who can break Lala is Guzol."

"You're naive. We're destroyers, not saviors." Kanda says.

Allen lifts his head.

"… I know that. But I…" Allen pauses as a gust of wind blows, Lala's voice no longer hear.

"The song stopped…" Alice says.

Kanda and Allen both look at her.

In the chamber

Allen walks into the chamber to find Lala frozen in place over Guzol, her mouth open to sing but her body no longer functioning. As he kneels to take the Innocence, Lala suddenly turns to him, her appearance as it had been before and no longer deteriorating.

"Thank you." Lala tells Allen with a smile. Allen's eyes widen. "For letting me sing until I break. The promise has been fulfilled."

Lala collapses in Allen's arms, a simple, deteriorating doll once more. By the entrance, where Kanda, Alice, and Toma stand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kanda asks.

"Kanda…" Allen says tearfully. "Although what you said is true, I want to become a destroyer who can save."


	11. The Black Order Annihilation Incident

Chapter 11: The Black Order Annihilation Incident

In the Science Division

"Hehe, it's finally done." Komui says proudly.

"Supervisor, what's that unnecessarily bulky robot?" Reever asks.

"I just told you, it's Komlin." Komui answers.

"Nii-san…" Leenalee calls. "Komlin…"

Komlin's eyes flashes.

Underground water path

Allen and Alice just got back from their last mission. They got out of the gondola and Allen is stretching.

"We got back pretty late~" Allen says as he stretches.

"The storm delayed our train…" Toma says.

"It's already midnight…" Alice notes as she rubs her eyes. "What do we do with the Innocence we retrieved?" She asks.

"If you go to the Science Division, there should be someone still awake." Toma answers.

"Okay, we'll try there." Allen says.

Allen, Alice, and Toma start to make their way upstairs from the water path when something collapses on the stairs in front of Allen. It was Leenalee unconscious.

"Wha–?" Allen asks. "LE–LEENALEE!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Both of you are back…" It was Reever, he is bruised and slightly bloody.

"REEVER!?" Allen hands Leenalee to Alice and goes toward Reever.

"R-run." Reever says. "Komlin is coming…"

"What?" Allen asks. Then the walls ahead of them are destroyed as a large robot, Komlin, bursts out, staring at them. Allen and Alice are wide-eyes at Komlin

It's here!" Reever said.

"OH MY, OH MY!" Allen shouts. "WH–WHAT IS THAT?"

"Damn… he's so fast!" Reever says.

"…Located!" Komlin says as it locks on Allen, Leenalee, and Alice. "Leenalee Lee. Alice Lakefield. Allen Walker. Three Exorcists located."

"Run, Allen! Alice!" Reever tells them. "THIS THIS IS AFTER EXORCISTS!"

IT'S TIME FOR SURGERY–!" Komlin shouts.

Leenalee is on Allen's back, he flees with Reever, Alice, and Toma.

"WA―H, IT'S FOLLOWING US, IT'S FOLLOWING US!" Allen screams. "REEVER, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"That thing is Komlin, an omnipotent robot that Komui made…" Reever answers. "As you can see, it's out of control!"

"WHY!?"

* * *

~30 minutes ago~  
In the Science Division

"Should I change jobs?" Scientist A says.

"If I can't sleep at all, I'd rather not wake up at all." Tep says.

"I can't finish…" Johnny says. "I think I won't be able to finish for the rest of my life…"

"Don't give up, it'll all be over someday…" Reever tells them.

Leenalee enters and brings some coffee for everyone.

"Anyone want coffee?" Leenalee asks.

Everyone raises their hands. Leenalee hands the coffee out to everyone and Komui comes in with a proud voice.

"He–y. Is everyone awake–?" Komui asks. "Look, look!"

Behind Komui is Komlin.

"Taddaa! Our savior, 'Komlin II'!" Komui introduces.

"Supervisor, what's that unnecessarily bulky robot?" Reever asks.

"I just told you, it's Komlin." Komui answers. "I just finish building it. He has my brain and personality 100% copied. He's an Innocence-Made omnipotent robot! He can not only decrypt files, but has surgical and care support for Anti-Akuma Weaponry." He explains. "IT'S ANOTHER ME! NOW IT WILL MAKE OUR WORK EASIER–!" Komui smiles proudly.

Everyone runs toward Komui and hugs him.

"SUPERVISOR~~~"

"I know, I know, I'm so great."

While everyone is appreciating Komui's robot, Komlin grabs Komui's coffee that Leenalee made for him. It starts to drink it.

"Um…" Leenalee speaks. "That's nii-san's coffee…" She says. "Hey Nii-san." Leenalee calls as she looks at Komlin drinking. "Is Komlin allowed to drink coffee?"

"What are you saying, Leenalee? Although I said its 100% like me, Komlin is a robot. Of course it can't drink coffee…" Komui answers and everyone goes silent.

Komui continues to laugh.

"It drank it…?" Someone asks.

Komlin suddenly crackles and then gives Leenalee an anesthetic. She lost conscious.

"LEENALEE!" Komui calls and runs over to her.

"I… AM… KOM… LIN… I MAKE EXORCIST STRONGER… THAT WOMAN… IS… AN EXORCIST. THEREFORE, I MUST PERFORM SURGERY AND MAKE HER MACHO." Komlin says.

Everyone's eyes widens in shock as they imagines Leenalee macho.

"WHA—T!?" Komlin then makes an explosion in the room.

"AH—!" Someone screams.

"UG—!" Someone screams.

"KOMLIN—!" Komui screams.

* * *

~Present~  
Underground water path

"And that's the story." Reever explains. Everyone's face grimaces. "Sorry it's such a lame story."

" _How stupid..._ " Allen, Alice, and Toma thought.

Allen looks at Leenalee - who is on Allen's back unconscious.

"Is Leenalee going to be okay?" Allen asks.

" _She's an Exorcist too, huh…_ " Allen thought.

"She's only sleeping because Komlin hit her with anesthetics." Reever says. "Ha… maybe this all happened because we all wanted our work to be easier..."

"Huh?" Allen asks. Reever faces Allen, Alice, and Toma. "You Exorcists and Finders are out there facing life threatening situations, sorry about that. Welcome back."

Allen eyes widens. He remembers Mana.

" _Welcome back, Allen._ "

" _Mana…_ " Allen thought.

Upstairs

Allen?" Alice calls.

"Huh… ah, yes!" Allen answers.

"Hey, what's the hold up? Do your injuries still hurt?" Reever says.

"No, I'm fine." Allen replies. "I'm… I'm back." He smiles.

"Hey–," someone calls. It was the scientist from the Science Division. They are on the Elevated platform. "ARE YOU ALIVE–!?"

"Supervisor! Everyone!" Allen calls.

On the elevated platform

"SQUAD LEADER! HURRY OVER HERE!" Johnny shouts.

"OH, ALLEN, ALICE, AND TOMA ARE BACK TOO. GET OVER HERE…" Scientist A says.

"LEENALEE! ARE YOU STILL SLIM!?" Komui screams desperately.

"Calm down, everyone…"Reever says.

Back where Allen, Alice, Toma, and Reever are.

Suddenly, Komlin appears out of nowhere. It almost crushed them.

"IT'S HERE!" Allen screams.

On the elevated platform

Johnny turns on the platform's cannon and prepares to fire at Komlin.

"Don't underestimate the Science Group!" Johnny says as he aims for Komlin.

Behind him, the group of Scientist all raises their hands. "SHOO—T!"

Komui wraps his arms around Johnny's eyes.

"DON'T SHOOT MY KOMLIN!" He begs. The platform starts to spin and the bullets are firing everywhere. Everyone mange to dodge the hits.

"A—H!" Allen, Alice, Toma, and Reever scream.

The platform runs out of ammo. All the Scientist group members are trying to get Komui.

"WHAT ARE THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Reever shouts at them angrily.

"There was a traitor…" Toma mumbles.

The Science Division ties Komui up and forces him to walk on the cannon in front of Komlin.

"Komlin…" Komui calls teary. "Allen's Anti-Akuma Weapon is damaged. Go fix it." He orders. "Also Alice might still have injuries."

"What?" Allen and Alice say dumbfound.

"Dam... age? Injur... ies?" Komlin repeats. "Order placed! Allen Walker, due to damage, is now placed first priority. Alice Lakefield, due to damage, is now place first priority."

Where Allen and Alice are

Komlin grabs Allen's and Alice's ankles and starts dragging them towards it. Allen passes Leenalee to Reever.

"AH!" Allen screams.

"KYA!" Alice screams.

"ALLEN! ALICE!" Reever shouts.

"Taking Allen into the surgery room." Komlin says.

"AH–, WHAT IS THAT ENTRANCE!?" Allen screams terrifies.

"NOW! SQUAD LEADER REEVER! WHILE KOMLIN IS TAKING THE BAIT, BRING LEENALEE OVER HERE!" Komui orders.

"HOW EVIL CAN YOU GET!?" Reever shouts back.

"Surgery, suergery," Komlin sings. "When in doubt… surgery." Inside of the surgery room, you can see little Komui's with different tools.

"UHG." Allen grunts.

" _Innocence, activate!_ " Allen thought and Cross cannon appears.

"OOH, A NEW ANTI-AKUMA WEAPON." Reever says amaze.

Suddenly, before Allen could shoot, he deactivates Cross and looks weaker.

"Aiya… ya… paralyzed…" Allen didn't move.

"Allen!" Alice calls.

"ALLEN!" Reever shouts.

"WALKER!" Toma calls.

"SUPERVISOR!" Reever shouts.

The Scientist Group starts grabbing Komui and his blow pipe. Allen and Alice are now being drag into Komlin's surgery room.

"Re… Reeverrr!" Allen manages to call. "Take Leenalee and run afay pweez…"

"Allen." Reever says.

"Furry." The door closes but Reever manages to grab Allen's And Alice's coats. Toma bangs the door.

"The capture of Allen Walker and Alice Lakefield is complete." Komlin announces.

"ALLEN! ALICE!" Reever shouts.

Komlin suddenly gets up and knocks Toma off, but Reever holds on tight.

"WHA–" Reever screams. "DAMN IT, LEENALEE IS NEXT!"

"Exorcist Leenalee Lee. Surgery time." Komlin says.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT MACHO~!" Komui screams. "WAKE UP, LEENALEE!"

Komlin attacks the balcony where Leenalee was placed and Komui screams.

"AHHH—!" Komui screams. "LEENALEE! LEENALEE! MY LEENALEE!"

"SUPERVISOR YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!" shouts the group of scientists.

Johnny then spots something and points towards it.

"S–SUPERVISOR, THAT!" Johnny shouts and everyone looks at the tip of the cannon on the elevated platform. "There…"

On top of the cannon stood Leenalee.

"LEENALEE~!" Komui calls happily.

"I heard Allen's and Alice's voices…" Leenalee speaks.

Komlin starts to boot up its system.

"Are they back…?" She asks as she activates Dark Boots.

" _Innocence Activate!_ " Leenalee thought.

"SURGERY FOR EXORCISTS!" Komlin shouts as it charges at Leenalee.

She dodges Komlin and the scientist screams as the Komlin hits into the elevated platform. Leenalee lands on the rails of the elevated platform.

"LEENALEE! ALLEN AND ALICE ARE INSIDE HERE!" Reever shouts as he holds on tight to Allen's and Alice's coat.

Komlin then pulls the tip of the cannon down as it fall.

W–WE'RE GONNA FALL!" Scientist A shouts.

"RAISE THE POWER OUTPUT!" Scientist B commanded.

"IT'S ALREADY FULL!" Scientist C shouts.

Capture Leenalee!" Komlin said as it targets her.

"Leenalee!" Komui calls as Leenalee jumps off the rail.

Leenalee then attacks, landing a blow on its face. Komlin starts firing at Leenalee, but couldn't land a scratch on her.

"Heh, idiot." Reever says with a smile. "With Leenalee's Innocence activated, you can't catch her… She whirls through the open sky like a butterfly. The destructive power of steel and iron falls to the ground. That is Leenalee's Anti-Akuma Weapon, 'Dark Boots'."

Leenalee lands a devastating blow on Komlin, shaving off half of its body.

"YES…" Reever shouts.

He looks in and sees Allen and Alice who is unconscious. Allen is bandaged with Timcanpy on his head and Alice is bandaged on her arms.

"ALLEN! ALICE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Reever says.

"Somewhat…" Allen replies and then he went unconscious.

"YEAH LEENALEE! DESTROY IT!" The scientist all cheer. "SHE'S SO COOL!"

Everyone on the science group starts to chant, "Destroy it!" Leenalee lands on top on the cannon and walks toward it, but Komui stands in front of her. Reever manages to get Allen and Alice out, but he's hanging onto the machine desperately.

"WAIT LEENALEE!" Komui says. "Komlin is not evil! The coffee is evil!"

"You…" Reever mumbles as he climbs on the cannon.

"Woah, Supervisor." Scientist A says.

"When did he get there?" Scientist B asks.

"Hate the crime, not the person. Hate the coffee, not Komlin, Leenalee." Komui begs.

"Nii-san…" Leenalee calls. She then kicks Komui off. "Be ashamed of yourself for a little while."

"We're speechless…" The group of scientists says surprised at Leenalee's answer.

* * *

~Later~  
In the Library

Leenalee is tending to Allen and Alice. Leenalee has place a towel on Alice and she is about to put a towel on Allen.

"…hn…" Allen says stirring as Leenalee sets the towel on Allen.

Allen suddenly sits up and Leenalee jolts.

"Whoa! That was a surprise." Leenalee says.

"Leenalee…" Allen says as he stares at Leenalee. She sits on a chair in front of where Allen was lying. "Sorry about my brother's invention…" She apologizes.

"Where am I?" Allen asks.

"It's the library. Everyone has gone to repair this place. Hear the sound?"

Alice opens her eyes and sits up while holding the towel. Leenalee and Allen look at her.

"Alice, are you feeling better?" Leenalee asks.

"…Yeah… thanks." Alice answers and she walks over to sit next to Allen.

"This was in your coat." Leenalee hands Allen the shard of Innocence they collected from Lala.

"AH, THE INNOCENCE!" Allen says remembering.

He takes the Innocence and checks it.

"I'm glad it isn't broken…" He says relieve.

"Take it to Hevlaska's place. She'll protect it." Leenalee instructs. "Welcome back, Allen. Alice."

"I… I'm back…" Allen says as he blushes a little.

"I'm back _._ " Alice says.

"HEY! WHY DO I, THE CHEF, HAVE TO DO CARPENTRY!?" Jerry shouts.

"We don't have enough people." Scientist A says.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO GET ANY BREAKFAST!"

The staff of the Black Order came in to check Allen and Alice.

"Oh! Allen and Alice are awake!" Reever says.

"What happened during the night, Allen? This place is trashed." Jerry asks Allen.

"WHAT!?" Allen screams.

Everyone laughs happily and so did Allen.

"Welcome back, Allen. Alice." Everyone greets.

On an elevator platform; In front of Hevlaska.

Allen and Alice go to see Hevlaska. A bandaged Komui goes with them.

" _Welcome back, Allen Walker. Alice Lakefield._ " Hevlaska greets them.

"We're back." Allen says.

" _Long time no see… Timcampy. Last night… was troublesome… because of Komui…_ "

"AHAHA! Stop it, Hevla." Komui says.

" _The… Innocence…_ " Hevlaska says.

Allen holds the shard of Innocence up and it goes through the glass of the container.

" _Hmmmm!? It just went through!?_ " Allen thought.

" _When the Innocence compatible person in unknown, I protect it until the generals return…_ " Hevlaska explains as the Innocence flies to her.

"Including Cross, there are five generals. After they finish their missions, they also find the unknown Innocence's compatible person." Komui adds.

"I see…" Alice says.

As the shard of Innocence arrives above her, under her appeared a large complex heptagon within a circle. Alice and Allen look over the railings.

"Wow!" Allen says amaze.

"That's the inside of Hevla. There are 109 slots for the Innocence imprinted there."

" _Innocence, sleep inside of me… for a little while…_ " The shard of Innocence enters Hevlaska's body. " _Until the day you meet your compatible person… and become a weapon…_ " The shard goes into a slot. " _This is the 41st Innocence we've retrieved… there are still many more Innocence in this world…_ "

* * *

Elsewhere

The Akuma maid sets a boiled egg in front of an unnamed man. He eats it, but spits it out.

"…It's not sweet." He says.

The unnamed punches the Akuma maid on the side of the head.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He starts to beat up the Akuma maid up. "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT. YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE IT SWEET!"

"Hey, hey, don't show something so nasty while we're eating." A different unnamed man says.

The man who was beating the Akuma maid up stops and stands up.

"I'm leaving! My sense of taste doesn't match yours."

"What the matter with you? Just eat the damn egg, you sweet tooth!"

"Calm down." An unnamed girl says. "We're trying to eat dinner with the family. Isn't that right, Millennium Earl? Why don't you make us feel better by explaining why you called us here for a meal?" She suggests. "Maybe we're starting?"


	12. The Rewinding Town

Chapter 12: The Rewinding Town

In Supervisor Komui's office

Allen, Alice, and Leenalee see the exhausted Komui lying down on pile of books.

"Well… I think it's there. Innocence, that is." Komui says. "But it's maybe there, just maybe, so don't count on it. It's just maybe. It's not absolute. It's just maybe. But you know, it's probably there but just maybe."

"We got the 'maybe' part already." Allen says.

"How can I say this? There seems to be a town that rewinds."

"Rewinding?" Alice asks.

"Yes, probably. Time and space are stopped on one day, and the people experience that day forever." Komui explains. "Squad Leader Reever!" He calls.

"Yes." Reever replies. "The start of the research is from the townspeople and the liquor store. It's the testimony of a nearby wholesaler. Last month, on October 9th, the liquor store got an order of 'please send ten barrels of Rose wine before the 10th', and he delivered it the next day. But no matter how many times he went through the gate, he was still outside. He got a bad feeling about it and had returned. He tried to contact the liquor store in a hurry, but couldn't reach them. And every day since, at the same time they get a call saying, 'please send over ten barrels of Rose wine before the 10th'." Reever explains. "By the way, the wholesaler is hospitalize for neurosis."

"I want to research it, but just like the wholesaler, the Finders can't get into the town." Komui says. "And so, here's my theory:" Komui clasped his hand together and rests on his chin on them. "1. If this is the work of an Innocence's mystery, then an Exorcist who also carries Innocence might be able to get inside. 2. But is the town is repeating October 9th over and over, then it might not be possible to exit once inside."

"Because its time and space are closed off?" Leenalee asks.

"Yes." Komui answers.

"Well then, let's get going, Allen, Alice." Leenalee says.

"Ah, yes!" Allen replies.

"Okay." Alice says.

Underground water path

Allen, Alice, and Leenalee get on the gondola and Allen starts rowing it. Once the gondola rides on the water the three of them starts to read the paper in their hands.

"The rewinding city, eh?" Allen says.

"Have you two gotten used to things, Allen, Alice?" Leenalee asks.

"You mean the work, of the Order?"

"It's both." Leenalee answers.

"I'm still a little uncomfortable with regards to the work, but I've begin to think of the Order as 'HOME', at least a little. I think…" Allen says.

"For me, there are some things I still don't know, but I have a lot of time to think about it later." Alice replies.

"That's good to hear." Leenalee says.

Afterwards, Allen, Alice, and Leenalee reach to the rewinding town.

"I wonder if we can get in…" Allen wonders.

"Well, nothing for it but to try." Leenalee suggests.

"Right." Alice agrees.

The three of them walk through the gate, into the town.

In the rewinding town

Allen, Alice, and Leenalee go through the gate and see that the town's citizens are normal.

"And we're in…" Allen points out.

"Well then, where could the Innocence be?" Leenalee asks.

In a woman's room

The woman goes pale after she reads the newspaper.

"Again… the newspaper from October 9th. The same articles, the same horoscope. The same sky." She says. She then glances at the grandfather's clock.

"Five to eight… Three, two, one…"

"YOU–! YOU WERE WITH THAT WOMAN AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU!?" Her neighbor shouts angrily.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME~~"

The woman collapses to the floor.

"Again… It's October 9th again." She begins to cry. "This makes 30 times." The clock starts to chime. The woman wipes her tears and starts to polish the clock. "Thank you. Are you going to make me feel better? Okay, let's clean you off." The woman heads out after polishing her clock.

Outside

Allen, Alice, and Leenalee look around the town to find the Innocence.

"For now should we split up?" Leenalee suggests. "Let's meet up at that pub at noon."

"Right!" Allen replies and Alice nods.

After splitting up Allen sees children are in front of the woman.

"Hey~, it's the unlucky lady." Kid A says. "TAKE THIS!" He throws a pile of poop at the woman, but she dodges it. "WHAT!? SHE DODGED IT!"

"Hmph! If you throw the poo 30 times at the same place each time, of course I'll know!" The woman tells the kid.

"WHAT? TODAY'S THE FIRST DAY I'VE THROWN POO."

"PETER, IF YOU TALK TO MIRANDA, HER MISFORTUNE WILL–" Kid B says to Peter (Kid A).

"Miranda, Miranda. Poor, poor Miranda. Ugly, unlucky, just plain useless! Out again to look for a job? They'll just fire you, you lazy slob!" The kids chant.

Then the woman, Miranda glares of the kids.

"AH―! IT'S A BAD LUCK BEAM!" The kids shout and run away.

"Why don't they notice this?" Miranda asks. "The sun's so bright…"

Miranda starts to walk through an alley.

"After this, I'll be splashed with muddy water, then go home…" Miranda feels something hovering over her, so she turns around and sees a Level Two Akuma.

" _Something different today._ " Miranda slowly backs up to the wall. " _But what's this monster!?_ " She thought.

Then the Akuma traps Miranda by its hand.

" _Am I going to be killed!? Is this not the same day?_ "

"Where is the Innocence?" It asks. "Where?"

"Please let go of her." Allen says appearing. "Good afternoon, Akuma."

He activates Cross and attacks the Akuma as if it is a sword.

"Something new again!" Miranda says. "That boy in that black coat shouldn't be here!" Miranda suddenly smiles as she cries. "I've finally out!"

She then runs away to her room as Allen watches her running away.

"Oh, wait!" Allen shouts but she didn't listens.

On the street

Miranda is skipping on the street while holding her dress.

" _It isn't today anymore!_ " She thought happily. " _I've finally gotten out!_ "

But it got short lived by a carriage splashing muddy water at Miranda.

" _No… is it still the same?_ " She then turns around and sees Allen walking through the street. _"But I still have him, the one who will change my day!_ " Once he reaches to the pub where he will meet up with Leenalee and Alice, he opens the door and goes in. " _Wait!_ "

In the pub

Allen enters the pub and goes to where Leenalee and Alice are. He sits on the same side as Alice and takes his hood off. Before he hands his poorly drawn picture to Leenalee, he sneezes.

"What is this?" Leenalee asks as she looks at the picture. "Allen!"

Timcampy rests on Allen's head. Leenalee hands the picture to Alice

"…Sorry." Allen apologizes.

Miranda pulls her shawl over her and sits at a nearby seat close to where Allen, Leenalee, and Alice are sitting.

"Sorry won't cut it. Why did you lose track of her?" Leenalee scolds.

"Well she was a faster runner… but look at this drawing of her! She looked like this!" Allen says proudly.

"A drawing of her…?"

"Huh?"

" _It's a young boy. Wh-white hair. How weird, I wonder where he's from._ " Miranda thought.

"If I had known this was going to happen, we could've split up and done some research." Leenalee says.

"Allen," Alice speaks. "Are you sure that the Akuma you killed said 'Innocence'?"

"Yes." Allen answers. "I think that she's the one we'll have to watch over this time." Allen eats while he speaks. "What about you, Leenalee? Alice?"

"Well… Brother Komui's theory seems to be correct. After we entered this town, we tried to go out through the front gate, but for some reason, we ended up back inside town." Leenalee explains as she drinks her drink. "Also, we tried breaking the wall, but we still couldn't get out. When we thought we were finally out, we were back where we started."

"Oh, so we really…"

"We're trapped inside and can't get out."

"What about you Alice? What did you find out?" Allen asks Alice.

"…I tried to jump over the wall, but I landed where I jumped from…" Alice says. "Unless we figure out the mystery of Innocence…"

Behind Leenalee is Miranda and Allen stares at her surprised. Even Alice looks at Miranda surprised.

"Allen, you dropped you fork." Leenalee says still not knowing what's behind her.

"AH―!" Allen shouts as he points at Miranda.

"HUH?" Miranda says and Leenalee looks behind her.

"THIS IS THE PERSON, LEENALEE! ALICE!"

Miranda runs towards the windows and tries to jump out of the window. But Allen stops her.

"Exor… cist…?" Miranda says.

"Yes… but why did you run away?" Allen asks.

"Sorry, it was a subtle reaction."

Miranda then goes back into the pub and sits next to Leenalee. Allen sits next to Alice. The pub's phone rand and the clerk pick it up.

"Hello?" He says. "This is the liquor in Bellini. Can you send 10 barrels of Rose wine before tomorrow?"

"I… I'm Miranda Lotto." Miranda greets. "I'm happy that someone other than me has notice this town's abnormality. I tried telling other people, but I was made a fool of. I really wanted to commit suicide, it was so horrid. Oh, but I'm manage to dodge poo now."

" _This person… it seems like its coming._ " The Exorcists thought.

"Ms. Miranda, do you have any memory from when this abnormality began?" Leenalee asks.

"Yes. Everyone in town seemed to forget what happened on the previous October 9th though. It's only me…" Miranda suddenly grabs Allen's hands. "HELP ME! HELP ME! IF I STAY LIKE THIS I'M GOING TO GET NEUROSIS! YOU SAVED ME FROM THOSE WEIRD THINGS, RIGHT? HELP ME AGAIN!"

"AHH, I'M SCARED!" Allen shouts.

"MS. MIRANDA, PLEASE CALM DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO HELP YOU FIND THE REASON TO ALL OF THIS." Leenalee says.

"REASON? WHEN I REALIZED IT, IT WAS ALREADY OCTOBER 9TH!"

"Something should've happened on the real October 9th. Do you remember anything?"

Allen looks around the pub and notices Akumas'. Alice notices Allen's behavior and stands up with him.

"Leenalee, please take Miranda far away right now." Allen says and Leenalee looks at him. "With your Dark Boots you can avoid the Akuma and take her home, right?"

"It seems they've different than the townspeople, they've started to observe Miranda." Alice says and activates Silver (twin swords form). Four men stand up.

"Why is Miranda different from the others? Why isn't she affected by the mystery of the Innocence? Allen says. "Miranda is probably the one who came in contact with the Innocence." Allen activates Cross.

"Eh?" Miranda says and she screams. Leenalee activates Dark Boots. Allen and Alice start attacking the Akumas'. Leenalee takes Miranda away from the pub and there is an explosion in the pub.


	13. Useless

Chapter 13: Useless

Outside of the rewinding town

A girl with an umbrella stands in front of the archway into the town.

"So this is the rewinding town." She says.

She holds out her hand and walks through the archway. As she does, the flesh peels from her body.

Inside of the rewinding town.

She immediately heals once inside town.

"I'm comin' in~" She says. "Road Kamelot has arrived."

In the pub

After Leenalee took Miranda and left, Allen and Alice take care of the Akuma. The four Akuma are already Level two, and Allen manages to destroy one with Alice's help. Then one of the Akuma named Pumpkin, attacks Allen and Alice.

"Voice of Pain!" Pumpkin says.

Allen and Alice start to clench their heads.

"UWAH!" Allen grunts. "MY HEAD… IT'S GOING TO CRACK…!"

Next it is an Akuma called Scissor attacks.

"Wind-Splitting Sickles!" Scissors says.

A volley of invisible blades are aim at Allen and Alice. They barely dodge it. One hit Cross as Allen uses it to block some of the invisible blades.

"OW…"

The last one is an Akuma called Witch. It is on the ceiling, above where Alice is standing. Her eyes are widen as she feels its presence above her. Witch let go of the ceiling and crashes down on Alice, but she dodges it swiftly.

"Woah…" Alice says as she dodged Witch's attack.

When Alice regains her balance, on her left boot is a blue colored fire. She winces at the pain.

"'Ice Fire', it's hotter than fire." Witch says. "Even if you just touch it a little bit, it will corrode your flesh."

In front of Witch, Scissor stands on its right and Pumpkin stands on its left.

"Let's tear, let's tear!" Scissors chants.

"No, no." Pumpkin says. "I'm going to use my voice to destroy their brains, it's fun."

"We're going to tear." Scissor argues.

"No, corrode!" Witch shouts.

"No, the brain!" Pumpkin shouts.

The three Akuma start to play rock-paper-scissors. Alice then looks at Allen. Allen then aims at the three Akuma and shoots at them.

"AHHHH!" The three Akuma scream painfully.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Pumpkin shouts at Allen angrily. "YOU CHEATER, YOU CAN'T ATTACK WHILE WE ARE PLAYING ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

"Did you think I'd wait for you to finish?" Allen asks annoyed.

Pumpkin then points the middle finger at Allen.

"WE'LL KILL YOU, EXORCISTS!" Pumpkin shouts as Witch and Scissors stand behind it.

The Akuma all prepare to lunge at Allen and Alice at once, but stopped in front of them. In the three Akuma's head, they hear Road's voice.

" _Wait! Looks like fun. But aren't you guys forgetting about retrieving the Innocence? Come back to me._ " Road commands. The three Akuma immediately flee, leaving Allen and Alice in confusion.

"What was that about…?" Allen asks dumbfounded.

"Don't ask me…" Alice answers.

Allen stands up. "Well, let's go to Miranda's house."

"Um… Allen?" Alice calls.

Allen looks at Alice's left leg. She had taken the boot off, but it is bleeding. Allen bends down in front of Alice with his back facing her.

"Get on…" Allen says.

Alice bushes slightly. Alice put her arms over his shoulders and holds on tightly. Allen pulls his arms underneath Alice's legs. He stands up and starts to head to Miranda's house.

In Miranda's house

Miranda is having a panic attack after seeing the three Akuma, Allen's hand and Alice's bracelet turning into two swords.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Miranda asks. "A HUMAN INTO A MONS–MONSTER… WHAT IS THAT THING!? T-THAT WHITE-HAIRED BOY, HIS HAND AND THE DARK BLUE-HAIRED GIRL, HER BRACELET…"

"Calm down, Miranda." Leenalee tells her, but fails.

"DO YOU THINK I CAN CALM–…" Then Miranda nearly drops the key hanging from her neck. "AH―!" Miranda screams as she dives for the key.

"WA―H!" Leenalee screams.

Miranda sits up and looks at the key as breaths heavily.

"That… key." Leenalee says and she sees the click. "Is it for the clock?"

"Y-you think I'm an idiot, don't you? For keeping this thing…"

"No, that's not what I think. You must have important memories in it."

"You know how there are people aren't good at anything? Well that's how I was." Miranda explains. "When I was a kid, I used to just stare at the backs of the other students. Everyone could do everything they wanted, and keep improving. Even as an adult, I couldn't do anything right and I kept on changing job to job."

* * *

~Miranda's past~  
In a noblemen's home

Miranda is working as a maid in a noble's home. She is carrying tall stack of plates, but trips. The plates are all shatter.

"HEY~!" The nobleman shouts. "You don't need to come back to work tomorrow."

"N-no, please wait!" Miranda pleads.

"I didn't think you would be so useless." He shoos her away and Miranda holds her head down in despair.

* * *

~Present~

Miranda smiles sadly at Leenalee as she tells Leenalee her past.

"I've… never had anyone said 'thank you' to me." Miranda tells Leenalee. "That means I've never been helpful to anyone. I wanted somebody to say 'thank you' to me and I wanted them to accept me. It was then, I found an old clock that is about to be thrown away at an old antique shop."

* * *

~Miranda's past~  
At an antique

"The last owner picked it up somewhere." The shop owner says. "It's a beautiful clock but the screw won't budge." Miranda looks at him then at the clock. "Really, really, try it if you think I'm lying."

He hands Miranda the key to the clock.

"A clock that was being thrown away because it was useless. It seemed like I was a reflection of myself." The present Miranda says.

When the past Miranda put the key into the screw of the clock, she turns the key. The clock shows 11:59, but the hand moves and it shows 12:00. It starts to chime.

"AHH!" The shop owner says surprised. His sudden scream scares Miranda. "IT WORKS! THE CLOCK WORKS! NO MATTER WHO TRIES IT, IT WOULDN'T BUDGE!" He says. "YOU SHOULD BUY IT!"

Miranda starts to tear up.

"The old clock that nobody could budge. The sounds of the chime moved my heart. It seemed like the clock had approved of my clumsy self." The present Miranda says.

* * *

~Present, later~  
In Miranda's home

Allen and Alice arrive at Miranda's home. Allen sets Alice down on a chair and Leenalee starts to treat Alice's leg. Alice falls asleep. Allen stands behind Alice's chair and reports that the Akuma fled.

"The Akuma ran away?" Leenalee asks.

"Yeah." Allen answers. "They seem a little weird. They were really motivated to kill us. I look around here in case."

Timcampy rests on Alice's head.

"But I'm glad." Leenalee says. "It's dangerous to take on four Level Two Akuma." She looks up at Allen. "The new gun-type weapon puts a lot of stress on your body and you can't use it for very long, right!" She then bandages Alice's left leg.

"Yeah, that's right… I've put on a lot of strength though. Also," Allen looks over at Alice. "Alice was there to help."

Leenalee smiles.

"That's good! And Allen, your body has gotten a little bigger."

"Really?" Allen asks. "And what is Ms. Miranda doing?"

He looks over at Miranda who is cleaning her clock.

"After I explained about Akuma and us, she hasn't moved…"

Miranda starts to sulk next to her clock.

" **I really don't know anything… this town got weird on its own. Why do I have to targeted…? What did I do–? I don't want this anymore, I don't want any of this!"** Miranda says darkly. Allen shudders.

"It's so d-dark." He says.

"She's been like that the whole time." Leenalee tells him.

"M-Miranda." Allen calls.

"I… CAN'T DO ANYTHING! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE GREAT POWERS? THEN WHY DON'T YOU HURRY UP AND HELP THIS TOWN!?" Miranda shouts.

Alice wakes up and hears what Miranda says. She stands up and walks over to Miranda. Alice bends down and rests her arms on her knees. Allen did the same, but put his hands together.

"Okay." Alice says smiling.

Miranda turns around and looks at the two of them.

"We'll help. But to do that, we need your help Ms., Miranda."

"You have something to do with this town's mystery." Allen says. "Can you give us a hand?" Allen smiles. "Let's go back tomorrow."

Miranda suddenly stands up. The three look at her in confusion.

"M-Miranda?" Allen calls.

Miranda then heads to her bed and sleeps on it. Allen, Alice, and Leenalee stand behind Miranda's bed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP!?" Allen shouts.

"This seems weird…" Leenalee says.

Alice looks behind them and she widens her eyes.

"ALLEN! LEENALEE!" Alice calls.

Leenalee and Allen turn around to see the room covering with clock faces.

"W-WHAT IS THIS!?" Allen asks.

"Maybe…" Leenalee says. "It's that clock…?"

She looks over at the clock. Allen and Alice look at the clock. They're eyes widen in surprise.

" _The hand is going backwards!_ " Allen and Alice both thought.

The window opens and clocks are suck into the clock in Miranda's room.

"AHH!" Leenalee screams.

Allen grabs the windowsill before Alice grabs his hand and holds out a hand to Leenalee.

"Leenalee, grab on!" Alice says.

Leenalee grabs Alice's hand. Allen then sees a picture of the four of them in one of the clocks.

"Today's time is getting sucked in…" Allen notes.

When it is over the day has come again, Allen's jaw drops. Alice and Leenalee are just wide-eye at the sun coming out.

"IT'S MORNING!?" Allen screams. Behind them, Miranda sits up from her bed.

"Hmmm…?" Miranda speaks. "When did I get in bed…?"

The three Exorcists look at Miranda with shock on their faces.

Elsewhere in town  
On one of the chimneys; Road sits on it

"That was amazing." Road said amuse.

"Mistress Road, is it okay to leave the Exorcists alone…?" Pumpkin asks as he was between her legs.

"It should be okay, right?" Road replies as she licks her fingers. She is clawing Pumpkin's head and there is blood on her fingers. "Until they get the Innocence."


	14. Contact

Chapter 14: Contact

In Miranda's home

Miranda, Leenalee and Alice sit around the table.

"…Incredible." Allen says. "Alice! Leenalee! Look of this!"

The three turn around to see Allen is in the clock.

"A human clock!" He says happily.

"KYA–!" They scream in horror.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALLEN!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Leenalee starts to panic.

"MY CLOCK–!" Miranda screams.

Allen then comes out of the clock.

"You can't touch this clock." Allen says. "Look what happens when I touch it…"

He put his arm through the clock. "See?"

"WAH! YOUR HAND PASSED THROUGH!?" Leenalee screams.

"It seems that the only person who can touch this clock is its master, Miranda." Alice says.

"Eh!?" Leenalee looks at Alice confuse.

"That 'rewinding of time' before, and now this… there's no mistake, it must be the Innocence." Allen says.

"Re… really?" Miranda says. "This clock is what has caused the town to become paranormal…" Miranda suddenly has a knife in her hands and points it at the Exorcists. " **Don't… don't tell me that you're going to break it…? My friend…** " The three put their hands up.

"Calm down." Leenalee says.

"But Miranda, are you sure you don't have any big concerns in your heart? There must be a reason why this clock became this way." Alice asks her. "Try to remember. What happened on the real October 9th?"

Miranda puts her hand to her and starts thinking.

"…That day was…" Miranda speaks. "The day that I was fired for the 100th time…" Leenalee, Alice, and Allen became silent as Miranda's answer. "As anyone would expect, when the number of times I've been fired reached 3 digits, I was feeling very…"

* * *

~On the original October 9th~  
In Miranda's home

Miranda is drunk next to her clock.

"No more… no mor–e–…" Miranda says. "Day after day, things always go wrong for me. Remain hopeful? Haha… 'hope'? What's that? Whatever… I don't care about life anymore…" She says. "I wish tomorrow would never come."

* * *

~Present~

After Miranda tells the three what happened on the real October 9th, they point at her with shock.

"…Maybe that's why…?" Miranda says unsure.

"Eh…?" The three says.

"THE INNOCENCE GRANTED MIRANDA'S WISH!?" Allen shouts.

"I-it can't be I was just whining…" Miranda says in disbelief. "And besides, how could a clock do something like that!?"

"Miranda, can it be that you're…" Alice speaks. "Compatible with this Innocence…?"

"REALLY!?" Allen says surprised at Alice's conclusion.

"Oh! If the clock responded to Miranda's wish and caused strange things to happen, then it's likely that she's synchronized already." Leenalee says.

"What? 'Compatible'?" Miranda says in confusion.

"MIRANDA! TRY TO TELL THE CLOCK TO STOP THE ANOMALIES!" Leenalee instructs.

"O clock, O clock~" Miranda chants. "Turn back time now~" Allen, Alice, and Leenalee run to the front door and picks up the newspaper. They flip to where the date is.

"October… 9th…" Allen reads.

"Let's think this through one more time…" Leenalee suggests.

* * *

~Three days later; October 9th, 34th time~  
On the street

Miranda and Allen are on the streets selling tickets for a Halloween play. Miranda dresses up as a witch and Allen is wearing a pumpkin head while standing on a ball juggling many different things.

"Come one, come all~!" Allen shouts. "The horror play 'the Pumpkin and the Witch' is on today at Theater Pieter."

"Tickets anyone~~?" Miranda asks.

In the Theater Pieter

"Good job, good job!" The owner of the Theater Pieter says. "You can take a break, now! Good, you two! Those tickets are selling nicely. If you sell them well, I'll hire you permanently!"

"Really?" Allen asks.

"Allen" Allen turns around to see who is calling him and sees Leenalee and Alice with Timcampy.

In an alley, next to the theater

Leenalee, Alice, and Allen sit on a large piece of wood.

"Well? How's work?" Leenalee asks.

"If we do okay, he's going to hire us permanently." Allen answers.

"Really!?"

* * *

After a lot of thinking about this matter, we've come up with this: the Innocence reacted to Miranda's strong pessimism, so we decided. "If we could get a job for Miranda so that her emotions will become more positive, we might be able to stop this abnormality."

* * *

"We haven't heard anything from the Akuma… let's hope it all goes well…" Allen says.

"Um… yeah…" Leenalee says.

"In the last 3 days, we've already been fired from 5 jobs…" Alice says. Allen stands up and starts to balance on his hands on the ball that he stood on earlier.

"Actually Allen, you're really good at street performing." Leenalee says.

"When I was a kid, I used to be a clown." Allen says. "My foster parents were performers, so I had to perform many acts with them for a living. I never thought I'd be able to use these skills as an Exorcist though." He explains.

"So, you must have lived in many different countries? That must be so nice." Leenalee says.

"It sounds nice, but we barely got by~~" Allen says and sits on the ball.

"What about you Alice? What did you do before you came to the Order?" Leenalee asks her.

"To be honest… I don't remember." Alice answers. Leenalee widens her eyes. "I don't remember where I used to live and who my parents were. All I remember is that I was in the forest with my bracelet before it became my Anti-Akuma Weapon and mine and Allen's Master came."

"Does that mean you have amnesia?" Leenalee asks.

"Yeah, but now my memories right now is you, Allen, Kanda, the Finders, and the people at the Black Order." Alice says. "When did you join the church, Leenalee?"

"I've been with the church for as far as I can remember." Leenalee says. "My brother and I are orphans. Akuma killed our parents… When it was discovered that I was compatible with these 'Dark Boots', a member of the church took me away. Separated from my brother. My only living relative… not allowing to go anywhere on my own free will… at first, that place was like a prison…" She explains.

* * *

~Leenalee's past~  
In a room

The young Leenalee is tied to the bed and she starts to open her eyes.

"You've regained consciousness…" Member A says. Around her bed, four men stand.

"We don't know what you'll do if we don't restrain you." Member B says.

"We cannot let you die, and cannot let you go." Member C says.

"You are a precious Exorcist." Member D says.

"…Hom…" The young Leenalee manage to say "…Me… go… let me go… home…"

"This _is_ your home." The young Leenalee knows that voice and she looks on her right.

She sees her big brother, Komui. She starts to cry and he puts his hand on her forehead.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm home." He says with a gentle smile. "From today on, I'll live in this house too. We can live together again…"

"We spent 3 years apart from each other. Brother Komui entered the church for my sake and became the 'Scientist Group Supervisor'." The present Leenalee finishes.

* * *

~Present~

"Wow..." Allen says teary. "Komui-san is so cool…"

"Yeah." Leenalee says happily. "Because of that, I'm fighting for my brother."

"Siblings, huh…? Must be nice…" Alice mumbles.

"Ah! Hey– that pumpkin–" Someone calls. The three look over to who is speaking and see Road (in human-form). "Where do you get a ticket for 'The Pumpkin and the Witch'?"

Allen quickly stands up.

"Welcome! Tickets are ri–ght here~~" Allen says in a happy voice.

"Nn–" Road answers as Allen walks her over where Miranda is.

"Later, Alice! Leenalee! Gotta get back to work!"

"Good luck!" Alice and Leenalee say.

Allen and Road arrive to where Miranda is.

"WHAT!?" It was the director. "THE SALES MONEY GOT STOLEN BY A PICKPOCKET!?"

Miranda is on the floor in front of the owner and two other workers.

"So… sorry." She apologizes.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Excuse me, young lady." Allen says leaving Road.

He runs over to Miranda and helps her sit up.

"Miranda!" Allen calls.

"Allen… I'm sorry, while I was dealing with another customer, the bag with the ticket money got…" Miranda explains.

"What did he look like?"

"A man with a brown top and long hair… he ran that way…"

Allen looks up.

"Leenalee!" Alice comes running towards Allen.

"I'll take the rooftops." Leenalee says.

"Allen, I'll take care of Miranda. Go catch the pickpocket!" Alice says.

Allen takes off his pumpkin hat.

"It's fine, we'll catch him." He runs off.

"Allen… Leenalee…" Miranda says teary. "Alice…"

She then looks up at the director.

"Useless!" The director says.

" _I knew it… In the end, I'm complete useless. Trying my best, like a fool. I've had enough of this…_ " Miranda thought.

"Why am I always like this? Why is my clock the Innocence…!? Why _am_ I…" Miranda starts to mumble.

Road them stands in front of Alice and Miranda. She then bends down and grins at Miranda.

"So your clock is the Innocence." Road says. Before Alice could activate Silver, she is knocks out. Miranda looks at Alice with her eyes widen.

"Al… ice?" Miranda calls.

In the sewer

Allen and Leenalee have cornered the pickpocket. Allen's left eye turns into the Cursed Eye. The man that they were chasing is an Akuma. The man then turns into Witch.

"DAMN IT… A TRAP!" Allen shouts. Witch smiles crookedly.

"She has taken that female. She has taken that female you were protecting. Mistress Road has taken her." Witch said.

"Road…?" Allen says.

In Miranda's room

On the wall, Road writes something in blood. It says: _Fuck you! Exorcist_ , with a cross under it.


	15. Human

Chapter 15: Human

In a parallel dimension

Road has created a parallel dimension. She sits on a levitated chair while wearing Allen's coat. A normal cane umbrella with the addition of a small, talking jack-o-lantern on the tip that acts as its head floating beside Road's chair (a golem created by the Earl).

"You can't, Road-tama!" The golem says. "Bad, bad! The Earl is not going to be pleased if you skip school to do whatever you want."

"Shut up. Be quiet, umbrella." Read says annoyed.

"Um… please…" Miranda says.

Her hands are pinning onto her clock my Road's spiked candles (Candle).

"Let me go…" Miranda pleads.

"If you die, I'll let you go." Road says. She then looks over on the floor beside her. Alice is unconscious and her body is cover in blood and scratches from Road's candles.

~Meanwhile~  
In the sewers

Witch is attacking Leenalee and Allen.

"Fire Ice!" Witch says and froze the place. Allen slips.

"WHOAAAH!?" He shouts.

"EVERYTHING'S FROZEN!" Leenalee says. Allen hugs himself.

"CO–COLD!" He shivers.

"Allen," Leenalee says facing him. "Where's your coat?"

"I left it back where we worked…"

"…Let's go, Exorcists." Witch says. Pumpkin and Scissor appear.

"Let's see how long you'll last in this -100°C temperature." Pumpkin says.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" The three Akuma chant.

" _Miranda. Alice…_ " Allen thought as he remembers what Witch told them of 'Road capturing Miranda. " _Damn it, I have to concentrate on attacking the Akuma and nothing else._ " Cross changes into its gun-type form.

"Pitiful Akuma, I will save your souls." Allen says.

Allen goes for an attack on Witch and Scissor covering it. Scissor aims at Allen, but Leenalee blocks the attack with Dark Boots.

"Come fight me!" Leenalee says to Scissors.

" _Convert!_ " Allen thought and Cross turns into arm-type.

"CROSS GRAVE!" Allen said and attacks Witch and Pumpkin.

"THAT HURTS… DAMN IT!" Pumpkin says. "VOICE OF PAIN!"

Pumpkin's attack cracks the ice and Allen jumps up.

"FREEZE!" Witch says and the ice freezes Allen's legs.

" _A much more coordinated attack than before…!_ " Allen thought as he widens his eyes.

"ICE FIRE!" Witch said and attacking Allen.

Allen is knocks out from the attack.

"ALLEN!" Leenalee shouts. Behind her the three Akuma prepares to attack Leenalee.

~Later~  
In Road's parallel dimension

Allen opens his eyes.

" _Where am I…?_ " Allen thought. In front of him, he sees a person, Scissor, and Witch with their backs facing to Allen.

"Al…len." Miranda calls.

Allen looks over to where Miranda is and sees that she is pinned to the clock. "Allen…"

Allen's eyes are fully open.

"Miranda…" He calls. "OW!"

He looks at Cross and sees that it is pin to the wall. He also sees Pumpkin grinning at him.

"Yes, black definitely looks good on you…" Road says.

"Mistress Road, why are you making her look pretty?" Scissor asks

"Weapons like you guys wouldn't understand..." Road answers. "An Exorcist doll is a rarity, you know."

Allen's eyes widen as he sees Leenalee in a Gothic dress and she wasn't moving. Road turns around.

"You're awake~" Road says.

"LEENALEE!" Allen shouts as he realizes it was Leenalee.

"You better watch what you say," Witch tells Allen. "It's Road-sama's doll now."

"So you're called 'Leenalee'…" Road says as she hugs Leenalee. "Such a cute name!"

"She fought desperately to protect you." Pumpkin tells Allen.

"…Ugh." Allen groans. He then realizes Road's face. "You cane to buy a ticket earlier…! You're 'Road'…?" Road grins. "Why are you with the Akuma…?"

" _I don't see the soul of an Akuma._ " Allen thought looking at Road.

"You are not an Akuma…" Allen says. "What are you?"

"I'm human." she replies. "What's with that face? Human can't be friends with Akuma?"

"Akuma… are weapons made by the Earl to kill humans… they target humans…"

"Weapons can be used by humans to kill other humans, right?" Road says. "The Millennium Count is my brother. We are the chosen ones."

Then Road's skin turns darker and across her forehead is a line of black, cross-like markings, called stigma. Her eye color change and it is now amber.

"You Exorcists don't know a thing, don't you?" Road asks. "You are the Chosen Ones of a False God." She licks her thumb. "We are the True Apostle chosen by God. Noah's Family."


	16. Miranda Lotto Invocation

Chapter 16: Miranda Lotto Invocation

In Road's Parallel dimension

"Noah's… Family…?" Allen repeats. "Human…?!"

"SH–!" The golem comes. " ROAD-TAMA, SH–! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TALK ABOUT THE FAMILY TO CLUELESS OUTSIDERS!" Road has an 'I-don't-care-look' on her face.

"Eh–? Why?" She asks.

"YOU JUST **CAN'T**! AND BESIDES, THE EARL HASN'T PLANNED A SCENARIO FOR YOU AND THESE PEOPLE! NOT ONLY DO YOU TAKE ME OUT WITHOUT ASKING, YOU GO AND DO THIS WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE. THE EARL IS GOING TO SPANK YOU!"

"The Millennium Count isn't going to do something like that to me." Road sits on the armrest of the chair–where Leenalee is sitting. "I'm just giving the story a bit of a dramatic flare, to make things more interesting. Something like this isn't going to affect the Millennium Count's scenario."

Allen suddenly pulls Cross out from where it is pin. He still unable to move due to the damage on Cross and himself.

"Why are you angry?" Road asks as she draws near him. "You don't believe that I'm human?"

She hugs him.

"Warm, aren't I? Isn't this what it feels like to touch another human?"

"…Ugh." Allen grunts.

He raises Cross to Road, thinking of attacking, but can't.

"Even though you're the same as other humans, why…?" Allen tries to attack, but he just couldn't. "DAMN…"

"'The same'? Not quite." Road says as she grabs Cross and scraps her own face off.

Allen widens his eyes.

"WHA…!? TO… YOURSELF…" Road then grabs his shirt.

"We are the 'supermen' who inherited the genes of Noah, mankind's oldest apostle. We are different from you lowlifes." Road tells him.

She then grabs a spike candle (Candle) and stabs it into Allen's left eye. She takes the candle out and licks the blood. And half of her face recovers.

"GYA―H–!" Allen screams in pain. "UGH!"

Road throws the candle to the side.

"AHAHA!" She laughs. "KYAHAHHAHAA! KYAHAHAHAHA!"

Allen uses his right arm to cover his left eye. He clenches his teeth as he covers it.

"...GH!" Road's face completely heals and she tilts her head to one side.

"I don't think anything of killing these insignificant humans. I just _ha–te_ this world, full of these worthless beings. You should all just die and go away." Road says. "You know, God… he wishes for this world to come to an end."

She bites the sleeve of Allen's coat.

"That's why rewarded the Millennium Count and us with these Akuma."

"That isn't God's will…" Allen says as he stands up. Cross changes into the gun-type form. "It's the Devil's!"

"Who cares? Either way is fine." Road says.

Allen then starts to attack Road which she is being defended by her three Akuma's.

"Can't you kill me?" Road takes off Allen's coat.

The three Akuma have defeated Allen.

"Allen!" Miranda calls.

Road sits on the armrest of Leenalee's chair.

"Are three Akuma too much for you?" Road then looks over at Miranda.

"N… no." Miranda speaks. "Help!"

Road holds up her hand and a volley of spiked candles (Candle).

"You too… It's about time I 'release you."

The volley of Candles shoot, but Allen blocks the attack with Cross (arm-type form).

"Allen-kun..." Miranda calls.

Allen then pulls the candle that is in Miranda's hand out. Miranda starts to crawl away to the wall.

"HHEEEE!" She squeals and breathes hard as her back touches the wall. She looks at Allen who wasn't moving. "Allen-kun...!?" No answers. "Allen-kun...? Don't die... Allen-kun, don't die..."

Allen moves his head and smiles at Miranda.

"It's… it's all right…" He tells her.

Miranda then clutches her hands into fists.

 **"What now wrench?"** The three Akuma asks. **"What are you doing~?"**

Miranda then goes to Allen and hugs him.

"Ha… haha… what am I really doing…? Miranda asks herself. "But… but…"

 **"HUMANS CAN'T DO ANYTHING~~"** Pumpkin says. The hands on Miranda's clock points at three and nine and starts to shine.

"But…" Then around Miranda and Allen, a line of light appears. Allen and Road look at Miranda's clock.

" _Huh? I wonder what this is...? I can feel something there._ " Miranda thinks and she looks at her clock. " _The clock…_ "

"Innocence…?" She says.

Around her a shield of clocks and her clock has grown protects Allen and herself.

"Miranda…" Allen says.

Miranda uses the Innocence to restore Allen which she is in a shock seeing him all refreshing.

"Allen, you can move…?" Miranda asks and Allen looks at her.

"Miranda… I see… you are compatible after all." Allen says as Miranda's Innocence makes Cross better.

Outside of the shield

 **"What? What is this?"** Witch asks as it pokes the shield of clocks.

 **"Road-sama, you think we can try to touch this?"** Pumpkin asks. Then Allen attacks one of the Akuma with Cross coming out of the shield, going straight where Road and Leenalee are.

 **"ROAD-SAMA!"** The Akuma calls.

Road dodges Cross, but Allen is aiming to get Leenalee and he pulls her into the shield. Road then stands on the golem.

"Road-tama!" The golem calls.

"That guy's hand… the wounds healed." Road says.

Inside of the shield

"Leenalee!" Allen calls as he sets the chair down carefully.

He quickly finds her pulse.

"She's alive…!" He says in relief.

" _There are no visible wounds. If we assume that the sound wave type Akuma's attack reached deep enough, could it cause nerve paralysis?_ " Allen thought.

He then sees Leenalee holding something.

" _Leenalee is holding onto something…?_ "

"Allen…" Miranda calls. "How is Leenalee…?"

"…She'll be okay. If she's in this space…" Miranda's Innocence is doing the same thing as Allen did to Leenalee and she comes back to normal.

"Huh? I…" Leenalee speaks.

"LEENALEE!" Miranda and Allen call happily.

Leenalee opens her hand and Timcanpy launches into Allen's face.

"GAH!" Allen grunts.

He grabs Timcanpy wings.

"Timcanpy! Why did you leap out from there…?"

"Ah! At the same time you were attacked, he broke into pieces. I've been holding onto the pieces all this time." Leenalee explains. "Eh… what happened to me? Where is this place?" She asks as she looks around.

"We were saved by Miranda's Innocence." Allen tells Leenalee.

"Eh?" Miranda says. "B-by me…? I-I did…?"

Allen looks up at the clock.

"This Innocence that you've awakened sucked away the time we got injured by the attacks." He explains. "Thank you, Miranda!"

Miranda sheds a tear.

"By the way, where's Alice?" Lenalee asks causing Miranda to flinch.

"That's right. Alice supposed to be with Miranda-san." Allen says.

"That's…" Miranda says and begins to tell the two Exorcists what happened to her.

Outside of the shield

 **"YOU BASTARDS, COME OUT ALREADY!"** Witch says as it attacks.

"ENBU 'KIRIKAZE'!" Leenalee says as she stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots.

 **"THIS WIND IS COMING FROM THAT FEMALE EXORCIST WE FOUGHT EARLIER…"** Pumpkin says. **"DAMN IT! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! WHERE ARE YOU EXORCISTS!?"**

Allen then steps on Pumpkin's head and points Cross (gun type, Beta) at it.

"Right here." Allen tells it and he shoots.

"Eeeh~ Exorcists sure are interesting." Road says amuse.

"Come on and fight us, Road!" Allen tells her as he regroups with Leenalee. "And we'll take Alice back."


	17. As Snow Falls Over the City

Chapter 17: As Snow Falls Over the City

In Road's parallel dimension

Oh my, oh my~~" Road says. "What did those guys do to become so lively~~? ...Is it because that Miranda person is compatible? I don't know how she did it though. Looks like somehow that woman revitalized them."

Inside of the shield

Miranda clutches her chest tightly.

Outside of the shield

Leenalee looks up at Road.

"Allen, who's that child?" Leenalee asks. "It's that child we met… at the theater, right? Akuma?"

"…No." Allen answers. "Human."

"…I see." Road then writes Allen's name.

"A-L-L-E-N." Road says as she finishes. "Allen Walker, 'the one who can see the souls of Akuma'. Actually, I heard about you from the Millennium Count, so I know a lot about you. You became an Exorcist to save the souls of Akuma, right? Because you were cursed by your beloved father." She smiles. "So I decided, if I was going to get involved with anyone, it would be you. And your friend, Alice~~"

Allen's eyes widen.

"Hey you." Road says to Witch.

"Yes?" Witch answers.

"Self-destruct." She orders.

"Eh?"

"Umbrella," Road calls. "Countdown."

"Te–ten." The golem begins. "Nine. Eight."

"Wait… Ro–Road-sama, not that…" Witch pleads.

"Seven."

"I've finally evolved this far…"

"Six. Five." Road ignores Witch.

"…GH!" Witch grunts. " ROAD-SAMA?"

"Hey!?" Allen shouts. "What are you up to…?"

"You know…" Road speaks. "If you break an Akuma without using Innocence and to destroy it, for instance, if you force it to self-destruct,"

"Three." The golem says.

"The Akuma's soul will disappear into Dark Matter. Did you know that? AND THEN YOU CAN'T SAVE IT, RIGHT!?"

"Two."

"STOP!" Allen shouts and rushes to the Akuma.

"ALLEN, NO!" Leenalee shouts. "YOU WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME!"

" _Before it explodes… destroy it…!_ " Allen thought as he aims.

"One." Road finishes.

Leenalee grabs Allen and blocks him just before the Akuma explodes.

"UGYA―!" Witch screams.

Allen sees the soul of the Akuma by using his Cursed Eye. The soul reaches out to him.

" _Help me~_ " The soul says.

"KYAHAHAHAHA!" Road laughs.

"A–H!" Allen screams.

"ALLEN…!" Leenalee calls.

"DAMN…" Allen curses. "WHY DID YOU STOP ME!?" He yells at Leenalee angrily.

Leenalee slaps Allen in the face and she starts to tear up.

"Because we're friends…!" Leenalee tells Allen.

"Great, great!" Road says amuse. "Running headfirst into an explosion, you're even more amusing that I expected!"

"You…" Allen glares at her.

"But, are you sure it's all right?" Road says. "That woman over there." She points at Miranda as Scissor start to attack Miranda's shield.

"YOU'RE ATTACKING!?" Allen shouts.

He and Leenalee are then Attacking Scissor that is trying to attack Miranda.

"Wind-Sickles!" Scissor says.

Leenalee gives the finishing blow on Scissor and destroys it. After defeating it, Road landed on the floor behind Allen.

"You destroyed it! Well, let's call it quits for now." Road says. "Ah~a, that was more fun I expected to be."

She face Allen and a heart-shaped door (Door) appears behind her.

"Bye~" Before Road enters through the door, Allen points Cross Beta at her head as his tears stream down to his face. Road smirks. "You're so nice, Allen~" She says. "You hate me, don't you? Don't shoot. Your hand is also a weapon, Allen."

Allen grits his teeth tightly.

"But an Exorcist crying because an Akuma disappeared is a big no-no. If you act like that, no one will like you." Road enters the door and then she turns around. Beside her is an Akuma maid carrying Alice. "Let's play again sometime, Allen." Road says. "Next time, it'll be part of Millennium Count's scenario. Also, she'll be really pretty as a doll~ hehe~ Bye-bye."

"ALICE!" Allen calls out, but the Door closes and disappears. "Damn…"

Allen looks down and he makes a fist. Suddenly the dimension that Road created starts to break apart. "WHAT!?" Allen says.

"IT'S BREAKING UP…!?" Leenalee says as she holds Miranda.

"Ugh…" Miranda groans.

"MIRANDA?" The ground collapses and Allen reaches out for Leenalee and Miranda.

"LEENALEE! MIRANDA!" Allen calls.

He then falls through the ground and he sees that they were in a box (Box) for the whole time. The next thing he knows, Allen sees the message that Road wrote and they are in Miranda's home.

"Huh?" Allen says. "This place…? It's Miranda's apartment… why… that place we were in before… where was that? Was that also Road's power…?"

"ALLEN!" Leenalee shouts. "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MIRANDA!"

Allen turns around and sees Miranda clutching her sides tightly while Leenalee holds her.

"Miranda…!?" Allen calls as he goes closer to them.

"Stop using your powers! If you keep this up, you'll strain your body's limits!" Leenalee tells Miranda.

"I can't…" Miranda speaks. "If I stop…"

Allen then sees the clocks heading towards Leenalee and himself.

 _"It's coming this way!?"_ Allen thought.

"If I stop, it looks like the time that was sucked away will return… Again… all those injuries will come back to you once more…" Allen and Leenalee looks at Miranda.

"No…" Allen mumbles.

"Although it's the first time anyone has said 'thank you' to me…" Miranda continues. "This makes it meaningless… doesn't it!?"

Allen puts both of his hands on either side of Miranda's shoulders.

"Stop using the power." Allen tells her and she looks up at him. He smiles. "Stop it, Miranda. It's because of you that we're here mow. That is more than enough. I'll bear my own injuries." Allen points at himself. "As long as I live, I'll be able to recover."

"That's right, Miranda." Leenalee agrees. "Please, stop…"

Miranda stops using the Innocence and quickly runs out to get the manager.

At the manager's office

"It's midnight…?" The manager says as he hears his clock chime. "Looks like the day is over."

He then hears a clicking noise and he looks out the window. Miranda appears.

"MANAGER!" Miranda shouts.

"WHA–" The Manager says. "MIRANDA? W… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU… WHAT'S THAT WOUND ON YOUR HAND…!?"

"DOCTOR… CALL THE DOCTOR… SOME PEOPLE ARE INJURED!" Miranda says as she breathes heavily. "PLEASE! CALL QUICK!" She pleads.

* * *

~Later~  
In the hospital

"Looks like it's pretty serious." It sounds like Komui. Allen opens his eyes and sees Komui's figure. "Lavi, guard the door and don't let anyone in."

"Gotcha!" A voice says.

"Huh?" Komui says as he sees Allen opening his eyes. "Yo!" Allen's jaw drops as he sees the drill in his hands. "You're awake?"

"KOMUI!? EH? WHERE AM I!?" Allen screams.

"Where? In the hospital." Komui says as he put the drill away and sits down on a chair next to Allen's bed. "We got a 'Town Returned to Normal' message from the Finders we stationed outside of town. Good job on the mission." Allen sits up.

"The town…!?" He then looks at Komui.

"Ms. Miranda was here earlier. You just missed her." Komui informs.

"Come to think of it, why are you here, Komui?" Allen asks.

"To repair you, of course!"

"Seriously…?"

"Actually, neither of you will be going back to Headquarters. We have to assign you a long-term mission here. We'll go into the details when Leenalee wakes up.

"Leenalee hasn't woken up yet…!?"

"It's due to the nerve damage… but…"

"She'll be fine." A voice says. "Gramps is taking care of her as we speak. She'll be back to normal in no time." Allen looks over at the doorway and sees a young man with a bright red hair that is in a bandana, and green eyes. He is also wearing an eye patch over his right eye. He smiles at Allen. "I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you." Lavi says.

"…Nice to meet you." Allen greets.

"Ah, right. Allen," Komui calls. "I have a message for you from Ms. Miranda."

* * *

" _Allen, Leenalee, Alice. I'm sorry I can't be there when you wake up. The day I gained control of the clock's Innocence, the town returned to normal. The people of this town had no idea that they went through October 9th 34 times. Well, being the cause of that, I'm thankful. Even though the three of you said that the strange thing happened because the Innocence was reacting to my heart… I have a feeling that the strangeness was the Innocence's way to testing me. The Innocence helped protect Allen. It kept deceiving up until then. But thanks to that, I feel that I have found my place in the world._ "

* * *

At the manager's office

"Thank you for everything…" Miranda says.

"Ah… take care." The manager replies.

"Um… Take this… Please take this amount you need to replace the dirty wallpaper." She hands the manager an envelope.

"Where's this?" Miranda smiles.

"My next job."


	18. Uniform

Chapter 18: Uniform

In the hospital

After Allen read the message from Miranda, he sees that Miranda has mentioned Alice's name. He turns to Komui.

"Komui, where's Alice!?" Allen asks. Komui smiles and looks over to Lavi.

"Lavi, can you go get Alice?" Komui asks and Lavi disappears and when he comes back, he starts to drool.

"L-Lavi?" Allen calls as he sees Lavi love struck.

Alice comes into the room.

"Lavi would you please stop looking at me?" Alice says as she shivers.

"STRIKE!" Lavi shouts and he pounces, but is slam down onto the floor.

Behind him is an old man with only a patch of hair on his head that stands up to make the shape of a question mark, and dark black circles of make up around his eyes. Lavi stands up rubbing his face.

"Jeez, Gramps. You didn't have to slam me that hard to the floor." Lavi complains as he is still looking at Alice.

Alice walks over to Allen. Alice is fully healed completely because Lavi and the old man had found her just before Allen and Leenalee were brought to the hospital.

"Alice," Komui calls. "Could you please explain to us what happened to day you were knocked out with Miranda? We need a report since you were the only Exorcist there." Alice nods.

"After Allen and Leenalee went to go catch the pick-pocket, I stayed with Miranda. Road approached Miranda and asked if Miranda's Innocence was her clock. I didn't feel her presence so I was caught off guard and was knocked out. The time while I was unconscious, I don't know what happened after that." Alice tells Komui and he nods as he leaves the room. She faces Allen. "I just woke up an hour ago… I'm so glad that you and Leenalee are safe." Alice smiles.

"Just what happened to you when you were kidnapped?" Allen asks.

"Oh! I can tell you that." Lavi speaks. "Gramps and I were told to report to this hospital after finishing our mission. While heading here, we saw Level Two Akuma with Alice in its hands, but we didn't know it was a human. I defeated the Akuma and caught Alice. She was hut really badly and looked as if she was going to die any second…" Lavi points at the old man with a smile. "It's a good thing that Gramps was there with me to treat her first. Then, after treating her we continued heading to this hospital and she was treated immediately." Lavi finishes. Allen looks at Alice.

"Are your wounds healed?" Allen asks. Alice shakes her head.

"No… My arms were pierced, so probably a few days later it'll completely heal."

"That's a relief…" Allen sighs.

Then the old man clears his throat.

"Alice, would you stand next to Lavi for a few second? I need to check on Allen Walker's left eye." The old man says.

Alice nods and she walks over next to Lavi. Alice starts to inch away from Lavi as he inch closer to her. Allen sits at the edge of the bed and takes the bandage off his eye. The old man lays out a scroll of needles and he looks at the left eye with a bit of surprise in his face.

"This is strange." The old man remarks. "Your crushed left eye is starting to regenerate."

He puts down one of his acupuncture needles.

"You won't able to see anything for a while. But at this rate, it'll be back to normal in 3 of 4 days. My needles aren't necessary." The old man looks at Allen's eye again. "It seems to be… cursed." Allen puts the bandage back on his left eye.

"It's a wound I got a long time ago, when I turned my father into an Akuma." Allen answers as he touches his left eye with his left arm.

Alice goes onto the bed and sits behind Allen, leaning on his back. Lavi leans on the rails that are on the end of the bed and stares at Alice.

"Allen Walker and Alice Lakefield, the children that the prophecies called 'The Destroyer of Time' and 'Priestess of Fate'." The old man speaks. "We are mutual colleges called Bookman." Allen shakes Bookman's hand.

* * *

In Leenalee's room

Allen wears his gloves and goes to Leenalee's room. He knocks on the door, but no one answers.

 _"Wasn't Komui in here?"_ Allen thought.

"Komui, I'm coming in." Allen says as he opens the door.

Inside of Leenalee's room, there are stacks of papers that almost reach the ceiling and Leenalee is buried in Komui's work. Allen walks toward Komui as he tries not to make the stake of papers fall. On Komui's forehead, it has something written. Allen looks closer and it says: _Currently in Suspension_. Komui snores and Allen places his hand on Komui's shoulder.

"Komui!" Allen calls as he shakes him. No movement. Allen waited, but there is only sound of Komui snoring. Allen then goes closer to Komui's ear. "Leenalee is going to get married." Allen whispers. Komui stands up with a drill in his hands and a hat that says: _Awake_. Allen stares of Komui. "Good morning." Allen greets.

Oh, it's you, Allen…" Komui says as he puts the drill and hat away. "What is it?"

"I came to see Leenalee… looks like she still hasn't woken up." Allen sits on a box and Komui goes to fix his papers nicely back into a pile.

"She's probably just having a long dream." Komui guesses. "Bookman examined her, so there's no need to worry."

"Bookman… he had some strange medical instruments."

"It's called acupuncture. It's a medical treatment using needles, passed down since ancient times in China." Komui explains. "That old man is a master in art." He sings.

Allen looks down with a frown.

"Komui," Allen speaks. "Why do you take the time to come out here, even though you're so busy?" Komui's eyes widen in shock. "It's not because of me, Leenalee, or Alice, is it?" Komui then face Allen with a sad smile. "What is Noah's family?"

"He came here to ask us." Allen and Komui look around and suddenly see Lavi. "Actually, he came here to ask Gramps." Lavi adds.

 _"Eh!? When did this guy come in?"_ Allen and Komui thought. Lavi smiles at the two guys looking at him.

"Only in the rumors of history is the name 'Noah' ever mentioned. It's the name of a groundless family." Lavi explains. "They often make an appearance in the crossroads of history, but that is never noted in reference or history books. They appear alongside an unnamed Earl. And that leads to why Komui is here…" Lavi trails off. He then holds up a finger. "Bookman, the only one in the world who knows about the unrecorded histor _eeugh–_ " Lavi is interrupted by Bookman, who kicked Lavi in the face.

Lavi lands into a stack of papers and everything falls on top of him.

"How many times do I have to warn you not to talk so much?" Bookman barks. "Only Bookman can reveal information about Bookman."

 _"WHEN DID THIS GUY COME IN?"_ Allen and Komui thought. Lavi pops his head out of the papers and Bookman glares at him.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Lavi asks. "I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER FOR YOU ANYWAYS."

"I can't let a greener-than-green novice like you take over. Idiot." Bookman says.

"Panda-Faced Old Man…" Lavi calls as he grins at Bookman. Bookman then face Allen and he jolts from Bookman's stare.

"Allen Walker." Bookman calls.

"Y–YES!" Allen answers. Bookman links his hands together and his Exorcist uniform covers them.

"Rest for now. Nothing can be done until Ms. Leenalee awakens. Take it easy." Bookman tells him.

Then, Allen and Lavi are kick out of Leenalee's room. Bookman locks the door after kicking the two out. They stand there with silence.

"Oh! Allen. Lavi." Alice calls as she walks towards them.

"Alice." Allen calls.

Lavi stares at Alice with hearts in his eyes.

"Want to go out for some fresh air?" Alice suggests.

"Okay." Allen replies.

Outside around the hospital building

Allen decides to make a snowman. Alice wants to make a snow-rabbit and Lavi is helping Allen with his snowman.

"So how old are you two?" Lavi asks.

"'Bout fifteen. Alice's…" Allen answers. He then looks up trying to think of Alice's age. "…Is fifteen as well."

"Ah… I'm older. Eighteen!" Lavi says ecstatically. He then looks at Allen. "Fifteen-years-old… 'cause of that white hair you can't see any dandruff…"

 _"White hair…"_ Allen thought as he stacks his third snowman.

"Ah, you can call me Lavi, though there are some who call me 'Junior'." Lavi says. "Can I call you Beansprout?" He asks Allen.

"EH!?" Allen shouts with anger as he crushes the snow ball in his hands.

"But Yu calls you that."

"Yu?" Alice says.

"Huh?" Lavi looks at her with confusion. "Didn't you know? That's Kanda's given name. He's Yu Kanda, yeah?" Allen looks at Lavi with surprise and Alice continues making her snow-rabbit. "That's right. You didn't know and everyone calls 'im Kanda." Lavi grins at Allen. "Next time, try to call him that. I just know his eyes are gonna bulge. Though you probably won't see him for a while until after this business, eh?"

"What business?" Allen asks.

"Umm… just my guess though." Lavi finish a snowman and starts to stare at it.

Alice finishes her snow-rabbit and decides to stand next to Allen, as she looks at Lavi's snowman.

"Seems to me the next mission is going to be a long, drag out fight." Lavi adds. "The Earl is making his move. That's what the appearance of Noah's Family is."

Allen's eyes widen as he hears Lavi talk. Allen also recalls what Road said to him before she left.

* * *

" ** _Next time, it'll be part of the Millennium's Count's scenario…_** " Road says.

* * *

"Can't worry 'bout it too much though…" Lavi states as he looks over Allen.

Allen holds his left wrist with his right hand, and grips it tight. Timcanpy flies above him, looking.

"I… became an Exorcist to destroy Akuma." Allen mutters. "Not to kill human beings…" Allen then turns around and starts walking away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lavi asks, but Allen didn't reply. "Beansprout!" He calls and Allen reacts.

It's ALLEN!" Allen growls. He continues walking away. "I'm going for a walk, just go back without me."

"Hmm?" Lavi says as he put his hand on the back of his head. "Yep, a brat."

"He's not…" Alice speaks as she watches Allen storms away. "…He's just… frustrated… angry." Lavi stares at Alice and she caught him staring. She faces him. "What?"

"Nothing." Lavi answers. "What do you think about me?" He asks suddenly. Alice's blushes at his sudden question.

"W-what do you mean…?"

"Hm… like any feelings towards me? 'Cuz you seem to have some for All–" Alice then throws a snowball at Lavi's face, which made his face cover in white snow.

He wipes the snow off.

"Why do you have to ask that!?" Alice yells at Lavi.

"'Cuz I want to know." Lavi replies.

"That's none of your business!" Alice yells. "Also, I don't have any memories before mine and Allen's Master found me."

Alice hugs herself. Lavi stares at her, but then stands up and walks over to Alice. He hugs her and Alice's eyes widen in surprise.

"L-Lavi…?" Lavi releases Alice and smiles at her, making Alice to blush.

"Then how about making new memories with me?" Lavi says as he smiles wide at Alice.

She looks at him with a surprise look on her face because of Lavi's sudden suggestion. Alice then looks away and smiles a little.

"Thanks, Lavi…" Alice mumbles quietly.

"Hm? Did you day something?" Lavi asks.

"Nope… nothing. We should go and check on Allen." Alice suggests and Lavi nods.

* * *

In the sky

There are five aircraft practicing their daily routine.

"Reaching high altitude 2. Range 2800. 2000...1500... 1000... 500... 100..."

* * *

In the city

Allen has his hood on, so that he could cover his white hair. He walks past a crowd of people, but he is cautious of them.

 _"What is it?"_ Allen thought as the people passes him. _"What is it?"_

Allen stops with his eyes widens.

 _"What am I so afraid of? Am I afraid of being in the middle of this many people? Everyone looks human. But I can't use my left eye now."_ Allen thought.

He then visions them as Akuma. _"Human?"_

Allen becomes paranoid and looks behind him. Just humans passing by, until a baby on a mother's back partially transforms and points a gun to the back of Allen's head. Allen's eyes widen.

"Hewwo Mr. Exorcist." The baby says.

Then there is a gust of smoke from where the baby on the mother's back stands.

"That was close~~" Lavi says with relief.

"Allen, what were you doing?" Alice asks. Allen sits on the ground looking at the two fellows Exorcist with surprise. Lavi stands on his Anti-Akuma Weapon (which is a hammer) and Alice kneels besides Allen. In Alice's hands is Silver (bow form) and Lavi eyes glance over to his side. He grins.

"Stand up." Lavi says. "Looks like they're here."

* * *

In the hospital room; In Leenalee's room

Bookman has just completed telling what he knows about the Noah's Family to Komui.

"And that's all I remember about 'Noah's family'." Bookman says.

"No, no, it helped, Bookman." Komui says as he flips through his papers. "Sorry for making you talk for so long."

"No problem. It's my job after all." Bookman stares at Komui's face, who just smiles quietly. "Let me guess what you're thinking, Supervisor. In the midst of your trouble with the Akuma, the appearance of these things makes your heart ache." Bookman guesses.

"Who, me?" Komui says. "The ones who really have it hard are the Exorcists." Komui hides his face behind his stacks of paper. "I've done nothing but throw them into the Earl's deep darkness."

"It's hard for everyone. The only thing that is equal in a war is suffering." Bookman then looks at the door and bounces towards it.

"What's wrong?" Komui asks as he watches Bookman.

"Keep yourself hidden, Supervisor." Bookman tells Komui and he opens the door. "It's not the place of leaders to expose themselves." When Bookman opens the door widely, the Finders that are guarding the door are dead and in front of Bookman are five men.

~Meanwhile~  
In the city

Allen is on the ground shock to see Lavi and Alice. Lavi stands on his Anti-Akuma Weapon (Iron Hammer/Big Hammer, Little Hammer) and Alice kneels beside Allen with Silver on the ground beside her.

"KYA–!"

"MURDERERS…! THEY'RE MURDERERS!"

"Allen, it's dangerous on a crowded street. Akuma can get you from behind." Lavi tells Allen. He gets off Iron Hammer and grabs the handle. "You don't think they're Akuma just because they look like humans. You can't use the eye that'll tell the difference between Akuma and humans, right?"

"So… sorry." Allen apologizes as he slowly stands up. Alice grabs Silver with her left hand and stands up as well. "Alice… Lavi… why now?

"Huh?" Lavi says as Iron Hammer shrinks.

"…What do you–" Alice begins, but cuts off.

Suddenly, behind them is an Akuma that sends the three Exorcists flying.

"More enemies!" Allen points out.

It is a Level Two Akuma (Baseball) the thing that attacked them is a giant ball that starts to emitting heat.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Lavi repeats.

"IT'S HOT!" Allen screams. Alice grabs the two boys and leads them far away from the ball. She aims Silver at Baseball and an arrow appears as Alice stretches the string.

"Silver Arrow!" Alice says as she let go of the arrow to hit it, but Baseball dodges it. Baseball then bats a ball towards Alice.

"Size shifting hammer," Lavi starts spinning Iron Hammer in a circle. "Grow, grow!" Iron Hammer starts to grow bigger. "Grow!" Iron Hammer reaches the size that seems to fit Baseball's ball.

 _"IT'S_ _ **HUGE!**_ _"_ Allen thought Alice pushes Allen down on the ground.

"Get down… Lavi's going to hit it back." She tells Allen.

"IF I TOTAL ANYTHING ON THE MAIN STREET LIKE THIS…" Lavi says as he swings Iron Hammer back and then hitting the ball at the right moment. "IT'LL BE DANGEROUS, AKUMA!" But instead of hitting it back to Baseball, Lavi made it go into a building with Iron Hammer still on it. "AH!"

 _"He even busted up a building!"_ Allen thought.

"Lavi!" Alice calls.

"Aha…" Lavi says. "No problem, no problem. Komui will foot the bill for this." He assures Allen and Alice as Iron Hammer shrinks. "Anyway, let's go somewhere else…"

"FREEZE!" It was a police. "HEY, YOU KIDS IN THE BLACK CLOTHES! YOU KILLED SOMEONE! BASTARD! DON'T MOVE!"

 _"Geh! The police!"_ Allen thought. The police officer walks over to Alice and yanks her arm.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! COME ON!" He demands as he grips Alice's arm tightly.

"Ouch…" Alice says.

Suddenly, in front of the police's face is Iron Hammer. The police's eyes widen.

"S… STOP IT, WHAT ARE YOU…!?"

"Lavi!?" Allen calls.

Alice splits Silver into twin swords and points at the police.

"I SAID… STOP!" The police suddenly turn into an Akuma, but before it could attack, Alice destroys the Akuma.

Allen activated Cross.

"LAVI! ALLEN!" Alice says as she starts to jump backwards.

Allen and Lavi follow her.

"ANOTHER BACKUP! LOOKS LIKE THESE BASTARDS ARE HERE TO SHOOT US UP!" Lavi shouts.

At the train station; at the railroads

"But man, you're reaction time is slow, Allen…" Lavi scolds. "Waiting for the Akuma to take shape before starting up your weapon is gonna get you killed."

"Sorry." Allen apologizes. The three land on the ground. "Lavi, how did you know?"

"I don't know, yeah? I'm suspicious of everyone around me." Lavi answers. "Someone I met today could be an Akuma today. 'Cuz that's the type of thing that we're up against." He adds. "You should understand that Allen."

Then people start to come out from everywhere and surround the Exorcists.

"We are at an overwhelming disadvantage. We're different from you are, yeah? Not having that convenient eye, or that convenient arm. Akuma are mixed in with the humans. The other Exorcists and I…" Lavi says as he fixing his bandana. "We end up looking at all human as the Earl's minions." Suddenly, the ball from earlier comes crashing down on them, but they dodge it.

"LAVI! ALICE!" Allen shouts.

"WE'RE FINE! THEY'RE ALL LEVEL ONE!" Lavi shouts back. "So… come and get it." Lavi mumbles as he swings Iron Hammer. Alice grips Silver (twin swords form) and stabs the ground.

"Silver Yoke!" Alice says.

Silver stakes rise out from the ground and skewer the group of Akuma, making them to be destroyed. After the Akuma are destroyed, Alice lifts Silver from the ground, causing stakes to fall back to the ground and she continues to destroy Akuma. Lavi is destroying them with Iron Hammer just by hitting them in its giant form. Allen is using Cross that is in Beta form as he remembers Lavi's words from earlier.

* * *

" _We're different from you. The other Exorcists and I… end up looking at all human as the Earl's minions._ "

* * *

"KYAAA!" A woman screams.

Allen turns around to see an Akuma gripping on the woman's coat and dragging her. The Akuma stops and smiles as it grips the woman on the neck.

"HELP!" She screams.

Allen grinds his teeth together in frustration.

 _"I'm an idiot. Noah… knowing that humans are my enemies made me shaky… Lavi's words reminded me of that…_ " Allen thought as he remembers asking General Cross why he wears the black uniform.

* * *

~Allen's Memories~

"Why… are you always wearing that coat…?" Allen asks. "Because it makes you stand out, that uniform. Having that cross out on plain sight just expose the fact that you're an Exorcist." General Cross inhales the smoke from the cigar and exhales it.

"Idiot pupil." General Cross says. "It's _supposed_ to show. We're different from you, moron. How're we going to get anything done if we hide ourselves from enemies that we can't see? Cross scolds. "This is a target. By doing this, we can't be suspicious of anyone that comes close."

"Isn't that just like… you're waiting to be attacked…?" Alice asks as she stands beside Allen.

"That's the reason for this uniform." He inhales then exhales. "The two of you… have no worries like this, right? Allen, Alice." General Cross asks.

* * *

~Present~

Allen clenches his teeth.

 _"My master and Lavi… and everyone that became Exorcists… amidst all the other humans… they constantly see humans as the enemies while fighting. To fight the Akuma inside…they expose themselves as bait… to protect the humans that should be protected…_ " Allen thought. Allen destroys the Akuma that was gripping the woman and she runs over to Allen.

"AHH!" The woman screams and her legs give out. Allen kneels in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asks her. The woman starts crying.

"WAAHH WAHH!" Then the Akuma gun appears from the woman and points at Allen's temple, but Akuma is destroyed before it could shoot.

"Too slow." Allen says.

 _"I've decided to continue walking down this road. So with this uniform, I'll have to take that vow…"_


	19. Crisis of the General

Chapter 19: Crisis of the General

At the train station; at the railroads

Allen, Lavi, and Alice finally destroy every Akuma in the area. The Three Exorcist practically destroyed the area in ruins. The three of them are tired after destroying so much Akuma, lying down on the piece of rubble.

"How many did you destroy?" Lavi asks Allen.

"About… 30." Allen answers.

"Ah, I won! I got 37." Lavi says. "What about Alice?"

"I don't know…" Alice answers.

"So there were 70 all together… a simple attack just aimed at us. They must be targeting you two and Leenalee while you three are still injured…" Lavi says as he fixing his bandana. "Or maybe they have an ulterior move…?"

Allen slowly tries to get up while using his left arm as a support.

"I wonder if the hospital is okay…" Allen says but grunts as his bones crack in his left arm. "OW!"

"You okay?" Alice asks as she stands up.

"Sort of… my left arm hasn't healed yet." Allen answers. "I wish I had a weapon like you, Alice, and the others have, Lavi… Parasitic type is SO inconvenient…"

"…The hospital is that way, right?" Alice asks as she staggers her way to where Allen and Lavi are.

"Eh… yeah… probably." Lavi answers. "You all right, Alice?"

"Yeah… just a bit soar…" Alice answers. "Let's go…"

"All right, but if you need a hand just let me know." Alice nods.

Lavi then holds Iron Hammer up with a handle side up.

"Hold onto this." Lavi says. Alice and Allen grab onto the handle.

"Size shifting hammer… JUMP!"

"UGH!?" Allen grunts. Iron Hammer's handle launch up high into the sky.

"UWA–!? DOWA–!" Allen cries and Alice shut her eyes tight.

"TO THE HOSPITAL, JUMP! JUMP! JU~~MP!" Lavi shouts and Allen continues screaming. As the three Exorcists heading towards the hospital, Baseball (Akuma) stands besides a building then disappears.

* * *

In the hospital

Komui is holding Leenalee in his arms. Bookman stands on the corpse of Akuma.

"Spit it out," Bookman demands. "Why did you come here?"

" _He… hehehehe…_ " Akuma laughs. " _The Millennium Earl has a message for you…_ " Akuma adds. **_"Time is up~ The 1000 year prologue is over. Now the drama will unfold~ When you hear the bell for the curtain call, don't run! You Exorcists are our performers!"_** Akuma delivers. Suddenly a piece of the trapped Akuma detaches from the main body and lunges at Komui.

"An easy kill!" Akuma shouts, but it explodes.

Komui and Bookman's eyes widen what they see. The Akuma that was heading for Komui was destroyed swiftly by none other than Leenalee. She activates Dark Boots and destroys the Akuma.

"Le…" Komui says with shock. "Leenalee…"

Leenalee smiles at her brother.

"You woke up…" Bookman says.

"UWA―H!" Someone screams.

Suddenly the three Exorcists that are on Iron Hammer come crashing through the wall and into where Bookman stands. Leenalee and Komui look at the pile of crumble debris with shock. Komui is lost for words.

"You use _that_ to fly again, Lavi…" Leenalee says.

Then Lavi pops out of the pile with a huge smile on his face. Alice comes out as well.

 _"I'm not going to ride something like that for a while…"_ Alice thought.

"Ahahaha… my bad! You all right, Alice?" Lavi says and Alice nods. "This thing is really convenient, but its damn hard to break! But it feels real good, right Allen?" No answer from Allen. "Allen…?" Lavi calls.

Then something emerges behind Lavi from the rubble and has a dark aura. Lavi turns around to see Bookman with a scary aura with Allen unconscious on Bookman's head and Lavi goes white.

"You damn brats…!" Bookman snarls.

"Alle…!?" Lavi calls but stops as he feels Bookman's wrath.

* * *

In a carriage

Lavi and Allen are sitting in the carriage in Seiza (a form of a punishment). Alice is excuse from the punishment by Bookman. Alice and Leenalee sit beside the two Seiza Exorcists, while Bookman and Komui sit on the opposite side of them. Timcampy rests on Alice's head.

"Now then, let's talk about the mission." Komui says. "Okay, you two?" He says to Lavi and Allen

"Yes…" They replies.

"A few days ago…" Komui begins. "A General was murdered." Everyone's eyes widen. "The one assassinated was General Kevin Yeager. Even though he was the eldest of the Five Generals, he was always the type to fight on the front lines."

"What happened to him…!?" Leenalee asks as she covers her mouth from shock.

"He was found in Belgium, nailed backwards to a cross. The words 'God Hunt' was carved onto his back."

" _'God Hunt'_ …!?" Allen and Alice say together.

"Komui, does that mean the Innocence–!?" Lavi guesses.

"Looks like it. The General was involved in a search for people who are compatible with Innocence. He carried a variety of Innocence with him. General Yeager had eight of them in his possession." Komui explains. "Including the one powering the General's own Anti-Akuma Weapon, nine were stolen in total."

" _Nine…_ " Alice thought.

"He was crucified and suffered from multiple fatal wounds. On the verge of dying… he kept singing until he took his last breath."

* * *

~General Yeager's death~

" _The Millennium Count… is searching… Searching for the precious heart… It wasn't me… next who'll it be…_ " General Yeager sings.

* * *

"'The Millennium Count'?" Lavi says confuse.

"Looks like it's the Earl's nickname…" Alice tells Lavi.

"The Noah that Leenalee, Allen, and Alice encountered called him that too." Komui adds.

"Komui-san." Alice calls and Komui looks at her. "What is the 'precious Heart'."

Komui closes his eyes.

"One out of 109 Innocence that we're searching for. The core of all Innocence, it's called 'The Heart'." Komui explains. "It is the root of all the power of Innocence, and can return all Innocence to nothingness. Is we have it in our possession, it will be the first time that we can gain the power to stop the end. _That_ is the Earl's target." He finishes.

"And where it that Innocence?" Allen asks.

"Dunno." Komui answers.

"Huh?"

"Actually it's very annoying. The cube had nothing in it about what kind of Innocence it is, nothing about signs or distinctions, nothing~~~ No matter how brilliant I am, there aren't just any clues! It's a real problem, you know. I'm really busy too. These ancients should consider that and at least write a hint in there… They're so stingy. You know, we've already tried to get Helva to look at the Innocence in our possession, and considered it from many angles… It may even be that we've already collected it, or maybe someone might have been its Apostle already…" Komui says. "The Generals is the only victim. The Earl probably thinks that of all the Innocence compatible person there are, there is a good chance that 'The Heart' resides in people with the most power. The appearance of the Akuma, and now Noah's Family and the heightened military strength, are all probably because of that." He explains. "The Exorcist Generals have become their targets. That is probably the meaning of the message as well. It is very likely that the same message was sent to the other Exorcists too."

"At any rate, the Apostle for that Innocence would almost certainly have as much strength as a General…" Lavi says.

"Still, a simultaneous assault by Noah's family and the Akuma would be too much, even for a General…" Komui concludes. "Exorcists from all over are being recalled and divided into four groups, The mission this time is to guard to Generals. You lot will guard General Cross."

Allen's and Alice's eyes widen at Komui's orders.


	20. Missing

Chapter 20: Missing

In a city

The Akuma lie crumples and destroys to pieces in front of Kanda.

 **"GHEHHEHEHHEHEHEEE! IT'S POINTLESS! POINTLESS!"** Baby (Akuma) laughs **. "YOU CAN'T HELP THE GENERALS! NOAH'S FAMILY AND THE AKUMA ARE GOING AFTER THEM AS A GIANT ARMY! EVEN AS YOU GUYS ARE BEATING ME UP, THIS VERY MINUTE…"** Baby didn't finish its sentence because Kanda destroys it using Mugen.

"Shut up." Kanda growls with annoyance.

"Let's go, Kanda." Noise Marie says.

Marie is a dark-skinned man of large stature. Marie is blind and he also wears headphones to amplify his sense of hearing.

"Hmph." Kanda scoffs and walks towards Marie.

"How annoying." Daisya Barry says.

Daisya is a man of average height. The top of his head his covered in more bandages, or hat, obscuring his hair from sight. He has sharp facial features and wears some kind of make up under his eyes that trails down his cheek like tear-marks but end in sharp points.

"We're not making any progress at all; they just keep coming one after another…" He complains.

"They're trying to stop us." Kanda says.

"It's hard enough just to catch up to the General." Marie comments.

"Hmph." Kanda scoffs.

"What? Are you annoyed, Kanda?" Marie asks him.

"I am **_not_**."

"Who knows when we'll catch up to him. Looks like the one we're looking for, General Tiedoll, isn't in town anymore. Jeez, that guy's faster than a speeding bullet." Daysia says.

"No matter what you call him, he's probably painting somewhere." Marie guesses.

"Ahaha… we have a weird master, right Kanda?"

"I despise that old man." Kanda mumbles.

Marie and Daysia looks at Kanda with "okay, then" expressions.

" _He's got a bad temper…_ " Marie and Daysia thought in unison.

"Well… at least he's better than General Cross." Daysia points out.

* * *

At the train station

The five Exorcists are waiting for their train to arrive. Allen fell asleep and Lavi is drawing on his face while trying to wake Allen up at the same time.

"Allen." Lavi calls. "Hey Allen, wake up~ The train is here~" Bookman comes and smacks Lavi in the head.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Bookman asks.

"He's dreaming about General Cross again!"

"Gua–t..." Allen mumbles and snores. "Master's not human…"

"HEY! EVERYONE, HURRY AND GET ON! IF WE MISS THIS ONE, THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER TRAIN TOMORROW!" Leenalee shouts.

On the train; in the restroom

"Haaa~" Allen breaths after finally getting off all the ink from his face. "As soon as it was decided that we're going after the Master, my dreams have gotten worse and worse…"

" _But that's just how things are. I can't be complaining…_ " Allen tells himself

* * *

~Hours before setting off on the trip of finding General Cross~  
In a carriage

"Orders for the Generals don't come from me, the Commander-in Chief gives out their orders. They're assigned multiple orders at once, and then they carry them out according to their own judgement." Komui explains with his arms crossed. "Therefore, we don't have information on their whereabouts at any given time. Then again,"

Komui hold out a finger towards Allen and Lavi leaning forward.

" ** _THREE_** of four remaining Generals regularly contact Headquarters once a month, so we know approximately where they are… the problem is **_ONE_**! General **_CROSS MARIAN_**!" Komui sits back into his seat and pushing up his glasses. "According to our information, there has been no word from General Cross in almost four years. We can conclude that (1) 'he's dead.' Or (2) 'he's ignoring his orders and just playing around.' For your information! My bet is on (2)! But! THEN YOU," Komui points at Allen. "AND YOU APPEARED!" He points at Alice.

Komui put a hand on Alice's and Allen's shoulders and smiles weirdly at them.

"AS CROSS' PUPILS, YOU'VE BEEN TRAVELING TOGETHER FOR THREE YEARS… ALWAYS!" Komui hisses. Allen and Alice look at each other.

"It's… no good." Allen speaks. "We have no idea where the Master is."

"Komui, how do we go about locating a missing person?" Lavi asks.

"The other teams will depend on the pupils of the various Generals. But, in this case, we'll get Tim to guide us." Komui answers.

"Timcanpy?" Lavi, Allen, and Alice say with surprise.

"Also a renown scientist, Cross was the maker of this little golem, and as such, he should be able to tell us where Cross is. AFTER THAT, SINCE ALLEN AND ALICE ARE FAMILIAR WITH HIS MOVEMENT PATTERNS, IT'LL BE LIKE DROWNING A DEAD RAT!" Komui says insanely.

"Nii-san… that's a bit…" Leenalee says.

* * *

~Present~  
In the restroom

Allen dries his face and hands. He looks in the mirror and peels the bandage that covers his left eye, off. He pokes his left eye, but didn't open it.

 _"I can't see anything, but it doesn't hurt that much anymore so it should be fine if I take this off."_ Allen thought. Allen then exits the restroom and sees Leenalee leaning on the wall.

"Leenalee, what are you doing here…?" Allen asks her.

Leenalee face Allen and then smiles with an angry mark on her face.

"Nothing." She answers and leaves.

 _"Huh? Just now… I saw an angry mark, right? But she was smiling…"_ Allen thought as he follows her.

In one of the train's car

Bookman and Leenalee sit on one side of the seat; while Lavi, Allen, and Alice sit on the opposite side. Bookman pulls a map and lays it between the five of them.

"Now…" Bookman begins. "Let's start by putting our information together."

"What, you already took it off?" Lavi mouths to Allen. "Bit it was such a funny face…"

"Quit it already." Allen mouths back.

"Stop talking, you two." Alice says annoy from the two Exorcists beside her.

Currently, we're proceeding towards East Germany." Bookman says. "How's Timcanpy doing?"

"Still pointing straight to the East." Leenalee answers.

"If the Master is far away, he can't receive more than a vague sense of his direction." Alice says.

"That means the Master is still pretty for away." Allen adds.

"Where in the world he could be…?" Leenalee asks as she stares at the map. "General Cross doesn't claim expenses from the church, so we don't have any receipts from him."

"Eh? Then how does he pay for everything? Out of his own pocket?" Lavi asks.

"Master **borrows money**." Allen answers. "I didn't even know about claiming receipts until I joined the church."

"The Master lives off his lovers and acquaintances in different places." Alice adds. "When we were really broke, Allen made some money by gambling."

Then the atmosphere turns weird as three people stares at Allen. The atmosphere read: **You went that far...!?**

"Eh? What? What?" Allen asks as everyone turns quiet.

When Allen comes into contact with Leenalee's eyes, Leenalee turns away to avoid Allen's eyes.

 _"She turned away!"_ Allen thought with shock and confusion.

"By the way Allen, you still can't open that left eye?" Bookman asks. Allen nods. "Get that eye healed quickly so you can stand watch for Akuma. Judging from the message from other groups, we can assume that Akuma will try to attack and stop us." Bookman says. "To get to the General, we'll be traveling on trains for quite a while. We need that left eye so we can make swift judgments to keep civilians from getting mixed up with Akuma."

"Understood..." Allen says while peeking up at Leenalee who is still avoiding eye contact.

Off the train; At the train station

The train stops and Leenalee gets off to buy everyone's dinner. Allen decides that it's a good time to talk to Leenalee.

"Leenalee." Allen calls and she turns around to look at him. "That… Come to think of it… Ever since that time we've never really talked… I think…" Leenalee didn't speak, just listens. "About that time… I'm very sorry."

Allen bows to Leenalee as he apologizes. Leenalee looks at Allen sadly and she then whacks him with the bag of dinner. Allen grunts and tries to lift his head, but is push down by Leenalee.

"Don't lift your head!" Leenalee says.

"Ha? Ah… yes." Allen replies.

"Because I haven't forgiven you yet. You're so selfish, Allen." Leenalee points out. "'No one can see the Akuma's soul but me.' Carrying all the burden by yourself, and sacrificing only yourself in battle." Leenalee's voice starts to sound shaky. "What are we friends for?" She asks him as tears form. "Don't make a fool out of me… Why don't you let me… fight by your side?"

Leenalee let go of the bag and sits on the floor crying while Allen is still bowing with the bag on his head.

"I hate it… your left eye… I hate it…" Leenalee says.

"Sorry…" Allen apologizes as he looks at Leenalee. "Leenalee. Thank you for helping me."

Suddenly, Leenalee glares at Allen which made him jump.

"I'll **_always_** help you!" Leenalee shouts and she snatches the bag from Allen's head and heads back to the train, leaving Allen confuse.

" _So… she forgave me…? Somehow it seems like she's still a bit mad…_ " Allen thought as he follows Leenalee back onto the train.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Alice, who isn't on the train yet, is staring at the sky blackly. Then the train whistles for departure and Alice snaps back into reality. She starts to head back onto the train, but it was not until someone grabs her wrist. Alice turns around to see a man.

"On your chest… is that a cross?" The man asks her.

* * *

~On the train~

Everyone is seated except for Alice, who is not on the train. Lavi notices and looks around.

"Huh? Where's Alice?" Lavi asks.


	21. Vampire of the Castle 1

Chapter 21: Vampire of the Castle 1

On the train

Everyone decides that Lavi would be able to bring back after noticing that she didn't board the train.

"You mean me?" Lavi asks.

"Please Lavi! Alice must have missed the train back at the last station. Go back and find her!" Leenalee says with panic and worry.

"What is she, a little kid?" Lavi mumbles.

Bookman starts to nudge Lavi with his foot.

"Go. You can that stick of yours to fly to her." Bookman says.

"It's a hammer, Panda." Lavi corrects Bookman angrily. "Fine, fine~~~ I has a bad feeling 'bout this tho~~" Lavi says as he takes out Iron Hammer.

"I'm coming as well!" Allen says and Lavi nods

* * *

~Few Hours Before~  
At the station

Alice misses the train that everyone is on because a man pins her down on the train platform.

"The train… left…" Alice says as she stops struggling.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Clergywoman." The man apologizes. "But! You are urgently needed here as well…" The man let go of Alice and bows on his knees in front of Alice.

"PLEASE DO SOMETHING TO SAVE OUR VILLAGE, MISS BLACK CLERGYWOMAN!" The man begs.

"Eh? Clergywoman?" Alice says.

In the village

"Sorry it's so late… I am the mayor of this village, the name's Georg." Georg introduces himself. "EVERYONE! OUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! A BLACK CLERGYWOMAN HAS ARRIVED–!" He announces to the people. Alice eyes widen at the situation.

"UWO―!" The people cheer. "IT'S A MIRACLE! MIRACLE!" They all run up to Alice which scares her. "IT'S A LADY CLERGYWOMAN–!" The group of people surrounds Alice and ties her to a chair with no reason. Georg explains their situation and Alice looks at them with disbelief.

"A vampire?" Alice says as she looks at the group of people with confusion.

"Yes." Georg replies. He looks up with a grave looks on his face. "For as long as anyone can remember, a fearsome vampire has live beyond this village! Its name is Baron Krory." Georg begins. "You never see him out during the daytime. During the night, human screams can always be heard from the castle. **They say that those who enter the castle never came out alive..."** Alice looks at him with a nonchalant look.

"No way... A vampire, in this day and age?" Alice says and Georg stares at her. "Sorry... please continue."

"But, as long as we stayed away from the castle, we were in no danger of being attacked by Krory." Georg continues. "Krory lived quietly in his castle. Then one night, suddenly... The first victim was an old maid. Krory killed the old woman by sucking her life blood until her body evaporated."

* * *

~Georg's Memory~  
In the woods; at night

Georg and his people see Krory sucking the old maid dry. When Krory stands up, the old woman's body has evaporates. Smoke rising from the corpse.

"Kr… Baron Krory!?" Georg stammers.

Baron Krory turns around, baring his fangs.

* * *

~Present~

"No _wa–y…_ " Lavi says with an unbelieving look. Georg and his people are all surprise, but Alice is calm as if she expects him to arrive. Allen is behind Alice, undoing the rope that binds Alice to the chair.

"WH… WHO'S THIS GUY!?"

"Lavi, Allen! What are you guys doing here?" Alice says as Allen finishes untying the ropes.

"I came to look for you." Lavi replies. "I couldn't just leave _my_ Alice alone~" Alice smiles weirdly and ignores what Lavi just said.

"Anyways," Allen changing the subject. "Why are you doing here, Alice?" Allen asks Alice.

"AH! MAYOR! ON THESE TWO YOUNG MEN'S CHEST…!"

"AHA!" Georg says as he looks at Allen's and Lavi's uniform. "IT'S TWO MORE CLERGYMEN!" Georg points at the two male Exorcists which result in all three Exorcists tie up to the chair.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Allen asks.

"Actually, just before Krory turned violent, there was another traveler who visited this village."

"Another traveler?" Alice says.

"That's right. The traveler was a priest who asked for directions to Krory's Castle. We desperately tried to stop him, and told him that he'd died of he went. He was laughing as he went for the castle. After three days had passed, when we thought he had been killed by Krory… The traveler came back!"

* * *

~Georg's Memories~  
At the station

"You… You're all right…" Georg says in disbelief as he follows the traveler to the station platform.

"Lunch box merchant. If anything happens to the Master of that castle… Tell someone who wears a uniform and cross like mine." The traveler says.

"And with that, the traveler just left." The present Georg says.

* * *

~Present~

"That's the solution he gave up. If we just waited, eventually someone like him would right that train here." Georg says as the three Exorcists' eyes widens as they hear about the traveler. "After a while, Krory starts attacking the villagers. So far, nine villagers have fallen prey to him…"

Behind Georg, the people start to shout all their complaints about Baron Krory.

"Tonight, we made a resolution to risk our lives to slay Krory. BUT!" Georg says.

" _I have a bad feeling about this…_ " Allen thought.

"GOD HAS NOT ABANDONED US! MASTERS AND LADY BLACK CLERGY! PLEASE DO SOMETHING TO GET RID OF KRORY–!" Georg begs as everyone - including himself - all got onto their knees and bow to the three Exorcists.

"But we specialize in Akuma…" Lavi says bluntly. Georg pops up.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU CAN EVEN EXORCISE DEMONS! YOUR HEARTS ARE SO STRONG!" He shouts with hope.

"No… not that kind of Akuma…" Lavi says.

"By the way…" Allen speaks. "What kind of person was he, that 'traveler'…?" She asks.

" ** _This_** kind of person!" Georg says with a drawing in his hands. Georg drew a large picture of someone familiar. That 'traveler' just happens to be Cross Marian.

"I guess we'll help you 'get rid' of Baron Krory." Alice says. "What about you two?"

"I'll help." Lavi says with no hesitation. "What about you Allen?"

"Huh? I'll go as well." Allen answers.

Georg looks at them with hope and gave the three Exorcists the address to Baron Krory's Castle.

On the way to Baron Krory's Castle

Lavi has his golem out and calls Leenalee to explain her the situation.

"I see… I guess we should obey orders, since they were left by General Cross." Leenalee says.

"Leenalee." Alice calls. "You, Bookman, and Timcanpy should go on ahead." She suggests.

"Okay. Be careful you three." Leenalee says. "You'll become vampires too if you let that… vampire guy bit you. Don't become one, okay!?"

"Right…" The three Exorcists answers.

" _Leenalee believes in those vampire stories…_ " The three Exorcists thought together.

"There's no such thing as vampires, right Allen?" Lavi whispers.

"Right." Allen whispers back.

"You scared, Lavi?" Alice teases.

"No!" Lavi whispers back and Alice giggles.

Suddenly, the three Exorcists are pull back together that are tie together around their wrists.

"YOU THREE! STOP!" Georg says as he pulls the three ropes back toward him. "We've reached the gates of Baron Krory's Castle."

The three Exorcists look up at the gates.

" _He's got bad taste._ " They thought as they stare at the gate.

"Beyond these gates lies Krory's Garden of Demons. Beyond that is the castle where he lives, perched above the lake." Georg explains. Suddenly, there are screams and shouts coming from the castle and Allen and Lavi shudder in fear.

"FORWARD!"

"YE–YES…!" The male Exorcists answers.

They open the gates and walk into the 'Garden of Demon'.

In Baron Krory's Garden of Demons

The garden is decorated with statues of demons.

"This Krory _really_ has bad taste…" Alice says as she looks around the garden. "Huh? Allen, why did you already take off your glove? Lavi, why do you have your right hand on your weapon?" She asks. "Are you two scared?"

"No. We're not scared." Allen and Lavi answers Alice. "Aren't you scared Alice?" They ask her.

She looks at them with a nonchalant expression.

"Nope. It's not scary at all if you think about it–"

"HUH!" The three Exorcist say.

They suddenly turn serious and look around cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Georg asks. Lavi hold up a finger to his lips. "SHH! SOMETHING'S HERE."

"It's coming closer… be ready…" Alice adds as she gets ready to activate Silver.

Suddenly, a blur passes the three Exorcists and the villagers.

" _So fast!_ " Alice thought as she turns around.

"Just now, I smell a sweet scent…" Georg says as he touches his nose.

"GYA―!" Person B screams from the back of the group. "FR… FRANZ…" He calls as his eyes widens in horror.

"IT GOT FRANZ!" Person C shouts.

Allen, Lavi, and Alice all turn around in surprise and rush to the back of the group. Their eyes widen from the sight of a black cloak man. The black cloaked man turns around with a man - Franz - in his mouth.

"IT'S ARYSTAR KRORY!"

* * *

At the Black Order Headquarters; In the Science Division

"Squad Leader Reever–" Johnny calls.

"Yeah?" Reever replies, as he writes into a book quickly. "What is it? I'm a bit busy, can't take my hands off this chemical formula, so just talk–" He continues to scribble into the book about the chemical formulas.

"It just that I was looking something up, and while I was reading, this old investigation document came up…" Johnny says as he trembles from the lack of sleep.

"Eh–" Reever said, still scribbling into the book.

"But the Supervisor's seal isn't on it, so it looks like sort of unattended to. I was wondering if it's okay to throw it out?"

"You idiot– If it hasn't been dealt with, then deal with it."

"Eh– But it's been eight years since–"

"What's in it? Anything particular~?" Reever asks. Johnny raises the documents up for a closer look and read the title to Reever.

"Vampire Folklore…" Johnny reads.

"I'm back–" Komui says. "Everyone~ Are you all being worked like a good slaves~~~?"

"Welcome back, Supervisor." Reever greets as Komui walks in front of him. "Sorry to be hasty, but are there any records on something like vampire folklore?"

"What is it? You got work for me already?" Komui asks. "Reever, you demon." He mumbles.

Then Komui stops and thought of something.

"Hm? Vampire?" Komui says, thinking of anything that Reever asks. "Ah– I remember. Someone by the name of Baron Krory or something, right?"

"Huh? You know about it? Has it been processed?" Johnny asks.

"That had nothing to do with Innocence whatsoever." Komui answers as he holds up a flask with the label 'Coffee', on it. "The few Finders who went to investigate it at the time became its prey." he grabs his coffee cup, but the flask is empty and stares at it. "Lots of effort with nothing to show for it. It was really disappointing."

"He said 'prey'…" Scientist A says as every scientist in the room except Reever, look at Komui with terror.

"But that took place almost eight years ago now…" Komui says. "Squad Leader Reever, coffee!"

"I can't take my hands away from this now…" Reever answers. Komui then attacks Reever, stopping him from his work just so Komui could have his cup of coffee. Off to the side, Johnny is looking through the papers with confusion.

 _"Why is there an article about a vampire in this book?"_ Johnny thought as he put the papers away and looks at the book. _"Botanical of the Ancient... What does it have to do with this...?"_

* * *

At Baron Krory's Mansion; In the Garden of Demons

When the three Exorcists turn around to see Franz's neck in Baron Krory's mouth, Lavi and Allen drop their jaws while Alice widens her eyes. Baron Krory is a tall lean man with very facial features, pointed ears and sharp, long, pointed fangs. He has short black hair with a long white streak which stands up on end. The sclera and pupils of his eyes are black and his irises are dull yellow.

"No way…" Alice mumbles in disbelief to what she is seeing.

Then Baron Krory starts to make sucking sounds, drinking Franz's blood.

"SH–U–RP!SL–U–R–P! SSL–U―R―P―!" Baron Krory then swallows the blood and stared 'hungrily' at the Exorcists and the villagers.

"UWA…" Person A sqeals. "UWA–…"

This made everyone panic in fear; making them all turn around, running towards the trees. The villagers all scream as they run away, leaving the Exorcists behind.

"UWA―! I DON'T WANT TO DIE–!" Someone screams as he runs away.

As the villagers flee from the area, the Exorcists start to compose themselves slowly.

"UWA–! HELP!" Someone wails.

"DON'T RUN, YOU GUYS!" Someone else yells.

Once the villagers' screams couldn't hear anymore, Alice activates Silver (bow form), Allen activates Cross Beta (the cannon), and Lavi activates Iron Hammer.

 _"Activate!"_ The three Exorcists thought in unison as they hold out their Anti-Akuma Weapon, pointing it at Krory.

"How do we do this?" Allen asks.

"'How'? You say...?" Alice says.

"If we get bitten, Leenalee's never gonna talk to us again." Lavi reminds.

"But anyhow, even if a vampire needs to feed on people," Allen says as he drives Cross Beta into the ground. "I can't let innocent villagers get killed!"

Allen shoots into the ground, creating a wall of rocks which Krory manages to evade. As Krory is still in air - because he evades Allen's attack by jumping backwards - Lavi starts to tells Iron Hammer to grow.

"Grow! Grow! Grow! Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi shouts as Iron Hammer grows the size of a large building.

Lavi starts to attacks and Baron Krory didn't evade the attack. Lavi's creates a cloud of smoke.

"HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT!?" Lavi exclaims as the cloud starts to disappear.

Once the smoke lifted, the Exorcists' eyes widen as they see Krory who manage to catch and holds of Iron Hammer in his teeth.

"NO WAY…" Lavi says in disbelief to what he is seeing. "WHOA, CHECK OUT THOSE TEETH!"

Krory bends backwards, spitting Iron Hammer out of his mouth and throwing it - with Lavi on top - away as if it is a piece of trash. Lavi grunts. Suddenly, underneath Baron Krory's feet is Cross Alpha (Allen's left arm) rises up from the ground and catches Krory and Alice points Silver (twin swords form) just a few inches away from Krory's neck.

"Got you." Allen mutters.

"Now behave." Alice says. Krory stares at Allen wickedly.

"GUHUU- KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Baron Krory laughs. "STRANGE CHILDREN! STOP WASTING MY TIME! YOU THREE ARE MONSTERS TOO! HM!?" He shouts.

"We're Exorcists." Allen corrects.

"Good evening." Krory mocks. "I'm busy. SO LET GO OF ME!"

Krory suddenly bites Allen's Cross on the finger. Allen's eyes widen in shock.

"GEH!?" Allen grunts.

 _"My Anti-Akuma Weapon- with his teeth!? For real!?"_ Allen thought.

"S–L–U―RP!" Krory drinks from Allen's blood.

"WA–H– ALLEN!" Lavi shouts in horror.

As Krory drinks Allen's blood, this causes an adverse reaction in himself.

"Ugh-" Baron Krory gags. "G–E―H! BITTER!" He screams.

Krory escapes from Allen's grasps and he starts to spit.

"OUE―!" Krory runs toward the woods.

"WA-WASH BASIN!" He yells as he disappears through the woods. "G–E–H!"

Krory's 'retreat' made the three Exorcists silent. They didn't expect to see that reaction from him as he has been intimating before he bit Allen's finger. Allen deactivates Cross and he and Alice look at his bitten finger.

"She's never gonna talk to you again Allen, you're gonna be excommunicated!" Lavi tells Allen.

* * *

Inside of Baron Krory's Castle

Baron Krory enters a room, slamming the door behind him. He walks to the alter, placed on the opposite side of the room, kneeling in front of it as he continues to gag out Allen's blood. Baron Krory's appearance had change. He still has short black hair, but with long white streak which falls in front of his face and doesn't stand on the end. The scleras of his eyes are white, his pupils are black and his irises are a dark-silver-color; making his eyes seem more human rather than vampire. On the floor behind him, is Franz corpse that Krory "killed".

"G–E–H!" Krory chokes. "OUE―!"

His gagging could hear throughout the castle. There is a knock on the door. It opens and inside, Baron Krory has stop gagging and is breathing heavily.

" _HA- HA- HA-_ "

"Welcome back, Master Arystar." A woman greets as she walks closer to where Baron Krory is, stopping in front of the corpse. "What happened to make you tear up like that?" The woman asks him.

" _Ha- Ha- Ha-_ " Baron breaths.

The woman bends her legs a bit, supporting her weight by putting her hands on her knees.

"Oh my." The woman says as she stares at the corpse's expression - eyes' wide, mouth opens.

"Eliade…" Baron Krory calls. His voice shakes as he speaks again; also he starts to tearing up. "I… I… I… I was… Again… Va… Va… I became a vampire again…"


	22. Vampire of the Castle 2

Chapter 22: Vampire of the Castle 2

Inside of Baron Krory's Castle

Krory then turns around to look at the corpse, his eyes still teary.

"Hi… Hello, Hello…?" Krory calls with a shaky voice.

No response from Franz.

"Hello, hell–o–…?" He calls again and still no response.

"A… A… A… Are you still alive…?" He asks again as he reach towards the body, starting to shake it. "Hello, hello? A… A… A… Are you still al–iv–e? Hello, hello?"

Eliade kneels and lifts Franz's arm, feeling for a pulse which there is none.

"He's dead, Master Arystar." Eliade informs the weeping vampire.

"…Gh…" Krory groans.

"Let's bury the body in that place too."

"I… I… I'M… WH… WH… WHAT KIND OF MONSTER AM I…?" Krory asks. "IN… IN THE GARDEN… A LYNCH MOB CAME… THE… THE… THE VILLAGERS THOROUGHLY DESPISE ME NOW…" He starts to explain, but Eliade suddenly embraces him. "Ah."

"There's no helping it, Master Arystar." Eliade comforts. "Because you are… A vampire."

As Krory hugs her, his fangs sharpens, changing his appearance into the vampric-side, and he attempts to bite her however he forces himself away from her. His appearance changes back into the human-side.

"D–d– don't come any closer!" Krory shouts, distancing himself from Eliade.

"E–Eliade I– I Gh… You… L–LO–LO–LO–LOVE…! LOVE…" Krory stammers as his face becomes red from shyness.

"And I love you too, Master Arystar." Eliade says with no fear of Krory.

Eliade's love made Krory slip on his cape, crashing into the floor of where Eliade sits.

"UGEH!" Eliade scoots closer to Krory and place her hand on his cheek.

"Let's live together in this castle forever." Eliade says. "Master Arystar."

Eliade kisses Krory on the lips. Then removes her lips from his.

"All those people out there… why should we care about them anymore?" She says.

* * *

In the Garden of Demons

"THE BLACK CLERGYMEN AND CLERGYWOMAN HAVE CHASED AWAY KRORY–! TONIGHT, VICTORY IS OURS!" Georg, the mayor, shouts as loudly as he can. "YOU'RE IN GREAT CONDITION TO GO EXTERMINATE KRORY, MASTER CLERGYMEN AND MISS CLERGYWOMAN!"

Behind Georg, the villagers all chant 'FIGHT'. Allen looks at them confuse.

"Um…" Allen says. "Why is everyone keeping such a distance from me…?" He asks. The villagers are all far away from where Allen is and Alice stands next to him.

"NEVER MIND THAT–!" Georg answers loudly.

"It's 'cuz they're thinking you'll become vampire because you were bit by Krory." Lavi explains.

"…I see…" Allen says as he turns to face Lavi.

"Don't worry about it, Allen." Lavi reassures him.

In Lavi's possession is a stake and garlic necklace, legends that these things could keep vampire away.

 _"Oh, i worry… I worry_ **a lot** _!"_ Allen thought.

Allen turns away, heading towards Baron Krory's Castle with Alice following him.

"Let's go already… what's with you guys…?"

"What's that? All of the sudden you're eager to go get'em? It's a jo–ke! Hehe." Lavi says as he throws the stake and the garlic to the side, running up to Allen and Alice.

The three Exorcists walk side-by-side. Allen pulls his hood over his head as he looks behind his shoulders.

"Wasn't one of the villagers taken by him?" Allen asks Georg.

"Under these circumstances, we don't know if he's dead or not." Alice says. "If he's still alive, we can't abandon him…"

"KRORY ALWAYS TAKES HIS FOOD BACK TO THE CASTLE SO HE CAN TAKE HIS TIME EATING THEM! IT WAS THAT WAY WITH ALL EIGHT VICTIMS!" Georg explains via megaphone.

"Ueeee-?" Lavi says.

"Mayor, everyone, you guys wait here!" Allen shouts. "Alice, Lavi, and I will head to the castle.

"OF COURSE! WE HUMANS WILL DIE IF WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE BETWEEN MONSTERS–!" Georg says again via megaphone.

"Eh? We're monsters…?" Lavi mumbles.

"Huh? I feel a little queasy about this…" Allen mutters as his face looks a bit green.

" _Activate..._ " Alice thought as she activates Silver (twin swords form) and turns her companions. The three Exorcists march up to Baron Krory's Castle.

Inside Baron Krory's Castle

Allen and Lavi push the doors open, Alice enters the castle first.

"Jeez, Why do we Exorcists have to exterminate vampires anyway–" Lavi complains.

"But isn't this strange…?" Alice asks as she starts going up the stairs, she grips Silver tighter. "I wonder what this vampire business has to do with the Master… What was the Master doing here…?" She mutters.

"When you think about it, doesn't it seem a little strange that the Master left that message telling us to exterminate the vampire?" Allen asks Alice, who nods.

"Yeah…" She answers. As the three continue walking, smoke starts to rise from the ground.

"What of it?" Lavi asks, brushing the question off. "So then what are we do…" His sentence breaks off as he collapses to the ground. "…ing."

Allen and Alice look at Lavi's body in shock about why he collapsed, unconscious.

"Eh? Lavi!?" They call in unison and Allen sniffs the air a bit, then quickly covers his nose.

 _"Huh?"_ Allen thought as he starts to recognize the scent.

"Alice, cover your nose!" Allen tells her and she did.

"This sweet smell is definitely…!" Alice says, but couldn't finish her sentence as she pulls up from the ground.

The Exorcists are lifting off from the ground by thread-like ropes. They both come face-to-face with two plants. Alice facing other one. The plant seems normal and it opens its petals.

"A flower?" Allen says.

"No…" Alice denies as the 'flower' reveals its 'mouth' and 'teeth'.

The two screams as the look around to see more carnivorous plants on all side. Also, noticing Lavi is in the same position as they are. Allen starts to struggle and Alice use Silver to cut the thread-like ropes. Alice lands on the floor, away from some of the carnivorous plants. She put together the twin swords into a single bow and fires an arrow which splits up, aiming for Allen's thread-like ropes, cutting them.

"Silver Rain!" Alice says, after releasing Allen.

Alice then heads toward the sleeping Lavi.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE–!" Allen asks as he activates Cross Beta, shooting it at one of the vines.

 _"Activate!"_ Allen thought.

"Allen, be careful! They're man-eating flowers!" Alice shouts as she shoots the plant that is about to eat Lavi.

"Yeah, but why in a place like this!?" Allen yells.

Alice is intercepting by the plants and she cut them down. She sees Lavi moves towards a plant's mouth and she shoots an arrow and it splits up towards the plant.

"Silver Rain." Alice mumbles.

She and Allen start to cut down the plants, but there is no end to them. As the two destroy all the carnivorous plants and Allen sometimes making a hole in the wall.

* * *

In the hallways

Just outside of the room where the three Exorcists were, Eliade is dragging Franz's body, but stops when she sees the wall being blasted.

"Hm?" Eliade says, looking at the explosion with no worries. "Oh my."

Eliade walks toward the blasted wall, dragging Franz behind her.

* * *

In the room with carnivorous plants

Alice and Allen are caught again by the tread-like ropes. Lavi is caught as well.

"WAKE UP, LAVI!" Allen calls. "DA–MN IT! IT JUST STICKS ON MORE!"

"LAVI, WAKE UP!" Alice calls as she cuts the ropes that restricts her, once more with Sliver on the sharp edge.

"Un… Huh…?" Lavi groans as he wakes up.

Suddenly, Eliade could be seen from the hole that Allen had blasted through with Cross Beta.

"HEY, YOU HUMANS OVER THERE–!" Eliade yells in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THESE BABIES ARE MASTER ARYSTAR'S PRECIOUS FLOWERS!"

Lavi looks up at Eliade and something in his mind clicks. A male rabbit with a gun shoots a female rabbit.

 _"A nurse?"_ Allen thought is confusion.

 _"That cross..."_ Eliade thought.

"Exorcists…" Eliade mutters under her breath, evilly.

Eliade then drops Franz's feet. She places her hand under her chin as she feels someone staring at her.

"I feel some kind of lusty stare…" Eliade comments.

Allen and Alice look over at Lavi–who is sparkling and his eyes are in hearts.

"STRIKE!" Lavi exclaims.

An Allen and Alice stare at Lavi in disbelief to his action and on his bandana reads 'Straight-forward Personality'.

"He's shining… Lavi?" Allen calls, but Lavi wouldn't answer. "Hey! HEY LAVI! HE–Y!"

"Oh my." Eliade says. "Teehee~" Eliade makes a pose and blows a kiss towards Lavi. In the background, Allen continues to call Lavi who wouldn't respond to him. Eliade continues to make poses.

"What a cute kid. How about it? Wanna be my lover?" Eliade says.

"REALLY!?" Lavi shouts in excitement.

Alice is getting annoyed by the sound of Allen trying to get Lavi's attention and she snaps. She picks up a small, but hard piece of rock and throws it at Lavi. The rock hits Lavi's forehead, making a red bruise mark.

"LAVI, ANSWER WHEN SOMEONE'S CALLING YOU!" Alice snaps.

 _"Uh-oh… Alice snapped…"_ Allen thought as he starts to tremble a bit, feeling Alice's wrath.

"What are you doing–…." Lavi asks Alice.

"WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN, LAVI! WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED WITH **_THAT_**!?" Alice shouts as she points at Eliade.

" ** _'That'_** …?" Eliade repeats, angrily. Lavi expression turns serious.

"Are you jealous, Alice–" Alice shoots an arrow toward Lavi, it flies pass him and graze his cheek.

 _"Yep… Probably jealous…"_ Lavi concludes in his thoughts, but instantly returns to 'Strike-Mode'.

"Lavi, it's not the time to be joking around…" Alice says, as she sighs and calms down a bit.

"A-Alice!?" Allen calls in surprise. "C-Calm down…!"

"…Sorry… I didn't mean to do that…" Alice apologizes to Allen and also throwing another rock at Lavi.

"Anyways…" She looks at Eliade. "Who are you?"

"I am Master Arystar's assistant, Eliade. Why have you come here?" Eliade answers.

"Vampire extermination." Lavi answers quickly.

"We're looking for the villager that the Baron took with him!" Allen answers.

"Villager?" Eliade repeats. "Ah, this? I was just about to bury it now."

She holds Franz out by the foot, as if he weighs nothing.

"If you want it…" She throws Franz toward the carnivorous plants. "You can have it."

"FRANZ…!?" Allen calls, but no response.

Alice is too far away, Allen and Lavi couldn't move, so Franz just flies into the mouths of the carnivorous plants. The plants suddenly all made squealing sounds and start to devour Franz's body. The three Exorcists' eyes widen in shock to what they are seeing.

"WHA…!?" Alice says.

"Hmph!" Eliade scoffs.

After the plants finish devouring Franz's body, pentacles' start to appear on the pedals. Then the plants explode, creating a huge blast that blows out of the castle.

* * *

In a room with many pictures

Baron Krory stands in front of a picture–a picture of his grandfather sticking his tongue out.

"Grandpa." Baron Krory speaks. "I've already given up. My fate is to live and die in this castle... The villagers hate me; no one is going to be my friend anymore."

Krory starts to tear up slipping out and down his face.

"…Well, it's not like something that just started recently anyways…" He then rubs his eyes. "Wh… WHAT AM I CRYING FOR!? I… I have my dear Eliade by my side forever…"

Krory then looks at the ground.

"Grandpa… this… is your curse? To bind me, who was always attracted to the world outside, and who seemed ready leave against your will… Did you make me into this monster?" Krory asks.

Suddenly, the carpet under him pulls, making him fall backwards.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Krory asks.

Outside; in the debris of the explosion

The three Exorcists barely survive the explosion and they grab onto a wall simultaneously.

"GRAB!" The Exorcists says in unison, with terrified look on their faces.

They climb over the wall and sitting on the ground.

"We… we're incredible…! I thought we were gonna die. For a minute there I **_really_** thought we were dead!" Lavi stammers.

"Got by with just a few bruises. This specially made coat is really something…" Allen says.

"Can I throw up a bit? My stomach… got hit…" Lavi throws up on the other side of the wall and Allen looks away.

Alice then peers over the ledge of the ground and her eyes widen.

"Allen! Lavi!" Alice calls as the two peers over the ledge as well.

"Uwha?" Lavi says.

"It's a graveyard..." Allen points out.

The three then jump from the place they were resting on and land on the ground in the graveyard.

In the graveyard

"Rather crude graves." Lavi comments as he stands in front of one of the wooden crosses, clasping his hands together. "Rest in peace." He mumbles then faces Allen. "Maybe they're for pets?"

"…So you're saying Baron Krory had this many pets?" Allen asks.

"These… aren't these the graves of the villagers that got taken here…?" Alice asks as she looks at the wooden crosses.

"Eh?" Allen and Lavi say in unison.

"Back then, that Eliade woman says that she is going to bury Franz… And now… look." Alice explains. "Eight of them. It matches the number of victims the mayor had mentioned..." Lavi crosses his arms.

"Hm? Didn't Krory do nine people in?" Lavi asks.

"The mayor said the first victim evaporated, didn't he…?" Allen reminds as he accidentally smacks one of the grave with the back of his hand, making it crack and crumble to the ground. "Ah–"

"AAAAAAA! YOU BROKE IT!" Lavi shouts.

"Uwah! I just touched it lightly!" Allen says as he kneels in front of the broken cross and starts bowing. "I'm so sorry!"

Alice kneels beside Allen and brush the pieces from the cross away.

"Look at this!" Alice says, pointing at the dirt.

"Hm?" Lavi peers over Alice's shoulder.

"This…!" Allen stops bowing and looks at what his companions are looking at. "There are pentacles on the surface of the ground!"

"It's the virus in the blood of the Akuma…" Alice says.

"Could it be…? These graves contain Akuma…?" Allen concludes.

Lavi then turns around and looks at one of the other graves, brushing some of the dirt away, revealing pentacles.

"These are pentacles here too." Lavi says and looks over his shoulder, facing his fellow Exorcists. "Come to think of it, when the man-eating flowers back there ate Franz, you could see the pentacles on them too… right? Maybe that's cause…" Before Lavi could finish his thought, Allen finishes it for him.

"They ate Akuma…!?" The three Exorcists stand around the eight graves silently.

"…Let's dig them up to check." Alice proposes.

"…Right… there's no other way to check…" Lavi complains.

"We… might have made a big misconception." Allen points out.

The three Exorcists begin to dig though the grave with the shovels they found nearby.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
Inside the castle; in the hallways

Eliade is stomping through the hallway, angrily.

"They're as stubborn as cockroaches, so they're probably still alive." Eliade says. "If I don't tell Arystar about this right now… THEY'LL ESCAPE WITH THEIR LIVES? ESPECIALLY THAT DARK BLUE-HAIRED BRAT!" She bites her finger in frustration. "ARYSTAR MUST NOT LET ANYONE GET AWAY FROM THIS CASTLE ALIVE!"

Eliade then enters the room with many paintings.

"MASTER ARYSTAR!" Eliade calls as if she is a damsel in distress.

Krory is rehanging the painting that fell from the explosion and he looks at the door where Eliade is.

"Eliade!" Krory calls in surprise.

"Uuhhuuu…" Eliade sobs as she runs into Baron Krory's arms.

"WHA… WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"PEOPLE CALLED EXORCISTS CAME TO EXTERMINATE YOU, MASTER ARYSTAR… THEY ATTACKED… AND BURNED THE FLOWERS IN THE CENTRAL STAIRS… I WAS SO SCARED."

"WHAT!? THOSE BASTARDS, THEY… GRANDPA'S PRECIOUS FLOWERS…"

Eliade looks up at Krory with tears.

"Please fight, Master Arystar." Eliade pleads.

"Eh?" Baron Krory responds. "Ah… no, but…"

"They'll kill you! As a vampire, you're already an enemy to the humans." Eliade says as she pulls Baron Krory's head, so that his mouth is right above her neck. "Just drink a little bit of my blood. If you just take some blood, you'll change into a strong vampire... just a little bit. Don't kill me. So the two of us can live forever in this castle… right?" Eliade asks as Krory starts to cry.

He them recalls a memory of when the kids around him starts to fear him while calling him a vampire.

* * *

~Baron Krory's Memory~

"It's a vampire!" Child A screams.

"Don't come any closer or we'll put a stake through your heart!" Child B warns.

"STAY AWAY! MONSTER!" Child C screams.

* * *

~Present~

" _Grandpa… it has come to a point where I have nothing left but Eliade…_ " Baron Krory thought. He then bites Eliade and starts to drink her blood.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
In the graveyard

The three Exorcists are digging and digging until they hear a thunk.

"…There…" Alice says.

They clear the excess dirt off the wooden coffin.

"It's out." Lavi points out.

"Yeah, it is." Allen says.

"The question is… who's going to open it…?" Alice asks.

They exchange looks.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Lavi shouts as they hold out their choices.

Lavi picks rock, Alice picks rock, and Allen holds out scissors. Lavi cheers and Allen is on the ground. Alice sighs in relief. Allen then takes a deep breath, clasping his hands together in prayer.

"Okay then," Allen says. "Please forgive me for doing this!"

"Go for it!" Lavi cheers.

Allen reaches for the cover and starts to lift it, making it creak.

 _"He-heavy!"_ Allen struggles as he manages to remove the cover. Once the cover is off, they peer into the coffin.

"…The skin has rotten away…" Alice points out.

"It's an Akuma!" Lavi finishes.

The corpse's skeleton is not a human's skeleton, but a Dark Matter skeleton. The three dig up the other corpses and the skin rots off, but it shows Dark Matter skeleton. They all stand in front of different corpses, examining it.

"All Akuma… the pentacles marks on the ground must be there because the outside flesh has rotted away and inside leaked out." Lavi explains. "It stinks…"

"The Baron has been attacking Akuma… if he was only attacking Akuma…" Allen says, closing his eyes.

"Then this ain't a vampire extermination. That Krory…" Lavi begins.

Alice then whirls around to see Krory standing behind Lavi.

"La–LAVI!" Alice calls, but Lavi's reaction was a second late.

Krory smashes Lavi into the castle wall. Lavi, once again, unconscious, leaving Allen and Alice to take care of things.

"…So it's you three." Krory hisses as he faces Allen and Alice. "You've made me angry."

"Baron…" Allen calls.

" _This isn't a mere vampire extermination…? The vampire Arystar Krory… He's… he may be our…. ally._ " Alice concludes as she activates Silver. " _Activate!_ "

"Die, Exorcists."


	23. Vampire of the Castle 3

Chapter 23: Vampire of the Castle 3  
In the graveyard

Krory attacks Allen who blocks the attack with Cross Alpha. Krory then kicks across the jaw.

"UGH..." Allen groans as he dodges Krory's next attack.

" _Such speed!_ " Allen points out.

"KRORY! WE HAVE NO INTENTION OF EXTERMINATING YOU NOW! LISTEN..." Allen shouts as he continues to block Krory's series of attacks.

"Stop whining!" Krory scolds. "Are you scared by seeing your friend die?" He taunts.

Allen then steps back, deactivating Cross Alpha.

" _He disengaged his weapon?_ " Krory thought.

"LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Allen shouts and Krory stops attacking. "All the villagers' corpses in that garden are Akuma. Did you know that? Arystar Krory, are you _really_ a vampire?" He asks.

"A vampire..." Krory repeats as he disappears from Allen's vision.

Allen looks around, then looks towards where Alice is standing.

"Alice!" Allen calls as his eyes widen.

Behind Alice is Krory, who pulls Alice's hair away from her neck and then bites her. Alice gasps, but pushes herself away from Krory. She distances herself away from where Krory is and breathes heavily as she covers her neck.

"Kukuku..." Krory snickers. "I don't know about anything like 'Akuma'. I just like the thrill of the hunt." He answers Allen's question. "LIFE IS TO BE SAVORED! ANYONE WOULD WANT TO LIVE FREELY, THEIR INSTINCTS UNFETTERED. LET SOMEONE ELSE TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE? MY APOLOGIES, BUT I MUST DECLINE!" Krory says as he looks at Alice. "So I kill. And I'll kill the two of you as well."

Krory attacks Alice and smashes her into the castle wall, higher from where Lavi crashed into. He then attacks Allen, smashing him into a tree.

"Hmph, already finished?" Krory scoffs.

Lavi suddenly uses his Innocence to attack Baron Krory, making it a giant hammer. The same size he used when he first attacked Baron Krory.

"Peh!" Lavi sticks his tongue out. "Don't think you can fuck with me, bastard!" He curses. "I'm a bit pissed. I think I'll bloody you up a bit before sitting down to talk!"

"Sounds like fun." Baron Krory mocks.

"Get up Allen! We're gonna beat this guy up a bit!" Lavi calls as Allen tries to stand up.

They start to attack each other.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
In the castle; in the hallways

Alice wakes up as she enters deeper into the castle with Silver deactivated hanging on her wrist, leaning on the wall for support.

"Ouch..." Alice groans in pain. "Ughhh... my head got hit hard..."

As she slowly walks along the wall, she could hear many noises coming from outside.

"Ugh... so noisy..." Alice mumbles. "... I got to help them after a small break..."

Alice then touches something on the wall and a secret door opens, she tumbles into the secret room.

"A... a hidden door...?" Alice says as she stands up. "Where is this place...?"

Then she hears moaning sounds.

" **Wuuuu... Wuuuu... Wuuuu...** " Alice looks in front of her to see a shadow of something large, an unidentified creature.

She then looks behind her, the way she entered into, but it closes shut. She then hears clicking sounds and she looks in front of her again to the unidentified creature, but it disappears.

"It's gone...?" Alice asks.

Suddenly, Eliade appears behind Alice and smashes her against the bookshelf.

"Wha...!?" Alice says.

"Oh my~ If it isn't that dark blue-haired kiddo. I _told_ Arystar to slaughter you. _Really_ , what a bother..." Eliade says.

" _That wound...!_ " Alice thought as she pushes against the shelf harder.

"Ow!" Alice groans in pain.

"Well... fine. I'll dispose of you then. I did want to try it once anyways..." Eliade mutters as her face changes into a monster's face. "The taste of an Exorcists blood. Entering this castle... will be your final regret.

* * *

In the graveyard

As Lavi and Baron Krory continue their battle against each other, Allen goes to search for Alice.

"... Is why! Akuma are machines that wear human's skin!" Lavi explains as he attacks, Krory evades it easily. "You know, you were sucking Akuma's blood."

"Eh? If that's true, then I would have dies from the poison from the blood. I'm not buying it." Krory states.

Lavi stops his attacks and Baron Krory stops as well.

"Uh-un~ Hold on a minute, actually, ya know, there are also cases where they don't die- Here's what I think." Lavi begins as he points at Baron Krory. "You are the same type as Allen, compatible person with a parasitic-type Innocence that neutralizes poison. Without realizing it, you've been targeting Akuma... Ain't those hard teeth o'yours Innocence?" Lavi concludes.

Baron Krory just stares at the Exorcist in silence.

"If you enjoy huntin' down Akuma, join us and you can have em' to your heart's content, eh?" Lavi proposes. "You're strong. Back when I was explainin' everything... it didn't look like you were holding back, so... Gimme an answer when you wake up, m'kay? Kuro-chan~?"

Lavi starts to activate his seals to attack.

* * *

In the hidden room

Eliade hold Alice trap against the shelf, her back feeling the shelf press against her. Eliade is slowly crushing Alice against the shelf and she starts to cough out blood.

"What's wrong? You were breathing just fine a minute ago." Eliade mocks. "If you don't put up ant resistance, at this rate, your chest is going to be crushed."

"Haa- Huu- Haa-" Alice breathes.

" _Hot... I don't want to do anything... It feels like something is sucking all the power from my body..._ " Alice thought as she looks up at Eliade, but could only see a blur. " _My senses are going dull... want to sleep..._ " Alice adds as her focus begins to blur even more.

Eliade suddenly punches Alice across the face, with her other hand.

"Aw... no response? Or is it that you don't feel up to it?" Eliade asks. "Perhaps you took a lot of damage from Arystar. Hmmm."

Eliade licks her mouth in hunger as she stares at Alice.

" _No... no, don't sleep._ " Alice tells herself. " _Can't feel pain or anything... senses are paralyzed... If I sleep now, I'll be killed. Talk! Use your brain!_ "

"Don't plan on... exterminating... Arystar Krory..." Alice gasps out. "You... have no reason... to fight..."

"She spoke." Eliade says in a mocking tone. "Oh."

Alice opens her eyes and stares at Eliade.

"He... is not a vampire or a monster... probably our... ally..."

Eliade punches Alice again repeatedly.

"AHA!" Eliade laughs as her face turns into a scary face. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She then ceases her attacks and grabs Alice's collar.

"ALLY? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? HE'S A VAMPIRE." Eliade says, changing back to her human face. "DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY...!?" She says desperately, but her face - once again - turns back into a scary face. "So, I'll kill you all..."

Eliade smashes Alice harder against the shelf, making Alice go through it. Eliade then disappears and returns back with an ax in hand. Eliade walks over to Alice - lying on the floor - and kicks her side to make her turn over.

"Extend your neck. I'm going to drain your body of all the blood and hang it at the castle gates." Eliade says. "That way no one will dare come close to this castle anymore."

Eliade positions the ax's blade above Alice's neck. She raises the ax in the air.

"I can present this girl's life in exchange for Krory's; I can gain credit for it as well." She says as she swings the ax down with all her might.

The blade stops in mid-air by a hand. Eliade looks to see who intercepts her attack and it was Allen.

"The white-haired brat..." Eliade says as she swings the ax toward Allen, who evades it.

But Eliade quickly starts to attack him. He dodges as she attacks, sometimes getting hit and sometimes not. It wasn't until Eliade had crushes him against the wall with her hand, just like what she did to Alice earlier.

"Got you." Eliade snarls as she smashes Allen against the wall, crushing his body.

"... We're not here... to exterminate... Arystar Krory..." Allen chokes. "He... may be our ally..."

"I won't let you take him away, Exorcists! Now die!" Eliade crushes Allen more and he falls unconscious.

"Not while... I'm here..." Alice speaks.

Eliade turns around to see Alice standing up; Sliver (twin swords form) in her hands. Eliade's eyes widens in shock, but she then throws Allen's body toward Alice. The two Exorcists crash into the wall, Alice receiving the most damage, resulting some small bones to break and forcing her to deactivate Silver. She winces from the pain as she manages to shove Allen's body off her. Allen has become unconscious from Eliade's crushing and from the throw.

"Allen... get up...!" Alice chokes as she shakes Allen. Allen didn't move. "Allen!" Alice calls.

Eliade quickly picks up the ax and laughs again as she walks over to Allen's body.

"Allen!" Alice calls again.

"Say goodbye..." Eliade says as she brings the ax down toward the neck, but it stops again by Allen's left hand. Eliade's eyes widen in shock to see that Allen is conscious. "Che! He's still moving?" Eliade asks as she studies Allen's face, only to see that he is still unconscious. "This guy... isn't conscious...!?"

Allen's left hand then breaks the ax and activates by itself. Cross Alpha grows in size and slashes at Eliade, wounding her and expose some of her Akuma self under the human disguise. Eliade stands away from where Allen now standing with the help of Cross just moving his body by itself.

"Allen...?" Alice says in shock.

" _This child... his left hand is moving of its own accord!?_ " Eliade thought as she watches Allen.

The Cursed Eye begins to glow and changes, a smoky skull emerging from it. Alice and Eliade's eyes widen. The Cursed Eye shows Allen the soul bound to Eliade.

" _I'm back, Allen. The darkness has returned..._ " A voice says to Allen. " _The sensation has returned..._ "

Allen opens his left eye as it activates once more in an evolved form.

"You're an Akuma." Allen remarks.

"You're a strange one..." Eliade remarks back.

" _It has return once again. The black and white world._ " Allen thought.

" _Welcome back._ " The voice says.

"I withdraw my previous remarks." Allen says, referring to when he said he's not here to exterminate Baron Krory, and activates Cross Beta. "I have found a reason to fight."


	24. Vampire of the Castle 4

Chapter 24: Vampire of the Castle 4  
In the hidden room

~Allen's conscious~

Footsteps echo and stop. Someone stands behind the little Allen. The young Allen eyes widen, then looks straight ahead.

" _Mana...?_ " Young Allen thought, not turning around to see if his guess is correct.

"Even if I can no longer see out of my left eye, I intend to continue being an Exorcist... just like my friends, I have made a vow." The little Allen says, but starts to cry as he remembers Mana.

"Mana..." The little Allen calls.

" _If that's the case... go deeper. To a world darker than black, brighter than white... Embrace it._ " Mana says.

~The real world~

Allen activates a newer version of the Cursed Eye, resembling a sort of cogwheel monocle. Eliade starts to brush herself off.

"Jeez. You've damaged it, you really are a nasty brat. Ah- my clothes are all tattered too." Eliade complains.

"Aren't you going to change shape?" Allen asks.

"I hate becoming ugly. I like this appearance better." She responds as she tucks her hair behind her ears. "But, well... in this this situation... I can't complain..."

Eliade pulls off her face and transforms into her Akuma form.

"That's right." Allen agrees, pulling his hood over his head.

Just as Eliade transforms, Alice ignores the pain from the broken bones as she activates Silver (twin swords form) and stands up, staggering a bit towards where Allen is. The two Exorcists look at each other then nods as Eliade lunges to them, evading her attack.

* * *

In the graveyard

Krory suddenly becomes pained as Lavi activates his seals.

"UA—... GUGAGAGAGA..?" Krory groans on pain.

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong?" Lavi asks.

But Krory didn't answer him just continues to groan painfully.

"FUGIGIKIKIGIGI- GAH! HA—!" Krory grunts. "DAMN IT...! I'M RUNNING OUT OF FUEL!?"

" _If only I drank more of Eliade's blood..._ " He thought, but brushes it away.

"IMPERMISSIBLE!"

" _'Impermissible'?_ " Lavi thought.

"GYU—! GOD DAMN IT...!" Krory exclaims.

"Well... whatever!" Lavi says with a smile. "I don't know what's your deal it, but this is my chance. No hard feelings, 'kay?"

"GU—..." Krory shudders.

Iron Hammer grows in size as the seals rotate around it and Lavi.

"Innocence: Second Opening-BAN!" Lavi says as Iron Hammer hits the seal, **火**. "Hi!"

Lavi strikes with his hammer on the ground to use the Fire seal and the area around them has a large print of the seal, **火** (hi) with a circle around it (maru).

"Gouka Kaijin! HIBAN!" Lavi recites, meaning 'Fire Stamp! Hell Fire and Ash'.

The fire seal creates torrents of flames around Krory in the form of a snake, making it look as if Krory has been eaten by a fire snake.

"UAH... AAH! UWA—!" Krory screams as the snake charges into the castle walls, creating another hole.

"Don't worry. I kept my flames reasonably low." Lavi explains.

* * *

Inside of the castle; in a very large room

Just as Krory charges through the wall by Lavi's Fire Seal, Eliade bursts through the wall from the other side, Alice and Allen are on her body.

" **Ug... you...** " Eliade hisses, but suddenly averts her attention towards an unconscious Krory on the ground.

" ** _Arystar! Change!_** " Eliade commands as she shifts back into her human form, running towards Krory's body.

Allen and Alice are falling down until someone caught Alice's arm and Allen grabs her leg.

"Hey, Alice! Allen!" Lavi says with a smile as he sits on Iron Hammer's handle while grabbing Alice's hand.

"Lavi!" Alice and Allen call in unison.

"You're all right!" Alice adds.

Lavi nods at Alice and notices Allen's left eye.

"Huh? Your left eye healed?" Lavi asks as he notices Eliade on the ground, holding Baron Krory's body close to hers. "Hey, Allen, Alice, that woman...!?"

As Eliade holds Baron Krory's body, he regains conscious and looks up at Eliade.

"Master Arystar." Eliade calls sweetly with a smile.

But Krory's eyes look at what emerging from her. A humanoid form wraps in bandages. Krory eyes widen in either fear or confusion.

"E... Eliade. What is that...?" Krory asks Eliade as her smile disappears and she looks at him in confusion.

"Eh?" Eliade says.

"Y... your... That thing coming out of your body... What is it...!?"

He points past Eliade and she looks to where he points, she widens her eyes. On the other hand, the three Exorcists are standing on the ground - after Lavi lowers them down with Iron Hammer - watching Baron Krory and Eliade.

"Calling back from the Underworld, the bound 'Soul of the Akuma' that is the weapon's energy source." Lavi notes. "... Right?"

Alice and Allen both look at Lavi - who seems scared.

"Is that it, Allen?" Lavi asks. "Woah... why... can I see it too...?" Alice's eyes widen as she looks at Allen.

"Is it because of your left eye, Allen?" Alice asks

* * *

~Back in Allen's conscious~

" _To a world darker than black, brighter than white... Embrace it._ " Mana says.

* * *

~Present~

" _Has Mana's curse stronger? Can my left eye show the souls of Akuma to other people now!?_ " Allen guesses as he lifts his left hand to cover his left eye.

"KURO-CHAN! THAT GIRL IS AN AKUMA! I TOLD YOU 'BOUT IT EARLIER! SHE IS YOUR ENEMY AS WELL AS OURS!" Lavi exclaims.

" _Akuma?_ " Krory thought.

"Eliade...? What are... you?" Krory asks.

"So you know?" Eliade asks. "I... I..." Eliade begins.

Then Eliade's blood drips onto Krory's glove, making it a sizzling noise indicating that she is indeed an Akuma. Krory stares of his glove with shock and Eliade stands up.

" **Aah- I'll tear you to pieces!** " Akuma Eliade shouts as she attacks Baron Krory.

"AAH... UG... H." Krory groans as Akuma Eliade faces him.

" **I WAS GOING TO TAME YOU AND MAKE YOU SERVE ME, BUT _FINE_! I CANNOT LET YOU BECOME AN EXORCIST! I'LL KILL YOU!** " Akuma Eliade shouts.

"AH! SHIT! KURO-CHAN IS ALREADY TIRED MRON PLAYING WITH ME EARLIER! OH NO!" Lavi exclaims.

" _Kuro-chan!?_ " Allen and Alice thought in unison.

"IF WE DON'T HELP..." Just as the three Exorcists were going to move to help the vampire, something bursts up from the ground and captures them. It is Krory's giant, man-eating plants.

"WWWWHAAA!? FLOWERS BREAKING THROUGH THE FLOOR!?" Allen shouts in surprise.

"DAMN FLOWERS-?" Lavi shouts.

"NOT AGAIN-!" Alice screams. "THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"DAMN IT- WHAT'S WITH YOU FLOWERS!? YOU CAN'T BREAK INTO KURO-CHAN'S PLACE!" Lavi curses.

" **Hmph. Looks like your Grandpa's memento are crying for some food. Should we offer them your flesh and blood?** " Akuma Eliade points out.

"I love you..." Krory says. "Ever since the first time I saw you... I was charmed by you at first sight... If I was an enemy, why did you stay by my side for so long, instead of killing me?" He asks.

" **I said I had a use for you, didn't I? There was something I wanted to do. That's why. The truth is that I've wanted to kill you all along.** " Akuma Eliade answers.

"I see... you truly are an Akuma..." Krory concludes as he licks Eliade's blood from his glove and activates his Innocence. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO KILL YOU TOO!"


	25. Vampire of the Castle 5

Chapter 25: Vampire of the Castle 5  
In the cage of the man-eating plants

"GYAA!" Lavi screams as one of Krory's plants bites Lavi's leg. "OUCH! DAMN IT, I CAN'T SEE KURO-CHAN! I DROPPED MY HAMMER SOMEWHERE TOO!"

"What's happening over there!?" Allen asks as he tries to find both Krory and Akuma Eliade, but fails since the huge plants are blocking the view.

"They're making a lot of sounds..." Alice says as she looks around.

Fighting...?" Lavi assumes, but before he could get another word out; Krory's plants suddenly engulf Lavi. Both Allen's and Alice's eyes widen with their mouths drop.

"UWGYA—!" Lavi screams as he punches the plants inside, trying to get out.

"Allen, did you take care of a plant like this when we were younger...?" Alice asks Allen looks at her then at the plant (that ate Lavi) and something clicks in his mind.

"LAVI—! CALM DOWN AND DO AS I SAY!" Allen shouts.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? I'M GONNA GET EATEN IF I CALM DOWN!" Lavi shouts back.

"Alice reminded me of something! When I was with the Master, I took care of the same type of flowers!" Allen says, recalling that memory.

"REALLY!? THEN YOU CAN STOP THIS ONE?" Lavi asks.

"Yes. So listen already! These flowers won't bite humans who are kind to them. So put your heart into it and show these flowers some love and affection."

"GOT IT!" Lavi says. "I LOVE YOU-!"

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
Outside the cage of the man-eating flowers

Krory and Akuma Eliade are still fighting and with Krory's speed, it allows him to land several successive blows to Akuma Eliade.

" **UGH!** " Akuma Eliade groans, but summoning several bubbles.

Krory backs away quickly, distancing himself from the bubbles and Akuma Eliade.

" **Heh heh.** " Akuma Eliade chuckles. " **Sharp senses. You were right to back away. These balls are my special ability.** " Akuma Eliade says.

"Special ability?" Krory says.

" **LET SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THEM!** " Akuma Eliade throws several bubbles at him, one misses and hits one of the flowers, instead, and making it wither.

" _The flower withered!?_ " Krory thought as he focuses on the flower.

" **HERE, HAVE SOME MORE!** " Akuma Eliade them throws more bubbles encapsulates his arm and bursts, leaving Krory's arm drains.

"UGH!" Krory grunts. "YOU..." He adds, but notices something.

" _Is this water!?_ " Krory thought as he smiles, figuring something out.

"I see..." He mumbles as he stops dodging and stands on a crooked rail. "So these balls evaporate and trap all the water from a solid body? Such idiocy! Eliade. The punishment for damaging Grandpa's flowers is severe."

" **Hmph. Even when the Innocence makes you high, you remain a narrow-minded fool! You social recluse! You don't actually give a damn about these things, do you**!?" Akuma Eliade says. " **PLACING ALL THE BLAME ON YOUR GRANDFATHER FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO GO OUT INTO THE WORLD... YOU'RE JUST AFRAID YOU COULD GET HURT OUTSIDE THE CASTLE! _BUA-KA!_ COWARD! ROTTING AWAY IN THIS CASTLE SUITS YOU JUST FINE!**"

"Aah..." Krory sighs. "I thought that if I was with you, I wouldn't mind spending my life that way. Eliade, I don't want to see you like this."

" _Even though you're an Akuma, I still love you, Eliade. If I was with you..._ " Krory thought.

"I'll make you disappear without a trace." Krory declares as he lunges himself towards Akuma Eliade.

" **NO!** " Akuma Eliade screams as she fires dozen of bubbles.

"OOO—... UOO—!" Krory yells as the bubbles encase him completely.

Once the bubbles drain his entire body of all of its water and leaving him to flutter to the ground like paper, Akuma Eliade changes into her human form and walks to his side, looking down on Krory's flatten body.

" _Goodbye, Arystar- You know, that one thing that I always wanted to try... The thing that makes a woman 'The Most Beautiful'. No matter how inferior a woman is compared to me, when they do_ **that** _they become dazzlingly 'beautiful'. But no matter how much I wanted to, I could never do that. Because I'm an Akuma, I kill all the men that get closer to me. If there exists a man that I cannot kill... He would be... the one could destroy me._ " Eliade thought.

Suddenly Krory's body lunges at her again and bites her neck.

"What's this...? You can still move...? Eliade asks as she smiles to herself. "A..rystar..." She stammers. "I just wanted to love you..."

Krory drains all the Akuma blood from Eliade and the bubbles - that linger around the room - bursts and rain down on the area.

* * *

Inside the cage of the man-eating plants

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"Lavi shouts. "Hey, aren't we hurting still?" He asks and continues to shout 'I love you' to the plants.

"But look!" Allen exclaims. "The flowers aren't biting out heads off anymore!"

"Also, their grips are loosening up as well." Alice adds as a drop of water falls on her. "Rain?"

Allen and Lavi notice it as well. The rain starts to pour down on them and the flowers release the three Exorcists. Allen and Alice exchange looks as Lavi seems exhausted after shouting "I love you" for quite a while. The three then make their way to Krory, who's looking at the ground.

"Krory?" Allen calls.

"You stupid flower..." Krory mutters. "YOU UGLY, CRAP, NAUSEATING, PIECE OF SHIT OF A FLOWER!" He shouts. Then, as Krory insults the flowers, a large one opens its mouth and engulfs the Exorcists and Krory.

"WAAAAH!" Allen shouts.

"KURO-CHAN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Lavi asks. "THE FLOWERS IS PISSED NOW!"

"SHUSH, YOU!" Krory exclaims.

Inside the flower's mouth

Alice looks at Krory with wide-eyes as she sees him crying.

"I have destroyed Eliade... I... no longer have the will to live anymore..." Krory says.

" _He's suicidal...!_ " Allen and Lavi say. " _And he's going to take us with him!_ " The two adds as Krory continues to bawl out his eyes.

"NOW, KILL ME FLOWER! YOU DUMBASS!" Krory suddenly yells, angering the flower even more.

"GYAAA! STOP THAT, IDIOT!" Allen and Lavi say as Allen covers Krory's mouth.

"Please calm down!" Allen says as Alice moves closer to them.

"You've damaged your right arm." Alice points out.

"No this thing... If I drink an Akuma's blood again, it should be fine..." Krory explains. "Hah... ha... I've become such a monster... What I loved, I destroyed..."

Allen's and Alice's eyes widen as they see the sadness in Krory.

"I just want to die..." Krory weeps.

Allen parts his lips to say something, but Alice beat him to it. She grabs Krory's collar, pulling him away from Allen's grip.

"If it's painful," Alice says with pain lingering within in her voice. "Just become an Exorcist. Exorcists destroy Akuma, you know? And you've destroyed an Akuma called 'Eliade'. And if you continue to destroy Akuma, then that'll be the reason you destroyed Eliade. If you have a reason to live... You can continue living for your reason. Because you too are, just another Apostle of Innocence." Alice finishes and Krory looks into Alice's eyes and then looks at the floor, silently crying out his grief.

Alice release Krory's collar and smiles as she pats him on the shoulder.

* * *

In the large room

After Krory finishes weeping, the four escape the flower's mouth and sit on higher ground, wanting to say away from the flowers. Allen takes out a picture of General Cross and shows it to Krory.

"So like, he looks like this..." Allen says.

"Oh... yes, that man had came here." Krory says.

"What did this man come here for?" Alice asks.

"He introduced himself as a friend of Grandfather's, saying that he heard the news about Grandfather," Krory explains. "And that he came to return what he had borrowed."

"What he had borrowed?"

"A flower. The man-eating offspring." Allen's and Alice's eyes widen.

"Man-..." Allen stammers as he thought about the plant he took care of.

* * *

~Three years ago~

General Cross had given Allen the responsibility of taking care of a plant, named "Rosanne".

"It withers, and your head withers, comprende?" General Cross warns as the plant, Rosanne gnaws on Allen's head as Alice watches.

* * *

~Present~

" _Oh_ **that** _..._ " Allen thought as he goes to the rail and is in memory lane and Krory gives a questioning look to Lavi and Alice.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just reminiscing about his terrible past." Lavi explains.

"But... he came to return the flower, and that was it?" Alice asks.

"Correct. However, after that, the flower was a little... odd." Krory answers. "It had suddenly bitten me and the next thing I know, it began to wither and die."

* * *

~After the man-eating offspring bit Krory~

Krory sits on the floor, he groans and he holds his throat, struggling to breath.

"Agh... help..." Krory groans in pain. "Was it poisonous...!? MY BODY'S BURNING...!"

Krory then vomited on the floor and all his teeth come out one he vomited. His eyes widens in shock.

"MMPH MMEEF? (My teeth?)"

Then, in Krory's mouth, something moves and he covers it.

"UGH! AHA—..." He says in pain and then his teeth grew, but sharper like a shark's teeth.

* * *

~Present~

"Now that I think about it, that flower must've been the Innocence that you were talking about. Since then, I began to attack Akuma... and." Krory pauses. "I've... with Eliade..."

He tears up at the thought of his dead lover.

"We're looking for that guy." Lavi speaks, changing the subject. "Kuro-chan, got any ideas?"

"Oh, I recall him saying he wanted to go to the East Country, so as the grandson of his friend, he asks me to lend him money." Krory explains as Allen joins back into the conversation.

" _Here too!?_ " The Exorcists says.

Then Krory stands up and the Exorcists looks up at him.

"Can you three... wait for me in front of the castle?" Krory asks. "I just need to make some preparations."

Allen, Lavi, and Alice smile at him.

"Sure. Alice says.

Outside of the castle

"Ah~ Day's about to break." Lavi points out as he stretches out his limbs. "It's been a rough night..."

"Yeah. But we got hints as to as to the Master's whereabouts. If he borrowed that mush money, he could possibly go all the way to China." Alice says as she stares off into space and smiles sadly.

"Don't make a face like that, it looks like you did something wrong." Lavi says as Alice looks at him. "You're right, it probably wasn't the most inspiring way, but for Kuro-chan right now, I think what he needed most was a 'reason'." Allen places a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Lavi's right. Things will be fine eventually." He says with a smile and Alice nods.

Suddenly, behind the three, the castle explodes into flames. This surprises the Exorcists.

"THE CASTLE...!" Lavi shouts as they turn around, facing the burning castle.

Krory's word replays in Alice's head: " _Can you three... wait for me in front of the castle?_ "

"No..." Alice says in disbelief.

Just as they think that Krory has committed suicide, a figure appears within the burning flames. Krory emerges from the flames and he smiles and laughs at the Exorcists.

"Haha... What's with that face? Did you think I died?" Krory says, walking towards them. "Everything's all right." He assures them.

" _Eliade, I will continue to destroy Akuma. If I don't, then what for exactly... did I destroyed you for?_ "


	26. Three Men and a Child

Chapter 26: Three Men and a Child  
At the Black Order Headquarters; In the Science Division

Komui is on the phone talking to Lavi, who is reporting what happened before they depart to meet up with Leenalee, Bookman, and Timcanpy.

"... Yeah," Komui says. "That's an unexpected acquisition, isn't it?"

"What should we do? Should Allen and I bring him to the church?" Lavi asks.

"No, it's okay. It looks like Kuro-chan could provide some readily accessible firepower. You guys take him with you to catch up with General Cross." Komui says as his subordinates line up beside his desk with a stack of paper - that needed to signed - in their hands. "I don't want to spread out our forces too much right now." He adds.

"Okay-"

At the train station

Lavi leans on the wall as the golem flies in front of him; its tail is connecting to the phone.

"Also..." Komui says.

"Hmm?"

"That left eye of Allen-kun's might have stuck a nerve with the Earl." Komui warns. "It may bring forth great misfortune."

~Where Allen is~

Allen stares at the train's window, examining his left eye through the reflection of the glass.

" _It has become more concentrated. It's really just like an Akuma._ " Allen notes and closes his eyes, then activates Cursed Eye Level 2. " _If it's within about 300 mile radius, then... even with obstacles, it can scan for the existence of Akuma. My left eye can be controlled by my will._ " Allen determined after activating Cursed Eye. " _In addition, if it seizes the form of an Akuma, it can force that soul out into its real form. This left eye has 'evolved', just like an Akuma._ "

~Where Lavi is~

"Komui," Lavi speaks as he watches the golem flying in front of him. "You see... I thought that Allen's left eye was a pretty handy thing. But actually, when I saw the raw soul of that Akuma, I could honestly say I wouldn't wanna have that eye. It was pretty tough. I felt so sick I didn't feel like eating for a while. The world as he sees it is Hell."

"LAVI!" Allen calls from the train entrance.

Lavi looks around the corner and sees Allen waving with Alice standing right behind him.

"THE TRAIN IS LEAVING!" Lavi eyes widen as he faces the golem again.

"CRAP! LATER KOMUI!" He shouts and hangs up.

* * *

At the Black Order Headquarters; In the Science Division  
~On the other end of the call~

Komui says silent as he listens to the call beeping, indicating that the call has been ended. In his mind, he's reflecting on what Lavi just told him. He suddenly picks up his pen and starts scribbling on the stack of papers in front of him, pretending to be working while his subordinates line up to give him his work.

"I see, I see... Ehhhh- is that so." Komui says, talking to no one. "Yes, I see."

"Supervisor! Don't stay on the phone just so you can skip work!" Reever says. "It's totally obvious!"

"There's gonna be more work..." Johnny says tiredly.

"SIGN HERE PLE—ASE!" Komui subordinates say in unison.

* * *

~In Alice's dream~

" _I can't hear anything. What is this place? A black sea..._ " Alice thought.

"Allen? Lavi? Krory?" Alice calls as she looks as she looks around. She's sitting on a ledge and sees that she's surrounded by many destroyed remains of buildings.

" _What is this place!?_ "

* **Splash!** *

The sudden sound of water made Alice jumps and she look for the sound. Her eyes widens as she sees a body floating in the surface of the water. Tears form on her eyes from hears as the body she recognizes. She then screams.

" _That's..._ "

* * *

~On the train~

"Alice." She slowly opens her eyes, adjusting her sight to the light.

"Allen..." Alice says as she sits up straight in her seat. "You called?"

"Yeah. Lavi just called Bookman about what happened and where we're going to meet them." Allen says. "What happened? You look awfully pale..."

Alice smiles.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She says as she looks at the other two who are sitting in front of them.

Lavi seems to have an awkward smile on his face as he watches Krory sulks in his seat.

"Don't be so depressed, Kuro-chan." Lavi says. "It can't be helped, can it. No matter how much I tried to explain, they wouldn't believe me."

"That's why..." Krory stammers sadly.

* * *

~In the village~

After Krory burns down his castle and the four Exorcists, including Krory, head back to where the villagers waited. "Lavi explains the situation to the villagers, but their faces are still fill with hate as they raise their weapons.

"You exterminated an Akuma, you say!? Do you expect us to believe such a stupid story?" Georg says. "REGARDLESS OF WHAT HAPPENED. IN OUR EYES, YOU'RE STILL A MONSTER! GET THE HELL OUT! NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!"

Then the villagers start to shout words, "monster" and "be gone". Lavi and Allen place a hand on Krory's shoulders and Alice shakes her head, thinking of how absurd the villagers are.

* * *

~On the train~

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Allen says as he remembers the memory. "As you would expect, they got angry at Alice too.

"It's fine if you can't go back," Lavi says with a smug smile on his face. "As long as a man can still breathe, it's all good."

Alice kicks Lavi's leg with her foot and he yelps, but she ignores him and smiles at Krory.

"Why don't you look around the train for some fun? It's the first time you've ridden one, right?" Alice suggests.

"Y-yeah. That's true," Krory says. "I'll walk around for a bit." He adds and stands up, leaving to explore the train.

" _He really is a different character when he's in action._ " Both Lavi and Allen thought as they wave goodbye.

* * *

~Three hours later~

It's been three hours since Krory left to explore on the train and he hasn't return yet. The three Exorcists decide to get up and look for their lost friend.

"Kuro-chan, he—y." Lavi calls. "How do you spend three hours wandering around on this small train?" He asks as he continues to call Krory's nickname. Allen chuckles stiffly.

"Could it be that he got lost...?" Allen guesses.

Alice opens the door to move to the next train down and she stops at the next train's door, her eyes wide in surprise. What she sees is Krory naked with his nose running and tears streaming his face. She then looks past Krory and sees four other people in front of him.

"Hm?" The bespectacled man says.

There are three adults and one child in a group of four.

They seem to be in the middle of a game of cards.

"Sorry. Right now, young kids aren't allowed to enter here." The bespectacled man says as he faces Krory. "Now sir, let's have another match. What will you wager next?"

"N-no, but..." Krory stammers.

Alice shakes her head and walks over to Krory, kneeling beside him.

"What are you doing, Krory?" She asks him.

Krory turns to face Alice.

"Th-these people invited me to play something called poker... and then before I knew it, it turned out like this..."

" _He got suckered... it can't be helped._ " Allen thought with a sigh.

"Hey, hey, you running away?" The scared forehead man says.

"You already accepted the match, haven't you? If you're a man, stick with it 'til the end!" The bespectacled man adds.

Allen takes off his Exorcists coat and holds it in front of the bespectacled man, making him back up in surprise.

"All the trimmings on this coat are made of silver," Allen says with a smile. "If I bet this for all of Krory's clothes, will you have a match with me?"

"H-hey, Allen!? What are you saying..." Lavi says in shock as he glances at Alice who only gave him a short nod.

"Haha..." The bespectacled man laughs. "All right."

~Afterwards~

"Call." Allen smiles as he lays out his cards on the suitcase.

The three men stripped down to their boxers smiling unbelievably at what they're seeing.

"Royal... Straight Flush." The three say in unison.

"I win again." Allen says, confirming the reality for them.

They throw their cards up in frustration.

"ARGH—! DAMN IT!"

"What is going on? He should only be getting shitty cards!" The man with straight-cut hair whispers to his two companions.

"Maybe we're the ones being played...?" The bespectacled man whispers.

"We were underestimating him because he's just a kid! He's definitely not some ordinary kid!" The hatted man whispers.

" _He's an expert!_ " They look at Allen, who is shuffling the cards now.

" _This is too easy._ " Allen thought.

"DAMN IT, ONE MORE TIME!"

"All right."

"That Allen, he's wonderful!" Krory says with a wide smile and awe.

Lavi didn't answer and Alice just watches Allen passes out the cards. Lavi then leans closer to Allen.

"Hey, what's going on? Aren't you unbelievably good at this?" Lavi asks quietly so only Allen could hear. "And I thought you were an unlucky boy..."

"It's because I'm cheating." Allen answers, retaining his smile.

"So that's your true character? Are you serious?"

"They challenge Krory first." Allen's expression changes as he hides his mouth with his cards. "I don't feel like losing in cards." Allen says. "When I was in training, I perfected with my skills with my life in order to pay back the Master's debt and earn money for food."

"Skills...?"

"When gambling, I'll win no matter how many times I play... I won't go easy on them! They're coming at me three to one too, so it's even!" Allen laughs darkly.

"Allen sure is dark..." Lavi notes.

" _What kind of life did you live while you were training anyways...?_ "

"Call." Allen says, laying his cards on the suitcase.

"WHA—T!?" The three men exclaims.

* * *

~Later~

"And here's Kirilenko Mine." The train conductor announces.

The train stops for any passenger wanting to get off or get on the train. The three men and child exit the train. From inside the train, Allen opens the window and leans out. He then holds out the three men's belongings.

"Here you go." Allen says as the three men and child took at him. "I don't care as long as I got my friend's stuff back. It's hard to be naked at this time of year, isn't it?"

"Kid..." The bespectacled man begins. "We haven't sunk so low as to be pitied by you."

"So why are you grabbing them?" Allen asks as the three had their hands on their belongings.

"Oops."

The three men take their belongings and begin to dress.

"Well that's a relief," The bespectacled man says. "To tell you the truth, we're doing outside work at the mines starting today. We were gonna die!"

"Haha... where are you from?" Allen asks.

"From everywhere~" The bespectacled man sings. "We're bad mannered orphans who've become wanderers~"

Then the young boy, who was accompanying the three men, holds his fist up to Allen.

"Thanks." He says. Allen just smiles, clearly not comprehending what the little boy is doing.

"Eeez, that's your treasure! Wait, wait, I have something to give him instead." The bespectacled man begins to dig through his pockets in a hurry as the train blows its whistle, indicating that it's about to depart.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Allen says as the train begins to slowly move away from the station. Before the train leaves at full speed, the bespectacled man tosses something to Allen.

"Here!" He shouts as Allen catches the object with his right hand. It is a deck of cards. "Please let us off with that, okay?"

Allen smiles at him and the train leaves. Back at the station, the bespectacled man's companions begins to talk about what happened earlier.

"He looked so well-bred, but he played some pretty nasty tricks." The straight-cut haired man sighs.

"Gahaha," The hatted man laughs. "He's a pro at cheating."

While a few feet in front of the two, Eeez looks at the object that he was going to give Allen. The bespectacled man notices and places a hand on the young boy's hair, gently ruffling it.

"Keep that safe, Eeez." He says to Eeez, who looks up. "I went through a lot of trouble to get that big chunk of silver for you."

"Tyki! Eeez! We're going!" The hatted man calls out. "Let's hurry up and introduce ourselves to the factory owner and go get some dinner!"

"Okay!" Tyki, The bespectacled man, responds. Then a nearby phone suddenly rings very loud. The four stare at it silently and Tyki goes to answer it. After hanging up, he faces his companions and smiles playfully, annoying one of his companions. "I have a call for a different job! Sorry!"

"WHAT!? ANOTHER SECRET PART-TIME JOB? YOU'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF THOSE LATELY!" The straight-cut haired man exclaims.

"Oh well, can't do anything about it. We'll just go without you." The hatted man says understanding.

"Sorry about this." Tyki apologizes.

Before the three left, Eeez turns back and looks at Tyki.

"Tyki," He calls. "Come back with some more silver for me, okay...?"

Tyki smiles in response. Once they have their backs turn, Tyki simply disappears and Eeez's pendant swings out to reveal that it has the name of Kevin Yeegar, the murdered Exorcists General, inscribes on the back.

* * *

~A bit later~

Tyki is walking on the rail tracks and heads toward the short tunnel. On the other side, a familiar shadow figure is seen. It is The Millennium Earl.

"Can I have dinner before I do this?" Tyki asks as he exhales the smoke from his cigar.

"Sure you can~"

"Good, I'm _so_ _—_ hungry."

"But make sure you're dressed properly. You won't be allow into Mitsuboshi looking like that."

"Wow..." Tyki says as he enters the dark tunnel. "You get fat because you always eat things like that."

"I'm not fat."

"Well, as long as I can eat until I'm stuffed, I don't care if its food fit for a pig."

"Make sure you watch your mouth too." The Earl says as he throws a black top hat to Tyki. "Sir Tyki Mikk."

Tyki steps out from the darkness and into the light. His appearance changed.

"Okay, okay." Tyki says, now in a suit and top hat, slicks back his hair, revealing stigmata across his forehead. "As you wish, Millennium Count."


	27. Signs and News of Cross Marian

Chapter 27: Signs and News of Cross Marian  
In China

It's been four days since Allen, Lavi, Krory, and Alice regroups with Leenalee, Bookman and Timcampy. As the group of Exorcists walk through the streets, searching General Cross, Allen's Cursed Eye activates.

" _Six of them._ " Allen thought as he activates Cross. "Lavi, Alice, please duck."

"Eh?" Lavi says as he looks at Allen and Alice moves away from them. Lavi's eyes widen when he sees Cross Beta in front of his face, ready to shoot. He quickly ducks the shot. "WHA—!?"

The attack hits an Akuma and Allen continues to destroy them one after another while counting down how many are left. Once he says "one", the final Akuma appears behind him.

"HIBAN!" Lavi shouts as he destroys the last Akuma.

Once everything calms down, Lavi exhales a deep breath.

"Phew." Allen looks behind his shoulder and smiles.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD WITH THIS. YOU'RE SCARY!"Lavi says to Allen. "YOU'RE FREAKIN' SCARIER THAT THE AKUMA!"

"Eh? What's wrong, Lavi?" Allen asks, confuse as to what Lavi is talking about.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOOT WITHOUT WARNING!" Lavi shouts angrily.

"WELL, I COULDN'T HELP IT! I WANTED TO KEEP THE DAMAGE DOWN, EVEN JUST A LITTLE!" Allen shouts back.

Off to the side, Krory and Bookman are drinking tea from a nearby tea stand. Allen and Lavi continue to argue and Alice notices something is seen falling from the sky, heading towards to the bickering couple and Alice.

"ALLEN! LAVI!" Alice calls.

"WHAT!?" The two Exorcists yell.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Someone shouts from afar and the two quickly move.

The two groans when the impact hit them a bit. Lavi and Allen see who came crashing from the sky and were a bit intimidated by who it was.

"I'm back," Leenalee says with a cat clinging on her arm. When Lavi and Allen don't answers and Alice stares at Leenalee with wide-eyes, she looks at them in confusion. "What are you three doing?"

"Welcome back, Miss Leenalee." Bookman says as he steps on Lavi's head. "How did it go?"

"Good! I caught it!" Leenalee responds as she peels the cat from her arm and shows it to Bookman with a wide smile. "Here! It hasn't even been eaten yet!"

In the cat's mouth is Timcanpy and it spits the golden golem out, then quickly leaves once release.

Ah- isn't that great, Tim?" Allen asks as Timcanpy flies to Allen and rests on top of his head.

"Without this little dude, we don't have a clue about which way we should be going..." Lavi says. "But, he's been well chewed..."

Alice looks at Timcanpy that is resting on Allen's head.

"Timcanpy, you be a little more careful too!" She scolds at Timcanpy.

Timcanpy didn't answers, he stays silence on Allen's head.

"Even so," Krory says. "How long is it going to take us to arrive at General Cross' location? We've been in mainland China for four days already. We went the way Tim directed up to go, but there's no sign or clue in sight." Then panic appears on Krory's face. "Could it be... that the General has already been killed...?"

"That guy doesn't die even if you kill him, you know." Allen assures.

"It's strange you can say that, Allen." Lavi says.

"But in a country this far to the east... I wonder what mission has led the General Cross all the way out here." Leenalee wonders.

Alice nods in agreement to Leenalee's statement, but then notices something odd. Her eyes move toward Allen's left arm which seems to be trembling.

"Allen," Alice calls as she grabs Allen's arm. "Let me see your arm."

She pulls Allen's sleeve back, revealing his arm. Some pieces from the arm crumble off, surprising everyone.

"WHA!?" Lavi shouts. "HIS... HIS ARM IS CRUMBLING!? HEY!?"

"It... it's fine. It's not an injury, right?" Allen says quickly, trying to assure the three. "Look! It's just because we've been fighting Akuma continuously as of late... I say it's just that the weapon is a little tired..."

"I ain't ever heard of a weapon gettin' tired..." Lavi says, suspicious of Allen.

"Wonder why... maybe it's because it's a parasitic-type?"

"You're just saying that, aren't you..."

"It's true that ever since your left eye healed you've been fighting twice as much as us..." Bookman points out.

"I had a thought so before, but..." Alice says quietly for only Allen to hear. He looks at her. "Your left arm... is a bit fragile..."

Allen is surprised to hear that and Alice lowers her head a bit. He waits for her to say more, but she doesn't.

"Alice?" Allen calls.

"Allen-kun, look what you've done!" Leenalee says.

"Made her cry!" Lavi shouts.

"You made her cry." Bookman adds.

"You have brought her to tears." Krory joins.

"E—H—!" Allen says in shock.

Alice closes her eyes and thinks back to her nightmare she had on the train where she saw a black sea, ruins of a building, and a body floating on the black sea. It pains her to think about, but she can't help it.

"Anyways," Leenalee says. "Let's continue to search for General Cross."

"That may be the best choice we have." Bookman says.

"Hey, Alice." Allen calls. "Let's find the Master, okay?"

Alice nods and the Exorcists split up to get the information where General Cross is.

In front of the manju shop

After splitting up, Allen comes across a man - who sells manju - who says that he's seen Cross around. Allen buys a manju and shows the shopkeeper a nicely drawn picture of Cross.

"Ah~~ I know that guy! A red-haired foreigner wearing a strange mask, right?" The manju seller says in Chinese.

"Muhn!?" Allen says in English.

"If you buy another 10 manju I'll tell you everything~~" The Manju seller adds in Chinese. Allen quickly finishes his manju.

"Wa... wait! Chinese makes no sense..." Allen exclaims in English. "Le... LEENALEE! SEEMS LIKE THIS GUY KNOWS SOMETHING!"

~Later~

Using the manju seller's directions, Leenalee leads the group, after listening to the manju seller's information. On the way to where the direction lead, Leenalee tells everyone what she heard from the manju seller.

"The mistress of a brothel?" Lavi says as the group finally at the destination.

"The owner of that manju shop says that General Cross is the new lover of that mistress!" Leenalee says.

"Somehow that's a typical rumor of the Master..." Allen mumbles.

"But this is flashy-" Lavi begins.

"They say that this is the number one brothel in the port." Leenalee adds.

"Finally, we've found General Cross... It took so long..." Lavi says to Krory.

"And we traveled far..." Krory adds.

"I thought we never find him." Leenalee says.

" _Damn, we found him..._ " Allen thought gloomily.

"Let's go in." Alice says and begins walking toward the entrance.

Everyone follows after her.

"Hold it right there!" A woman says in Chinese as she appears at the door. Everyone stops and their eyes widen at the sight of a burly woman. "We don't left first-timers or brats in here." She adds as she cracks her knuckles threateningly.

" _He's... he's huge...!_ " Allen thought.

" _Eh!? No way he has boobs!?_ " Lavi says.

"We... we're sorry. I don't understand what's going on, but... **sorry!** "

Allen quickly speaks in English and he holds his hands up as a way of saying he's no threat.

"NO WAY! HE'S A SHE!?" Levi exclaims in English.

The burly woman picks up both Lavi and Allen with her hands.

"WHA—, LEENALEE!" Both Allen and Lavi screams in terror.

"Let go of my friends! We're not costumers!" Leenalee says in Chinese.

"Please go around to the back door." The burly woman whispers in English to the two Exorcists in her hands.

" _English...!_ " Allen thought in surprise.

"Because you can't got through to the Mistress' room from here." The woman adds and sticks her tongue out, showing a tattoo cross. "We are supporters of the Church."

Everyone follows what the woman tells them to do, going around the back and entered the brothel. Inside, the burly woman meets them inside and leads them to the Mistress' room.

"Welcome, Exorcists." The Mistress says with a smile. "I am Anita, the owner of this shop. How do you do?"

Everyone blushes at Anita's beauty comments her beauty and Lavi goes into one of his STRIKE phase.

"My apologies for being so blunt, but Master Cross is no longer here." Anita says.

"EH?" Everyone says in disbelief.

"Eight days ago," Anita begins. "He left to go on a journey. And..."

* * *

~The next day~  
In Anita's shop

"Uh huh... As soon as the ship is prepared, we'll leave on the morning after." Leenalee says through the phone. "We probably won't be able to get a signal through to Headquarters from here on out. Besides, it's an island country out there, so I'll contact you when we return. Thank goodness there was a telephone in Anita's shop."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to the Supervisor?" Reever asks.

"I'm sure. If you hand him the phone, then what was the point of calling you instead?"

"Well, you always do seem to know when the Supervisor is taking a nap, are you psychic?"

"Hehe... I just know." Leenalee says. "... Many died. Is everyone being overworked? Are they getting enough rest?" She asks.

"We're doing fine, just fine. We geeks have more guts than you think. Just make sure that you and your unit come back safe and sound..." Reever says.

On Leenalee's side of the phone, she cries silently.

* * *

On the ship

General Cross' pupils are looking out over the ocean. Allen has gotten up on the yard and places a hand on the main topmast to keep him steady. Alice joins him and is sitting on the yard. Timcanpy flies near Allen's head.

"Timcanpy, Master is beyond this ocean?" Allen asks and Timcanpy nods. Allen smiles.

"Allen." Alice calls and he faces her.

"Although, I didn't want to go to that country if I could help it..." Allen says. "Stupid Master... if you've died, I'll hate you for it."

"I really believe that the Master didn't die, but I, too would hate you of you've died." Alice adds as the wind blows.

* * *

~Flashback to last night~

"Just now..." Leenalee speaks. "What...?"

"The ship that left with Master Cross on a journey eight days ago," Anita repeats. "Has been sunk at sea."

"Where is the proof?" Bookman asks.

"We sent aid to other ships from which we received S.O.S signals. But neither ships nor man could be found." Anita explains. "There were eerie remains of the ships, and a sea of poison spread from it."

"Where was the Master headed?" Allen asks.

"Where was the sunken ship headed?" Alice asks.

Anita and their fellow Exorcists look at the two in surprise.

"Our Master wouldn't have drown so easily." Allen says and Alice nods once.

Tears come to Anita's eyes and they stream down her beautiful face.

"... You think so?" Anita says with relief as if both Allen's and Alice's words give her hope that General Cross is alive. She then delicately wipes her tears away and faces the burly woman, who's been standing at the door. "Mahoja, prepare my ship."

Anita rises from her seat and she brings her hands together, making her sleeves look connected (because her sleeves are longer than her hands.) She closes her eyes and lowers her head slightly.

"Since my mother's generation, we have been supporters of the Church, providing aid from the shadows. If you will pursue Master Cross, we are at your service." Anita says and opens her eyes. "Our destination is Japan. **Edo.** "

* * *

~Flashback ends~

Allen sits down on the ward. His head leans against the main topmast and Alice's head rests on his shoulder. She falls asleep while listening to the ocean's waves. Suddenly, Allen's Cursed Eye activates and Alice wakes up from Allen's sudden movements.

" _Akuma!?_ " Allen thought.

"Allen?" Alice calls. "Is it an Akuma?"

" _Still far away. From where though..._ " Allen thought and continues searching. His eyes widen when he finally finds it. "EVERYONE! AKUMA ARE COMING!" Allen shouts.

From far away, a swarm of Akuma heads toward them.


	28. The Fallen Exorcist

Chapter 28: The Fallen Exorcist  
On the ship

Allen, who stands atop the main topmast of—Black Order supporters—Anita's ship, watches in horror as countless Akuma flying toward them. Then, Allen looks down at the screw and begins to alert them.

"EVERYONE! AKUMA ARE CONING!" Allen shouts.

Everyone faces the direction in where the Akuma are swarming from and their eyes widen.

"SO MANY!" Anita exclaims.

"PREPARE FOR AN AMBUSH!" Mahoja orders. "ALL HANDS, GRAB A WEAPON!"

" **UUUH** ," Krory groans in pain as his teeth begins to sharpen. "My teeth ache..."

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" The Exorcists says.

They quickly prepare for battle, a few Akuma getting destroyed as it comes into reach, but the group stops when those who survive fly past them.

"What...?" Allen asks as he watches the swarm.

"What are they doing?" Lavi asks. "They're passing over the ship...!?"

"Why?" Alice says as she looks around in confusion.

"UHG!" Allen grunts as he is snatched up by an Akuma.

Alice turns around and her eyes widen.

"Allen!" She calls.

* * *

In the sky

" **Well, look what we have here!** " Wasp (Akuma) exclaims in ecstatically. " **It's an Exorcist! I figured as mush from all the black he's wearing.** "

" **Really! You got good eyes!** " No eyes (Akuma) remarks. " **Is isn't our job to catch him! Throw him aside!** "

Wasps chuckles.

" **Don't be so harsh. Maybe you envy my chance to kill this guy?** "

" **Let me take his right side!** " No eyes shout as it realizes why Wasp caught him.

" **No way!** " Wasps refuse.

Wasp and No eyes begins to squabble about who gets to kill Allen.

* * *

On the boat

Lavi notices that Allen has been caught.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouts, then commands Iron Hammer to grow.

" **A** **—** **H!** " Butterfly (Akuma) appears behind Lavi. " **ANOTHER EXORCIST IS HERE!** "

" **What is it?** " Bee (Akuma) asks as itself, and some other Akuma, surrounds Lavi.

" **OH, AWESOME!** " Mask (Akuma) says in excitement. It then looks down at the boat, finding Anita—who quickly looks at Mask in surprise. " **There's a human here!** "

Mask dives down for Anita, but she fends off Mask with a talisman.

"Don't underestimate me!" Anita says.

" **YOU BASTA—RD!** " Mask shouts in anger as it charges at the talisman's barrier. " **THAT SEAL COULD ONLY STOP A LEVEL TWO!** "

" **AND IT ALSO LEAVES YOU OPEN FROM THE BACK!** " Creepy Baby (Akuma) adds as it appears a few feet behind Anita.

Barely making it, Mahoja saves Anita by kicking Creepy Baby away. The burly woman stands behind her Mistress, alert for any more Akuma and exhales loudly.

"I won't let you touch the Mistress." Mahoja says as she gets into a combat-like stance.

Both Anita and Mahija prepares to try to stave off the attacks from Mask and Creepy Baby. Suddenly Anita's talisman barrier breaks.

" **DIE, HUMAN!** " The two Akuma screams.

* * *

In the harbor

"This is...!" Leenalee says as she looks up and watches in horror as the swarm of Akuma fly overhead. "What a swarm... Where in the world are they going...!?"

Leenalee eyes widen as she suddenly hit by Timcanpy.

"Timcanpy!" Leenalee calls. "You surprised me! What is it? Why..."

"Leenalee!" Alice calls as she lands on the ground in front of Leenalee.

"Alice? What—"

Before Leenalee could ask her a question, Timcanpy uses its small hands to point up at the sky. Leenalee looks to where Timcanpy is pointing to and her eyes widen when she realizes who the golem is pointing at.

" **GYAHN!** " Wasp cries as it destroys.

" **DESTROY THIS GOD DAMN EXORCI- AAH!** " Centipede (Akuma) yells. Allen had blasted off a few of its "legs" with Cross Beta. He then destroys Centipede and just as he attempts to destroy more Akuma, he ends up wrapping in Slime's (Akuma) grasp.

"Ugh..." Allen groans as Slime's grip tightens.

" **Heh heh heh... Don't think I'll let you go. You're mine now!** " Slime says. " **KILL...** "

Just as Allen is about to be crush to death, Leenalee arrives and saves him. Slime is then destroys by Leenalee's Dark Boots and Allen falls.

"ALLEN-KUN!" Leenalee calls and extends her hand to Allen. The two lock hands in mid-air. Suddenly, the sounds of rumbling startle the two Exorcists.

" **IT HAS EMERGED!** " An Akuma shouts from the swarm.

Off to the side, a giant form appears. The Exorcists, both on the ground and in the air, looks over to see a giant headless, armless torso.

"What is that...!?" Allen asks out loud.

" **GOOO—! KILL IT!** " An Akuma shouts as the swarm charges at the giant form.

Leenalee and Allen are caught up in their charge which causes them to loosen their grip on each other.

"Ah..." Allen says as he falls. "LEENALEE!"

Leenalee turns her back to the giant torso-like form and release her Dark Boot's special ability.

" _Innocence: Level Two—Keirui_ — _Onkyou no Tougi: Otokase!*_ " Leenalee thought. " _Sound is made by surge in the air_ — _using the surges of air as a foundation is the basis of 'Otokase'. TO REACH THE SPEED OF SOUND!_ "  
*Burden, Acoustic Technique: Sound Shackles

Leenalee appears in front of Allen and takes his hand. She then takes him to safety.

"You... you're fast, Leenalee." Allen remarks as he faces Leenalee. "Sorry," He apologizes. "Are you all right?

"Yeah," Leenalee replies with a smile. "But..."

Suddenly, sounds of an attack echoes throughout the surrounding area. Leenalee and Allen turn and face the giant form. Their eyes widen in disbelief as they watch the swarm of Akuma attacking giant torso-like form.

"It's being attacked...!?" Allen points out. "It can't be! The Akuma came to attack that white thing...!?"

"THAT'S..." Leenalee exclaims as she sees an upper body—of someone she knows—sticking out of the giant form's chest. "Suman...!?"

* * *

"Fallen into the fall again..."

* * *

"Ah..." The female Exorcist says as she covers her ears with her hand.

Suddenly, Leenalee screams and falls to her knees. Allen turns his attention onto her and calls out her name. At the same time. Alice comes running toward them with Timcampy at her side. Her eyes widen as she sees the state Leenalee is in.

"Leenalee? Hey, Leenalee!?" Allen calls as he reaches for Leenalee.

When Allen's hand come in contact with Leenalee's hand, she stops screaming.

"Leenalee...?" Alice calls as she kneels down on the ground. "Are you all right?"

Leenalee didn't respond. Allen and Alice exchange glances. Then they turned their attention back onto Leenalee when she begins to speak.

"Fallen into The Fall..." Leenalee mumbles. "Fail... to become... a disciple..."

"Fallen into The Fall...?" Alice repeats in confusion.

"Fallen into _The Fall_ is..." Leenalee begins. "When a person's synchronization rate with the Innocence falls below zero... When a 'Non-Compatible' forces itself to synchronize with the Innocence... it happens... ' _The Fall_ ' is the sin of a person who it not a disciple yet tried to synchronize with God... Is now prohibited... But... I've seen experiments at the church. Experiments to make an Exorcist..." She explains as she clenches Allen's sleeves tightly. "That's why I know that figure... But why...? If Suman is a Compatible, then why has he fallen into _The Fall_?" Leenalee asks. "SUMAN!" Leenalee screams.

Suddenly, beams of light begin to come out from the armless stubs on Suman's Fallen One torso. The body starts to spin around and the beams of light create a massive explosion, completely vaporizing the Akuma that had been amassing toward it. Allen, Alice, and Leenalee barely withstand its attack.

* * *

~Back on Anita's ship~

Lavi breaths heavily as he destroys an Akuma with Iron Hammer.

"What's going on...?" He asks as he looks up at the sky. "The sky over there... Why is it so red...!?"

* * *

In the valley near the Giant Torso

Still destroying his surroundings, Suman screams out.

"Suman had the same Parasitic-Type Weapon that you have, Allen." Leenalee explains. "I heard that when he went with the General Socalo Group, his whereabouts have been unknown since the attack. The reason that all the Akuma appeared... might be because they know that he fell into 'The Fall'."

Allen grabs Leenalee's hand and dodges the attack; Alice following close to them.

" _He's destroying everything in sight! If this continues..._ " Alice thought as she looks at Suman.

"... We have to help..." Leenalee says quietly, then looks up at Allen. "We have to help Suman!"

Allen stares at Leenalee quietly and releases her hand.

"The experiment I saw at the church... I've asks Helvaska persistently, but she never told me anything about it. That boy who fell into 'The Fall'... I don't know what happened to him..."

Tears begin to form in Leenalee's eyes as she speaks.

"I don't know anything..."

Meanwhile, in the sky, the remaining Akuma stay their distance as they watch Suman.

" **Just as the Earl said, he's trouble.** " Cape (Akuma) says. " **But we're taking the Innocence! There are plenty of us!** "

Suddenly, a destructive tornado appears toward Suman.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" Leenalee shouts.

The three Exorcists fly toward Suman—with the help of Leenalee's Dark Boots—and lands on the white torso's chest, near where Suman is.

"Suman!" Leenalee calls as she reaches for Suman.

"Wait! Leenalee! You shouldn't step into this hole—" Alice warns, but Leenalee refuse to listen.

"Suman! It's me! Leenalee! Do you understand!? We're going to save you now!" Suman doesn't respond. "Suman?" Leenalee calls once more.

Suddenly, a little girl emerges from the space next to Suman, startling everyone. The little girl looks at Alice with tears.

"Help..." The little girl pleads as tears stream down her face. "Mom... where are you..? Help m..."

Slowly, the little girl begins to sink back inside and Alice reaches for her, pulling the little girl out, but her hand comes in contact with the part of the Fallen One that Suman is closest to results in her being sucks in. Leenalee, who is closest to her, reaches for Alice, but instead, Alice hands the girl over to her.

"Take her..." Alice says before she is sucks into Suman's body.

"ALICE!" Allen and Leenalee shouts as Alice's hand disappears into the white torso.

* * *

Inside of Suman's body

Alice begins to scream as she is wracks with pain and under heavy assault by Suman's memories.

" _Suman's emotion are coming into me..._ " Alice groans.

"AAH... STOP...!" Alice shouts as she holds her head. "My head is going to get crushed... STOP!"

"Dad..."

Alice hears as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Suman... You..." She mumbles as she hears Suman's coherent thoughts.

" _I don't want to die... I don't want to die..._ "

Alice suddenly remembers what Leenalee said.

"You... stop fighting and... asks for mercy... from an Akuma..." Alice says. "You betrayed the Innocence..."

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
Outside of Suman's body

Both Allen and Leenalee are staring at the spot where Alice disappears under.

"Alice..." Allen says.

Leenalee grits her teeth in frustration as she is unable to help Alice. Suddenly, she feels the child's breath no more and turns and looks at her.

" _This child... she's not breathing...! I need to perform CPR..._ " Leenalee realizes as she turns to Allen, opening her mouth to call out his name until the Akuma begins to attack once more. " _Akuma!_ "

" **TAKE THE INNOCENCE!** "

Both Leenalee and Allen dodge the attack from the swarm of Akuma.

"Allen-kun!" Leenalee calls as she lands somewhere on the white torso's body. "I'm leaving Alice to you! This girl... she's not breathing and I can't save her here!"

Allen lands on where Leenalee is before the Akuma attack and faces her. He then nods in response and in a flash, Leenalee is already heading down. But, just as soon as Leenalee leaps off the white torso, it begins its destruction on its surroundings once more.

* * *

Inside of Suman's body

Alice suddenly opens her eyes.

" _This feeling... He used that energy wave to destroy the Akuma again!_ " Alice thought to herself as she suddenly sees an illusion of screaming faces.

"This is..." Alice says as she looks around. "Screaming...? Is Suman screaming...? He's in pain...?"

Realizing Suman is in intense pain, Alice also realizes something else.

" _Wait... Suman's mass energy of destruction... it isn't normal. Is the Innocence slowly eating away at his like and shooting it out?_ " Alice thought as she thinks back on what Leenalee had said.

" _That boy who fell into 'The Fall'... I don't know what happened to him_ "

"Doesn't know... the Innocence is..." Alice says aloud as everything slowly clicks in places. Her eyes widens in shock. " _The Innocence is... The Innocence is trying to kill him!? Punishing the criminal... just like God._ "

Angered, Alice activates Silver (twin swords form).

"Don't do it... Stop..." Alice begs as she holds Silver up, preparing to swing. "STOP IT, INNOCENCE! Don't kill..." She swings both swords and the place where Silver touched begins to light up. "... OUR FRIEND!"

Suddenly, the area that Alice is trapped is shatters and she covers her face with her arms. She opens her eyes and sees Suman's parasitic arm.

" _Suman's Innocence...!?_ " Alice thought as she reaches for it, but is pushes away.

Instantly, Alice is ejected from Suman's Fallen Once form's body. She stares at Allen with wide eyes and he reaches for her as he calls her name. Alice reaches for Allen's hand and grabs a hold of him. Allen pulls Alice in and gives her space to stand. He faces and sees something wrong. Alice quickly thanks him and moves her attention onto Suman's human body.

"SUMAN!" Alice calls as she moves closer to him. "Try your best to stay alive! I'll help you out right now..."

Just as Suman is about to speak, he screams in pain and hacks up blood which splatters on Alice's face. She wipes the blood on her eyes with her sleeves.

"Who is it...? Who's there? Who is it?" Suman asks and Alice smiles a bit when she hears him speak.

"Suman...!" Alice calls.

"Be cursed... Be cursed..." Suman mumbles repeatedly at Alice, who is surprise to hear what he's saying. "God, Apostles, and everything else, be cursed...! Everything be destoryed!"

As Alice is struck with shock and is unable to believe what Suman is saying. Allen notices that Suman's Fallen One form begins to descend toward a village. Allen curses in his head and faces Suman.

"SUMAN, STOP!" Allen shouts as he moves next to Alice and activates Cross.

He grabs onto something, using Cross and uses his right hand to pull Suman as well. Alice snaps out and sees Allen tugging on Suman's human body. She then begins to try to free Suman as well.

"GYA—HH!" Suman screams. "Stop... You Exorcist bastards! DIE!"

"I'm sorry, but if this goes on you will destroy that village...!" Allen informs. "I won't let you do that! Haven't we been fighting to protect people!?"

Suddenly, Suman chomps down on Allen's right hand and Allen groans in pain.

"Shut up..." Suman says as he bites down harder.

" _Damn... what strength..._ " Allen thought as he clenches his teeth tightly.

"Allen!" Alice calls worried.

"Don't worry about me... keep pulling...!" Allen says. Alice nods as she faces Suman.

"Please open your eyes!" Alice shouts. "SUMAN! I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU FROM THE INNOCENCE! SO, PLEASE STOP! YOU CAN'T SACRIFICE THEM! PLEASE TRY!"

"DIE!" Suman says, gnawing on Allen's hand even harder. Allen clicks his tongue.

"The more you destroy, the more your life will be eaten away..." He says as both crunching and cracking sounds can hear.

"DIE!" Suman repeats.

"Please try your best, Suman." Alice begs. "I... we will always... save you. So... DON'T DIE!"

 **SN-AP!**

Both Allen's and Alice's eyes widen in horror as they see Suman rips a piece of Allen's skin with his mouth.

"SHUT UP-!" Suman shouts which makes his Fallen One form begin to release another explosive energy attack.

The impact is too strong and it tosses both Allen and Alice into a nearby river ans Suman descends on the village.

* * *

~Nearby~

Several Akuma watch in amusement as the explosive energy destroys the village.

" **Whoa~ It's like and Akuma now.** " Spike (Akuma) says, amuse.

" **It's attacking humans.** " Spot (Akuma) adds and King of Diamond Card (Akuma) laughs.

" **What should we do? Should we attack him?** " King of Diamond Card asks, excitedly. " **It's an interesting scene, though.** "

" **Oh, then let's get him after we watch him destroy the village!** " Spike suggests.

" **Ah~, yes.** "

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
Near the river

After climbing out of the water, Allen carefully places an unconscious Alice on the ground and looks up at Suman's Fallen One form. He then points Cross at Suman.

"Activate to maximum..." Allen commands as the cross embedded on his hand begins to glow. He grits his teeth. "Release!"

Allen's hand begins to grow, extending as he screams. Cross then became large enough to grab Suman's Fallen One torso, stopping his advance. Suman refuses to give in and pushes against Allen's grip. On the side, Alice stirs and pushes herself up from the ground. She slowly walks closer to Allen and place a hand on his parasitic arm.

"Alice." Allen says as he stares at her with wide eyes.

"We won't let you go... WE WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Alice declares as she faces Allen with a smile. Allen nods.

"We're coming, Suman." He says as he pushes Suman backwards into a mountain and leaps toward him with Alice holding tightly onto Allen.


	29. The Last Words of Suman Dark

Chapter 29: The Last Words of Suman Dark  
At the Black Order

"Once you begin 'The Fall' you can't be helped." Komui begins as he switches the phone to hear other ear. "The Fallen continues to destroy until they die, or... they're killed by Akuma from the outside. You simply can't save one who has 'Fallen'."

"That's a lie..." Leenalee says from the other side of the call.

"It's not a lie. Calm down and listen carefully, Leenalee." As Komui continues to talk to Leenalee through the phone, Johnny places a hand on Reever's shoulder and he looks at the bespectacled scientist.

"Squad Leader Reever, Suman has 'Fallen'? What do you mean?" Johnny asks.

"Johnny," Reever says. "It's when the Innocence goes on a rampage. When it happens," he faces forward, staring ahead. "Within 24 hours, the body is taken in by the Innocence and is destroyed."

Johnny looks at Reever with terror.

"'The Fall' is something that only a few of us know about." Reever adds as another scientist begins to speak to him.

"What will happen... to Suman!?" Johnny interrupts.

No one, even Reever, answers Johnny sudden question.

"I... I've play chess with Suman a few times before. You know how our rooms are close to each other's. Right now, I've got 38 wins and seven losses against him... He seems to be aggravated that he loses to me so much, so when we would see each other in the cafeteria he would ignore me. Even right after he returns from a mission, he comes to play chess." Johnny tells them with his voice shaking.

Tears then begin to stream down his face and he forces a small laugh.

"But actually, I knew... He... was lonely." He sniffs and asks again. "What's going to happen to Suman...?"

"I told you." Reever says. "He's going to die."

Johnny falls silent and the room is once again filled with Komui's voice.

"If 'The Fall' ends, Suman's Innocence will return to its normal form. Retrieve the Innocence before the Akuma do." Komui orders. There is a small silence from Leenalee.

"What does that mean? Nii-san." Leenalee says. "ARE YOU TELLING ME TO WATCH HIM DIE!?" She asks, incensed.

A Komui silence answer Leenalee's question and Leenalee is silent again.

"Retrieve the Innocence." Komui repeats. "This is an order from the Church. What if Suman's Innocence is the 'Heart'? Do you not understand that?"

"He's our companion..." Leenalee argues.

"Suman might not think that way anymore."

"What do you mean...?"

"This is confidential, but... There's a possibly that Suman betrayed the Church. Remember the other day when the Church suffered more than 100 deaths? Right before that, there seemed to be a message to the communication group. It said: 'Give me the names of all the Exorcists that exist right now and give me the information on all the finders.'" Komui informs Leenalee. "There is a lock on the communication golems that allows only the voice of the holder of the golem to use it. We traced and found out it belonged to Suman. And the one who used it was Suman. Usually it's not strange for an Exorcist outside to ask information about his companions. The communication group told him the information without talking to the command room... and right after that, our companions were attacked. Of course, there was no proof that he gave the information to the enemy, but there is a possibility. And now 'The Fall'. If he asks for mercy from the enemy and betrayed the Church, everything would make sense. Suman betrayed God." Komui finishes.

"That's a lie..." Leenalee denies as she cries. "That's impossible. That's... a lie."

* * *

Back in China

Allen is still holding Suman back and in return, Suman continues to push him against him. Alice stands next to Allen, holding tightly to him.

"Please stop, Suman. I beg of you. Don't get caught up in the Innocence. You want to live so much before! I saw a young girl in your memory. As a compatible person, it was the last memory of your daughter." Alice says. "'You don't want to join the Church'. But you chose to join the church so that there would be money to help your daughter, who had an incurable disease. You don't want to die. You were supposed to have left, to never see her again, but you yearned for your family. You sold our companion's just so you could live on."

When Alice didn't hear a response from Suman, she grits her teeth tightly before speaking.

"DIDN'T YOU WANT TO LIVE, SUMAN!?" Alice yells and this makes Suman falter.

She then faces Allen.

"The Innocence is on Suman's right arm... You have to cut his right arm along with it, Allen."

Allen nods and says, "Even if he loses an arm, he'll live."

"I believe he wants to live. You have to do it, Allen."

"HERE WE GO, INNOCENCE..." Allen shouts, but suddenly his invocation gives out, his arm cracking.

"Allen... did you hear that?" Alice asks him as she stares at his arm. Then Allen's fingers begin to contort unnaturally and he screams out in pain. Alice covers her ears from Allen's sudden scream. Not knowing what to do, she watches Allen screams in agony.

" _It hurts. It hurts. IT HURTS! IT HURTS!_ " Allen repeats in his head. "SOMEONE..."

Overhead, without Allen to stop it, Suman's Fallen One form recovers and continues its attack on the village, killing the people within it. Allen collapses in pain and Alice runs over to him. She falls to the ground next to him, trying to see what she can try to do to stop his pain.

"Sto...p..." Allen begs quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

* * *

Suman doesn't stop until he sees a child in the village below calling out his father.

"Dad." The child calls out repeatedly to the body of his father. Tears streams down the child's face.

Reminding Suman of his own daughter and the time when he left his family to join the Church. His wife was on the ground, weeping into her hands and his daughter, a few feet away from her crying mother, watching his leave. Suman could only offer a small smile to his crying daughter as she begging not the leave. Remembering, Suman's tears falls down his face as he calls out his beloved daughter's name.

"Jaime..." Suman calls out.

Suddenly, Suman's time runs out and his Fallen One form begins to deteriorating. Both Allen and Alice look up at the crumbling torso in shock.

"Suman...?" Allen calls.

"It's breaking apart...? Why...?" Alice asks.

"Suman is..." Allen attempts to go to him, his arm is wracked once again with debilitating pain.

"Don't push yourself!" Alice tells him as she gets up on her feet. "I'll go see if I can get Suman... Wait here, Allen!"

Allen watches Alice go and then stares at is arm.

" _My left hand... won't make it._ " Allen thought. " _It hurts and it's harsh. It's painful and sad. I can't... fight anymore. I can't do anything._ "

Just as Allen starts to give up, Timcanpy arrives and smacks Allen.

"Timcanpy." Allen says as he stares at the golden golem. When Allen shows no signs of trying, Timcanpy bites his ear and Allen yelps in pain.

"Wha-what are you—?" Allen asks, but Timcanpy bares his teeth in Allen's face. "... Huh? Wait, are you... mad at me...?"

Timcanpy opens his mouth wide.

"UAHHHH! Sorry! Okay! I'm sorry!" Allen apologizes quickly. "I'LL TRY!"

After shouting that he will try to do what he can, both him and Timcanpy calm down.

"I'll try..." Allen smiles and pushes himself off the ground. "Let's go help Alice...!"

* * *

Alice reaches to where Suman's human body is and sees him crying.

"Suman!" Alice calls and Suman looks up.

"Exor... cist." Suman replies.

Alice smiles and climbs closer to him.

"I'm Alice" She introduces with a smile.

"Weren't there... two of you?" Suman asks as he watches the female Exorcist get closer and Alice nods.

"He's—" She begins, but stops when she hears a voice calling her name.

"Alice!"

Alice turns and with eyes wide, faces Allen, who obviously is having difficulty climbing.

"Alllen!?" Alice says as she reaches for his hand and pulls him up. "I thought I told you not to push yourself..."

"Sorry... But no matter what, I need to be here. I want to try." Allen replies as he turns, facing Suman. "Suman... We're here to help. I'm Allen."

Suman stares at the two Exorcists before looking down.

"My life... will end soon. I'm going to die... This monster will... probably disappear too." Suman says. "I'm sorry... I wanted to see my family. Forgive me." He apologizes with a smile.

Allen grits his teeth as he raises his left arm, then forces the invocation of Cross, Even though it is breaking down.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
In a hospital, somewhere

"I had a dream, Doctor." Jaime Dark, Suman's daughter, says.

The doctor pushes his glasses up as he replies a small 'oh?' to the little girl.

"I can't remember the face I saw very well... But I'm sure is was a dream about papa." Jaime continues as she looks out the window of the room she is hospitalized in. "He kept on smiling as he swung me hand in his... But, it felt very sad. It was like he was saying goodbye to me."

She quietly watches a pair of birds chirp as they fly by her window.

"He's here, isn't he? Papa... He's somewhere in this world, isn't he?"

* * *

~In China~

As Suman's Fallen One form breaks down, Allen's forces invocation becomes viable.

"Suman. I'm going to amputate the Innocence in your right arm from you, using my Innocence. I'll be able to pull you out then... But my left hand is broken and it has no strength." Allen tells Suman.

"I'll pull him out." Alice says and looks at Allen. "Although I don't know if I'll be able to pull him out myself..." She glances at Allen's left hand.

Allen nods and smiles at her before facing Suman.

"As Alice pulls, you must bite my hand, and never let go!"

"Allen... Walker..." Suman calls, shocked as he looks at Allen then at Alice. "And Alice... Lakefield."

Both Allen and Alice smiles at Suman and instantly, Allen plunges Cross into the space beside Suman's human body, reaching out for Suman's Innocence. Suddenly, Allen begins to scream in pain.

"...Ah... Stop..." Suman begs as he glances at Alice, who can't do nothing, but wait for Allen's signal to pull. He then turns to Allen. "It'll take your life!"

"A—H—!" Allen screams.

"Stop... I killed them... I killed my friends and all those people... Stop it already!" Suman pleads again, but falls silent when Allen extends his right hand to him.

"I-I'm... I'm alive..." Allen tells Suman. "I pray that the people around me... will be happy. I... I'm... wishing for y-y-your... happiness."

Crying, Suman bites down on Allen's hand and holds on. Alice, upon seeing Suman's decision, she wraps her arms around Suman's body and pulls.

"I want to live... I WANT TO LIVE!" Suman shouts.

Allen yells as he breaks Suman's connection to his Innocence and completely destroys Suman's Fallen One form. The villagers below watches quietly as the being disappear from the sky.

* * *

In the forest below

Allen regains consciousness and feels Timcanpy nudging him. He opens his eyes and sees Alice, lying next to him, unconscious. He lets out a sigh of relief before looking up to see Suman a few feet away from him.

"Suman...?" He calls and smiles when he confirms that is really is Suman. "Suman!"

Happy, Allen begins to crawl toward Suman. Once the male Exorcist is in front of Suman, he places his right hand on his shoulder.

"You're alive... That's great, you're saved! Now you can..." Allen exclaims, but stops when Suman doesn't answers. "Suman...? What's wrong...? Please say something. Suma..."

Allen's eyes widens in shock when he witnesses Suman's eyes drift apart and begins to drool.

" _There's no vitality in him. He doesn't talk or respond to me either. There's no soul. He's alive... But his soul's dead._ " Allen thoughts as something begin to shine in his hand. He looks down and in his left hand is Suman's Innocence in the form of a shard. His left hand trembles and he begins to cry.

"Why..." Allen says quietly as he lowers his head to the ground before yelling in frustration. "WHY!?"

After thinking about Suman's case, Allen sits up and calls Timcanpy.

"Timcanpy, get Leenalee and the others. This doesn't mean he's dead. He's still alive." Allen tells Timcampy as he stares at Suman. "We'll take him... back to Headquarters."

Just then, Suman's body begins to form large boil-like growth then results in Suman's body exploding bloodily from the waist up. Allen's eyes widen in disbelief as a hatted man appears behind him.

"Bye-bye, Suman."


	30. Delete

Chapter 30: Delete  
In the forest

Suman's body explodes bloodily from the waist up and Allen's eyes widens in shock.

"Suman...?" Allen calls as he stares down at Suman's bloody remains, then turns around when he feels a presence behind him. He sees a tall, hatted man who only smiles when their eyes meet. "N... Noah...!?"

"Come, 'Teez'." Tyki commands and Allen can only watch in continued shock as countless butterflies begin to come out of Suman's blood.

The purple and black butterflies with playing cards suits adorning their wings begin to swarm around Allen.

"They came from inside... Suman's body..." Allen says. "What are they...!?"

Then, Tyki orders them to return to him and the butterflies all fly towards him, disappearing into his hands. After all the Teez return to Tyki, he looks at his hand in amusement.

"Well, well... Perhaps you've gotten bigger now." Tyki remarks as a large Teez butterfly grows out of Tyki's hands.

Retaining their butterfly-like appearance, but now bears a skull in the middle of their wings have stripe pattern. He kisses one out of two before speaking.

"Bye-bye, Suman."

"You...!? What did you do...?" Allen asks.

Tyki smile disappears when he takes a closer look at Allen.

"What the!? You're... Cheating Boy A?" Tyki says, ignoring Allen's question.

"Huh?" Allen says as he stares at Tyki in confusion.

"Oh, I see. You don't recognize me as I am now." Tyki notes as he gets down to Allen's eye-level. "Actually," Tyki changes the subject. "Could you be Allen Walker?"

Allen responds my backhanding Tyki with his deadened Innocence arm.

"CUT THE CRAP!" Allen says. "What did you do to Suman...!? DID YOU KILL HIM!? ANSWER ME!"

" _His hand... its Innocence._ " Tyki notes as he holds the cheek that was backhanded.

He then chuckles as he cheerfully responds to Allen's question.

"He was my enemy... Shouldn't I kill him? Well! Since you didn't run after seeing my power, I'll tell you about it. Oh, mind if I smoke?" Tyki pulls out a cigarette and exhales.

" _Damn it... This sucks. With my body like this, I can't stand up, let alone fight._ " Allen thought and glances at Alice. " _Alice still hasn't regained consciousness, but I doubt she's in the condition to fight... Damn it...! If only I was stronger... If I was stronger..._ "

"This," Tyki begins as a black and purple butterfly land on his finger. "Is a Teez. A cannibal golem created by The Millennium Earl. It's in butterfly form because of his taste. When these guys eat humans, they breed and multiply. But that's their own ability, not mine. The Teez are just a tool."

Tyki then places the cigarette between his lips and raises his hand.

" _My_ ability... is this."

Without any warning, Tyki shoves his hand through Allen's chest which surprises the Exorcist.

"Don't worry, you won't feel any pain." Tyki reassures when he sees Allen's expression. "My body can pass through anything... except for what I **_want to touch_**. So let's say that _perhaps_ , while I'm pulling out my hand... I think to myself that I want to touch your heart, boy. Without even making a cut on your body..." Tyki demonstrates by pulling his hand slowly back towards him, but stops when he comes into Allen's heart.

Allen's eyes widens as his heart begins to beat faster.

"I can take a hold of your warm heart, and rip it out. I can take out your heart while you're still alive. How do you think that'll feel?" Tyki asks with a smile. "This is how you're friends died. Boy, will you die too?"

Proving his point, Tyki then grabs Allen's heart and looks up at Allen's face. Allen gives Tyki a determined, fearless look, not answering which makes Tyki stare at him in bewilderment.

"You ruined my fun." He says, removing his hand from Allen's chest without harming him. "I won't take it. My glove would get dirty anyway. That's why I usually let the Teez eat 'em. Suman cooperated with me a bit. So instead of killing him off, I turned him into a nursery for the Teez... Thanks to him, there are a few more of them."

Tyki drops the cigarette and stomps on it.

"Too bad, boy. I wanted to play cards with you again," Tyki tells Allen as he pulls out a checkered card and spins it on the tip of his finger. "If we met while I was in my white form. But right now, I'm wandering around killing people who are connected with a certain man."

The checkered card stops spinning and floats in front of Tyki with the checkered side facing Allen.

"Boy, are you 'Allen Walker'?" Tyki asks with an eerie smile. When Allen doesn't answer, Tyki grabs Allen by the throat and asks again. "Tell me, boy. Are you 'Allen Walker'?"

"You~ are~ correct~" The card, Keeper of the Gate: Cell Roron confirms. "This~ guy~ is Allen~ Wal~ ker~"

Cell Roron glances up at the ceiling for his three dimension cell and finds Allen's name.

"De~lete~" Cell Roron says. Tyki, in response, touches Allen's Innocence arm.

"Perhaps your Innocence will kill you." Tyki says as he severs Allen's arm from his body and releases his throat.

Allen helplessly watches in shock as his arm falls to the ground, both severed ends starting to break apart.

"Did you know, boy? We can destroy the Innocence." Tyki informs. "Both Noah's Family... and the Earl."

"Stop..." Allen says.

"All the Innocence I stole from the dead has already been destroyed. If any of them of the ones I destroyed was the 'Heart', all of the Innocence that you guys have would have been wiped out. That's the sign that it was the right one. I wonder what your Innocence is, boy?" Tyki explains as he looks around and sees Suman's Innocence shard. "That over there... is Suman's Innocence, isn't it? Is Suman's Innocence destroys itself when I demolish your Innocence.. it means that yours was the 'Heart', boy."

As Allen screams out for him to stop, Tyki plucks the Cross from Allen's severed arm and crushes it in his hand. He glances at Suman's Innocence, which is still intact.

"What? I missed..." Tyki says, disappointed. "Oh, well. My current job is to assassinate all the important people anyways."

"De~lete~" Cell Roron reminds Tyki.

"Okay, okay." Tyki replies as he starts to walk towards Allen.

"Run, Tim..." Allen says as Tyki approaches him. "Take Suman's Innocence and run."

Timcanpy shakes his head.

"Go." Allen repeats. "If you don't... everyone... will be unable to look for Master. You must go."

After initially refusing to follow Allen's words, Timcanpy takes Suman's Innocence and flies off.

"Woah." Tyki says. "Well, that was a wise decision."

"Thank you Tim..." Allen says. Tyki closes his eyes and orders several Akuma to go after the golden golem.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
On Anita's ship

"... What the..." Lavi says as he holds onto a rope for support. "Something... just now, something was sparkling way out there."

"Something bad is happening..." Mahoja notes as she glances at the sky. "The dawn looks as though it is spilling with blood."

"LAVI!"

Lavi looks down and sees a tattered Leenalee.

"Help me..."

* * *

~Elsewhere~  
In the forest

Alice is slowly regaining consciousness and barely sees Tyki bending over Allen's body and a Teez comes out of his hand.

"Just make a hole on his heart, Teez." Tyki orders as he aims the Teez at Allen's chest.

" _Stop..._ " Alice thought as tears are on her eyes.

"It's better if this brave fellow is given a bit more time before he dies. He will die as he agonizes over the fear invading his body, as blood pours from his heart."

"Don't... do... it..." Alice says quietly that Tyki can't hear.

He plunges his hand and the Teez goes into Allen's body which makes Allen cough up blood. As he pulls his hand out, Tyki takes the silver button on Allen's coat that bares his name, then notices the deck of cards he had given to Allen when they first met on the train. He picks them up and stares at them.

"... Have a nice dream, boy." Tyki says as he spilling them on Allen's wide-eyed, prone form. Just as Tyki turns to leave, he sees Alice on the ground. He tilts his head to one side and glances at Cell Roron, who is now quiet.

" _Not on the Earl's list, huh?_ " Tyki thought as he approaches the female Exorcist and notices tears streams down on her face. Tyki scratches the back of his head and sighs.

"Man..." Tyki says. "I can't stand seeing a girl crying."

He bends over to Alice and wipes off tears on her face before he leaves.


	31. Crossroad

Chapter 31: Crossroad  
In the forest

A weak, bloodied Allen Walker opens his eye and sees the moon drawn closer to him

" _The moon... It looks so large._ " Allen thought as he holds out his hand in front of him. " _No... don't come near me. I'm still... still..._ "

Without finishing his thought, Allen's arm falls to the dark and the light is his eyes leave him. Alice hears his arm fall and sees Allen in the state he is in. So she tries to move closer to Allen.

"Al... len..." Alice calls as she reaches to Allen. "Don't... die... Allen..."

Then her sight starts to get blurry and goes unconscious once again.

* * *

~Later~

The sun rises and a humanoid, named Fou, walks through the bamboo forest.

" _I can smell a corpse._ " Fou thought as she narrows her eyes, annoyed. " _But I can't see a damn thing. What the hell is up with this fog!?_ "

Suddenly, she trips over something, which happens to be Allen's arm.

"OW!" Fou cries as she sits up on the ground holding her nose with her large mitten-like appendages. " _M-my nose! I hit my nose! The hell! What the hell just happened!?_ "

Fou opens her eyes—as she had closed them when she rubs her nose—and sees a card in front of her.

"Hm? What the hell is this?" Fou says as she picks it up while continuing to massage her nose with her appendage. "A western playing card? Why is this...?"

Then, the female humanoid slowly turns around and looks behind her only to see Allen's lifeless body and Alice lying near Allen. Her expression darkens as she inspects the male Exorcist body.

"Goddamn." Fou mutters as she stands up. "It's already too late for him."

Suddenly, Alice slowly opens her eyes and sees Fou.

"Is someone... there?" Alice asks. Fou looks at Alice with wide-eyes.

"Hey! Are you all right!" Fou asks. "Hold on!"

"Please... save Allen..." Alice asks. "Please..."

Alice then goes back unconscious. Fou looks at Allen then back to Alice.

"Tch..." For clicks her tongue.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
Elsewhere; in the sky

As Iron Hammer carries Leenalee and Lavi, the two Exorcists search for their comrades: Allen, Alice, and Suman.

"You okay, Leenalee?" Lavi asks as he glances at the female Exorcist. "You look worn out. You should—"

"I'm fine." Leenalee replies before Lavi could finish. "More importantly, we have to hurry and help those three... I saw a really bright light in the sky and no matter how hard I searched. I couldn't find them...!"

Lavi grits his teeth in frustration.

We'll find them. Don't worry—" Lavi begins when suddenly, a nearby mountain explodes.

The explosion nearly knocks the two Exorcists off Iron Hammer and as they look towards the direction of where the blast had occurred, a small, golden golem flies out from the smoke. Seconds later, a horde of Akuma appears out of the smoke as well, chasing after the golem.

"Akuma?" Leenalee says as her eyes widens when she recognizes the small, golden golem. "Is that...?"

Leenalee immediately activates Dark Boots and launches herself off Iron Hammer. She destroys a few from the horde and saves the golem, letting Lavi finish the rest with his Anti-Akuma Weapon. Leenalee lands on the ground below and turns towards the golem.

"Timcanpy!" She exclaims in happiness as Lavi joins them. "Where's Allen-kun and Alice, Timcanpy?"

Upon hearing the names of his comrades, the golem suddenly flies away, back in the direction of where it fled from.

* * *

In the forest

"According to Tim's memory, he parted with Allen and Alice here..." Lavi says as he looks at Timcanpy. "Alice was still unconscious at that time, but Allen... encountered a Noah and had his arm destroyed... but he only cared about protecting Suman's Innocence."

Leenalee slowly falls on her knees as she looks down and touches the blood on the ground.

"These blood stains... He was here." Leenalee mumbles. "But he's gone! Allen isn't around here anymore!"

As Leenalee begins to cry, Lavi surveys the area once more, looking for the other Exorcist.

" _Alice... She's gone as well..._ " Lavi says to himself as he picks one of the playing cards off from the ground, flipping it over to see the ace of spades. Suddenly, Lavi's golem begins to speak.

"Can you hear me, Lavi?" Bookman calls. Lavi glances at his golem before looking back to the ace of spades.

"... What is it?" Lavi asks.

"Come back. A messenger is here."

Lavi turns and faces the golem.

"A messenger?" Lavi asks.

* * *

~A little later~  
At the docks

Lavi and Leenalee arrives to where the other remaining comrades are and they see a hooded man.

"It's been a long time, Miss Leenalee." He says as he reaches for his hood, pulling it off.

Leenalee looks up when she hears her name called and she stares at the man with recognition.

"You're... a member from the Asian Branch..." Leenalee says.

"I am Wong." Sammo Han Wong, the Assistant Branch Head introduces with a smile. "I have hastened to pass along a message given to me by our Branch Leader."

"A message?" Lavi asks.

"We have found two of your forces, Allen Walker and Alice Lakefield, and have taken charge of them." Wong informs as he looks at each of the Exorcists.

Suddenly, Leenalee rushes towards Won and grabs his sleeves.

"Really...!?" Leenalee exclaims.

"Yes." Wong replies.

"Are they... are Allen-kun and Alice okay? Please, Mr. Wong, let me see them right now!"

Wong smiles falls from his lips.

"You must set sail immediately. You must leave Allen Walker and Alice Lakefield here in China."

Leenalee stares at Wong in shock.

"I know it is hard for you, but please use your best judgment." Wong adds as he places his hands on Leenalee's shoulders.

"Leenalee," Lavi calls out. "You... We both saw Tim's memories. He's lost his Innocence. There's no path he can take to continue being an Exorcists. Also, we don't know how much damage that Alice took. We must... continue our mission without them."

Leenalee lowers her head as she slowly sinks into despair and Anita—who couldn't bear to see Leenalee in misery any longer—takes a step toward Won.

"It's impossible to leave immediately, Wong-san..." Anita speaks as Wong turns his head to face her. "Unluckily, our ship has been badly damaged due to last night's fight... repairing it will take some time."

Then, a smile appears on Wong's face.

"It is needless to worry," Wong glances at the ship. "A new Exorcists has just been dispatched here from Headquarters and because of her, you will be able to depart."

At that moment, the breeze blows and everyone turns their head towards the top of the ship. A woman stands there and pulls her hair behind.

"She is... Miranda Lotto."


	32. The Destroyer of Time

Chapter 32: The Destroyer of Time  
At Anita's ship

Miranda gets off the ship and looks at the Exorcists, Anita, and Mahoja.

"Everyone, please get back." Miranda says.

Miranda looks at the ship and closes her eyes and exhales nervously.

" _Calm down._ " Miranda thought.

She puts down her suitcase and moves her right hand to her left shoulder where a disk is sitting.

" _I created this from my abandoned clock._ " Miranda thought as she touches the disk. " _My Anti-Akuma Weapon..._ "

Miranda then spins the disk and it goes down to her hand.

"Time Record, Innocence Activate! Encircle the target, ready!" Miranda says and the ship is surrounded by two rings. "While my Innocence is invoked, I will be able to reverse everything lost back to its proper order. Recovery!"

A giant clock face appears above the ship and the hands are going reverse as the ship slowly repairs itself. Once the ship is repaired, the clock stops going backwards until the hands reach to 12 o'clock. Miranda sighs in relief.

" _Thank goodness. It worked..._ " Miranda thought.

Miranda then turns her head and sees the Exorcists, except Leenalee, Anita, and Mahoja are in shock as Wong gives Miranda a thumbs up.

"Ah... um... huh?" Miranda says.

" _What is this? M-maybe they didn't want their ship repaired?_ " Miranda thought. " _I'm only a newcomer, and I rudely butted in without asking them!_ "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry~!" Miranda apologizes and she suddenly jumps into the sea.

"Ah, Miranda jumped into the sea..." Krory points out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Wong asks.

"Leave me here, just leave me here to die—!" Miranda yells as she drowns into the sea.

"Ah crap! She's drowning!" Lavi says.

"Go Lavi." Bookman orders.

"EH!?" Lavi shouts.

* * *

~Later~

After the Exorcists, including Miranda, and the crew get onto the boat, the boat whistles.

"SET SAIL!" Mahoja orders the crew.

In the cabin

"These are from Komui?" Lavi asks as he looks at his new Exorcist uniform.

"They are your new uniforms..." Miranda explains. "He asks me to bring them to you since your old ones were almost destroyed."

"It's really light and easy to move in." Lavi says as he jumps up and down.

"He said they were also very durable. I hope that it'll be able to protect you all even for a little bit." Miranda says.

Miranda then looks at Leenalee who is sitting on the stairs with Timcanpy flying next to her.

"Leenalee-chan..." Miranda calls.

"She's still trying to sort herself out." Bookman say and Miranda looks at him. "Miss Leena is fully regretting leaving Allen's and Alice's side last night. She is condemning herself."

Lavi then grits his teeth.

* * *

~Meanwhile; on the deck~

"Exorcists really are incredible people." Anita says as she and Mahoja look at the clock. "I understand now why they're known as God's Apostles."

"It's only because they were fighting alongside us last night that we were able to survive." Mahoja says. "Without them, we would have been annihilated."

"But Mahoja, you kicked that Akuma away didn't you?" Anita asks as she covers her mouth with her sleeve. "That won me over."

"Please don't tease me." Mahoja says as she blushes. "Kicking them will not destroy them."

Anita looks at Mahoja.

"But for now, I'm extremely satisfied." Mahoja says. "After you heard that the General had died, you were like a walking dead. I couldn't do anything for you." She explains and she smiles. "But now, there is something that I can do."

Anita smiles and hugs Mahoja.

"Thank you for coming. Mahoja."

"I will always follow you forever, Mistress."

"I'm sorry..." Anita apologizes.

Suddenly, they hear a glass breaks and they look at the cabin where the Exorcists are staying.

"It came from the Exorcists' room..." Anita says.

* * *

In the cabin

All the Exorcists, except for Leenalee, looks at Lavi who punched the window and broke it in the process.

"Just cut it out already..." Lavi says.

Lavi looks at Leenalee still unmovable.

"There was nothing we could have done..." He tightens his fist. "We were all desperately fighting for our lives yesterday. There was no way... any of us could have helped those two..." Lavi says as he remembers the fight from the day before. "This is war! We had no choice!" Lavi shouts. "GET OVER WITH IT AND STAND UP!"

Leenalee widens her eyes and starts cry. Lavi takes a back after seeing what he did to her. He then sees Bookman, Miranda, and Krory stares at him with the atmosphere says, "You made her cry...". After that Bookman starts to strangle Lavi.

"I deeply apologize, Miss Leena." Bookman apologize as he strangles Lavi. "Look he shall be severely punished."

"GUGHGEROFF-GEGURRGLE!" Lavi grunts from Bookman's strangling.

"Cool your head off, you fool." Bookman whispers to Lavi.

"WHY PANDA?!" Lavi shouts. "It's not like I said anything wrong..."

Bookman then punches Lavi.

"OW!" Lavi screams.

"Do you believe yourself to be God's Apostle?" Bookman questions Lavi, whispering. "You are the successor of 'Bookman' and nothing else. Haven't I taught you to be nothing more than an onlooker, regardless of the situation?" Bookman scolds him. "As a Bookman, you must place yourself within that, and record all matters with fairness. You must not be afflicted with anything, nor be biased. In history, there will be evidence of war, and because of that war, history will change."

Lavi widens his eyes as he hears Bookman's lecture.

"Don't be taken in by the war." Bookman continues. "We are only on the Order's side 'by chance,' all for the sake for recording history. Don't forget our goal, Lavi."

Lavi looks down.

"I... got it." Lavi says. "Sorry, Panda."

Bookman punches Lavi again. After that, Bookman looks out through the broken window.

"Besides," Bookman starts. "I do not believe that the boy prophesied as 'Destroyer of Time' can be dead and the girl prophesied as 'Priestess of Fate' would disappear."

Leenalee looks at Bookman.

"The reason why I asks the Head Officer to join Cross' unit... was because I was interested in those two." Bookman confesses. "I thought that the word 'Time', in 'Destroyer of Time'... may be a reference to a certain man." Bookman explains. "'Time'... "Millennium"... Allen Walker may be the one who is fated to destroy The Millennium Earl. Also Alice Lakefield may be the one who supports Allen as 'Priestess of Fate'. If that's the case... then they cannot die here."

Then they hear someone knocking on the door.

"Exorcists? Is something wrong?" Anita's voice is heard through the door. "It's been very noisy in there..."

Anita opens the door, letting her and Mahoja to come in. When they see the widow broke, Mahoja makes a face and stares at the broken window. Krory and Bookman point at Lavi,

"He did it." The two Exorcists bluntly tell Mohoja.

Mahoja turns her head and glares at Lavi. She then cracks her knuckles.

"I'm sorry." Lavi apologize and Mahoja gets in front of Lavi, still has the face. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He apologizes repeatedly.

Lavi then hugs Miranda for support.

"I-it's all right!" Miranda reassures and points at the window. "See, look at the window."

Mahoja looks at the window and sees the window being repaired itself and goes back to normal.

"It fixed itself!?" Mahoja exclaims.

"Yes. While I'm activating my Innocence, real-time is not allowed in the airspace of this ship." Miranda explains. "Therefore, the ship will constantly restores itself to its very best condition. Furthermore, while we are in this airspace any injuries that either we or the crew bears injuries will heal."

"That's a quite a convenient ability." Mahoja says.

"No, it isn't." Miranda denies. "In the end, this ability is only temporarily. The only things I have learning at Headquarters were raising my synchro percentage with the Time Record, and extending my activation time. If I undo my activation, everything will return to real time." Miranda explains. "That is why you shouldn't overdo yourselves if another battle occurs on this ship. Your former wounds will return to your body, and if they are fatal, you will die. My ability can't bring back the dead."

"Understood. I'll let everyone know." Anita says.

"But Miranda," Bookman starts. "Will you be all right?"

"Eh?" Miranda says.

"No matter how I calculate this, this ship will need at least five days to reach Japan." Bookman explains. "Are you planning to continue activating until then?"

"T-that's right! While you're activating you can't sleep!" Lavi exclaims.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Miranda reassures. "Not sleeping is a special ability of mine. Once while I continued to be unemployed and thought of how useless I was, I didn't sleep for ten days."

" _Eh?_ " The three Exorcists, Anita, and Mahoja thought. " _That's... okay...? Are we going to be okay...?_ "

* * *

~Allen's dream~

Allen is standing in front of a lake.

"Where... am I?" Allen says.

Allen then looks up to the sky where the moon is.

"A large white moon... A world unlike reality..." Allen says. "Did I die and go to the after world...?"

Allen stares at the moon and notices something is wrong.

"Huh? The moon in the sky is white... but the moon reflected on the water's surface is black."

Allen goes down on the ground to look closer at the water's surface. He sees ruins and a girl sitting on one of the pieces.

"That's...!?" Allen looks closer to the water's surface. "Alice!? Why...? This isn't the after world...?"

He then looks at the ruins.

"Those ruins... why is Alice the only one over there...?"

He then sees Alice clutching her head and crying.

"I have to go... I have to go to her..." Allen says as he reaches towards Alice.

Suddenly, someone grabs Allen's hand stopping Allen to reach Alice.

" ** _You... can't..._** " A man says.

Then the lake starts to freeze up.

"The water's freezing over...!?" Allen exclaims. "ALICE...! DAMN IT, LET GO!"

" ** _Can't..._** " The man says.

Allen then sees the man in the water's reflection.

"Who..." Allen says as he widens his eyes. "Are you...?"

* * *

~Black Order: Asia Branch~

"In any case, temporary measures were taken, Komui." Bak Chan, the Supervisor of the Asia Branch says.

"Thank you... really..." Komui says.

"You don't have to thank me. We weren't the ones who saved him, after all."

"Yeah... I've been expressing my gratitude to God after so long."

"Did you known anything about this?" Bak asks Komui. "I've met many Parasite-types, but this is the first time I've seen something like this."

"I knew a little of the potential of his Anti-Akuma Weapon had..." Komui confesses. "But I didn't anticipate this miracle."

"A miracle. Eh..." Back repeats. "What's astonishing... is that the will of the Innocence is what revived him."Bak says. "There was an open hole in Allen's heart that should have unavoidable brought him to death. However what revived his heart... was a small fragment of Innocence that had entered his body." Bak explains. "It shouldn't even be able to activate, yet it substituted itself for his cells and closed up the open wound." He continues. "Even though Allen Walker's Innocence has lost its form, it still lives. He's alive."

Allen's room (temporary)

As Bak talks to Komui, Allen wakes up and sees Fou sleeping by his bed and looks up.

"I'm... alive..." Allen says in surprise.


	33. The Way of an Oath

Chapter 33: The Way of an Oath  
Black Order: Asia Branch

Wong is running through the hallways to Allen's room in a hurry and carrying a tray that has bandages and medicines.

"Oh no, oh no! If I don't change Walker-kun's bandages, Bak-sama will skin me alive!" Wong says while running.

At the background, three scientists are watching Won running up the stairs. They are Rkei, Shifu, and Roufa.

"Ah, it's Wong-san." Rikei says. "Where's he running off to?"

"Oh, he must be nursing that Exorcist. I've heard he has serious injuries along with another Exorcist." Rikei informs.

"Aah, that! I've heard about them too. They're only 15-years-old..." Roufa says. "I don't know about this 'God's Apostles' business... but God is really cruel to let a two children go to war."

Allen's room (temporary)

Allen sits up and looks at his bandaged hand. Allen also bandages wrapped around his chest to the stomach and a sash that covers the remains of his left arm.

" _Why am I alive?_ " Allen thought. " _That time... I should have been killed by the Noah. Blood was spilling from my heart... I'm sure I felt the sensation of death washing over me_ "

Allen remembers when Tyki let Teez to make a hole in his heart and Allen slowly dying.

" _The sensation of trying to escape... but never be able to. I'm sure I felt that. That's... 'death'._ "

Tears appear on Allen's eyes and start to stream down.

" _That was 'death'._ "

Allen starts to tremble and cries.

"... Uuh..." Allen cries.

Allen then buries his right hand and continues to cry.

" _Why am I crying? Am I happy to be alive? Or am I regretting it?_ " Allen asks himself. " _I don't know why... I don't know why. I just can't stop shaking... Mana..._ "

When Wong gets to Allen's room, he sees Allen had disappeared and Fou is rubbing her head.

"Sorry Wong." Fou apologizes. "I nodded off and that white-haired guy went somewhere. I thought he wouldn't be able to move with that body... I was careless."

Wong suddenly drops the tray and runs off to look for Allen.

"Walker-kun...! In your condition...!" Wong says. "WALKER-KUN~~!"

While Wong is finding Allen, Allen is standing in front of a gate and he is about to reach it until he hears Bak's voice.

"No matter how hard you push that door, it won't open." Bak says.

Allen turns and sees Bak sitting on the pillar.

"... Why won't it open?" Allen asks.

"The guardian deity for this place is behind that door... which my great-grandfather sealed from the inside." Bak explains. "Is there something you want here?"

"Not really..." Allen answers. "I was just walking, and found myself here..."

Allen touches the door and looks back at the gate.

"Is there any way... I can open this door...?"

"Instead of trying to open it, why not go back?" Bak counters. "What will you do if you could get through?"

"I'll just keep walking." Allen replies. "I don't want to stand still."

"Even without your left arm?"

Allen quickly looks at Bak with his eyes widen.

"I'm not trying to fight with you." Bak corrects. "I'm only asking out of curiosity."

"... Who are you?"

"The leader of the Black Order Asia Branch, Bak Chan." Bak introduces. "Allen Walker-kun. Would you like to become one of our personnel here?"

"Eh?"

"You can serve as a supporter from now on. Find a different path. The Black Order has plenty of other positions beside the Exorcists. I'm sure there is something you can do with your abilities. If you do that, even God will not blame you."

"God? I don't care about that. I..." Allen starts pounding on the gate. "I've made my own oaths! To myself, that I would destroy the Akuma...! To my friends, that I would fight alongside them! To this world, that I would save it!"

Then tears starts to fall from Allen's face.

"TO MY FATHER, THAT I WOULD KEEP WALKING UNTIL I DIED... I MADE AN OATH TO THEM ALL!" Allen shouts.

Allen stops pounding and goes down to his knees.

"Open up...! Damn it..." Allen silently cries. " **This is the only path I can take... so I can feel alive.** "

Bak then stands up behind Allen.

"I understand, Allen Walker. Your Innocence is not dead."

Allen looks at Bak with tears streaming down.

"But before I could tell you that... I had to be certain about your feelings. I wondered if you would want to return to the battlefield, after knowing about 'The Fallen', and the tasting the anguish of death. Also, Both Komui and I had to know... In order to prevent the creation of another 'Fallen'." Bak informs Allen. "Although... you did go a bit overboard with the 'I don't care about that' part."

Bak winks at Allen and Allen smiles.

"Let's go. Wong's been looking all over for you so he could put on some fresh bandages. After he's done that, we'll talk about how to restore your left arm."

"Restore...? There's a way... to bring back my left arm...!?" Allen asks.

"Yeah."

"Really...!?"

"In any case, its cold here, so why don't we..."

"AHHHHHH~~!" Fou shouts. "FOUND YOU, YOU JERK! HOW _DARE_ YOU SLIP OUT OF YOUR HOSPITAL ROOM!"

Fou then kicks on Bak's face and Bak is hit back by the gate.

"I don't care if you're an Exorcist! You've got no rights to move around as you please in this Asia Branch!" Fou scolds. "Besides, when you wake up, you should _thank me first_ , bastard! I was the only one that dragged you here from that bamboo thicket along with that other Exorcist, after all!"

"BAK-SAMA—!" Wong shouts.

"WHY DID YOU END UP KICKING THE GREAT ME FOR?!" Bak yells.

" _'The great'?_ " Allen thought.

"Go on, thank me! You white-hair!" Fou says ignoring Bak.

"BITCH, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Bak yells.

Then Wong stops Bak from hitting Fou.

"Bak-sama, please calm down!" Wong pleads.

"T-thank you for saving me... um..." Allen says.

"It's Fou." Wong says. "Her name is 'Fou'. She's the guardian of the Asia Branch. I'm Bak-sama's assistant, Wong." Wong introduces. "It's a relief that to see that you're better... Walker-kun."

Allen looks at Wong and he smiles.

"Thank you." Allen says.

Bak stops struggling in Wong's arms and they look at Allen.

"For helping me. I'm really... thank you."

Then Allen realizes what Fou said about "the other Exorcist".

"Wait, did you say, 'the other Exorcist'?" Allen asks. "What did you mean by that?"

"I carried your other friend along with you." Fou says. "She's the one who asks me to save you."

"'She'?" Allen then realize about the other Exorcist. "You mean...!"

"If you want to know, then let's go." Bak says.

* * *

~Later~

Bak is leading Allen (now wearing a shirt that Wong provides for him) to a certain room, Wong follows behind Bak, and Fou is following the three men.

"EH, WE'RE UNDERGROUND!?" Allen exclaims.

"Long ago, our founders excavated a simple cave and built this huge hidden Church." Bak explains. "To this day it continues to expand. The entire area has grown to be larger that Headquarters.

"Try not to get lost, Walker. There was a guy long ago who was lost for two weeks and died of starvation.

"Eh, really?" Shocking Allen since he always gets lost.

"Cut the idle chatter and get in." Bak says.

When they reach to the room, Allen widens his eyes and sees Alice lying on the bed.

"Alice..." Allen says.

"She's been sleeping after Fou dragged you two here." Bak says. "There are no signs that she will wake up soon."

Allen walks towards the bed where Alice is.

"We don't know if she is waking up today or tomorrow. Maybe in a few days."

"But still, just seeing Alice again is good enough for me." Allen says. "After all, we both trained under the same Master."

"I see..." Bak says. "Then let's go. There's a room I want to show you."

* * *

~Much later~

When they reach to the room, the doors start to open and a fog comes out. After they get into the room, Allen is surprised that the fog is circling around the room.

"What is this room...!?" Allen says. "Smoke...? No, it's not. What is this...? Fog!?"

"This was formerly the Innocence of your left arm." Bak informs Allen.

"E-EHHH!? THIS FOG?" Allen asks shockingly.

"It's not fog. After losing its original shape, your Innocence has transformed into small particles." Bak explains.

" _This is my left arm...!?_ " Allen thought.

"Normally, when Innocence is destroyed to the point that becomes particles, it disappears." Bak continues. "However, this Innocence did not. In addition, ever since we found you we've discovered that even now, it has not lost its power as a crystal of God."

"When I was carrying you and that girl of that thicket, this fog surrounded you like a protective covering." Fou explains. "Though thanks to that, it was a pain finding my way back. I couldn't see anything in front of me. That was when I realize it was Innocence."

"Even in this condition, it's still alive..." Allen says. "But why only my Innocence...?"

"Unfortunately, our scientific knowledge only allows us to know this much. This has even exceeded Komui's expectations." Bak says. "That man said something unscientific about this, which is rare for him."

" _That boy... Allen Walker may be special._ " Komui said. " _He may be the one who is loved my god._ "

"Supervisor Bak~~" Rikei calls. Oh, great. They haven't done it yet."

"Oh no! I was in a hurry and forgot about my glasses!" Roufa says.

"They're on your head." Shifu tells Roufa.

"Ah! Are you going to be restoring Allen Walker's arm now?" Roufa asks.

"What are you here?" Bak questions. "Why aren't you working?"

"Let us observe, please~? We've joined the Order, so we haven't had a chance to take a good look at Innocence~" Rikei replies.

"It's also necessary for our future studies as scientists." Shifu adds.

Roufa leans sideways to find Allen.

"Where is the Exorcist boy~?" Roufa asks.

Allen sees Roufa and smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Allen greets.

In Roufa's head, the male rabbit shoots the female rabbit, and around her there are flowers blooming. (Anyone remember this?)

" _Strike...!_ " Roufa thought.

Allen is confused at Roufa's reaction as Bak, Rikei, and Shifu are looking at her.

"Guess it can't be helped." Bak says. "Do you mind, Walker?"

"Huh?" Allen says.

"Starting now, you will have to activate this scattered Innocence to restore your Anti-Akuma Weapon." Bak explains. "If you can change it into a weapon, you'll be able to fight again."

~Later~

Allen is standing in the middle of the room without is shirt as Bak, Won, Fou, and the three scientists are watching at the sidelines. Allen starts to inhales and exhales.

"Okay!" Allen says.

" _Innocence... you've turned into something that's completely different from my left arm. I've made you this way._ " Allen thought and he looks up. " _I'm sorry. Come back with me once more... to the battlefield. This time, I won't lose._ "

"ACTIVATE!" Allen shouts as he points his former left arm and the Innocence particles starts to gather on his left arm.

"WOAAH!" Rikei exclaims. "All of the Innocence particles are gathering around Walker!"

Allen's left arm is slowly being restored.

"The Anti-Akuma Weapon of his left arm..." Bak says.

"Come back...!" Allen orders.

"IT'S BEING... RESTORED!" Bak shouts.

The cross on his Anti-Akuma Weapon starts to shine and Allen lifts his arm seeing that Cross is almost restored.

"ALL RI-" Allen says but cuts off.

Cross goes back into particles shocking both Allen and Bak.

"Eh...?" Allen says.

" _It turned back... into particles...?_ " Allen thought.

"T-try again, Walker!" Bak orders.

"Keep going!" Roufa says.

"O-okay!" Allen says.

~One hour later~

For an hour, Allen keeps activating is Innocence, but there is no success.

"This is strange. Why does it keep turning back into particles...?" Bak says. "Was it too naive of us to think that is he activated is would change into a weapon?"

"But he's able to synchronize..." Roufa says.

"Perhaps he can't control it very well because it has separated from his body." Shifu says.

"What if it's impossible to bring back...?" Rikei asks.

In the background, Allen is panting heavily while Wong is fanning Allen and Fou is staring at Allen.

"Are you okay?!" Wong asks.

"I'm not giving up, Innocence...!" Allen declares. "I'll definitely activate, and go back to help everyone with Alice!"


	34. Strategy

Chapter 34:Strategy  
~Two days later~

In the room where Allen's Innocence is

Allen is still continuing activating his Innocence, but it fails and Allen is thrown off as recoil and hits one of the pillars by his head.

"Owww..." Allen groans as he rubs his head from the pain. "... Still no-go..."

Allen looks at his Innocence particles.

"I can synchronize just fine, so why won't you turn back into a weapon!?" Allen says. "HEY, INNOCENCE!"

" _Even worse, it's starting to turn back into particles almost immediately. I can't even get it to form an arm-shaped weapon anymore._ " Allen thought. " _Just when I can't be wasting time here... damn it! I have to hurry back to them with Alice._ "

Allen remembers the dream about Alice.

" _I can't get that dream about Alice out of my mind. I have to hurry...!_ "

Allen buries his head with his hand. Bak then enters the room with his folder and sees Allen sitting by the pillar.

"Walker?" Bak says and starts walking towards him.

Allen immediately stands up accidentally knocking Bak down.

"I'm not giving up! I'll activate once more!" Allen declares.

"BFUT!" Bak grunts.

"Ah? Huh?" Allen says and he turns and sees Bak is lying on the floor with his papers scatters on the floor. "Bak-san!"

" **That really hurt!** " Bak moans as he has a nose bleed.

"I'm sorry!" Allen apologizes. "I was thinking about something, so I didn't hear you come in, Bak-san."

"Take a break already, Walker! You haven't even slept for the past two days!" Bak yells.

"But..." Allen says and notices the scattered papers. "Ah."

Allen starts to gather all the papers from the folder.

"I'm sorry Bak-san! I made a mess of your data files..." Allen apologizes.

Allen then sees pictures of Leenalee in all the papers.

"WA—!" Bak screams and quickly grabs all the pictures from Allen's hand.

Allen looks at Bak and a blush appears on Bak's face.

"I'm not a stalker..." Bak says. "I am absolutely, positively **NOT** a stalker."

"Do you like Leenalee?" Allen asks.

"UUGH..." Bak grunts.

Then hives appear all over on his face.

"BAK-SAN!?" Allen calls.

"DON'T LOOK! W-when the great me gets extremely agitated, I break out into hives! DON'T LOO—K!" Bak screams and he faints.

"Wait... Someone help!" Allen yells.

* * *

~Later~

Bak is lying on a futon bed while Wong is cutting apple.

"The Equipment-type and Parasite-type activate differently?" Allen asks. "Is that possible?"

"Yes. It's something that is based on senses." Bak says. "The Anti-Akuma Weapon that Parasite-types have come from the Innocence that dwells within their body, correct?"

"Yes." Allen answers.

" _I thought it was hives..._ " Allen thought.

"However, the conformers with the Equipment-type do not have the same physical connection with their Innocence. In addition, it is difficult for the Innocence in Equipment-type to be mastered. Even synchronized, the mighty strength of the Innocence is hard to keep in check. That is why we 'alter' the Innocence into Anti-Akuma Weapons." Bak continues. "The weapon form restrains the Innocence's power, and it enables the conformers the synchronize with it more easily. In this manner, Equipment-types are able to synchronize with a weapon they've created and activate. But the Parasite-types synchronize with the raw, unaltered form of Innocence. Excuse me fore saying this... but Parasite-type conformers are like weapons, restraining the power of the Innocence with their bodies. They are the Anti-Akuma Weapons."

"... I'm a weapon...?" Allen asks.

"I only said that to make easier for you to understand. You're definitely human... but for us, when we turned Innocence into Anti-Akuma Weapon... we began by first understanding that Innocence." Bak says. "By uncovering which shape, nature, and function would best suit its abilities... we develop a 'style' for it. It's possible that you still do not know your own Innocence very well. I've been thinking that the reason why you are unable to activate... is because you do not have a 'style' that matches your Innocence ability."

Bak starts to cough.

"Bak-sama hang in there!" Wong says worrying.

" _It's just hives... isn't it...?_ " Allen thought.

"I... don't know my Innocence... huh?" Allen says.

"Unfortunately time is precious, and you can't spend it leisurely trying to understand your Innocence." Bak informs. "We'll have to take drastic measures..."

* * *

At the gate

"This place... is where we were before, the room with the sealed door..." Allen says. "What will we be doing here?"

"You'll be fighting a serious battle." Bak replies. "Fou!"

"Then sparks starts appear on the gate.

" **Man, this is troublesome.** " Fou says "It's not my job to be looking over brats, damn it."

Fou starts appearing on the gate.

"Baka Bak." Fou insults.

Allen is surprised that Fou appears on the gate.

"She isn't human," Bak explains. "She has a crystalline body fashioned from the 'Guardian Deity' my great-grandfather made."

"In other words, a warrior that protects this Branch." Fou adds. "I'm pretty strong, Walker."

When Fou is fully materialize, there are scythes on Fou's mittens and she quickly charges at Allen, who didn't see Fou coming at him until she gets near him. Fou stops when the blade of the scythe is at Allen's neck.

"Got your neck." Fou points out.

"... Tch!" Allen clicks his tongue.

Fou then smiles and she kick Allen by the stomach.

"Gah...!" Allen grunts and he hits the pillar behind him.

"HIIH!" Bak and Wong screams while covering their eyes.

"Ow...!" Allen says as he slides down the pillar.

"Fight me seriously, you brat." Fou says. "Unless you're able to activate your Innocence... I'm really gonna kill you."

"T-t-the quickest way to knowing your Innocence is through combat!" Bak yells. "People have been known to develop rapidly when faced with an impending crisis! When you're driven into a corner, a means of escape will appear before you someday or other!"

Allen then spits out the blood from his mouth.

"... That's what I thought. But I think you should stop now, Walker." Bak says. "This approach might be a bit dangerous after all!"

"I'll do it." Allen says as he wipes off the remaining blood from his mouth. "This 'escape when cornered' strategy may be a good idea!"

Allen smiles while looking at Fou.

* * *

~Later~

Roufa, Rikei, and Shifu are sneaking through the hallways.

"Is this all right?" Roufa asks. "He told us not to trespass here?"

"As long as he doesn't find out, we're fine! You want to see his Innocence too, don't you?" Rikei says. "Ah, what you really want to see is Walker, Roufa!"

"WHA-!" Loufa yells.

"Shh! Quiet!" Shifu tells them.

When they got near the gate, they see Allen and Fou fighting each other.

"They're really going all out." Rikei says.

As the three scientists' watch, Allen dodges every slices that Fou make and when Fou makes another slice, Allen flips up in the air to dodge. Then Fou spins around and kicks Allen before she charges at him.

"Damn... IT...!" Allen curses.

Allen then activates his Innocence to guard Fou's attack.

"Innocence...!" Allen says.

But his weapon dissolves into particles again as Fou's scythe goes through.

"...TCH!" Allen clicks his tongue.

Once Allen's weapon goes back into particles, Fou goes to Allen's neck and slices it, shocking the three scientists. However Allen's head is still attached.

"Huh?" Allen says. "It still... attached?"

Fou then yawns and Allen looks at Fou.

"Sorry. I'm so tired. I can't keep up my physical state anymore." Fou says. "We've been fighting over ten hours, so I'm going to take a nap now. We'll continue after I wake up."

Fou goes back to the gate as she yawns again.

" _So if she wasn't sleepy, I would have lost my head...?_ " Allen thought.

Allen then falls to the ground.

"WALKER-SAN!" Roufa calls.

"Ah, Roufa, you idiot!" Rikei yells.

When Roufa gets to Allen's body, Allen is sleeping, and Rikei and Shifu follows her.

"He's sleeping..." Roufa points out.

"Geez..." Rikei says.

"YOU GUY—S!" Bak yells, surprising the three of them since they didn't notice the surveillance golem there.

In Bak's office

"You numb skulls! I told you that place was off-limits! What are you doing?!" Bak scolds.

"S-sorry-!" Rikei apologizes.

"Forget it! Since you're already there, carry Walker to a bed! As a punishment, you'll be cleaning up the entire data storage room!" Bak orders the three scientist.

"EH—?" They say.

Bak then turns his head to Wong.

"Wong, get the I.V. and bandages for his injuries." Bak orders.

"Yes sir!" Won replies.

"What happened?" Komui asks at the other side of the line.

"Nothing! It's our business." Bak answers.

"How is Allen-kun doing?" Komui asks.

"He's doing the best he can..." Bak replies. "But he's still unable to activate."

Bak then watches Allen being carried off by Rikei and Roufa by Allen's side.

"He'll need some more time." Bak adds.

The Black Order Headquarters; Komui's office

"I see." Komui says. "The boy can be quite brash, so look after his health for him, Bak-chan."

"Don't call me '-chan'." Bak says.

"Supervisor Komui!" Reever calls. "General Cloud and Sokaro have returned."

Komui looks at Reever.

"Call you later, Bak-chan." Komui says.

"Don't call me '-chan'...!" Bak yells.

* * *

The Black Order; Alter

General Cloud Nine is standing at the alter where the dead Exorcists and Finders were cremated and altered for the dead.

"My students have already cremated..." Cloud says.

Tears start to stream down on Cloud's face.

"It's just as well..." Cloud says. "Now that you've turned to ash, you no longer need to bear the cross on your shoulders..."

Behind Cloud, General Sokaro is sitting.

"They were all a bunch of loser dogs." Sokaro remarks the dead Exorcists. "I have nothing to say to them."

"General Cloud Nine. General Winters Sokaro." Komui calls.

The two General look back and see Komui standing behind them.

"The great Generals are waiting." Komui informs the Generals.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
At Anita's ship

There is an Level 3 Akuma floating above the ship.


	35. Title

Chapter 35: Title  
On Anita's ship

In the shower room, Leenalee took a shower and starts changing into her new Exorcist uniform. Leenalee gets out of the shower room and closes the door before she walks away.

In the Captain's (Anita's) room

Anita is looking at the map to look at the course that they are going.

"We've made it halfway there in good time." Anita says. "The weather isn't even that bad. If this keeps up, we'll reach Edo in two days. If we continue on this course..."

Anita then hears the door knocking.

"Yes? Who is it?" Anita asks.

The door opens and Leenalee goes walks into the room with Timcanpy flying next to her.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you so late at night." Leenalee apologizes. "But, umm..."

Leenalee touches her hair.

"Could I borrow... a hair-tie from you?" Leenalee asks.

* * *

~Later~

Anita clips the hair-tie onto Leenalee's hair and starts combing it.

"These are a memento of my mother. And they comes in a pair. How do you like it?" Anita asks.

"Eh? Oh no, I just couldn't use such an inportant...!?" Leenalee refuses.

"It's all right." Anita reassures. "She promised me that I would inherit them once I turn 18..." Anita explains. "But before then, she was killed by an Akuma. I couldn't bring myself to wear them ever since."

"Anita-san, your mother was a supporter of the Order as well. wasn't she...?" Leenalee asks.

"Yes." Anita answers. "She fell in love at first sight with General Cross and became a supporter. Pretty simple-minded isn't she?"

"I-is that so..."

"I shouldn't talk about others though. I'm the same helping the Order because I want to do something for that man."

Leenalee becomes silent.

"Do you believe that General Cross is still alive...?" Leenalee asks.

"... Yes, I do." Anita answers. "Because that is... the only source of strength right now."

* * *

On the deck of the boat

Lavi is leaning on the rails looking up at the card that he picked up at the bamboo thicket. Lavi then remembers Bookman's words.

" _Don't be taken in the war. You are the successor of 'Bookman', and nothing else. Haven't I taught you to be nothing more than an onlooker, regardless of the situation?_ "

"We're not their allies..." Lavi recites.

" _We are only the Order's side 'by chance'._ "

"We're only involved..." Lavi continues. "In order record history."

Lavi then rests his head on his arms.

"A Bookman... has no need for a heart." Lavi finishes.

Without Lavi knowing, the Level 3 Akuma lands on the ship behind Lavi.

* * *

In the cabin

Miranda suddenly stands up from the chair she was sitting.

"Ah...!" Miranda says.

"W-what is wrong, Miranda?" Krory asks.

"Just now..." Miranda begins. "There are continuous rounds of Recovery occurring somewhere in this ship." Miranda explains. "It's on the deck...? WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

* * *

On the deck

An explosion occurs, causing one of the mast to break and smoke spreads all over the deck.

"WA—H!" Crew member A screams.

"WHAT THE—!" Crew member B shouts. "The second mast is broken!"

"It's here!" Mahoja says.

"Enemy attack...!" Crew member C announces. "IT'S AN AKUMA!"

In the middle of the deck, the Akuma with spider webs as its wings looks at Lavi lying on the ground. It then put his fingers together to make a rectangle like a painter would do.

" **Title: 'An Exorcist Corpse'.** " The Akuma says.

As the Akuma looks at Lavi's arm, Lavi activates Iron Hammer and it has the fire seal on it.

"Gouka Kaijin..." Lavi says and the Akuma notices Iron Hammer behind it. "DIRECT FIRE SEAL!"

Once the smoke clears up, Lavi is standing with his legs open wide while his body is recovering from Miranda's Time Record and Lavi is holding the handle of Iron Hammer.

"Damn it. I got some pointless injuries." Lavi says.

" **Title...** " The Akuma says.

Lavi widens his eyes as he sees his attack didn't work on it.

" **How Did You Recover...?** " It asks.

" _He received a full-on attack of my fire seal without being destroyed...!?_ " Lavi thought.

The Akuma then hits Iron Hammer, forcing Lavi to fly back.

"UUH! WAH!" Lavi screams.

Lavi then lands on the sail.

"Lavi!" Mahoja calls.

"Tch..." Lavi clicks his tongue and rubs his head before he opens his eyes.

Once Lavi opens his eyes, he sees the Akuma is about to punch him.

" **Title: 'Head Smash'.** " Akuma says.

" _Oh shi_ — _...!_ " Lavi thought.

"LAVI!" Mahoja calls.

The force of the punch is so strong that the sail rips off, causing the boat to break and sink. However, due to Miranda's Innocence, the boat is restored back to normal. Also black needles blocks the Akuma's attack and shield Lavi.

" **Black needles?** " The Akuma asks.

"Heaven Compass..." Bookman says as he brings his fingers forward toward him. "Compass of Spells: 'North Crime'!"

The needles starts to shoot and stabs the Akuma to the bast that is the opposite of Lavi and Bookman is standing on the rope, above the Akuma.

"Gramps!" Lavi calls as he tries to stand up, but he slips off the sail.

"Getting us worried for nothing." Bookman says.

" **Title:** " The Akuma says and Bookman looks down at the Akuma. " **Why Won't You Finish Me Off?'** "

"I will, but not before you answer two or three questions for me." Bookman says. "Where did you come from?"

" **Title: Eshi was Created from the Soul of a Japanese Painter.'** "

"There's no reason for you to hunt for humans on the middle of the ocean. Are you under the Earl's direct orders?"

" **Fu...** " The Akuma Eshi says and turns to see Bookman. " **You want to hear the information on Cross Marian? Hmm?** "

The Akuma Eshi bites on Bookman's arm flies upward.

"Impossible...!" Bookman says in disbelief.

" **I'll be generous and tell you...** " It says and Bookman looks at the Akuma Eshi. " **But only if you become the model for one of my paintings.** "

"GRAMPS!" Lavi calls and he gets on the handle. "Extend!"

Lavi quickly goes up to rescue Bookman, but as Lavi goes up he sees needles falling

" **Title:** " The Akuma Eshi says. " **'Old Man and The Moon.'** "

Lavi sees Bookman falling down.

"G-..." Lavi says and catches Bookman. "GRAMPS! GRAMPS!"

Then the Akuma Eshi notices something is climbing Iron Hammer. It is Leenalee climbing with her Dark Boots activated.

"Return to the ship, Lavi." Leenalee tells Lavi and he looks at her.

Leenalee then charges at the Akuma Eshi.

"LEENALEE!" Lavi calls and suddenly he feels his injuries are returning. "Tch...!"

" _All of my wounds have returned. Is it because I'm too far away from the boat? Damn it!_ " Lavi thought.

As Leenalee charges, the Akuma Eshi makes another finger rectangle.

"Leenalee, he's a Level 3, he's far too powerful!" Lavi tells Leenalee. "You can't fight him alone!"

" **Title:** " The Akuma Eshi says. " **Are You Next?'** "

"I will destroy you." Leenalee finishes.

The Akuma Eshi is about to punch Leenalee, but Leenalee is too fast before it could his her. The Akuma Eshi looks up and sees her doing a drop kick on it and it guards the kick.

" _ **Just grazed me.**_ " The Akuma Eshi thought.

" **You're quite fast.** " The Akuma Eshi says.

Leenalee stops going down and flies back up to the Akuma Eshi to kick it again. She then spins around to do another kick, but the Akuma Eshi blocks and punches her. Then Leenalee locks the Akuma's arm.

"YAAAAAGGGH!" Leenalee shouts and throws the Akuma to the ocean.

" **NN!?** "

Leenalee looks at the spot where the Akuma Eshi is. Leenalee suddenly drops down to follow the Akuma and Lavi watches her go down.

"Leenalee!" Lavi calls.

"I'm all right, Lavi." Leenalee reassures. "I'm all right now. Because I've made my a decision." Leenalee tells him. "Go ahead of me and protect the boat."

Leenalee then speeds up the drop.

"I'll be sure to catch up with you guys later..."

Lavi looks down.

"Re-" Bookman speaks. "Return to the... ship... It's not just him... Above... in the clouds."

Lavi widens his eyes.

"There are many more." Bookman adds.

Then the multiple of beams hit the boat and the crew. Some of the beams hit the clock, causing Miranda to get damage as well. Miranda looks up and sees the beams are coming toward her and the crew shield her.

"Are you all right, Miss Exorcist...?" Crew member A asks.

"You all...! Why...!?" Miranda asks. "When time returns to itself, your wounds...!"

"Oh this?" Crew member A says. "Earlier, we took quite a few good hits."

"We already realize that our death are inevitable." Crew B says. "Since we can't be saved, we might as well become your shield."

"OWAAAAAAHH!" Krory shouts as he flies towards the beams and defects them from the clock. "Che, they're lurking in the clouds. Of all the impertinent...! I'm force to play defensive?"

Krory then looks at the sky.

"LET ME SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" Krory shouts and the beams continue to come.

" _I can't ward them off!_ " Krory thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kuro-chan." Lavi apologizes. "Fire Seal!"

The fire snake coils around the clock acting as a shield and it disappears when the beams hit it. Both Lavi and Bookman are back on the ship and their injuries are gone.

"Stop calling me that, Eye-Patch." Krory tells Lavi.

"Sorry about that, Krory." Bookman apologizes.

As the beams continue to come, Anita grabs the helm.

"All hands on deck, listen up!" Anita orders. "Full throttle to the engines! Those still standing, head to the engine's hearth! Everyone else, stay on deck and protect the ship's course! I will take the helm!"

Mahoja then grabs the Anita's hands where Anita is grabbing the helm.

"The helm is too heavy for your slender arms, Mistress." Mahoja tells Anita.

"Mahoja." Anita calls and looks ahead with a smile. "Thank you."

" _Let us all_ _go..._ " Anita thought. " _To Japan._ "

As Leenalee flies down, Akuma Eshi comes out of the water.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
On the clock

Bookman is on the clock and he puts his hands together.

"Heaven Compass. Needle of Divine Protection: East Crime!" Bookman says.

The black needles covers the clock along with Bookman to protect them when the beams come.

"Leave the Record to me." Bookman says. "The rest of you attack the enemies in the sky!"

"Maruten!" Lavi says after he hits seal **天** with Iron Hammer. "Raitei Kaiten! I'm counting on you Kuro-chan!"

"Got it! Bring it on!" Krory says and Lavi brings down Iron Hammer and Krory hits it.

The Heaven Seal surrounds area around them that has a large print of the seal **天** (ten) with a circle around it.

"TENBAN!" Lavi shouts.

Lightning appears from the seal and start shoot at the sky, making the clouds to light up.

"Did we get them...!?" Krory asks.

Suddenly the beams appear again and start to shoot at Lavi and Krory.

"YOU MISSED THEM COMPLETELY, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Krory yells at Lavi.

"Che... So aiming in the general direction won't work after all." Lavi says and he lands on the mast. "I can't even throw a proper shot in anyway, since they're moving about in the clouds."

Lavi then feels the boat shaking and he looks around.

"What's that!?" Lavi says.

"An earthquake?" Krory asks.

"But we're out in the middle of the ocean...!?" Miranda points out.

"What...?" Anita says. "The helm... I can't move it...!"

Suddenly, the ships starts to sink.

"WHA...!" Lavi says.

"The ship is...!?" Anita exclaims.

From far away, Akuma Eshi's body is surrounded in purple aura as he watches the boat to sink.

"Keirui Suijou no Tougi Mizukase!" Leenalee says and she stands on the water. "What have you done to our ship...!?"

The Akuma Eshi looks at Leenalee and smirks before it gets out of the water and charges towards her. Leenalee then inhales and charges towards the Akuma Eshi. The two starts to fight and when Leenalee kicks the Akuma Eshi's chin, it grabs her ankle and it hits Leenalee by his knee. After that, the Akuma Eshi punches her, causing her to go backwards. However she rotates herself and lands on the water.

"Guh..." Leenalee grunts.

Suddenly, Leenalee starts to sink into the water.

"What the-!?" Leenalee exclaims as she looks at her foot.

" **kukuku...** " The Akuma Eshi laughs. " **All of you... will not live to ever see the light of dawn again.** "


	36. Sinking Darkness

Chapter 36: Sinking Darkness  
On the ship

The boat starts to sink into the ocean.

"THE SHIP..." Lavi shouts. "IT'S SINKING!"

"Why...!?" Miranda says. "The Recovery should still be functioning normally...!?"

Miranda then sees chains coiling around her Innocence

"What... is this?" Miranda asks.

When Miranda touches the chain, she feels electricity through the chain.

"Ow!" Miranda says and she widens her eyes. "Can this possibly be... don't tell me...!?"

* * *

In the middle of the ocean

Leenalee slowly sinks down into the water.

"...Tch. What...!?" Leenalee says.

" _I'm certain my Dark Boot haven't broken down..._ " Leenalee thought. "So it must mean..."

" **Your ship is sinking.** " The Akuma Eshi points out as he looks at the boat and Leenalee looks up. " **A ton of people are being swallowed up by the sea.** "

Leenalee looks at the same direction as the Akuma.

" **It's impossible for you to see that far with your meager human sight, eh...?** " Akuma Eshi says as he looks at Leenalee. " **B** **ut you will return to them soon enough.** " It then points at the ocean. " **In the darkness below.** "

Suddenly, the chains appear around Leenalee.

" **Eshi's Dark Matter... has the ability to 'manipulate gravity'.** " Akuma Eshi explains. " **Those who are recipients of Eshi's attack... not only suffer damage but feel the effects of gravity influenced by Dark Matter. You can no longer move swiftly as before. This is the end.** "

Leenalee grabs the chain and start pulling it.

"GUH...!" Leenalee grunts as she feels the electricity. "A—H!"

Akuma Eshi starts to charge towards her.

" **You can no longer escape.** " Akuma Eshi says.

It then starts to attack Leenalee not able to dodge its attacks anymore.

" _My body feels so heavy, I've lost my speed and agility...!_ " Leenalee thought.

Akuma Eshi then grabs Leenalee by the head and drags her straight into the ocean.

" **Title:** " Akuma Eshi says and punches Leenalee before it comes out of the ocean. " **'A Holy Woman Fallen into Darkness.'** "

As Leenalee sinks into the ocean, Akuma Eshi grabs its head and opens all of his eyes that is all over his head.

" **EXCITEMENT!** " Akuma Eshi shouts. " **I can hear... That woman's heartbeat is getting weaker... The heartbeat that gets weaker from the water pressure... Even though Eshi reached... Level 3... Eshi still can't reach the bottom of the sea... Eshi wanted to see... Eshi wanted to see the completion of Eshi's work... However, Eshi shall enjoy your friends' dead body...!** "

* * *

Black Order: Asia Branch

Allen's Cursed Eye activates and Allen wakes up from the pain of it.

"UH!" Allen grunts and he sits up. "Again..."

Allen stares at his Cursed Eye.

"It's like a starving demon seeking its prey..." Allen describes. "Is it reacting to Akuma that's somewhere far away...? Ever since it's rebirth at Krory's castle. This evolving left eye sometimes hurt me like this in the middle of the night. As it it doesn't allow me to sleep. As it it wants to send me to Akuma. A scream of a great amount of souls that I wasn't supposed to hear wanders around my body through my left eye."

Allen gets up and leans on the wall for support.

"Tonight is..." Allen trails off. "Very... strong..."

Allen then trips on the ground.

"OUCH!" Allen exclaims. "... Please wait for me. I can't go yet. Please calm down, I beg of you. This... I don't like this kind of shape...!"

~Meanwhile~  
In the room where Alice is

As Allen tries to calm his left eye, Alice's body slowly starts to glow.

"Al... len... Lee... nalee..." Alice mutters.

Wherever Allen is

Allen hears Alice's voice and he looks up.

"Alice...?" Allen calls.

* * *

~Flashback~  
On the way to General Cross; In the town

Alice and Leenalee looks for Allen and they found in a separate room

"Allen?" Alice calls.

Allen looks back and covers his left eye terrified.

"You were here..." Leenalee says.

"A... Alice? Le... Leenalee?" Allen calls. "Wha-what are you two doing at this hour? Eating in secret?" He asks.

"Don't be stupid! We're not like you!" Alice yells and Leenalee notices that Allen is covering his left eye.

"Your left eye... what's wrong?" Leenalee asks.

"I'm alright!" Allen reassures as he walks backwards to the dark part of the room. "It's nothing. Please go to bed."

Alice notices Allen is walking into the darkness.

"Wa..." Alice starts. "Wait!"

Alice grabs Allen's hand to stop him.

"Alice?" Leenalee calls.

"If... if you don't want to show it... I won't look at it, so... don't go any farther into darkness."

Alice starts to tremble.

"Please don't go away into the darkness!"

Allen widens his eyes at Alice's words.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Allen asks. "You haven't looked so well since we've gotten together at Krory's castle. Something happened... didn't it? Did you have a nightmare?"

Alice then remember of the dream where there is ruins everywhere and a body floating on the black sea. Tears starts to form on Alice's eyes, surprising Allen.

"Uh..." Alice mutters and she then hugs Allen.

"UWA—H!" Alice cries.

"WHA!?" Allen exclaims.

~Later~

Alice tells Allen and Leenalee the nightmare she had.

"A dream of the end of the world?" Allen asks as he covers Timcanpy's eyes so that a certain General won't see it. "That's a scary dream..."

"I've been having that dream over and over again." Alice says. "It's like I'm actually there. You were gone when I woke up."

"Alice woke me up to help her finding you because she had a bad feeling. But I'm glad that you're all right." Leenalee says.

"That's over protection." Allen points out.

"I'm sorry." Leenalee apologizes.

Alice let go of Allen and looks at Leenalee.

"Leenalee, why do you care so much about us?" Alice asks. "It seems like you're fighting only to protect us."

"When you close your eyes and think of 'the world'... what do you see...?" Leenalee asks.

"Eh?" Both Allen and Alice say.

"Well... I don't see 'the world' like a map. I've been in war for a long time. What I see are the faces of companions under a fence of 'Black Order'." Leenalee explains. "I'm a bad girl, huh? My friends are more important to me than the real world. To me, the death of one companion... is like a piece of 'the world' gets destroyed. If there's nobody left, even if the real world is saved, I will be destroyed... so please don't die. Please don't go away anymore... For that, I... I..."

* * *

~End Flashback~  
In the ocean

Leenalee sees Alice's form reaching out towards her. Also, Leenalee remembers what she said to Allen and Alice at the night of the town and she holds onto Alice's hand.

Above the ocean

Akuma Eshi hears Leenalee continues to struggle.

" **AHH? Are you still struggling?** " Akuma Eshi asks.

Then the ocean starts to turn into a whirlpool.

" **Ah... good girl. come on up.** " Akuma Eshi tells Leenalee. " **I'll sink you deeper this time.** "

In the ocean

After grabbing Alice's hand, Leenalee's Dark Boots starts to change.

" _INNOCENCE ACTIVATING MAXIMUM POWER! RELEASE!_ "Leenalee thought and the chains are spread out still surrounding Leenalee. " _I did it. Eshi's Dark Matter had the power to control gravity. Once caught, there is no escape._ "

Leenalee starts to go up towards the surface.

" _But since Dark Matter and Innocence are polar opposites; by releasing my Innocence, I should be able to temporarily cancel his ability out._ "

Leenalee then starts to cough up blood, but she continues to swim.

" _Allen, I'm scared... For Suman's sake, you forcibly release your Innocence too right? My Synchro rating is 86%. We aren't supposed to do this without a synchro rating of 100%..._ "

Above the ocean

As Leenalee gets out of the water a hurricane appears along with Leenalee.

" **Welcome back!** " Akuma Eshi greets.

" _My Innocence isn't a part of my body like yours is._ " Leenalee inhales. " _But even so, for the sake of my world..._ "

"I will..." Leenalee begins. "Take you out here and now!"

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
On the ship

As Lavi and Krory are hanging on the rope, Krory is like a ghost.

"Aaaaa~" Krory says.

"Why're you so out of it, Kuro-chan?" Lavi asks.

"Need... Akuma... blood..." Krory manages to say. "Losing... strength..."

"Snap out of it! There's no time to be tired!" Lavi shouts at Krory.

"I see her... Eliade..." Krory says.

"GET A GRIP!"

Then the Akuma the sky start to shoot again. Lavi jumps up and lands on the mast.

"Damn! They just keep shooti—" Lavi didn't finish as he slips off the mast. "ACK!"

Then one of the beams hit Lavi's shoulder.

"GAH!" Lavi screams and Krory widens his eyes.

"LAVI!" Krory calls as Lavi falls into the ocean and Krory follows him.

In the ocean, pentacles starts to spread in Lavi's body as he falls, but Krory holds Lavi's arm and goes towards his neck before he starts sucking all the poison from the Akuma. After that, Krory then jumps out of the ocean with Lavi and lands on the mast, dropping Lavi next to him and Lavi starts to cough out the salt water.

"Huh? Didn't I just got shot...?" Lavi asks.

"Phew! Your alive." Krory says in relief.

"What?" Lavi says and he sees his blood tricking down.

"Looks like I managed to suck out the poison before is spread all over your body." Krory says. "Thanks for the meal."

Lavi is in shock that he got bitten by Krory.

"Oh, and I think I drank some of your blood too by accident." Krory says. "Kukukukuku."

"YOU RETARDS! HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN TO SITTING THERE?!" Bookman yells. "GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR AND FIGHT! YOU SLACKER!"

"How dare he talk to ME like that..." Krory says.

" _I was bitten..._ " Lavi thought.

"WHY AREN'T YOU USING THE 'WOOD SEAL'. LAVI?!" Bookman question.

"Oh yea, I forgot I had that move... I'm so stupid." Lavi says.

"YOU IDIOT!" Bookman yells.

"Stop shouting, Panda." Lavi says. "Kuro-chan, c'mere for a sec." Lavi asks as he pulls Krory's ear and starts whispering. "OK?"

"Hmm? I see. But our footing isn't too steady." Krory says.

"But if we don't do this, we're goners."

"You're right. A death like this is unbefitting for one such as me! Plus it would suck if Leenalee got back and the ship was gone."

"This is where we stand."

* * *

In the middle of the ocean

Leenalee and Akuma Eshi are continuing their fight. Akuma Eshi then grabs Leenalee's arm.

" **It's over girl. While cancelling my abilities, you can barely even move.** " Akuma Eshi says. " **Eshi's body has now evolved into a close combat type. You cannot damage it.** "

"'Close combat type'. there are different types of Level 3 Akuma...?" Leenalee asks.

As Akuma Eshi holds Leenalee's arm, Leenalee is hanging.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Akuma Eshi laughs.

"I see... so your just one of the more stubborn types." Leenalee understands. "I get it now."


	37. The Price of Power

Chapter 37: The Price of Power  
Middle of the sea

As Akuma Eshi is holding Leenalee, signs of using the Innocence to maximum power are showing on her body.

" _Lavi, when I get back to the ship, I was going to apologize._ " Leenalee thought. " _Alice, even though you lost your memory as a child, I hope you make precious memories with everyone. Allen-kun, you suffered so much. Yet you're always looking out for me, thank you. I shouldn't have borrowed this. Anita-san's hair-tie..._ "

Leenalee then remembers Allen and Alice smiling at her.

" _Allen, Alice, I... know you two will come back to us, that's what I decided to believe in._ "

" **So Eshi is the stubborn type. Is that what you said...?** " Akuma Eshi says.

"Who knows?" Leenalee says.

The signs start to spread even further and Akuma Eshi notices it.

" **What are you doing?** "Akuma Eshi asks.

Leenalee says nothing and looks down.

" _So these are the consequences..._ " Leenalee thought. " _They're showing up sooner than I expected._ "

"I'm..." Leenalee speaks. "Breaking..."

" **You mustn't despair.** " Akuma Eshi says. " **Killing is more fun when they're still squirming.** "

Leenalee then looks up at Akuma Eshi.

"That... won't happen. Because _YOU_ will be the one to die first." Leenalee declares.

Then the Akuma Eshi starts punching Leenalee as he laughs.

" **What's wrong, Exorcist?** " Akuma Eshi asks. " **Squirm, squirm,** **squirm,** **squirm,** **squirm,** **squirm, SQUIRM!** "

Akuma Eshi let go Leenalee and she begins to fall.

"Enbu..." Leenalee says. "Kirikaze!"

Leenalee makes a destructive tornado at Akuma Eshi. However, it cuts the tornado in half and looks around.

"Up..." Akuma Eshi says as he looks up.

"Shittsui no Tougi*. Tetsukase**."  
*Forsaken Footwork. **Iron Fetters

Leenalee is in the air and her Dark Boots turned into morass of blade around them.

" **Pitiful...** "Akuma Eshi says. " **Eshi cannot be damaged by the likes of you.** "

"You're wrong." Leenalee disagrees and she looks down at Akuma Eshi. "Because you've just... given me the ability to do so."

Leenalee then closes her eyes.

" _ **She suppressing her Innocence's power...!?**_ " Akuma Eshi thought.

The chains suddenly fly towards Leenalee's body.

" _This is it._ " Leenalee thought. " _This is my final attack._ "

The chains are then surrounds Leenalee's body and starts wrapping around her. She watches her body getting wrapped us and she closes her eyes. Akuma Eshi realizes what Leenalee is going to do.

" **Don't tell me...** " Akuma Eshi says. " **She's gonna use the gravity chains to...** "

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
On the ship

Suddenly, the boat rises up from the ocean and resurfaces.

"Huh?" Lavi says. "What the-...? The ship..."

"Resurfaced!?" Krory finishes.

" _How?_ " Lavi thought.

"The tides have been turned." Krory says as he smiles.

"LAVI! NOW!" Bookman calls. "SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!"

* * *

Where Leenalee is

Leenalee is dropping like a meteor towards Akuma Eshi. Once Leenalee is near it, Akuma Eshi holds her back.

" _Just now that girl put over 40,000 tons of weights into this...!_ " Akuma Eshi thought. " _So that's why she didn't dodge Eshi's attacks..._ "

" **UWAWAWAWAWAWA** " Akuma Eshi shouts and it starts to resist the fall. " **How dare you do this to Eshi... How dare you...!** "

" ** _This is relentless the speed... the power... It's like a meteorite!_** " Akuma Eshi thought. " _ **How much can Eshi's body take!? Are you planning on take us both out, girl? Your body is going to burn from the air friction.**_ "

" **But is Eshi can endure this...! Then Eshi wins. You're the only one who is going to die...** " Akuma Eshi concludes. " **You think you can destroy Eshi...? YOU'RE OUT OF YOU'RE MIND!** "

As Akuma Eshi holds Leenalee back, her hair starts to burn up, letting the hair-tie that she borrowed from Anita to come out.

" _A... Anita-san's hair-tie..._ " Leenalee thought and she reach towards it. " _Stop... Must not let it burn. It's important to her._ "

Leenalee then feels Akuma Eshi is resisting her even more.

" _Eshi... is he alive...!? I will not let you survive. You and I are going to disintegrate here and now. Die! DIE!_ "

Leenalee pushes the Akuma Eshi and its hands starts to disintegrate as he holds Leenalee back.

"T... Ti... Title." Akuma Eshi says and it gets stab by Leenalee's Dark Boots.

Leenalee goes through Akuma Eshi's body and straight into the ocean. Akuma Eshi's body starts to disintegrate and destroys. Then a pillar of light shoots out and slowly gets smaller as the chains that surrounds Leenalee starts to disintegrate.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
On the ship

Bookman orders Lavi to take the Akuma from the say. Lavi then activates Iron Hammer Second Opening and the seals appears surrounding him.

"Yes sir!" Lavi replies and hits the seal with **木**.

"Seal Marumoko." Lavi thought.

Lavi slams Iron Hammer on the deck and the wood seal is on it.

"Tenchi Pankai!" Lavi says as he points up and the wood seal goes up into the sky.

" _The 'wood' seal is not an offensive sea._ " Bookman thought. " _It is something unique to his Innocence. It is the seal that operates the exertion of the influence of all things in nature._ "

"Hey, you clouds..." Lavi calls. "...Recede!"

Once the seal touches the clouds, lightning appears and the clouds starts to disperse. Krory sees three Akuma are in the sky.

" _There they are!_ "Krory thought.

Krory then jumps up and Lavi follows him as he about to launch Krory to where the Akuma are.

"4 o'clock." Krory tells Lavi.

"OK!" Lavi replies. "Go get'em, Kuro-chan!"

Lavi launches Krory to where the Akuma are.

* * *

In the sky

Three Akuma are shooting the ship and one of then notices the clouds are cleared up.

" **Wha—t!?** " Akuma A says. " **The clouds just cleared up! Why the hell!? Ah. But as if their human eyes can see us, when we're this high.** "

Krory steps on Akuma A and he disappears when Akuma A turns around

" **Huh? What was that just now...** " It asks.

" **What's wrong?** " Akuma B asks. " **While you are slacking off, I won't end up getting more kills?** "

" **Didn't something come just now?** "Akuma A asks.

" **Ha—?** " Akuma B says as Krory steps on it as well, but he quickly goes to the last Akuma. " **Well... that something hasn't visited that Level 2 over there.** "

" **Hmm?** " Akuma C says. " **What do you mean, 'something'?** "

The three Akuma then notices that Krory is standing on Akuma C.

" **An E-Exorcist!** " Akuma C exclaims.

"If if were only the three then..." Krory trails off.

Then the Akuma's body starts to get infected.

" **Wha... What?** " Akuma B says. " **my body feels funny...** "

"I injected my blood into you." Krory says. "I really want to drink you blood dry like it was a party... But you bastards killed too many of my travelling companions. The price for that is atoning for it with an equal death."

The three Akuma's bodies start to corrode by Krory's blood.

"My blood has been laced with Innocence. To you guys that might as well be poison." Krory continues. "Die with pain!"

* * *

On the ship

Miranda sees red snow falling from the sky to the ship.

"Red... snow?" Miranda says as she reaches the snow.

Suddenly, Krory drops down in front of Miranda, shocking her.

"Crimson..." Krory says. "Blood that reeks of blood... isn't it good?"

Krory then falls face-plant to the deck.

"KYA—!" Miranda screams. "KRORY-SAN!"

"MASTER!" The Crew calls.

"You're t-t-turning ghastly pale!" Miranda exclaims. "Didn't you suck the Akuma's blood!?"

"Sh-shut up..." Krory mutters

"Hey what's that!" Crew member A shouts.

"Did something happened?" Miranda asks.

"The light over in the sea!" Crew member A says. "It looks like it came from an explosion..."

Crew member A points out at the pillar of light.

"Look!" He says and the light starts to disappear. "Aww, it disappeared."

Miranda then looks at the chains that is on her Time Record as the chains starts to glow.

"What are these chains...!?" Miranda says.

"That direction..." Lavi says. "Leenalee..."

The pillar of light then disappears.

"The light..." Crew member A says. "Disappeared."

Then the chains starts to break apart and both Miranda and Lavi widen their eyes.

* * *

~Later~

"We're adjusting course to Japan!" Crew member B says. "Each man to his own position! Roll call! There might be ones that fell overboard!"

"Roll ca—ll!" Crew member C shouts.

As the crew are gathering, Lavi is sitting on the board with his hands together against his face and thinking about Leenalee.

" _Leenalee..._ " Lavi thought. " _Why haven't you come back..._ "


	38. Message and Goodbye

Chapter 38: Message and Goodbye  
On the ship

Anita is slumping down from not hearing any news from Leenalee.

"Mistress..." Mahoja calls. "It seems like Leenalee stayed out to sea and has not come back."

Anita quickly looks behind her with her eyes widen.

"LEMME GO!" Lavi shouts angrily as most of the crew are holding Lavi back. "LEMME GO!"

"You idiot!" Crew member A says. "You're seriously wounded! It's dangerous if you go outside of the ship!"

"We'll get her back no matter what where she is so..." Crew member B tries to reassures

"Why wait! I can get her back way faster!" Lavi exclaims.

Lavi then had enough of being tied down by the crew.

"Let... me..." Lavi then grabs the handle. "GO—!" Lavi shouts.

Iron Hammer starts to grow in size and Miranda stops Lavi from doing any more violence.

"Lavi-kun, stop!" Miranda exclaims and Lavi looks back.

"Miranda..." Lavi calls.

"D-don't be violent to the crew..." Miranda tells Lavi. "They were here with me on the ship!"

Lavi looks at the crew after Miranda says that.

"Please..." Miranda pleads.

"Sorry..." Lavi apologizes.

"Lavi-kun!" Miranda calls and holds his wrist. "Are you sure you have no fatal wounds?"

"Aah, that's fine. Don't worry about it." Lavi reassures.

"Y-you seem like your bleeding, wouldn't it be better to tie that up?" Miranda suggests.

"Damn it, how can you be so calm!?" Lavi yells. "Aren't you worried about Leenalee! She's human just like you!"

Miranda gasps from Lavi reaction and Lavi realizes what he just did.

"Aren't you human as well?" Miranda asks. "Am I wrong?"

Lavi didn't answers and clenches his hand. Then he gets on the handle and shoots off to find Leenalee. Bookman watches Lavi go and looks down before Timcanpy quickly flies off in the same direction as Lavi. Bookman quickly looks up at the direction.

"Tim...?" Bookman calls.

Where Lavi is

Lavi starts to feel his injuries are coming back.

"Uh..." Lavi groans.

Then Lavi gets hit by his injuries, but he didn't stop.

"Gua... Ah..." Lavi grunts. "Leenalee... Where are you? You should be around here somewhere..."

Lavi then looks down.

"This is a bad joke..." Lavi says. "You're making me remember bad things..."

Lavi grits his teethes and goes even farther. Suddenly, the water in front of him goes up, causing Lavi to stop. Once the water goes down, he sees an Akuma holding a huge crystal.

" _Akuma!_ " Lavi thought. " _This is bad, like Leenalee, I'm not good fighting at sea._ "

The Akuma breathes out before it speaks.

" **Are ya 'Junior'?** " It asks.

Lavi is confuse at the question.

"Huh?" Lavi says.

" **Are ya Bookman's Junior?** " The Akuma repeats. " **M'hands are killing me-cho. Could ya help me out? Look here... I'm an Akuma, I'm really brave-cho.** "

As the Akuma holds the crystal, it keeps rejecting it.

" _What is he talking about?_ " Lavi thought.

Lavi notices something is in the crystal and widens his eyes.. It was Leenalee.

"Leenalee!" Lavi calls.

" **She's still alive-cho.** " It tells Lavi.

"You bastard! What have you done!?" Lavi questions.

" **I didn't do this, idiot!** " It replies. " **This crystal is the girl's Innocence-cho. this was guarding her when she and that Level 3 hit each other-cho.** "

" _The Innocence!?_ " Lavi thought. " _I never heard that happening before... an Equipment type acting without the will of its compatible..._ "

The crystallized Innocence continues to reject the Akuma.

" **OWOWOWOWOWOW!** " It shouts. " **Help me out already, Junior! The Innocence is destroying my hand! Are ya listening!** "

Lavi no longer know's what's what anymore.

" _Is this a trap...?_ " Lavi thought.

Lavi then sees something flies pass him and hits the Akuma.

"What are ya doing ya little bastard!" It exclaims.

It was Timcanpy that hit the Akuma.

"Timcanpy!" Lavi calls.

Timcanpy then rests on the Akuma's head, surprising Lavi.

"Ti... Tim...?" Lavi calls.

Timcanpy starts to flap its wings on the Akuma's head.

" **Oh, so you're Marian's golem?** " The Akuma asks as it looks at Timcampy. " **Yeah I've heard but you've got huge-cho!** "

"Hey, hey, hey, you sure you're on the right head there, Tim?" Lavi asks. "He's an Akuma for crying out loud... Marian?"

" _Eh?_ " Lavi thought.

" **He smells like the master...** " It says. " **I'm that guy's messenger so... even though an Akuma's still an Akuma, I was converted by Cross Marian-cho! So help me out already...** "

* * *

~Later~

Lavi bring the Akuma to the boat with the crystallized Innocence and Leenalee in it. Once they got to the ship, all the Exorcists and the crew are looking at the crystal.

"This... what is this?" Bookman asks.

"Leenalee-chan..." Anita calls as she run towards the crystal.

Anita then hears something from the crystal and drops down to the floor.

"Mistress!" Mahoja calls.

"Ah... My head..." Anita mutters. "It hurts... The sound... of singing... It's cracking..."

"No!" Bookman says and brings Anita back to the crew. "Those of you aren't Exorcists, keep your distance! You'll be hit with the power of the Innocence!"

"Hey Gramps..." Lavi calls. "Is this really Leenalee's Innocence?"

"That's not the big problem." Bookman says. "The more serious matter is that, the Innocence broke the restrictions and moved on its own to rescue her." Bookman explains. "'The Innocence rescued its compatible'!? That is an unprecedented. If this kind of thing is possible then why didn't the same thing happen when successive generations of Exorcists have died in battle!?"

" _Did it saved her because she was Leenalee?_ " Bookman thought. " _If that's the case then... this would be an exceptional document._ "

" _Gramps..._ " Lavi thought. " _Don't tell me... Leenalee's Innocence..._ "

" **It's her 'Heart' isn't it?** " The Akuma as it drinks from the cup while it floats.

Lavi then hits it with Iron Hammer.

" **What the hell? Don't hit me!** " It yells at Lavi. " **I'm your ally-cho!** "

"As if I believe that!" Lavi exclaims. "General Cross' messenger...? An Akuma!?"

" **I said I was converted...** " It says.

"You can stop being so cautious, Lavi." Bookman tells Lavi. "Cross Marian is a unique human that can covert Akuma. This is something that no one else in the Black Order other than me knows. Tim landing on him was the confirmation. Just relax."

The Akuma then stick its tongue out at Lavi.

" **Hey! You'd better give me an expression of gratitude-cho!** " It demands. " **Cos when you guys were being hit by the sky Akuma and sinking, I was the one that floated you guys back up-cho!** "

"Eh? Okay..." Lavi says.

" **Thank me!** "

"Thank you very much..."

"Being able to convert an Akuma..." Miranda shudders. "If everyone from the Science Department heard... Wouldn't they be surprised..."

" **We've got no time-cho.** " It says. " **I have words from Marian. Marian's not dead. He landed and is on a mission in the direction of Edo.** "

"Mission?" Lavi repeats.

"Mistress..." Mahoja calls. "Did you hear?"

"Yes..." Anita answers. "Thank God."

"Isn't the General still in Edo?" Lavi asks.

" **We're coming close but at the same time, we're not approaching him.** " It replies.

"What's in Edo?"

" **There is a box there. A very big box.** " It says. " **A plant for generating Akuma using heretic rituals. Marian's mission is to destroy that-cho.** "

The three Exorcists are surprise at what General Cross is doing.

" _Whoa..._ " The three Exorcists thought. " _The General was doing his job._ "

"Speaking from the heart, we should be more worried about the Noahs or the Akumas, but does this mean he needs our help?" Lavi concludes as he has his hands behind his head.

" **No.** " It answers. " **I came after being told to deliver this message to you guys-cho. Marian said: 'If you guys become a hindrance, go home!'** "

The three Exorcists are shock from General Cross' message.

"The General said what?" Bookman asks.

" **Yup.** " It confirms. " **Japan is already the Earl's country. The capital, Edo is in the center of that. It's the nest of Akuma above Level 3. The chance of us coming out alive are low...** "

As the Akuma explains that state that Japan, Leenalee begins to move inside of the crystal. Then the crystal begins to shine and the light shoots up into the sky. Both Lavi and Miranda quickly look back.

"What is that?" Lavi asks as the crystal gets smaller.

"Leenalee-chan!" Miranda calls.

Then the light starts to get narrower.

"The light's thinning..." Bookman points out.

As the light gets thinner, black rings appear all over Leenalee's legs and Leenalee collapses on the deck. Lavi and Miranda rush toward Leenalee.

"Leenalee!" Lavi calls worriedly and he picks her up. "Leenalee!"

After Lavi picks up Leenalee, she drops something from her hand and it rolls towards the rail before it bounces back. It was one of Anita's hair-ties. When Leenalee opens her eyes, tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Lavi..." Leenalee speaks. "Am I... still in this... world?"

Tears gather on Lavi's eyes and fall.

"Idiot." Lavi says.

As the crew, Miranda, and Krory smiles, Bookman thinks about Japan.

" _If we enter Japan... It just means more and more bitterness awaits us..._ " Bookman thought. " _Should we continue? Or shouldn't we... you guys choose..._ "

After Miranda gave Leenalee her new Exorcist coat since her first one got ripped off, Leenalee smiles at them.

"Let's go on." Leenalee tells them as the sun rose up. "We just can't go back from here. If we can't go back now, we are trampling down on the lives of those that got us this far."

Leenalee then tries to stand up, but her legs won't move.

"My legs..." Leenalee says.

" _They won't recover, even with Miranda's Innocence..._ " Leenalee thought. " _This is the effect of that forced release... I can't move them well..._ "

Then Krory and Lavi go either side of Leenalee and help her up.

"Leenalee's approval..." Lavi trails off.

"We got it!" Krory finishes.

"Even though we're all worn out... we can't stop here." Lavi says. "Let's go to Edo!"

* * *

~Later~

The Akuma pushes the ship at full speed towards Japan. The the window opens and Lavi sees the speed they're going.

"Wow Akuma! You're really fast!" Lavi says. "But you're going so fast. Wouldn't your energy last, Chomesuke?"

"'CHOMESUKE'?! When did I became 'Chomesuke'?!" The Akuma (Chomesuke) asks. "... But actually, that's a cute name. We don't have time! We have to get to Edo as soon as possible."

"'No time'?" Lavi repeats. "Why are you such in a hurry?"

"... It's just my business! Chochocho!" Chomesuke says.

"But it will a for our convenience too if we reach Edo faster." Leenalee says.

Lavi looks back and sees Leenalee is holding Miranda who is panting from exhaustion and has a towel on Miranda's forehead.

"Miranda is extremely tired." Leenalee continues. "All the damages caused by the Akuma flow into the Time Record, so that used up a lot of her energy."

"Uuu..." Miranda groans.

Lavi walks closer to them hand hunches over.

"Are you okay, Miranda?" Lavi asks. "I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you."

"No..." Miranda speaks. "I'm... sorry. I... don't think I can keep this up until we reach Edo..."

"Don't worry." Lavi reassures as he rubs Miranda's head.

"Your wrong." Miranda says and starts to cry. "I'm sorry... It's not just that... I... What I'm going to do now..."

Leenalee recalls what Miranda said when she joined Cross' group.

* * *

" _When I release the activation, everything will go back to the real time._ "

* * *

"Miranda..." Leenalee calls and hugs her. "Don't bear the burden alone, okay? You are not the only Exorcist. We are all in this together. We... are all walking this road with you."

* * *

Outside of the ship

Anita is standing out on the ship as the rain starts and she holds out her hand.

"It's raining..." Anita points out. "Master Cross love this kind of weather..."

"Mistress," Mahoja calls out. "Everything has been done. Your nest order please..."

"Stop the ship." Anita orders. "Call the Akuma and the Exorcists to the deck please.

Once the ship stops moving, All the Exorcists and Chomesuke are standing in front of Anita, Mahoja, and three crew members.

"Umm..." Krory says. "I don't see any of the crew."

"Yeah." Lavi agrees. "Where are they...?"

Leenalee widens her eyes in realization.

"Don't tell me..." Leenalee trails off.

"I'm sorry." Anita apologizes. "I told the crew that they need not send you off. Right now, they are having a feast below. I want them to spend their last moments as they wished."

"So you are the only ones... that survived...?!" Leenalee concludes.

Miranda cries even harder before Anita puts her hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"It's okay." Anita reassures. "All of us became supporters because we lost out families to Akuma. We could only live for the sake of revenge. None of our comrades have anything to regret."

"You told us that you would go to Edo that you would not retreat on the path we made." Mahoja adds. "That made us very happy."

"PLEASE WIN, SIR EXORCISTS!" Crew member A shouts. "For our sake! Please go on!"

Anita looks up and hears the voice from the speakers.

"From the speakers...?!"

"USE OUR LIVES TO BRING A BRIGHTER FUTURE!" All the crew members say.

"It's the crew..." Leenalee says.

"You guys..." Anita trails off.

"Please take care of our comrades that survived..."

"What are those guys..." survived crew member A (Chaozi) says.

"We want them to live!" Crew member B adds. "We want our comrades to live... Even for a while... in a peaceful future..."

"PLEASE WIN, SIR EXORCISTS!" They shout.

"Gramps..." Lavi calls. "This is too painful..."

After hearing the crew last request, Chomesuke carries a boat and the Exorcists and the surviving crew get on the boat.

" **We're still a bit far from Edo.** " Chomesuke says. " **So I'll be taking you guys closer to Izu.** "

"Watch your footstep." Leenalee warns.

"We will be there to help." Chaozi says as he shakes Leenalee's hand.

"Thank you." Leenalee says and she reaches towards Anita and Mahoja. "Come on, Anita-san, Mahoja-san."

Anita reaches towards Leenalee's hand, but she passes her hand to Leenalee's hair.

"Your hair... Grow it long again." Anita requests. "You have very beautiful black hair. You mustn't let the war get the better of you, okay?"

Chomesuke then lifts the boat.

"Goodbye."

"Anita-san?" Leenalee calls. "What... no...! No, it can't be..."

As Chomesuke goes farther away from the ship, Leenalee cries and when they are above the ship, Miranda lifts her arm and deactivated Time Record on the ship, causing the real time to return. Then the pentacles appears on Anita's and Mahoja's bodies and shatters as the ship collapses and sinks.

"... We will." Leenalee says. "We will definitely win. I swear."


	39. Japan

Chapter 39: Japan  
Japan; at the bay near the stairs

The Exorcists , Chomesuke, and the survived crew reached Japan and they all (except for Chomesuke) wearing cloaks.

" **We're here.** " Chomesuke announces.

"This is..." Lavi says.

" **Welcome to Japan.** " Chomesuke adds.

Then they all start climbing the stairs and follow Chomesuke in its human disguise. Chomesuke is now a beautiful woman with red hair, red eyes and a pink kimono.

"For about 300 years, Japan has existed in the East end as a closed country, refusing to trade or make any connections." Bookman explains. "Nobody could go in and nobody could come out. Come to think of it, this is a great hiding place. Could it be that the Earl was behind the national seclusion?"

"Yup." Chomesuke says. "The Earl was sending his Akuma machines out to the world from Japan-cho. 90% of population in Japan consists of Akuma and the Earl governs every aspects of this country-cho.

"For 300 years..." Leenalee says.

"This must have been a paradise for the Earl and his Akumas." Chaozi says.

"There is no safe place for humans in this country-cho... Although the same could be same for Akumas as well.

"What do you mean, Chome?" Lavi asks.

"Chomesuke then notices a woman is standing in front of them.

"Someone's there!" Chomesuke says.

"Sachiko..." The woman says.

"Kawamura!" Chomesuke calls.

"Who's 'Sachiko'?" Lavi asks.

"It's my name for this disguise-cho." Chomesuke says. "That's my comrade 'Kawamura'. He's an Akuma that was converted my Marian too-cho.

When Chomesuke reaches Kawamura, Chomesuke puts her hands on Kawamura's shoulders.

"You came to pick us up, Kawamura?" Chomesuke asks. "Thanks so much-cho. I'm about to reach my limit..."

Chomesuke then notices Kawamura is acting strange.

"Kawamura?"

Suddenly, Kawamura's neck snaps and web appears behind her and changes into her Akuma form. Chomesuke quickly steps back.

"Chomesuke?!" Lavi calls.

"HIDE EVERYONE!" Chomesuke exclaims as she rushes back to them.

"Huh?" Lavi says as they are being push by Chomesuke to hide.

"The Akuma are coming! Hurry!"

Then they see three Level 3 Akumas walking towards Kawamura.

"Level 3...?!" Lavi whispers.

"And three of them." Krory adds.

"D-don't breath. They'll notice!" Chomesuke whispers. "E-erase your presence as much as you can-cho!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Lavi asks. "What happened to that Kawamura...?"

"Kawamura came to pick you guys up. But he was caught by those Level 3 Akumas. It's too late already-cho."

The three Akumas are in front of her.

"Caught?" Lavi says. "Why would that happen between Akumas...?"

Then the Akumas open their mouths and bite down Kawamura.

"It's to eat him-cho..." Chomesuke explains. "These kind of things happen if the population of Akumas in a high area is too high-cho. To satisfy their desire to kill humans, they kill each other Akumas and absorb their abilities. I'm only Level 2 so I'm no match for them... In Japan, it doesn't matter if you are an Akuma of human... only the strongest manage to survive-cho."

Ugh..." Lavi groans. "I feel like throwing up..."

"To think of them eating each other..." Bookman says.

"These... Are they the remains of the Akuma they were eaten?!" Krory questions.

"Ugh." Leenalee groans.

"Are you okay?" Chaozi asks. "If you are not feeling well, would you like to drink some water?"

"No, I'm fine." Leenalee reassures. "Thank you, um...?"

"My name is Chaozi." Chaozi introduces. "On the ship I was a third-class sailor. Those two are Masao-senpai and Kie-senpai!"

Leenalee looks behind her to see two people.

"I'm Masao." One of them says.

"I'm Kie." The other one says.

"We hope to be of your help, miss Exorcist." Chaozi says. "We will try do our best to fulfill the duties our comrades left to us and we want to use our lives if it will help you achieve your purposes!"

"No..." Leenalee says. "Let us all go back alive..."

As Chomesuke continues to lead them to Edo, she gulps and her killing intent is coming back.

"What's wrong, Sachiko?" Lavi asks.

"Just call me Chomesuke." Chomesuke says. "Otherwise, it will be confusing."

" _Oh no, I'm getting thirsty-cho. I really am reaching my limit..._ " Chomesuke thought.

Suddenly, Chomesuke feels something coming into her head and clutches it.

"ARRGH!" Chomesuke grunts.

"What happened, Sachiko?" Lavi asks.

"You idiot, I told you to just call me Chomesuke!" She yells. "It-it's a message from the Earl."

"From the Earl?!" Lavi exclaims.

"Have we been found?" Miranda asks.

"N-no, I don't think that's it-cho..." Chomesuke replies. "It's a really big message-cho... I can't c-control... AGH. My head, it's getting... Who am I? Where are we?"

"Hold on, Chomesuke!" Lavi shouts.

"The range of the message... The Earl is trying to gather in all the Akumas in Japan!"

The transmission starts to get stronger.

"UWA—!" Chomesuke screams.

"Hang on, Chomesuke!" Lavi calls.

"What is happening?" Krory asks.

"What do you mean, 'The Earl is trying to gather in all Akumas in Japan'?!" Lavi exclaims. "Hey, Chomesuke!"

" **I-I'm an Akuma, but... I've also been converted my Marian and I can act without the need to obey the Earl's orders-cho...** " Chomesuke says. " **But... this message from the Earl is... t... too... stron...g...** "

Chomesuke drops her arms and lifts her head.

"Chome...?" Lavi calls.

" **I'm sorry, Lavi... I... have to go to the Earl...** "

"Wait..." Leenalee says. "When you say 'to the Earl', you mean—?!"

" **Right now... at the center of Edo... The Millennium Earl, he's here...** "

The Exorcists and the three crew members are surprise at the news that Chomesuke delivers.

"The E-?" Lavi says.

"You mean." Bookman says.

"That Earl?!" Krory says.

"The Earl. He's in Edo..." Leenalee says.

~Later~

They decided to go to Edo and when they got there, they hide in one of the houses in Edo and hears the Earl's speech.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
Black Order: Asia Branch

Fou stops moving when Allen's Cursed Eye activates.

"Fou?" Bak calls. "Why have you stopped suddenly?"

"Walker's eye has suddenly..." Fou trails off.

"Huh?"

"H-hey Shifu." Rikei calls. "Did you see that?!"

"Y-yeah..." Shifu replies.

"Walker?" Bak calls. "What's wrong with your eye?"

" _This.. Again..._ " Allen thought.

In Alice's room

Alice shoots her eyes and quickly sits up.

"Allen..." Alice says.

She then quickly gets off the bed and starts running.

* * *

At Edo, Japan

" **PREPARE FOR A COMBINED ATTACK, MY AKUMAS!** " The Earl orders. " **ALL FORCES IN JAPAN, GO AND DESTROY THE GENERALS!** "

Lavi then activates Iron Hammer and a fire snake appears from one of the houses.

Take this!" Lavi says and points at the enemy.

The fire snake opens its mouth and swallows the Earl as the four Noahs jumps away. The the Earl's hand starts to glow.

" **As if.** " The Earl says.

The snake bursts and the Earl opens the umbrella part of the golem.

"This attack... The level is too **low** to be that of a General."

The four Noahs lands on three Akumas.

"Come on out, now..." The Earl says as he looks at the house that the fire snake appeared. " **You vermin.** "

Once the smoke clears out, the Exorcists, the three crew members, and Chomesuke are standing on the roof.

"We aren't going to let you get to the General, Earl!" Bookman declares.

" **Ohh. And you think you can stop us?** " The Earl questions.

"So." Krory says. "Is that silly-looking _**fatso**_ up there the Earl, Bookman?"

"Yes." Bookman answers.

"So that is the ' _Akuma_ Creator'..." Lavi says.

"And that..." Leenalee says. "Is our sworn enemy."

"You're seriously going to fight against them-cho?!" Chomesuke questions. "There's a hoard of Akumas up there and on top of that, four Noahs! There's no way you guys can win-cho! You guys are definitely going to die!"

"Don't say that, Chome..." Lavi tells her "We know that they are really strong. But we're not really planning to fight a lost battle."

"Lavi..." Chomesuke calls. "But... Look at that. This is a lost battle-cho..."

"What a noisy guy." Krory notes. "We won't know of we'll lose until we try!"

"Yup, he's right." Lavi agrees. "We may even overpower them."

Both Lavi and Krory jumps up.

" **WE WON'T KNOW TILL WE TRY!** " Lavi shouts.

Tyki them remembers the two Exorcists.

"Millennium Count, I'll go." Tyki tells the Earl before he jumps off.

The three clash and Lavi remembers Tyki and both Lavi and Krory spin around once both of them passes Tyki.

" **YOU—!** " Lavi calls.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Gentleman and the boy with the Eye-patch from before..." Tyki recalls.

"That man!" Leenalee says. "He was in Tim's memory..."

"I won't forget that face...!" Lavi exclaims.

"Both Lavi and Tyki lands on the roof and Lavi is standing in front of Leenalee.

"That night..." Leenalee starts. " **YOU WERE THE NOAH THAT KILLED ALLEN...!** "

" **I'm a bit bored at the moment.** " Tyki says. " **But maybe you can keep me occupied for a while like that, boy?** "

"You asked for it." Lavi says and takes off his cloak.

"Lavi!" Leenalee calls.

"I'm the one that's going to get rid of this guy, so everybody, don't interfere!" Lavi declares and points Iron Hammer at Tyki. " **I'LL HAVE TO POUND HIM TO DUST BEFORE I CAN CALM MYSELF DOWN!** "

"What?" Tyki says. "Are you angry that I killed the cheating boy? Oh, I guess he was your _friend_?"

"Shut up."

"Ah, I see. You guys were friends."

" **Shut up!** "

"And could it be that the cute girl behind you was also his friend?"

" **Shut up!** "

"I'm sorry. It's a sad thing. I understand. **Cuz I have them too. What you call _friends?_** "

" **Shut up!** "

" **I understand you, boy.** "

" **Shut up!** "

" **When friends die...** "

" **Shut up!** "

" **It is a very sad thing.** "

" **SHUT UP!** "

"Don't be so angry. That boy's alive. He may be coming here soon with that girl. Do you want to meet with them?"

Lavi and Leenalee widen their eyes at the news.

"Although, that'll be possible only if you guys are alive till then." Tyki says. "It shouldn't take so long, I think. Cuz I've already destroy his Innocence, if he doesn't put up a pointless fight—and let's the Akuma I sent capture him after beating him to the brink of death—that boy should be here soon. You must try your best to survive."

* * *

The Black Order: Asia Branch entrance

A Level 3 Akuma appears from the black portal with a black butterfly and the portal has the number 57 on it.


	40. Asia Branch Assault

Chapter 40: Asia Branch Assault  
The Black Order: Asia Branch

"You damn IDIOT—!" Fou shouts as she punches Allen and he send flying straight to the pillar.

"Wa-Walker-san!" Roufa calls.

"I can't take it anymore! Cut this shit out, Walker!"

"Wait, Fou-san!" Roufa says. "He- It doesn't seems like he's not in a good condition."

"SHUT UP! I don't give a damn! Why aren't you serious when fighting me?!"

"I-I am..." Allen says.

Fou then punches Allen's head.

"I don't feel any killing intent of whatever shit you have! How the hell can this be the bast you've got?!" Fou continues. "You're just scared! And the way you keep defending and never attacking is proof! You damn whip! Coward! A little beansprout like you will NEVER be able to activate your Innocence!"

Allen then snaps and Rikei is holding him back while Shifu is holding Fou back.

"Walker's snapped!" Rikei points out.

"What, you little bastard?" Fou questions. "Wanna fight?!"

"Calm down!" Shifu tells them, "This is turning into a petty brawl, not training!"

"I don't get it either...!" Allen exclaims. "I'm not in this place because I want to! I DON'T GET IT! I don't get it at all! Damn it... Damn it...!"

Allen then slumps down.

"For how long... do I have to keep staying here...?!"

~Later~

Allen is sitting in the ledge with his head down and sighs heavily.

" _I was so stress that I took everything out on Fou... Man, I suck._ " Allen thought and face-palms himself. " _What kind of attitude is that against someone who's been doing so much to help me?! Maybe she won't train me anymore, after seeing how angry she got... Should I go and apologize...?_ "

Allen sighs again and puts his hand down.

" _... But no matter how I try... It might be already too late..._ "

"How..." Allen starts. "How was I able to activate all this time...?"

Allen then looks at his hand.

" _I can no longer remember how it even felt having that ugly arm..._ " Allen thought. " _None of it..._ "

Allen lifts his head against the pillar behind him.

"Hah... It's pitch black."

Then someone taps Allen's shoulder and he turns around to see Roufa with a light under her chin.

"Wa—lker-saan~" Roufa calls, surprising Allen.

"R-Roufa-san?" Allen says. "You surprised me! What's the matter?"

"Well, I heard you say it was dark so I brought a light." Roufa explains.

"Oh, er, that's not what I meant..."

"Here you go!" Roufa passes the light to Allen.

"Th-thank you very much."

Roufa then sits next to Allen.

"Your arm..." Roufa starts. "You must feel terrible about it after all the effort you put in it, Walker-san."

"Eh? Oh, no..." Allen says. "I actually feel pretty stupid that I'm finding this difficult."

"That's not true! You're trying so hard!"

"Even if I give my all... It's all pointless when there are no results."

"Pointless...?" Roufa looks at Allen "What is it you want to do?"

"Eh...?"

"After making friends, meeting the Noah, keeping them from attaining the Heart, many people died, seeing a 'Fallen', and losing your weapon." Roufa lists. "Has that made you want to protect your friends? Do you feel that you must defeat the Noah at all costs? After burdening yourself with the weight of all the lives you could not save, do you constantly feel that you must fight? The that's pushing you forward right now... Is your kindness, isn't it?"

Roufa brings her legs up to the ledge.

"And yet, while that kindness of yours making you feel obligated to fight... It also be burying the feelings that are more precious to you. We don't fight for the sake for fighting. Nor do we live for the sake of fighting." Roufa gets closer to Allen's face. "It's because we have things that are precious to us. That's why I think people fight!"

"You..." Allen trails off and Roufa smiles.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Another Roufa shouts.

Allen looks back and sees a second Roufa pointing at them.

"I-I-I'm flirting with Walker-san!?" She exclaims. "I have a doppelganger!"

Allen points at the Roufa who is sitting next to Allen and looks at both of them.

"What wrong, Roufa?" Shifu asks. "Hm?"

"Huh?" Rikei says.

"Che." Rou fa clicks her tongue and it turns out she was Fou. "Ah, she messed everything up!"

"F-FOU!?" Allen exclaims.

Roufa and Rikei widen their eyes and drop their mouths.

"Oh. I already knew about this. Fou-san can impersonate others." Shifu explains. "she does it a lot to tease the Branch Chief."

"But why did she use Roufa's form...?" Rikei asks.

Fou then stands up.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Walker." Fou tells Allen. "I didn't come here to cheer you up or anything! I'm still pissed at you! Don't let this get to your head! Ahh, I sleepy! Being ticked off tires me out!"

Fou jumps off and starts walking on the water.

"Look at all the trouble I have to deal with because of that brat!"

As she rambles, Allen smiles.

"Thank you, Fou." Allen says. "For the light."

Fou stops walking "... We'll start again after my nap."

'Okay!"

Suddenly, Fou jolts up and Allen notices.

"Fou-san!" Roufa calls. "Please don't disguise yourself as me again! Are you listening to me?! FOU-SAN!"

" **Bak...** " Fou calls and repeats before she shouts. " **HIDE WALKER NOW, BAK—!** "

Then a black portal appears from Fou's chest and Allen stands up.

"FOU!" Allen shouts.

" **Heh heh...** " Someone laughs. " **So you're the 'entrance' to this barrier...** "

"How?" Fou says. "It's impossible for a mere Akuma to break through my barrier..."

" **It was no big deal.** " The Akuma says. " **I didn't do anything.** "

A Level 3 Akuma appears from the portal.

" **It was Noah's Ark that let me pass through.** "

Then Allen's Cursed Eye activates.

Wherever Alice is

Alice is still running through the hallways to find Allen.

"Allen... Please don't do anything reckless."

Where Allen is

" **'White hair', 'strange left eye'. You must be 'Allen Walker'.** "

"A—H?!" Roufa shouts. "Something came out of Fou-san!"

"It's probably... An Akuma, I think." Shifu says.

"You _idiot!_ It's definitely an Akuma!" Rikei exclaims. "But this Branch has been protected by the barrier for a century! And yet, for it to been penetrated so easily...?! Besides, why does it know that Walker was been hidden here?!"

Allen sees the butterfly on the Akuma's finger and he recognizes it.

" _That butterfly...!_ " Allen thought.

"Wal... ker..." Fou calls. "R... run... This things here to kill you. In your current state, there's no way you can win... you must run..."

"I can't—!" Allen yells.

" **I won't let him do that.** " It says.

Then the Akuma shoots a thread at Allen and it goes through his chest, making Allen to fall of the ledge.

"Wal..." Rikei trails off. "Walker!"

"Walker-san!" Roufa calls.

"Walker, hold on!" Rikei says and sees the thread running through him. "There's something running through him...! This... a thread...?!"

" **My Dark Matter allows me to destroy any object.** " It explains. " **That thread will break down any matter into molecules, to absorb them, thus erasing its very existence. And now boy, you shall be erased completely!** "

Then Allen starts screaming out of pain from the thread.

"WALKER?!" Fou shouts.

" **Master Noah ordered me to bring you to him if you are alive.** " It tells them. " **But he never told me that I must bring you back alive... So I'll take your molecules back with me...** "

Allen's body starts to fade away slowly.

"Aah... Walker! He's fading away...!" Rikei points out. "Shit... This thread! I can't cut it! What can I..."

"No..." Roufa cries. "Walker-san, don't go—!"

Then an arrow shoots at the thread cuts it, subsequently, Allen stops fading. The Akuma and the three scientists look up to see who fired the arrow and they see Alice shot it with an activated Silver (bow form) in her hand.

"Who..." Roufa says. "Are you?"

"Take Allen away from here!" Alice exclaims. "Hurry!"

" **An Exorcist. Then I'll have you disappear!** " It says and aims at Alice before it shoots the thread at her.

"'Guardian Deity, I summon thee'!" Bak says. "'With my blood, I grant you my permission'!"

The symbols on the pillars start to shine and the lights from the symbols hit the Akuma. The three scientists and Alice look at Bak with his hand carved out.

"Chi-" Shifu says.

"Chiiieeeff!" Rikei finishes.

"Fou, do it now!" Bak yells.

Fou cuts the thread that was coming towards Alice.

"Sure took your time, Baka-Bak!" Fou says.

"Hurry and bring him over here! That means you too, Lakefield!" Bak orders. "With this level attack, I can only stop the Akuma's movements for a few seconds!"

When they reach to the stairs, they see several scientists are evacuating and they continue to run.

"This is really bad!" Rikei exclaims. "What do we do, Chief Bak? Besides Walker is really transparent!"

"He must have been broken down to a great extent. Damn it!" Bak says. "Handle him very carefully so that he doesn't receive any sort of shock to his system. The entire structure of Walker's body is being held very shakily right now. Even with the smallest impact, he might... break down to an atomic level!"

Rikei becomes extremely nervous since he is carrying Allen.

"Be really careful!" Roufa tells him.

"Walker's life is in your hands, Rikei!" Shifu adds.

"Bak-sama!" Wong calls.

Bak sees Wong running towards them.

"Wong!" Bak calls.

"All section leaders from the northern district have evacuated."

"Okay, good!" Bak says. "What about the other thing?"

"All preparation are in order."

"Fou, Fou please! We're counting on you!"

"I know, Bak..." Fou replies.

When they reach to a passage that connects to the northern district of the Asia Branch, Bak passes Fou to Wong.

"Ch-Chief! What are you planning to do!?" Rikei asks.

"I'm going to block this passage and isolate the Akuma in the northern district!" Bak says.

"Eh?"

"We of the Chan Family, the descendants of my great-grandfather, are capable of controlling the power of the Guardian Deity of this Branch."

" _I summon thee!"_ Bak thought.

The rocks start to grow and begins to attaching each other.

"The rocks are growing!?" Rikei exclaims.

"Fou!"

"All right..." Fou says and walks over to Allen who is opening his eyes and touches his head. "Walker, hang in there. You're gutsier than you look, so I know you'll be fine."

Fou then changes into Allen and Allen fully opens his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be able to activate your Innocence. Keep doing your best."

"Fou...?!" Allen speaks. "What... are you...!?"

Fou then jumps backwards before the rocks becomes a wall.

"Since I'm a Guardian Deity and not an Exorcist, I probably won't be able to defeat it." Fou says. "But I'll buy more time for you somehow. So you'd better get outta here!"

"Stop, Fou!" Allen calls. "Bak-san, please stop her! I'll go! I'll go, so Fou, please!"

Then the wall closes up after Fou goes through.

"DO—N'T!"

The wall fully forms and Allen gets off Rikei's back.

"Fou..."

The other side of the wall

Fou turns her hands into scythes and stands in front of the Akuma.

" **Oh? So you came back.** " It says. " **I was looking forward to chasing you down. How boring, Allen Walker** **!** "

"Bye-bye..." Fou whispers. "Bak..."

In the passage way

Allen slams Bak on the wall.

"Stop it, Walker." Bak says.

"Please open it, Bak-san!" Allen pleads. "Please open this!"

"I can't." Bak refuses.

"Walker, calm down!" Rikei says.

"Allen!" Alice calls.

"Are you just going to let Fou die?!" Allen exclaims.

"You... and the other Exorcists..." Bak says. "Are only hope. When even one Exorcist dies... Do you know how much of an effect that'll have on this war? There's nothing we can do about Fou."

"No way..." Roufa says.

"If you care about her at all, Walker..." Bak continues. "Endure what's happened now... and keep moving forward."

Allen stays silent after hearing Bak's words.

"... Stop pretending to be so calm about this." Allen tells him. "You're actually feeling sick to your stomach right now, aren't you? You've broken out into hives and you're crying."

"Ah, no, this..."

"I understand your feelings completely, Bak-san."

Allen let go of Bak and touches the wall.

"I'll open this myself."

All of them are surprised at Allen's words.

"If you won't open it for me, then I'll will and continue moving forward!" Allen declares. "If I can open this by myself, you'll have no problem, right?!"

"'Problem'...?" Bak repeats. "Of course I'll have a big problem, you idiot! Wong, Rikei, hold him down!"

Both Wong and Rikei jumps on Allen to stop him.

"Excuse us, Walker-kun!"

"A—GH! Why , Bak-san?!" Allen asks. "You really want to save Fou don't you, Bak-san?! As proof even your hives are sprouting up everywhere!"

"Forget about my hives!" Bak yells. "Because you were attacked by Dark Matter, your body is being broken down into molecules! You think you can fight like that?! I can just punch you here and now, and your body might crumble to bits! What kind of an idiot would let you go in that condition?! Listen to your orders, Exorcist!"

In Allen's mind something snapped and he narrows his eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Bak-san?" Allen asks. "I'll tell Komui-san that you've been stalking Leenalee." He whispers.

Then an imaginative arrow goes through Bak's head and Bak steps backwards. Also Alice face-palms at Allen's maturity and sighs.

"Wha...!"

Allen then looks back.

"I pretty sure you won't get off easily." Allen says darkly. "I can't guarantee that you'll live."

"Wa-Wa-Wa-Walker?! Are you trying to blackmailing me?!"

Allen looks at Bak again.

"There's no use in trying." Allen tells. "I will not withdraw! When we first met, you asked me if I still intended to return to the battlefield. I replied with a 'yes'!"

"That's because I wanted to confirm if you were still willing to fight as an Exorcist!" Bak says. "With your Innocence not even restored yet. In your current state, you're just a human!"

"You're wrong!" Allen shouts. "You're wrong... I... **When I met that Akuma... Earlier... The blood that I thought was frozen within me pulsed excitedly through my entire body. The heart that I thought had stopped beating within me... I could feel it throbbing faster and faster. The feeling of my blood growing warmer as it traveled within me felt pleasant...** "

"Walker? What are you saying...?"

" **That's when I realized it. Before when you said that my entire body is figuratively like an Anti-Akuma Weapon... you may have actually been right. The thing that my heart was helplessly longing for all this time... was an Akuma!** "

Tears falls from his right eye and tears of blood falls on his left eye as his Cursed Eye activates.

" **I'm not a human anymore. I am an Exorcist. Please, let me return to the** **battlefield.** "

The claw of Allen's Innocence appears behind them.

" **To the Akuma.** "

Rikei and Wong look behind them and the claw slams above them, causing a bright light.

"UWAAH!" They shout.

"KYA—H! WONG! RIKEI!" Roufa calls out.

When the light dies down, Allen disappears.

"I'm okay!" Rikei assures.

"Huh? Where is Walker-kun...?"

Behind Bak Allen is standing in front of the wall and he turns around.

"I'm going." Allen says. Thank you, Bak-san."

"... Wal..." Bak trails off.

"Wait!" Alice shouts out.

Bak, Wong, and the three scientists looks at Alice who is walking towards the wall.

"I'm going with you, Allen." Alice tells them. "Without me, you can't do anything on your own."

"Would you stop saying that, Alice." Allen calls without turning around. "The situation right now isn't the same thing like back then."

"All right, all right." Alice says and she reaches to the wall.

Bak closes his eyes and clenches his hand.

"Guardian Deity."

The wall opens up and Allen and Alice go through.

"His very existence is an Anti-Akuma Weapon..." Bak says. "At only the age of 15, he's become by the Akuma..."

Bak then remembers the words when he met Allen.

"That was not what I meant by it, Walker."

A tear falls on his face.

"I'm sorry."

The other side of the wall

Fou is floating on the water with both of her arms and leg missing and the Akuma is standing above her.

" **What a waste of time.** " It says. " **What does master Noah want with this trash? He made me use the Ark for this. Allen Walker... What are you?** "

"I'm just a brat..."

The Akuma aims at Fou at close range.

" **Oh really. Then be destroyed.** "

The Akuma fires the thread on Fou's head and she screams. Above the Akuma, Allen and Alice fall on its back and the Akuma looks behind him. Allen's hand starts is sparking and the Akuma whips his arms at the two, but both of them evades it and they quickly step on pieces of rubble from the damage of Fou fighting the Akuma.

"Walker..." Fou calls.

The Akuma grabs his shoulder where Allen touched and it looks at Allen and Alice.

"What are you two?" It asks.

"Exorcists." Both Allen and Alice say.


	41. Crown Clown

Chapter 41: Crown Clown  
Black Order: Asia Branch; Northern District

While floating on the water, Fou reverts back to her original form and the Akuma looks down at her.

" **Haha.** " It laughs. " **This explains a lot.** "

Fou looks up at Allen.

"Wa-... lker..." Fou mutters.

"Fou..." Allen calls. "Bak-san was crying."

Fou then looks at Alice.

"You took... your time to wake up..."

"I know." Alice says.

Then the Akuma looks at both of them.

" **Well?** " It asks. " **Are you two strong?** "

Allen doesn't answers and looks at the soul that is trapped inside of the Akuma.

" _ **... Se love...**_ " The Akuma souls mutters. " _ **Please love me! Stop him** **— stop this thing. I'm right here. HELP ME! You can see me, right? You can hear me, right? Even though I've turned into this form** **— Please love me! PLEASE LOVE ME! You exist for out sake, don't you?!**_ "

Allen smiles. "Yes."

"Allen!" Alice calls. "He's coming!"

The Akuma charges at the two and destroys the rubble that Allen and Alice were standing before the both of them jumps away.

" **My Dark Matter is still breaking you down to bits. Don't make me laugh!** "

Then a blades that is made up of Dark Matter appears on his hand and tries to stab Allen repetitively but Allen dodges each attack.

" **Disappear, little boy!** " It exclaims.

"Allen is not your only opponent!" Alice tells the Akuma and splits Silver into twin blades before she begins to slash at the Akuma. Then Bak enters the room.

"Walker!" Bak calls.

" _I knew he couldn't activate yet..._ " Bak thought.

Bak then sees Fou floating on the water.

"FOU!"

Bak jumps over the ledge and starts running towards Fou.

" _I will fight for the Akuma, and live for the Akuma._ " Allen thought. " _That alone is the purpose of my existence."_

 _"_ FOU!" Bak calls again.

Allen sees Bak running towards Fou and hugs her.

" _That should have been the roade I had decided to walk on._ " Allen continues. " _And yet... And yet, I..._ "

When Allen lands on the pillar, his body starts to crumble. Alice sees this and widens her eyes.

"Allen!" Alice shouts.

" **What a fool...** " It says. " **You thought you could fight with that body?** "

Just about when the Akuma strikes Allen, Alice jumps in front of it and blocks the strike. However the strike is too powerful and sends Alice to one on the rubble, making her to deactivate Silver, and strikes Allen.

"WALKER!" Bak shouts.

Allen lands in the water as the Dark Matter blades touches Allen and he starts to screams from pain and crumbles.

"Stop that, you bastard!" Bak and and opens his hand.

" _Guardian deity._ " Bak thought.

Bak uses a piece of the rubble and it transforms into a hand. Before the rock hand touches the Akuma, the hand splits into two with one finger, pointing at Bak.

" **Moron!** " It says. " **This thing won't word against an Akuma.** "

It then shoots a thread at Bak and the thread goes through him. His body starts to have cracks all over his body.

"Bak!" Fou calls and another thread goes through her.

" **Now disappear, you piece of trash!** "

Fou then looks at Allen's crumbled arm.

"Walker..." Fou mutters.

"Then both Fou and Bak screams from the pain. Suddenly, Alice's body starts to shine and she slowly stands up, making the Akuma to look at her.

" **What?** " It asks. " **Do you want to go again?** "

Alice then starts to walk on the water slowly as the light from her body starts to shines brighter. Once the light dies down, Alice is now wearing a long, red, slightly pleaded skirt, a while robe, and a white ribbon tied on her hair. Above her eyes, red marking appears and Alice opens her eyes, narrowing them, glaring at the Akuma.

"Let them go." Alice demands. "I'm your opponent this time."

" **Oh really now.** " It says.

Alice activates Silver again in bow form and aims at the two threads as two arrows form in between her fingers. She then fires the arrows at the treads and cuts them, releasing Fou and Bak from the pain.

" **Not bad. But it's not enough!** "

The Akuma shoots again at Fou and Bak, but Alice quickly goes in front of them and makes a barrier to protect both of them from the threads.

" **Is this the best you can do?** "

"Ngh!" Alice grunts as she is being push back by the force of the threads.

" _Allen..._ " Alice thought.

"ALLEN!"

" ** _Innocence..._** " Allen's voice says.

Suddenly, a glowing left arm appears in front of Alice, Fou, and Bak and a pillar of light then appears surrounding them.

" _ **My left arm is for the Akuma. My right arm is for the humans.**_ "

the pillar of light starts to transform into a figure.

" _ **Both define me. Both are important to me...**_ "

The figure begins to have a cloak, right glove and a mask.

" _ **So now I will answer you.**_ "

The cloak grabs the threads that Alice tries to prevent.

" ** _These humans and these Akuma bring them to salvation!_** "

"What... happened?" Bak asks, bewildered. "What is this...? Did this thing saved us?!"

Alice and Fou look at Allen's arm that is glowing.

" **What? Another weird thing showed up.** "

"Allen?/Walker...?" Alice/Fou says.

" **You're in the way.** " It tells the cloak and charges. " **I'll make you all disappear!** "

The Akuma quickly gets in front of them and the figure whips its cloak to protect Alice, Fou, and Bak before the Akuma slashes at them.

" **Disintegrate!** "

The Akuma opens its mouth and tendrils come out towards the three of them but the figure continues using its cloak to cover them.

"WA—H!" Bak screams as he closes his eyes. He then opens them again. "Huh? What happened...?"

"It's all right." Alice says and Bak looks at her.

"That's Walker's Innocence..." Fou finishes.

The mask of the figure, Allen's Innocence goes closer to the Akuma's face.

" **You little...** " It says.

The mask lifts up and white ribbons pierce the Akuma, severing its arms and hands. The mask then sees Allen's arm and flies over to him, contacting his arm. After that, light slowly envelopes Allen's arm, becoming a white glove.

" _ **Let's go...**_ " Allen says as Fou and Bak smiles. " _ **Together...**_ "

Allen then gets out of the water and his body stops crumbling.

" **You bastard...** " It curses and charges toward Allen.

Allen then moves his eyes at the Akuma and jumps over it.

"Pitiful Akuma," Allen says and the cloak on his left side moves, showing his fully restored arm that is black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. "Let your soul be saved."

Allen slashes at the Akuma with his left arm, reducing it to its head and main body. With the ribbons from the cloak, the Akuma tied up in the air.

"Please tell me, Akuma." Allen asks. "Who sent you here and to where you suppose to take me back?"

" **'Who', 'where'...?** " It repeats. " **Kuhaha... If you spare me, I'll tell you.** "

Allen didn't say anything and smiles.

"Okay, I will." Allen says and the Akuma is silent. "So please tell me."

Then the Akuma starts to laughs and gets closer to Allen's face.

" **You don't plan on saving me, you farce actor!** " It exclaims. " **Kukuku. It's Noah-sama. It's Lord Tyki Mikk send me! I wonder what's going on about now in Edo? Especially with your friends! Mikk-sama and four other Noahs are over there and the Count too!** "

Allen, Alice, and Bak widen their eyes at the news.

" **Allen~~?** " It calls. " **Don't you think they're in big trouble?** "

Allen then touches the Akuma's forehead with his left hand.

"Thank you." Allen says.

He slides his finger down on the Akuma.

" **The Noah's Ark... Right there... Ride it, Allen...** " It tells him. " **It'll warp you though space to take you to Edo...** "

"—... Why are you telling me this?" Allen asks.

" **Why? Because Master Noah ordered me to do so.** " It says as horizontal line starts to form. " **No... Actually I don't know...** "

Once the second line is made the two lines becomes a cross.

" **But for some reason I feel really good...** "

The light from the cross envelopes the Akuma and disappears in the light.

"Good night." Allen says.

"Walker!" Bak calls.

"Allen!" Alice also calls.

Allen turns around and smiles at Alice, Fou, and Bak.

* * *

~Later~  
Bak's Office

Bak is watching a recording of Allen's Anti-Akuma Weapon, Crown Clown. He then hears the door open and sees Allen and Alice walking into the room.

"'Clown'... I really do look like one there." Allen says and Alice nods her head.

"Walker, you've had the check up?" Bak asks.

"Yep, Wong-san said I'm in perfect condition." Allen reports.

"Right." Bak says. "And how's your left arm?"

Allen takes off the left side on his shirt, showing that is black and more scale-like, and arrow-shaped markings forming along the shoulder blade.

"It still feels a bit stiff. but it'll be okay."Allen adds.

"I see." Bak says and looks at the report about Allen's Innocence.

While Bak is thinking about Allen's Innocence, Allen looks at his left hand up to look and Alice also looks at it.

"Ah, I wonder if I still cheat at cards with this..." Allen wonders.

"Is that all you cared about?" Alice asks with her hands on her hips.

Allen then notices a dumbfounded expression on Bak's face.

"Bak-san?" Allen calls.

"Ah, no. It's nothing." Bak reassures. "'Crown Clown' huh?... Yeah, we'll call it that from now on."

"Was it strong?" Allen asks.

"Hn?"

"Was it strong, my Innocence?"

"Oh, oh yeah! It was a very strong Anti-Akuma Weapon, Walker!"

"Good!" Allen says with a smile.

Then the phone starts to ring and one of the scientist picks it up.

"Chief, our line to Headquarters has recovered!" Scientist A reports.

"Oh, right!" Bak replies and he turns back to Allen and Alice. "Well then, Walker. I'll see you again later."

"Okay." Allen says and Alice bows towards Bak.

Allen and Alice walk towards the door as Bak picks up the phone.

"Bak-san." Allen calls. "No matter what Komui-san says, Alice and I are taking the Ark."

Allen and Alice exits the room as Bak stares at the two Exorcists, while walking through the hallways, Alice stops walking after she looks down and Allen notices and looks at her.

"What's wrong, Alice." Allen asks.

"Allen, I remember a part of when I was little." Alice says.

"Then your memories—!" Allen exclaims and Alice shakes her head.

"It's just a part of it."

"I see... Well, what was it about?"

"I have a twin little sister..." Allen trails off.

"Eh? You have a sister and she's your twin?"

"Yeah. I can't remember her name, but that girl is very kind and very shy."

"Alice..."

Allen walks towards Alice and pats her head, making her to look up.

"It's going to be all right, Alice." Allen tells her. "We're all with you."

"Allen... you're right. So where are we going?" Alice asks.

"To where Fou is." Allen answers. "I want to see her before go into the Ark."

~Later~  
At the gate

Allen walks closer to the gate as Alice looks around the room.

"Hey, Walker." Fou's voice says. "You're bored?"

"How are you doing, Fou?" Allen asks.

"I just have to rest in here and then I'll be okay..." Fou replies. "It just takes some time, and that can get boring. Well, I'll sending off the freak Exorcist from here."

"Hey, that's harsh. How am I a freak?"

"Haha... you idiot." Fou says. "Walker, you really... liking both humans and Akuma is pretty strange, you know?"

"Haha!" Allen laughs.

"I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep..." Fou tells him. "A guy like you should be running off to the battlefield—and good riddance. A guy like you..."

Allen smiles and gives Fou a thumbs up.

"I'm going." Allen tells her before leaving. "Let's go, Alice."

"Okay." Alice replies and looks at the gate before following Allen.


	42. Into the Battlefield Again

Chapter 42: Into the Battlefield Again  
Edo, Japan

All the Akumas in Japan to become a giant.

"Hey, what's that?!" Krory exclaims.

"This is bad! This is really bad-cho!" Chomesuke exclaims.

"The Akuma are all gathering together..." Chaozi points out.

"This is nothing." Bookman says. "All of the machines just fusing together and turned absurdly huge!"

Once the Akuma giant forms it starts to attack them. Meanwhile, Lavi watches the giant attacking his comrades.

"You don't have time to be looking around." Tyki tells Lavi and attacks him as he blocks Tyki. "Oh? Looks like you can't move that right arm that well." Tyki observes.

"Damn it..." Lavi curses. "You won't be hearing me complaining that it hurts!" Then the seals appears, surrounding Lavi and Tyki jumps back. "It may look like you have the ability to let anything slip through you... But Innocence is different." Lavi starts explaining. "Back then... Allen was able to smack you with his left hand. You Noah are just just like the Akuma, aren't you? The Innocence is your weakness."

' _Maruhi!_ ' Lavi thought. ' _Maruten!_ '

"Combo Seal! Gouraiten!"

A fire and lightning dragon appears from the combo seal and flies towards Tyki.

"Teez, there's a large prey waiting for you." Tyki tells the cannibal golem. "It's a feast! A feast!"

~Meanwhile~

A large pentacle appears behind the Akuma Giant.

" **Evil Star Gita...!** " The Akuma Giant says.

"Here it comes!" Bookman warns.

The pentacle starts to shine and multiple lasers shoots everywhere in front of the giant.

"Time Record Activate!" Miranda yells. "I'm suspending the flow if time around this building and turning into a wall that will cover us! As long as time doesn't flow, we won't get hit!" A barrier appears, surrounding the building that they are standing on. "Time Out!"

"Not bad, woman!" Krory says.

"But this can't be kept up for very long..." Miranda tells. "Please do something about that Akuma..."

"Got it." Bookman understands.

"I'll also...!" Leenalee says.

"Stay here, Miss Leena!" Bookman tells her. "It's to dangerous for you to fight with those legs!"

"That Akuma can also attack from above! With my boot...!"

"You may be the 'Heart'! Don't involve yourself in the fight until the very end!"

"But Bookman!"

"I'll fly you up to the crown of the head-cho!" Chomesuke volunteers.

"Chomesuke-kun!" Leenalee calls.

"I... can't stay with you guys for much longer anyways-cho." Chomesuke tells them. "The truth is, even if I'm modified, my murderous impulse can't be controlled-cho. I'll end up attacking you soon. I deserve some applause for bearing with this long-cho... I'll help you out until the end..."

"What will happen when your murderous impulse desire kicks in?" Bookman asks.

"Marian had me set for self-destruction." Chomesuke answers.

"So that's the fate of modified Akuma..."

" _Walker will be pissed if he founds that out..._ " Bookman thought.

Chomesuke then transforms into her Akuma form.

"Let's go-cho!" Chomesuke says. "Hang onto me tight!"

* * *

~At the same time~  
Black Order: Asia Branch

Allen, now wearing his new Exorcist uniform is staring at the portal with Alice—now wearing her new uniform that is like the clothes she wore when the Akuma attack, but the robe and the skirt is black and she wears black heeled boots.

"Walker, Lakefield, come over here a second!" Bak calls. Allen and Alice go to where Bak is and Bak shows then an earring before giving one to Allen. "Put this on your ear." Bak tells him before looking at Alice and gives her a smaller earring. "You too."

Both Allen and Alice put the earring on their ear.

"What is it?" Allen asks.

"A radio transmitter I'm in the middle of developing. I think it'll work fine..." Bak looks at the box that has the broken radio golems. "But the traditional radio golems haven't been strong enough to withstand it when they are sent into the Ark."

"Can you two hear me, Allen-kun, Alice?" Komui asks through the transmitter.

"Komui-san!" Allen calls.

Black Order Headquarters

"What's wrong?" Alice asks.

"Hm? Oh nothing. I'm suppose to he putting the brakes on you two." Komui tells them.

"Eh?" Allen says.

"We haven't confirmed yet that the thing you have there is really 'Noah's Ark.' I'll acknowledge it as a machine that can transport someone though space, but because there're still many things unknown about it, it's possible it van be a trap." In the background, Johnny, Reever, and Depp are crying from hearing Allen again. "That's why we'll enter the Ark together through you." Komui continues. "If we decided it's too dangerous, I want you the both of you to pull back right away."

"Are you crazy!" Alice yells.

"No. I don't want to pull back!" Allen also yells.

"Ahh, the way you two declare such irresponsible things hasn't changed a bit. Buy keep in mind that you two are important comrade of ours. We con't help but want to protect you two."

Black Order: Asia Branch

"Or could it be we're not COMRADES to you two, Allen-kun, Alice?" Komui asks.

Both Allen and Alice's faces turn red.

"Okay, understood!" Allen admits.

"Let's go, Allen." Alice tells him and Allen nods.

Allen and Alice start walking up the stairs and about to enter the portal.

"W-w-wait, Walker-san!" Roufa calls.

Allen and Alice see Roufa, Rikei, and Shifu are running toward them.

"Roufa-san? Why are you so out of breath...?" Allen asks.

"Here..." Roufa says and gives a deck of cards with a strap that has the initials A.W. "Your cards Walker-san... It was missing a spade... So the three of us concocted ink coloring to make you another one..."

Allen grabs the deck. "Thank you."

T-take care!" Roufa says.

"See you soon, Walker!" Rikei adds and he thumbs up.

"Yeah." Allen replies and he also give a thumbs up and enters the portal along with Alice.

"We'll be back!" Alice tells them as she waves her arm.

"Walker! Lakefield! Make sure to comeback safety...!" Bak shouts as they go through the portal and close their eyes.

"Can you two hear me, Allen-kun, Alice?" Komui asks. "We're you two able to get inside the Ark?"

When they open their eyes again, they see that they are in the middle of the town and they are dumbstruck.

"Huh?" Allen says.

"Huh? What's wrong?!" Komui asks.

"Well, it's very different from what we expected..." Alice admits.

"What do you two see?"

"It looks like the south..." Allen observes. "It's a town filled with white-washed buildings."

"And how do you two feeling?"

"We're fine." Alice says.

"We'll start walking now." Allen says.

"Be careful!" Komui tells them. "Don't get yourselves LOST!"

"You heard him, Allen." Alice tells Allen.

Then both of them starts to walk as they follow the butterfly.

"Komui-san." Allen calls.

"Hm?" Komui replies.

"I wonder if everyone is okay..." Allen says.

"... During times of anxiety, it's best to think of fun things."

"Fun things?" Alice repeats.

"You two can't think of any?" Komui asks. "I sure can, for example, when everyone comes back, I'll first say 'Welcome home,' and give you guys pats on the shoulders while Leenalee gets a great big hug!"

"Haha..." Allen laughs.

"I'll give you lots of food to eat, Allen-kun. As for Alice, I'll let you sing for everyone."

"I don't know about that..." Alice trails off.

"Lavi will probably nod off the minute he comes back, so I'll need to have a blanket in hand. The adults will toast each other with wine. And then, though, a little late, Kanda-kun will come back with that sour look on his face."

* * *

Meanwhile  
Edo, Japan

As Komui talks to Allen and Alice, Chomesuke flies toward the Akuma giant's head with Krory and Bookman on her back. A few lasers hit Chomesuke's arm and leg, but she continues to fly. Once Chomesuke is near enough, Krory, and Bookman jumps up as the lasers hits directly at Chomesuke and Lavi sees her destroys by the lasers. A far, Kanda, Marie and General Tiedoll arrive.

"I see a tough one." Kanda points out.

"Marie, what can your ears perceive..." Tiedoll asks.

"... From over there?" Marie asks and carefully listens. "Among the noise of the Akuma's large mechanical screeches... I can very faintly hear Leenalee... Lavi... and voices belonging to the rest of Cross' squad."

"Okay... Go to them." Tiedoll tells them.

Kanda and Marie look at General Tiedoll and they take off.

"Was it really a good idea to let your bodyguards go?" The modified Akuma asks.

"Don't be transparent... Even though you've made quite a big show, isn't this what you guys were really after from the start? Well? Modified Akuma-kun." Tiedoll asks.

"Hehe..." It laughs. " But you're playing along anyways."

"It's a pain being in Marian's debt... And we have our own reason for being in Japan... But at the very least, I'll thank you bringing is here."

"Oh really? Hehe... The journey with you guys... It pumped me up." It says as veins appears on its face. "I've gotten hungry now, so I'll get going."

Then the modified Akuma self-destructs and General Tiedoll coughs from the smoke of the explosion.

" _That's a really flashy exit_ _..._ " Tiedoll thought.

Meanwhile

Before Krory and Bookman could attack, the Akuma giant deflects the two into one of the houses.

"Tch...! Can you still move, Arystar?" Bookman asks.

"Yeah... Damn that big hunk of junk!" Krory replies. "The world's a big one... My Fangs won't work."

"Damn it..." Bookman curses. "It's too tough..."

Above Krory, Lavi crashes though the wall and lands on his back.

"Lavi!" Krory exclaims.

"Yo..." Lavi mutters.

"What are you doing, you moron! I thought you said you're going to pound him?!" Bookman shouts. "Get a hold of yourself, you idiot!"

"D-damn old geezer..." Lavi says and tries to get up. "I can throw those words right back at'cha."

"I'm older than you!"

"It's almost illegal how strong he is, damn it!" Lavi curses. "I'm covered in wounds..."

"Exorcist-sama!" Chaozi shouts and Lavi looks up the hole on the ceiling.

"Shit! That guy... He went after Leenalee and the others...!"

The barrier fades away and Miranda collapses on Leenalee's arms.

"Miranda!" Leenalee calls.

Tyki then appears behind Leenalee.

"Out of **energy**?" Tyki asks and he grabs Leenalee's neck. "A female Exorcist. Eh? It's my first time seeing one." He then looks at the exhausted Miranda. "Is this scrampy-looking woman okay? Did she over do herself? **Woman should just die cleanly without overdoing things.** "

Then Chaozi punches straight through Tyki and Tyki looks behind.

"Let... go..." Chaozi mutters. " Let go of the Exorcist, you monster!"

"Chaozi-san... Don't..." Leenalee pleads.

Tyki also sees Kie pointing a gun at him and Masao holding a knife.

"You boring me." Tyki tells them. "Teez, eat them." Teez appears on his back where Chaozi's arm is and starts to envelop him.

"CHAOZI...!" Kie and Masao shouts.

Then a sword goes through the roof and an energy goes though the roof, attempting to hit Tyki, but he jumps away and his hair goes down.

"That was close!" Tyki exclaims. "We're getting a lot of guests today."

Kanda stands in front of Chaozi and he charges towards Tyki before he attacks.

" _Whoa!_ " Tyki thought as he blocks each attacks. " _He's super fast!_ "

"Sorry for this, miss." Tyki apologizes to Leenalee and throws her towards Kanda. Kanda catches her as Tyki begins to attack, but Lave jumps in front of Kanda and blocks the attack with his Iron Hammer.

"Yo, boss! Long time no see!" Lavi greets. "Fancy meeting you here in this scene of carnage!"

"Che! What the hell are you all doing here?" Kanda questions and Lavi lands on the roof.

"Oh well, it kinda like our General has work to do in Edo..." Lavi explains. "And you?"

"Same here, I guess." Kanda replies.

Suddenly, the Akuma giant is above them.

" **GYA—H!** " It screams as the strings that is tie all over its body, starts to tightens it.

"Huh?" Lavi says. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ah? Obviously, he caught by Marie's threads." Kanda says. "The melody he plays with them is poison to the Akuma."

Marie then plays the strings, making the Akuma to scream more.

"Mugen. Saiyaku Shorai." Kanda says. "Ningentou—!" Another version of Mugen appears on Kanda's other hand and he jumps up.

"Be careful, Yu!" Lavi warns and Kanda is above the Akuma's head. "Thant guy is really..." Lavi trains off and Kanda slices the Akuma's head. "... strong?"

Then Akuma's body collapses after Kanda slices.

"He made another clean cut!" Bookman points out. "That Kanda raised his skills."

"Kanda...?" Krory says. "What an unbelievable kid..."

"It's a big help. We've been going down because of too many injured people on our side."

Kanda lands on the roof.

"Hey... you." Kanda calls.

"Y-yes?!" Lavi stutters and Kanda glares at him.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name..." He says. "Or I'll cut you up!"

" _Just as always..._ " Lavi thought. " _He's sca_ _—ry..._ "

At the castle wall the Earl is inside a black sphere and all the Exorcists, and the non-Exorcists look up and sees the sphere getting bigger and crashes the town.


	43. Reunion and Trapped

Chapter 43: Reunion and Trapped  
Edo, Japan

" **UHA—H~** " Tyki says. "This is so hot, Count and scary~" The landscape is completely cleared off except the castle. "Edo's landscape is completely cleared off."

Then Earl starts to sneeze and Tyki sees someone moving.

"Ah, I see and Exorcist." He points out. "He's still in one piece."

Kanda stabs Mugen to the ground to stand up and he breaths heavily with his hair down.

"Bastards..." Kanda says. "I won't fall that easily...!"

"Guh..." Marie grunts as he sits up. "This is bad... The sound of Cross squads are weaker than ours... They're barely alive...!"

Chaozi sits up while clutching his head. "Ugh... What... just happened." He then looks at Miranda and sees that she activated her Time Record. "Exorcist-sama!? It can't be... You protected up?!"

"My clock... can't be used on the dead..." Miranda says. "But... I couldn't reach the others in time..."

Far away, Lavi is slowly getting up.

"Urgh..." He grunts. "Leena-... lee..."

" _Lavi..._ " Leenalee's voice calls and Lavi looks at the crystallized Innocence next to him, widening his eyes.

"Again..." Lavi says.

"Hey..." Kanda calls. "What is that...?!"

" _Kanda... Lavi..._ " Leenalee calls and her hand appears, touching inside of the crystal. _Every... one... Everyone... Everyone...!_ "

"Is that Leenalee Lee's voice...!?" Marie exclaims. "I've never heard... such sound before...!"

"MARIE!" Tiedoll shouts. "We're in danger! The Earl has spotted Lee!"

"Kanda, look out!" Marie warns.

Tyki charges at Kanda and both of them clashes each other. "We'll be taking her."

"Che!" Kanda says.

"YU!" Lavi yells and then he sees a bulky Noah in front of him.

"Do you like sweet things?" the Noah asks.

Just about the Akuma giant attack, General Tiedoll takes out a wedge. "Maker of Eden Activate!" He exclaims. "May you understand the beauty of this world." General Tiedoll stabs the ground and hammers it. "ART!"

Trees come up from the ground and forms a humanoid giant. The giant pushes down the Akuma as Lavi is defending himself from the Noah and sees the Earl getting closer to the crystallized Innocence.

"LEENALEE!" Lavi yells.

The Earl makes two black spheres and hits it to the crystal where Leenalee is encased. The next thing she sees is skulls are surrounding her and they begin to bite her. Then the Earl's face gets in front of her.

" **NO** **—!** " She screams and suddenly, a white glove grabs the Earl's mouth.

"Good evening," A boy's voice greets. "Earl."

Leenalee looks her behind her and sees a mask. All the Exorcists and Noahs see a black portal above where Leenalee and the Earl are.

"What's that?" Lavi asks. "The sky split open...!?"

"Good evening." The Earl greets. "So we meet again... Allen Walker."

"Alice, can I leave Leenalee to you?" Allen asks and Leenalee looks at the other side to see that Alice is standing behind Allen.

"Yeah." Alice replies and looks at Leenalee. "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, Leenalee."

Allen then pushes the Earl away from Leenalee and Alice and the Earl hits the sphere at Allen. However, Allen jumps away from the sphere and charges at the Earl as the Earl grabs his umbrella golem and it transforms into a broad sword. Both of them clashes, the Earl with his broad sword and Allen with his left arm.

"That appearance!" The Earl exclaims. "You look like the 'whiteface clown' who picks on the 'auguste clown'. What a comical child you are..."

Then an explosion occurs making the smoke covering the area as Lavi covers his eyes.

"WAH!" He screams and sees a cloak in front of him, before he attacks it. "Wha!?"

" _Is that an Akuma!?_ " Lavi thought.

When the cloak lands, Lavi sees Allen.

"Lavi!?" Allen exclaims. "Did you see the Earl come her-...?"

" **Wait up, damn it!** " Kanda yells through the smoke and clashes Allen. " **DIE!** "

"Kanda!?" Allen exclaims.

"What's the meaning of this...!?" Kanda questions.

"That's what I should be asking you." Allen replies.

"I was chasing after that Noah wit the perm!" Kanda then looks at Lavi. "Hey, Lavi, did you see him?!"

"Huh?" Lavi says as he looks around. "Oh yeah, that old macho man I was fighting with..." The smoke clears out and they see the Noah and the Earl disappear. "What's going on...? The Noah aren't anywhere to be seen..."

Kanda looks at Allen again and glares at him. "Che!"

What the...? What are you tch-ing at me for!" Allen exclaims. "They got away because you're just **slow** , Kanda!"

"What did you just say?" Kanda questions. "How dare you say that when you came poking in later, you **slow** Beansprout."

"It's Allen. How many times must I tell you that? Oh never mind. I forget. Not only you are slow, but slow-witted."

"Oh of all the nerve, I'll show you who's slow-witted! Draw, I'll shave off the white hair of yours and sell it to the old geezers!"

"Black hair will sell for a higher price!"

Um..." Lavi speaks. "Calm down you two. This is suppose to be a touching reunion..."

" **Shut up or I'll shave you too!** " Allen and Kanda tells Lavi.

"Eh—!?"

"You guys!" Allen shouts and the three male Exorcists look at her. "Now's not the time to fight each other!"

"A-Alice!?" Lavi exclaims.

"It's been a long time, Lavi, Kanda." Alice greets.

Lavi looks down and up at Alice's uniform and her hairstyle and his eyes turn into hearts. "STRIKE!" He exclaims and Alice sweatdrops.

"Looks like you haven't changed..."

* * *

~Later~

All the Exorcists and non-Exorcists are resting under a bridge with Leenalee sleeping.

"Modified Akuma... A factory plant... and Noah's Ark, eh..." Tiedoll lists. "I only come to Japan to find more conformers. I don't have a drop of interest in aiding that man. He only thinks of people other than himself as tools, you know. You were suppose to be his guards, but both Marian and the modified Akuma used you as decoys instead, understand?"

"Yes." Bookman answers. "We came anyways, after receiving his warning. It's pretty much what we expected."

"Mm..." Tiedoll says as he scratches his head. "... Currently, the only Exorcists is the world are Hevlaska, Sokalo, Klaud, Marian, and the ten of us here. That's why I don't think this is the time for us to fight the Millennium Earl. Rather, I believe it's you as disciples to survive until the time really comes. Perhaps Cross' squad should be promptly withdrawn from the battlefield."

Leenalee then opens her eyes and sees Allen and Alice sitting beside her.

"Leenalee." Allen and Alice calls.

"Allen... -kun...? Alice...?" Leenalee calls.

"Yes." Allen replies.

"That's right." Alice also replies.

"I'm sorry." Allen apologizes and Alice looks down. "I'm sorry, Leenalee."

"Why do you two need to apologize...?" Leenalee asks. "If this is about Suman... you two already saved him, Allen-kun, Alice." She sits up and reaches for Allen's face and Alice's head. "Suman's heart must have surely been saved by you two." She then strokes Allen's hair and pats Alice's head. Tears starts to gather on both of their eyes. "Welcome back, Allen-kun, Alice."

"... back..." Allen mutters as he and Alice touches her hand. " We're back... Leenalee."

"Aw, you're crying~" Lavi tease Allen and he glares at Lavi as he blushes.

"You cried too, Lavi." Leenalee says.

"N-no I didn't!" Lavi denies.

As Leenalee watches them, Alice sees a spark on her shoulder and Leenalee goes down the portal.

"Allen!" Alice shouts before she grabs Leenalee's hand and drags her into the portal.

"Eh..." Allen says. "LEENALEE! ALICE!"

Allen reaches Alice's hand, but he immediately drags into the portal.

"Allen!" Lavi calls and he reaches for Allen's foot. "Allen!"

It's Lee their after! After them!" Tiedoll exclaims. Kanda and Krory quickly go after them through the portal with Chaozi. Then the portal disappears.

* * *

In the Ark

"DWA—H!" Allen screams as they go through the portal into the Ark and they pile on each other. Allen above Leenalee and Alice, Lavi on Allen, Chaozi on Lavi, Kanda on Chaozi, and Krory sits on Kanda.

"Gweh..." Lavi groans.

"Th-that scared me..." Krory says.

"Che!" Kanda says.

"Uwe—h..." Chaozi groans.

"Y-YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Allen shouts.

Once everyone gets off each other, they look around the Ark.

"What is this place?" Kanda asks.

"We're..." Allen says. "We're inside of the Ark!"

"Eh!?" Chaozi shouts.

"Why the hell are we in here?" Kanda questions Allen.

"How should I know?" Allen says.

Alice sighs and face-palms at Allen and Kanda.

"H-hey!" Lavi calls after he pick up Leenalee. "There's some weird pumpkin under Leenalee!"

The pumpkin opens its eyes.

"M-move-rero!" It speaks. "You damn Exorcist! PEH!"

"It talked!" Lavi exclaims.

"Both Allen and Kanda looks at the golem and quickly activates their Anti-Akuma Weapon, pointing at the golem, glaring at it.

" **It's you...** " Allen and Kanda says.

"KYA—H!" It screams.

"If you don't want to be sliced to bits, let us out, damn it." Kanda warns.

"Where's the exit?" Allen questions.

"Th-there is no exit-lero." It replies.

" **This ship has just complete the role it's held for many years and has been put to a stop.** " The Earl's voice comes from the golem. " **Nice job, Lero. It's time for departure young Exorcists.** " A balloon version of the Millennium Earl comes out from the golem, Lero's, mouth. " **Both you and this ship will go on a one-way voyage to Hell!** " Suddenly, the buildings start to collapse. " **Be careful. The place that has been download have begum to collapse.** "

"Huh?" Lavi says.

"What do you mean..." Kanda questions.

" **This ship will shortly be sucked in between dimensions and disappears.** " He explains. " **To describe it on a level of science you can understand, three more hours is all the time you have left in this world. Cute little lady... you have good friends. So many of them have come for you. All of them will be going with you... So there's no need to feel lonely.** "

"Earl..."Leenalee growls.

" **Don't worry... I won't let anyone suffer painful emotions. I'll even stop those you've left behind in this world.** "

Suddenly, the balloon is pierce from an arrow that Alice shot with an activated Silver (bow form) in her hand.

"Leenalee," Alice calls. "Don't listen to that creep. We're getting out of here alive with everyone."

Leenalee nods and smiles at her.

~Later~

The buildings continue to collapse as the Exorcists and Chaozi are running and destroying different buildings.

"There should be a house somewhere that connects to the outside!" Allen tells them. "That's how Alice and I got out!"

"I've busted through so many already!" Lavi exclaims.

"This ship has stopped-lero!" Lero says. "Like I've been saying, it's not connected to the outer dimension anymore-lero! There's no exi—...!" Lero cuts off by Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Chaozi hit Lero and both Leenalee and Alice look behind them.

"LOOK OUT!" Both of them shouts and the road starts to break up.

"There's none-lero... I'm telling you the truth." Lero says. "You can't get out of this ship. You're all gonna die here-lero."

"There is an exit." A man's voice says and holds the key beside Allen. "If it's just an exit you want."


	44. A Way Out

Chapter 44: A Way Out  
Inside of the Ark

"There is an exit." The man says and Allen looks back and sees Tyki. "Little boy."

Allen stares at him before he, Lavi, and Krory point at Tyki and Alice widens her eyes from recognizing the man.

"THICK-LENS!" The three Exorcists shout.

"Eh, is that my name?" Tyki asks.

"W-w-why? What are you doing here!?" Lavi exclaims.

"Hey." Kanda calls. "That guy's radiating blood thirst."

Tyki grins and grabs Allen's head.

"Hey, boy." Tyki calls. "Why are you still... ALIVE!" Tyki then headbutts Allen's forehead.

"—UH!" Allen grunts while touching his forehead.

" **Because of you, I have to put up with everything the Earl, and those midgets said to me...** "

"What are you tal—" Allen pauses from seeing Tyki's skin is getting darker and Tyki lifts his head, letting his glasses to pass through.

"You want an exit, right?" Tyki asks. "I can give you one." Tyki lifts his hair that covers his forehead, showing the stigma. "This ship doesn't have its own exit anymore... But another one can be made though Road's ability."

Then Road's door comes up from the ground, behind Tyki.

" _A door shot up from the ground...!_ " Lavi thought.

"Lero! That door..." Lero exclaims. "It's Road-tama's door!?"

"Our Road is the only Noah who can move through space without using the Ark." Tyki explains. "So how about it? Let's continue our match on the train. This time, I'll be betting my 'exit' against you 'lives'. No cheating this time, little boy."

"What is the meaning of this, Tyki?!" Lero questions. "Earl-tama will never...!"

Tyki then balances the key on his finger.

"This is the key that can open Road's door and three other doors that lead to it. You can have it." Tyki says and the key passes through his finger. "Think about it. Though you don't have the free time to waste grumbling."

Suddenly, the building breaks off, landing on top of Tyki.

" **TYKI!** " Lero yells.

"T-the building collapsed on top of him!" Krory exclaims.

"Is he dead?" Lavi asks.

Kanda notices something thrown towards at them and he catches it before Kanda sees the key that Tyki showed.

"Hunting for Ecorcists..." Tyki speaks. "Is pretty fun. I'll place the door on top of the tallest building. **If you get to the door before it crumbles... Then you win.** "

"I heard that the Noah are immortal." Allen says. "How is this playing?"

 **AHAHAHAHAHA!** " Tyki laughs. "Whoops. Sorry about that. I don't know how it happened myself... But we are still humans too, boy. We only look immortal..." Tyki's foot comes out and he walks out of the building. "Because **you** guys are weak!"

Suddenly the road starts to cave in.

"Uwah!" Lavi shouts.

"Shit, run!" Kanda exclaims.

"To a safer area!" Alice exclaims.

Then Leenalee falls through the hole and Allen catches her.

"Hang on tight!" Allen tells her.

They all run to the area where the building haven't collapse.

"What do we do now..." Lavi says. "We can't keep running away forever. If what the Earl said is true, this place will disappear in three hours.

"Three more hours left-lero." Lero repeats.

"No matter where we turn, we are trapped!" Krory exclaims.

"The three of us are familiar with Road's ability to move though space." Allen informs.

"Yeah." Leenalee confirms and Alice nods.

"So there's no other choice, huh?" Lavi says.

"Che..." Kanda says.

Once they did rock-paper-scissors and Allen lost, he gets the key and picks a door.

"H-how about this door?" Allen asks.

"Does it matter which one?" Allen says.

"Just do it already!" Kanda exclaims.

"Man, who knew Allen sucks at rock-paper-scissors..." Krory says.

After Allen inserts the key into the door, the door changes, surprising Allen. He then looks at his comrades and takes out his hand.

"We're definitely getting out of here!" Allen declares.

"Lavi puts his hand on top of Allen's. "You got it."

Everyone except for Kanda, put their hand on top of one another.

"Kanda~"Allen calls as they stare at him.

" **No way am I doing that**." Kanda says. " **Quit staring.** "

"Thought so."

"Let's go."

When they get through the door, they see a desert landscape.

"What is this place..." Allen asks.

"It's definitely not outside..." Lavi points out.

Then Kanda sees something in the distance and Allen notices.

"Kanda?" Allen calls.

"Shh. Quiet." Kanda says. "He's here."

They see the bulky Noah that Lavi fought.

"Go ahead of me, guy." Kanda tells them.  
"EH!" Allen, Lavi, and Krory exclaims.

"Yu?" Lavi calls.

"He's the one after out General, so I've already met him a few times." Kanda informs.

"W-we can't just leave you here on your own, Kanda!" Leenalee says.

"Don't get be wrong. I'm not doing this for you guys. Told you, he's after out General." Kanda takes out Mugen and activates it. " **I'm cutting him up to complete my mission**."

Suddenly, they feel a tremor through the room.

"It's an earthquake..." Allen points out.

"Okay, this proves it! We're still inside the Ark!" Lavi exclaims.

"Exactly-lero." Lero says. "This is just a room that hasn't been uploaded into the new Ark yet-lero. As soon as that's done, it'll be gone-lero!"

Allen then raises his arm. "I'll stay too, Kanda!"

Allen!" Lavi says in shock.

"I want the rest of you to find the next door and go through it when you see a chance!" Allen tells them. "We'll catch up..."

"The two of us together? You've got to be kidding." Kanda says.

"KAN—!" Allen cuts off from Kanda pointing Mugen at him.

" **I said I'd kill him.** " He repeats. as he glares.

"Huh, wai— I see a demon..." Lavi points out.

" **Now get lost. Or should I start with you guys first?** "

"A-are you serious?" Alice asks.

"Kanda?" Leenalee adds.

" _This guy's threatening his friends-lero._ " Lero thought.

"Kaichu Ichigen!" Kanda exclaims and beast-like insects appears, charging toward them.

"DWA—!" Allen shouts.

"Hey stop!" Lavi shouts.

"Kanda!" Allen and Alice shouts.

"Ouch!" Krory shouts.

"You're seriously gonna kill us!?" Chaozi exclaims.

"GYA—!" Lero screams.

Once the beasts disappears, they all get in front of Kanda.

"YU/KANDA, YOU DUMBASS!" Lavi and Allen shouts.

"Are you trying to kill us, idiot!" Lavi adds.

"YOU DEMON!" Chaozi yells.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Krory shouts.

"Y-you guys, Kanda-" Leenalee cuts off.

"That's it; we're leaving Yu behind!" Lavi shouts.

Kanda turns away and sighs in relief.

"And now your sigh at us?!" Allen questions.

"If anyone should be sighing, it's us!" Lavi exclaims.

"They all turn and walk away without Kanda, while Leenalee looks at Kanda and Alice notices.

"Kanda." Leenalee calls. "Kanda, make sure you come after us. You have to, okay?"

Kanda doesn't answers and Leenalee pouts.

"ANSWER ME!" Leenalee yells and Kanda looks at her.

"O-okay, now go." Kanda replies.

Leenalee smiles and catches up with Alice, and their friends.

"In any case, shouldn't there be a door here too?" Lavi asks.

"That's right-lero." Lero confirms. "Once you turn the key in a door, it'll become an exit that connects to the next room."

"Allen looks at the key in his hand.

"So the door will keep the two rooms connected the whole time?" Alice asks.

"Correct-lero. Rooms that have been connected will stay that way-lero."

"That means when Kanda's finished, he can follow us." Allen says.

"The one to follow you guys will be Noah-tama-lero!" Lero says. "After he takes care of that guy, it won't matter who steps up... You'd all be finished-lero!"

Exorcist-sama!" Chaozi calls and points at a building. "There's a building over there!"

When they all get to the building, they look at the door.

"So this is it, huh?" Krory says and turns around. "Allen?"

Allen nods and gives the key to Krory. Krory inserts the key into the door and the window starts to shine as the word, 'NOAH' appears. he then opens the door.

"The next room." Krory points out.

"Let's go." Lavi says.

They then hear thunder behind then and turns around to see it.

"That light..." Allen trails off.

"They've begun." Lavi says.

"Come." Krory says. "Let's go."

Krory, Chaozi, and Lero go though the door.

"Yu..." Lavi trails off.

"Let's go on ahead." Leenalee says and both of them go through the door.

"Kanda... You better follow after us." Allen says. "If you don't, I'll kick your ass."

"Allen." Alice calls and both of them go through the door and it closes by itself.

The other side of the door.

Where are we?" Krory asks.

"A new area?" Chaozi asks.

"What's up with this hallway?" Lavi says. "Just how far does it go?"

"Where is the next room?" Krory asks again.

"Searching for it is your job-lero!" Lero exclaims.

"Don't be suck a tightwad!" Lavi yells at Lero.

Leenalee notices Allen and Alice are looking at the door.

"Are you two worried?" Leenalee asks.

"N-not a chance." Allen replies.

"Just a little." Alice replies. "Are you, Leenalee?"

"Yeah. I'm worried." She answers. "But Kanda promised me that he'd be sure to catch up with us. That's why I truly believe he'll come."

Both Allen and Alice nod their heads at Leenalee.

"Let's go, Leenalee." Allen tells her.

Leenalee nods and looks at the door.

"Kanda..." She says before she, Allen, and Alice go down the hallway with Lavi, Krory, Chaozi, and Lero.


	45. Challenges

Chapter 45: Challenges  
In the Ark; the hallway

Allen, Alice, Leenalee, Lavi, Krory, Chaozi, and Lero are walking/flying down the hallway to the next room. Leenalee stops before she looks back and both Allen and Alice look at her.

"Leenalee, what's the matter?" Allen asks.

"Kanda told us he'd catch up when he finished." Leenalee says.

"He was probably beaten by Skinn-lero!" Lero says and Leenalee looks at the golem.

"He is certainly running late." Krory points out.

"I-I'll head back to check on him." Chaozi tells them.

He starts to walk back to the first room where Kanda. and the Noah, Skinn, are. However, Lavi grabs his wrist to stop him.

"Yu's just fine." Lavi assures.

"You're telling me that punk killed Skinn-lero?" Lero asks. "Not a chance-rero! The Noah Clan are immortal-lero!"

"It's true that they haven't died so far." Lavi says. "But isn't that just because they've never faced opponents stronger than themselves?"

"Th-that may be so, but once the new Ark's done downloading its data, the room he's in will be destroyed-lero!"

"We'll definitely find the door before that happens." Allen tells Lero.

"All we can do right now is believe in Kanda and press forward." Alice says.

"Allen-kun... Alice..." Leenalee calls. "That's right."

"We'll keep going forward." Krory says.

"Yeah." Chaozi agrees.

"Man, Allen, Alice, it's almost like you two have become really strong." Lavi points out.

"When Kanda comes back I won't let him call me Beansprout anymore." Allen tells them and continues to walk down.

"Look how much it bothers him." Lavi whispers.

"He really hated being called a Beansprout, huh?" Krory whispers back.

"Allen hates being called short." Alice informs.

"Let's go." Leenalee tells them and they go down the hallway.

~Later~

"This hallway's so freakin' long! I wonder when we'll find the next door." Lavi complains.

Then they see glass bottles rolling toward them.

"What are those?" Chaozi asks.

"Alcohol bottles?" Lavi says.

"Why are things like that...?" Allen trails off.

"A bomb's hiding among these bottles!" A man's voice says. "I wonder where it could be!"

"Eh!" Allen exclaims.

"If you don't find and deactivate it, you'll all go 'boom'!"

Once all the bottles stop rolling and they hear something ticking, everyone except Allen and Alice starts searching for the bottles. Then Allen and Alice recognize the brand of the bottles.

"Allen, these brands..." Alice trails off.

"Yeah..." Allen replies and Leenalee looks back at the two. "They're definitely all brands of alcohol I brought for Alice's and my Master." Allen says.

"For General Cross?" Leenalee asks.

"And they're all on the bars' tabs too..." Alice adds.

Fire envelops Allen and goes down before he talks about all the trouble getting the alcohol drinks. He then grabs the most expensive alcohol there are, Shumatsu. Alice then sees the bomb in the bottle and points to it.

"There's a bomb in there." Alice points out and Allen turns back to normal.

"Deactivate it!" Krory exclaims.

"Hurry!" Lavi shouts.

"How?!" Leenalee questions.

"The time inside's gonna run out!" Chaozi points out.

"Hurry-lero! It's gonna blow-lero!" Lero shouts.

Allen sees the bomb and the time and starts to panic.

"Hey, Allen!" Lavi calls. "Pitch!"

"S-sure!" Allen says and throws it toward Lavi as his Iron Hammer and uses it as a baseball bat, hitting the bottle for away from them and it explodes.

"Thank goodness." Chaozi says in relief.

"That was magnificent, Lavi." Krory complements.

"It was nothin'." Lavi says as he gives him a thumbs up.

"Why was Master's favorite alcohol here?" Alice asks and Allen starts to get nervous.

"By some chance, could Master be in this Ark?"

"He could well be, Allen-kun." Leenalee says.

"Your Master would set a bomb for his students?" Chaozi asks.

"He never do something like that to girls and woman." Allen bluntly says and Allen hangs his head.

"Well, in any case, let's keep movin'." Lavi say before he shrinks his Iron Hammer and puts into the holster.

They continue walking down the hallway. Suddenly a cage walls surrounds them and spiked ceiling appears above them.

"We're about to get skewered!" Krory exclaims.

Then card falls down to the floor.

"Cards?" Allen says.

"You have to make the hand we tell you to within three seconds." The second man's voice says.

"If you can't, you'll become shish kebabs!" The first man's voice adds. "Three of a kind!"

Allen quickly grabs the card and shows three of spades, six of hearts, and three aces of clubs, hearts and spade. "Here."

"Correct. Next a full house!" The second voice demands.

Allen again grabs the cards and shows a jack of heart, spades, and seven of heart, spades, and diamond. "Here."

"Correct."

"Th-that was fast." Krory points out.

"Nothin' less from you, huh..." Lavi says.

"Royal straight flush!"

Allen already holds a ten, jack, queen, king, and ace of spades. "Here."

"Amazing, Allen-kun." Leenalee complements.

"This is child's play." Allen plainly says.

"You might've won, but we're still gonna crush ya!" The man says and the ceiling suddenly drops.

"How cruel!" Krory shouts.

"Ah! Skewered!" Chaozi shouts.

Lavi quickly activates his Iron Hammer to hold the ceiling. "Now's our chance."

Allen crawls toward to the other side of the metal cage and forces it to open. Once everyone gets out, Lavi quickly moves his Iron Hammer and rolls away before the ceiling drops to the floor.

"Let's go." Krory says and they continue down the hallway.

"Alcohol followed by cards..." Allen lists.

"They're all the items centered around General Cross, huh?" Leenalee says.

"Yeah." Alice confirms.

Then they see a roulette table in front of them.

"Now it's roulette?" Lavi says.

"Allen, let's not bother facing them, and move on." Alice tells him.

"Yeah, I agree." Allen says and she starts to move.

"Hold it right there! If you don't takes the challenge, then it's 'boom' for you." The voice says.

"Your lives are the chips." The second voice adds. "Gonna pick black? How 'bout red?"

"O-our lives are the chips?" Krory says.

"If you choose the wrong one, you're through!" The voice says.

"I don't want to become to shreds-lero!" Lero exclaims.

"Allen then laughs darkly. "Well, life itself is a gamble."

"A-Allen-kun?" Leenalee calls.

"No matter which we choose, there's a 50% chance we'll die!" Chaozi says.

"No helping that." Allen says. "So we'll accept their challenge?"

"Right, we'll leave this to Allen." Lavi tells them. "He's better gambler than the rest of us."

"We're counting on you, Allen." Krory says.

"Got it." Allen says and breathes. "Everyone on red."

They all move to the red space.

"Okay. Start the roulette!" The voice says.

The roulette starts spinning and the ball is drop to the roulette. When the roulette slowly stops spinning, the ball lands of black two. Allen then smirks and taps the bottom of the table, causing the ball jump to red twenty-two.

"You cheated!" The voice accuses.

"Do you have any proof?" Allen asks.

"You're leg bumped the table! It bumped it!" The second voice says.

"Oh? Did it really?" Allen asks again.

"He got some courage." Krory points out.

"It's a matter of experience, experience." Lavi says.

"That's unfair!" Both voices shout.

"Despite who won't even show themselves have the right to dictate what's fair." Allen says.

"Fine then. We'll show ourselves to you." The first voice says. "Keep going straight down. We'll be at the ens of the hall."

"If you can get there that is." The second voice adds.

Allen then looks back.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Krory asks.

"Somehow I think there was a noise behind us just now..."

"Noise? what kind?"

"Like something cracking."

The floor starts to have cracks and they look down and the floor rumbles and breaks up.

"WAA, WHAT!?" Chaozi shouts.

"THE FLOOR—" Allen pauses.

"IS COLLAPSING!" Alice finishes.

They start to run away from the collapsing floor.

"It's coming, it's coming, it's coming, it's coming, it's coming!" Just how far will this hallway go on!" Lavi exclaims.

Ugh!" Chaozi grunts after he trips over.

"Chaozi!" Allen shouts. "Crown Belt!" Web-like cloths fly toward Chaozi and tie around his wrist before dragging him.

"Leenalee, there should be small bottles of blood I got from Chomesuke is my pocket!" Krory says. "Can you hand me one?"

"Let me see..." Leenalee starts searching for the bottle and shows it to Krory. "This?"

After Krory stank Chomesulke's blood, he grabs, Allen, Alice, and Lavi.

"Let's cut through it. Hand on tight brats!" Krory then flies quickly through the hallway.

"Hyuu~ As expected from Kuro-chan!" Lavi complements.

"Hey, why did you get on board too!" Chaozi questions Lero.

"Don't be stingy-lero."

"Ah, looks over there!" Allen points at the exit of the hallway. "The hallway ends!"

Krory goes through the end and he lands on the floor. He then drops Allen, Lavi, and Chaozi as Alice gets of Krory and they look around. They see they are in an archive room.

"This place..."Alice says.

"This room hasn't been downloading to the Ark yet." Allen says.

"Looks like archives..." Lavi points out.

"Yo, Exorcists." The voice says and they look up to the monument and see two Noahs on it and they point their guns at each other.

One of the Noahs has black hair and wears heavy makeup around his eyes. He also wears a wifebeater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket. He also has bandages wrapped around his neck. Another Noah, who is closely resembles a rag doll due to his wide eyes and stitches across his mouth, has long blonde hair and his clothes are of the same style as the first man, though his belt is reversed, he does not wear an undershirt or underwear, he has a vest rather than a jacket, and both of his pant legs are full-length. Instead, he wears thick bandages over his forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, he wears what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons on his head that ends in a lantern ball.

"I am Devit." The black-haired Noah introduces.

"I'm Jasdero." The blonde-haired Noah introduces. "Together we're Jasdevi, hee hee!"

Dj... Djas...?" Krory says.

"Funky looking guy came out again..." Lavi says.

"Jasdevi-tama!?" Lero calls. "Huh? What about your job-lero?"

"Shut up!" Jasdevi shouts.

"Right now, we can't help being pissed off. Allen Walker!" Devit calls and him and Jasdero point their guns at him. "We don't have any against you!"

"But Cross pissed of Jesdevi so we'll make his student pay!" Jadero exclaims.

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" Jasdevi shout and they fire bullets at Allen.

"WAH!" Allen yells.

"Allen-kun!/Allen!" Leenalee/Alice shout.

"Wait!" Allen exclaims. "What did you say about my Master?"

Devit and Jasdero are either side of Allen.

"The student shout pay the Master's bills!" Devit exclaims. "Loading Blue Bomb."

Jasdevi fires their bullet, freezing Allen in ice.

"The power of the gun change!?" Lavi exclaims.

"Allen-san!" Chaozi shouts.

"It's not the gun." Devit says. "The bullet changed."

The cloak from Allen's Crown Clown breaks the ice that Allen was encased.

"You guys are the Noahs chasing after Alice's and my Master?" Allen asks. "From the way you come to me instead and not at Alice, I guess that man is fine. Crown Belt!" The cloth webs shoot toward Jasdevi.

"OUCH!" Devit shouts.

"UHEE!" Jasdero screams.

The both of them crash into the bookshelves as Allen lands on the floor.

"Allen!" Krory calls.

"What's this? You're targeted by these guys?" Lavi asks.

"I guess so..." Allen says. "Putting that aside, please be careful. These two shots... They weren't mere bullets." On Allen's arm, ice starts to form. "They have some ability."

Jasdevi set off the bookshelf and land on the floor along with some books.

"Hee! There is still one thing I want to ask, though." Jasdero says. "If we take you hostage, will that make Cross come out?"

" **No way** **.** " Allen says bluntly.

"Allen..." Lavi calls. "Those eyes never believe in anything."

"GYAHA! Such a quick reply! He has no faith in Cross, hee hee! Then..."

"Jasdevi will participate in this game~" Devit says. "We'll have you entertain us, stu~dent."


	46. Debt

Chapter 46: Debt  
Inside the Ark; Second room

"Blue Bomb loaded!" Jasdevi says as they load their gun and points them at Allen. "Let's go. Cross' student!"

They fire at Allen as he runs away from the shots. he then notices the places where they shot start to freeze up.

" _The places that got shot are freezing!?_ " Allen thought. " _Every Noah has a unique ability. Maybe their ability is to freeze things!?_ "

"Loading Red Bomb! 'Blazing Red Planet'!" Jasdevi exclaims and they fire a giant fire ball at Allen.

" _...Wrong!_ " Allen sticks his left arm out and an oval that has a cross appears.

"Cross Grave!" Allen shouts and the fire ball hits the cross.

" **Not yet!** " Devit says and another fire ball appears through the smoke.

"Another one!" Allen exclaims.

Lavi and Krory gets in front of Allen.

"You bastards, don't you only aim—" Lavi starts. "AT ALLEN!" Both him and Krory hit the fire ball back at Jasdevi.

"Home run!" Lavi and Krory says.

"Don't ignore us!" Lavi adds.

"Thanks." Allen says.

"Wah! They returned it!" Devit exclaims.

"It's coming this way, hee!" Jasdero says.

"White Bomb!" Jasdevi says as they point their guns at the fire ball, causing the fire ball to disappear.

"It's gone...?" Allen says.

"Eh? Where did that fire ball go!?" Lavi asks.

Far away, Alice is standing in front of Chaozi, Leenlee, and Lero.

"H... How did they do that!?" Chaozi asks.

"I don't know... They look like regular guns to me..." Leenalee says. "Are they some kind of devices...?"

"I think it's more than that..." Allen states.

Alice, Leenalee, and Chaozi then hears Lero Laughing out of nowhere.

"He's laughing..." Leenalee points out.

"I'm getting pissed!" Chaozi exclaims and Lero suddenly gasps.

"Wait, Jasdevi-tama! What about the order to capture Cross that Earl-tama gave you- lero!" Lero asks and Jasdevi shoot at him. "HEEE!"

" **Who are you running to, idiot!?** " Devit questions. " **Wanna be an umbrella full of holes?** "

" **We look for Cross all over Edo and he was nowhere to be found! You damned rattled umbrella!** " Jasdero adds.

Allen and Alice widen their eyes from the news.

" _Master, where on earth are you!?_ " Allen and Alice thought.

"The Millennium Count said that maybe that bastard Cross' aim was the Ark." Devit says.

"So we bet that he is going to show up here where we'll be waiting for him!" Jasdero adds.

"But that's all right! Until then we'll kill time with his student!" They exclaims as they point at Allen. "And while we're at it. We'll make him repay the debts that guys left to us!"

Allen then turns while from Jasdevi's statement.

"De..." Krory trails off.

"Debt...?" Lavi finishes.

"That's right!" That bastard ran from place to place while leaving us his debts!" Devit exclaims. " **That bastard is like a demon, damn it—!** "

"These are his bills! All in all: 100 guineas!" Jasdero says as he shows the bills. "We'll make you pay every bit of it, studeeent!"

"Debts to the enemy..." Krory says as Jasdevi cries. "I don't know what to say."

"That's why they're angry..." Lavi says.

Suddenly they hear a thud sound behind them and they see a rock that says, 'debt' on Allen's head.

"De... bts..." Allen mutters.

"W-what's wrong?" Krory asks.

"The word 'debts' seems to have done some damage to him too!" Lavi states.

Alice, Leenalee, and Chaozi see the state Allen is.

"Is Allen-kun okay?" Leenalee asks.

"Well, in the past Master put all of his debts to Allen." Alice informs.

100... A hundred guineas... A hundred..." Allen repeats.

"A—LLEN, HANG IN THERE!"Lavi shouts. "The rock! Remove the rock! The rock!"

"A hundred..."

"ALLEN!? Stop saying it, it's scary!"

"... Only... It's only 100 guineas right?" Horns sprout from Allen's head and breaks the rock. Causing Lavi to be shock. " **It's only a 100 guineas debt? Ahaha...** " Allen laughs darkly.

"A-A-Allen's turned black!" Lavi points out.

" **So what if you have to pay...** " Allen then glares at Jasdevi. " **Small change like that!** "

"Wha...!" Devit pauses.

"Wha—t!?" Jasdevi finishes.

" **If you compare it to my debts...** " Allen says.

" _ **What kind of debts did this kid have to pay!?**_ " Lavi thought.

"SMALL CHANGE!?" Devit shouts.

"We'll kill you, hee!" Jasdero also shouts.

"Besides... my Master isn't like some kind of demon...!" Allen says and points at Jasdevi. " **He is a true demon! If you want to deal with him, you'd better not be prepare for less than that!** "

Everyone except Alice is speechless from Allen's declaration and Alice face palms.

"Allen is the only person would say that about our Master when it's involve with debts."

"Buh..." Jasdero starts laughing.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Devit laughs.

"Don't fuck with us!" Jasdevi shouts and they start to shoot at Allen, causing an explosion.

"Jasdero! Let's us the 'Decieving Glasses'." Devit tells him.

"Hee!" Jasdero says.

Allen comes out of the smoke and skids on the floor. Then his left hand starts to shine.

"Purple Bomb!" Jasdevi says and shoots their bullet.

Suddenly, Allen quickly gets on the monument and attacks them. "Edge End!" Jasdevi lie on the monument, but Allen sees a doll figure of Jasdevi. "Eh...!"

"Yeah. Got you, idiot." Jasdevi dolls says.

All the Exorcists now has purple paint over their eyes.

"Wha-what is this!?" Krory questions.

"[Deceiving Glasses] You can't see us anymore. GYAHAHAHAHA!" Devit laughs.

"Tch. Where did they go!?" Lavi exclaims.

"Everyone! Look at the floor!" Leenalee shouts and they look at the floor that is already fill with keys.

"Wha... What's with this mountain of keys!?" Chaozi asks. "Since when..."

"Wait...?" Leenalee says. "These keys... they look like out one..."

"... Damn!" Lavi exclaims from realization and Alice also realizes.

"Allen!" Alice calls. "Do you still have our key!?"

Allen then searches the keys all over his body.

"It's not here!?" Allen exclaims. "It's not in my pocket anymore!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Devit laughs. "That's too bad."

"We've hidden your precious exit key... Hee hee!"

Allen, Alice, Lavi and Krory gather around Leenalee and Chaozi.

"You're staying in this room until we've killed the lot of you!"

The Exorcists now sees the archive has the sky replace by the bookshelves and the ceiling.

"WHAAA!?" The Exorcists and Chaozi shouts.

"The paint on my eyes; I can't remove it!" Lavi exclaims as he rubs his eyes on his sleeve.

"Don't wipe yourself on my clothes, you bastard!" Chaozi tells Lero as Lero rubs Chaozi's shoulder.

"Why Lero too?" Lero says. "Why Lero too!?"

"Damn such a troublesome opponent." Krory says.

"I'm sorry. Letting them steal the key is the biggest mistake of my life..." Allen apologizes as he sulks.

"Don't be depressed, Allen-kun." Leenalee reassures.

"Didn't they say that the paint on our eyes is called 'Deceiving Glasses'?" Alice asks.

"... Yes." Allen replies.

"All those keys on the floor... Though their shapes and weight is around the same as the one we've been carrying, they might be an illusion." Alice points out. "Which means **'there is only one key on the floor'**! **'This mountain of keys that conceals it;'** I wonder if it isn't our eyes deceiving us."

"... I see." Lavi says understanding the situation.

"Hee hee! That's right! Hee!" Jasdero says.

"You'll all be annihilated here, right in front of the exit you've struggle to get to!" Devit tells them. "The real key is lying right there! If you want to pick it up, then just pick it up!"

"But try to find it through out 'Deceiving Glasses'!" Jasdero adds.

"Bastards!" Lavi exclaims.

"And to deceiving your eyes even farther, the ones deceiving you, Jasdevi have vanished too! Hee hee!" Jasdevi laughs.

"Damn it..." Allen curses.

" **Just die already!** " They say and the Exorcists are surrounded by eight fire balls and they come towards them.

"WAH!" Allen yells as the fire balls hits them. However, the Exorcists evade the fire balls, but Chaozi's shoulder gets burn.

"UWAH!" He yells in pain.

"Chaozi-san!" Leenalee exclaims.

"Chaozi...!" Allen calls.

"This is bad! His back is badly burnt...!" Leenalee says.

"Are you all right, Chaozi!" Lavi asks.

"Damn it!" Allen exclaims and he turns around. "Crown Edge!" As he about to swing his left arm, small crowns appear on each fingers. "They are still somewhere in this room, right...!? In this case..." Several more crowns appears on his fingers. "I'LL DRAG THEM OUT!" Allen swings his arms causing the crowns to fly and hit everywhere in the room.

"Where are you aiming, idiot!?" Devit says.

"Green Bomb!" Jasdevi says and they fire a green blob at Allen, making him to be in the blob.

"Allen!" Lavi calls.

"Eeh... I can't breathe..." Allen drowns.

"Wait, I'll get you out of there right now!" Lavi tells him and he hits the blob with Iron Hammer that already has the fire seal. "Hiban!" The blob gets evaporate by the fire from Iron Hammer.

"HO—T!" Allen shouts.

As Lavi helps Allen, Leenalee takes off her jacket and wraps it around Chaozi's arm and Alice and Krory are standing next to them.

"Though we can see their attacks, we don't know where they're coming from." Chaozi says.

"What are we going to do!?" Leenalee asks and she looks up at Krory. "Krory?"

Krory goes down to Leenalee and puts his finger on his lips. "Shh. Please be a little more quiet, young lady."

"Allen, let me take care of these 'Deceiving Glasses'." Lavi whispers. "Until I find the real key, protect Leenalee and the others with Kuro-chan and Alice."

"Eh...!? But, Lavi, how will you find the real key...!?" Allen asks.

"That's my job, you know." Lavi answers as he points to himself. "The scratches, the dirt, all patterns of the plating of the real key were recorded in my head ever since I first saw it. There's no way glasses like these can deceive the successor of Bookman."

"All right! Then please find it within one minute!" Allen demands.

"Impossible!" Lavi says.

"As soon as you find the key, take Leenalee and Chaozi, and leave for the next exit. I'll throw Krory and Alice through the door immediately after. I'll leave it to you, Lavi."

"Allen...!"

"Blue Bomb!" Jasdevi shouts and Allen is immediately encases in ice.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouts.

"Find... the key... Lavi!" Allen says.

Krory then kicks the ice letting Allen to be out.

"I heard you, kid." Krory says. "Throwing me and Alice through the exit...?"

"Ah, you were listening?" Allen asks.

"Honestly, whether it's red head brats or Noah brats..." Krory then grabs Allen's wrist. "YOU'RE ALL JUST CHEEKY BRATS!" He suddenly throws Allen.

"WAAH!" Allen yells and crashes into the bookshelves. "I-t hurts~ Is it really good to get mad at me like this, Krory?"

"Hee! White-haired bastard, that hurts, hee!" Jasdero shouts.

"I'll kill you!" Devit tells Allen.

"Eh...!? Jasdevi...!?" Allen says.

"Duck, kid!" Krory shouts and Allen quickly ducks down as Krory punches the shelves.

"Kro...!" Allen pauses and Krory glares around.

"Tsk... They dodge? I should have thrown you harder." Krory says.

"Krory, could it be that you can see Jasdevi?" Allen asks.

"No." Krory answers flatly. "Ha, for some reason, I know where they are. **I want to bite them to death, and my blood is getting excited... Buahahaha...!** "

"I don't think that's something a human would ever say, Krory."

Krory opens his had and blonde hairs fall out. "Follow what I say and we will beat those kids, Allen."

"... Hair...?"

Krory then tells Allen what his plan is and charges where Jasdevi apparently is before he attacks them, but they evade him.

"Whoops!" Devit exclaims. "He's dead accurate!"

I won't let you escape!" Krory exclaims.

Jasdevi then sets their guns and fires at him, but Krory dodges the bullet and he starts to run up the bookshelves.

"WO—H!?" Jasdero shouts.

"Amazing! He's running vertical up the bookshelves! Amazing!" Devit exclaims and Krory curves downwards.

"Allen! Right there in front of you!" Krory tells Allen.

Allen quickly grabs Jasdevi and traps them.

"Geh..." Devit groans.

"WAH!" Allen yelps. "I... I don't see them. But I can definitely feel them in my hands... this feels strange."

Allen notices Jasdevi are not screaming.

" _They're not screaming?_ " Allen thought.

"What's wrong kids" Krory questions. " **Why are you so quiet?** "


	47. The Third Door

Chapter 47: The Third Door  
Inside the Ark; Second Room

"Mokoban." Lavi says after he slams the wood seal so the monument and rests his Iron Hammer on his shoulder. Then more wood seals appear around the monument. "Wind."

A tornado appears, surrounding the monument and all the keys are being suck into the tornado.

"Uwah, the mountain of keys is getting sucked in-lero!" Lero points out.

"Hurry up, Lavi!" Allen says.

"I'm sorry you have to hold them there like that." Krory apologizes to Allen.

" _With the recording eyes of the next Bookman I will find the next key!_ " Lavi thought.

As Alice, Leenalee, Chaozi, and Lero cough, the smoke clears and they see the mountain of keys disappear.

"The mountain of keys has disappeared..." Alice points out.

Then they look up and sees the keys are flying around in a sphere and Lavi is standing on the monument.

"Lavi." Leenalee calls and the sphere goes down to Lavi, letting him to enter the sphere.

Where Allen and Krory are

"What, this guy is a relative of Bookman?" Devit says.

" _Ah, they finally talk._ " Allen thought.

"Eh, it's no wonder **that he's here right now.** "

"...Huh?" Allen says.

"But the red hair that brings Cross to mind is irritating, right? Hee!" Jasdero points out.

"Yeah, it is, it is!" Devit agrees. "I'm getting so pissed off!"

"Dero is all muddled! My pure heart was tainted with a grudge towards Cross! Hee!"

"And the student that won't even repay the debts!"

"Pay now, you stupid student!"

"WHO IS PAYING!?" Allen yells.

" **Don't worry Allen.** " Krory says as fire wraps around his body. " **I'll end this quickly. Just hold them those brats tightly.** "

"Ah, yes!" Allen replies and he hears something muddle. He looks in front of him and sees a giant mud skull and several mud bodies on the skull. The bodies grab Allen's arms and he is speechless of the sight. Then the mud charges at Krory.

"What...!?" Krory exclaims. "WA—H!"

"What the hell is that!" Allen questions.

"My... My fangs have no effect!"

"LET ME GO!" Allen yells.

"Hehe, idiots, idiots." Devit says.

"Bleh, bleh!" Jasdero says.

"Eat them, 'Jasdevi's Grudge'!" Jasdevi orders and the skull opens its mouth.

"Wait...!" Krory trails off.

"Are you kidding me...!?" Allen finishes and the skull eats the two Exorcists. "UWAH!"

"Allen-kun, Krory!" Leenalee shouts and she runs toward the mud skull.

"Leenalee-san!" Chaozi calls.

"Leenalee!" Alice also calls and runs after her.

"Allen-kun!" Leenalee shouts again.

"Wait! Leenalee!" Alice shouts.

"Leenalee! Alice! Don't come any closer!" Allen shouts through the mud.

Suddenly, Leenalee falls over and she looks at her legs as Alice catches up to her.

"Leenalee!" Alice calls and sits next to her.

"Move..." Leenalee mutters. "Move...! You are my legs...! SO MOVE!"

Alice then feels someone covering her mouth and holding her arms."

"Can't move?" Devit asks Leenalee. "That's great! We are not even sure of that old vampire man's whereabouts, you know?"

"You two can be out shields! Hee hee!" Jasdero adds.

Then Jasdevi traps Alice and Leenalee in a ball.

"We got the two princesses!" Jasdevi announces.

Suddenly, a burst of light comes out of the skull, causing Alice, Leenalee, and Jasdevi to look at the mud skull.

"Let them go..." Allen demands as he gets out of the skull and his left hand glows. "Just let Leenalee and Alice go!"

" _Ooh? We got this guy pissed!?_ " Devit thought.

"Allen-kun/Allen!" Leenalee and Alice exclaims.

"Allen begins to attack Jasdevi, but they jump up with the ball that Leenalee and Alice are.

"We got an even more intense situation for you." Devit tells Allen.

"'Laughing, but this time he was really pissed off'." Jadevi sings. "'The Millennium Count'!"

Jasdevi shoot at Allen and the bullet changes into the Millennium Earl. The Earl then attacks Allen and he blocks the Earl's sword.

"The Earl...!" Allen exclaims.

" _An illusion!?_ " Allen thought.

He then jumps on the Earl's back to evade the Earl's next attack, causing the floor to be destroy.

" _His power is the real deal..._ " He thought as the Earl looks behind and attacks Allen again.

"Argh, damn it! I don't get it!" Allen says out loud as he blacks and the Earl swipes Allen away.

"LET US OUT!" Leenalee shouts and starts thrashing inside the ball. "Let us out right now!"

"Hee! Scary!" Jasdero exclaims.

"Shut up and calm down, you damned woman!" Devit tells her. "Want me to rape you, huh!? Honestly we don't care about any of you, as long as we can beat up Allen Walker that's good enough. So shut it and let us use both of you, idiot. Or should we get rid of you?"

Alice then had enough and punches where Devit is.

" **You...** " Alice growls.

"Devi—t!" Jasdero calls.

"You shouldn't treat people's lives like toys." Alice continues. "It's as though you're still kids even though we are about the same age...! You're simply fools to look strong! For someone who treats this as a kids game, Allen who knows the importance of life is a lot stronger than you!"

Where Allen is

Allen continues to block the Earl's attack.

"Leenalee! Alice!" Allen shouts. "Move, Earl! Cross Grave!"

A light cross engraves on the Earl's body, but it has no affect on the Earl and he continues to attack Allen. However, Allen dodge rolls from the Earl's attack and he lands for away from the Earl.

" _Even though I hit him directly, he is unaffected...!?_ " Allen thought.

" **That fatass...!** " Krory growls.

Krory attacks the Earl and grabs the handle to kick the Earl's neck. Then Allen rush towards the Earl.

"Edge End!" Allen exclaims as he slashes the Earl.

Three black balls appear front of Allen and Krory and they are zap by the Earl's command.

"Wah..." Krory gasps as he and Allen fall on the floor.

The Earl then spins his sword as he dances around.

"I just don't understand what this is..." Allen says.

"Damn it! Even with that kind of body, he's so durable!" Krory exclaims.

"Even though it's not the real Earl-tama, carelessness will get you killed-leroro~"

" _Ah, so he isn't real after all...!_ " Allen and Krory thought.

"This thing is a hindrance, but..." Allen trails off.

"We must find a way to rescue Leenalee and Alice." Krory finishes.

Then the fake Earl flies toward them.

"Here it comes!" Allen exclaims.

Meanwhile

Devit hits Alice and she lies on the floor.

"Alice!" Leenalee calls and she picks Alice up.

"I won't hear you making fun of us a second time, alright?" Devit says. "What's with this 'Allen is stronger'! Look over there, he's getting beaten."

"Gyaha! He's seriously getting it!" Jasdero agrees.

Allen and Krory crash into the bookshelves from the Earl's attack.

"What are you doing, kid!?" Krory questions. "Can't you hurry up and get to where our princesses are!?"

"Then please try to restrain the Earl properly, Krory." Allen asks him.

"Sorry, even with all my strength it's challenging." Krory tells Allen. "Somehow you have to get there."

"Yes."

"He's definitely... get here..." Alice says. "It may not look so... but he has a super human willpower. **He will come and beat a kid like you in no time!** "

Suddenly the walls of the monument starts to have keyhole-like shapes and they begins to shine.

"WHAT!" Devit exclaims.

The paint that the Exorcists, Chaozi, and Lero have disappear.

"Lavi...!" Allen exclaims. "He found the key!"

The walls open like doors and the Earl is being suck into the monument.

"The monument is the next door!?" Leenalee exclaims and the Earl disappears.

"WE CAN SEE YOU!" Allen and Krory shout as they come closer to Jasdevi and punch both of them. Causing Jasdevi to crash into the bookshelves.

"Hey... Why didn't you use your left hand?" Krory asks.

"Because of the claws there is no way to make a fist..." Allen replies. "I wanted to pay them back for hitting Alice first..." He and Krory clutches their hand. "In any case..."

"That felt good!" Both of them says.

"Even though their trick made made no sense and was hard to deal with. In the end those guys were rather weak." Krory says. "Brats."

"I'm sorry, Leenalee, Alice!" Allen apologizes. "I'll get you two out."

"No, I'm sorry I got caught even though Alice was with me." Leenalee says.

Alice notices Jasdevi's arms are out of the pile of books.

"A-Allen." Alice calls.

" **Brats. Brats. You're really making fun of us...** " Jasdevi says. " **Let's end this game... I'll seriously kill you...** "

Jasdevi emerges out of the pile and covering their faces. Then the Exorcists hears something pulsing.

"What the hell...?" Lavi says.

Alice then activates Silver (twin swords) and cuts the ball open, so both her and Leenalee can get out.

"Somehow the air is getting heavier." Allen points out.

"Hurry up and get Leenalee out of here, Allen, Alice." Krory tells them. "This is really tiresome. With these Noahs' abilities, we can't predict what is going to happen next."

The area where Jasdevi stand starts to warp around.

"Though they seemed like they wanted to make fun of us at first, now they are pissed." Krory adds. "I hate kids are difficult to handle."

"There was one cradle..." Jasdevi sings. "There was one inside the cradle..." They point their guns at each other. "The one became two. There was one cradle; there was one start lost in the fog. shaking in a graveyard until it disappeared."

Then they fire their guns and they are still standing.

"They shot each other!?" Allen exclaims.

"Jasdevi's shadows are starts to merge together.

"Their shadows are merging...!" Leenalee points out.

They then see smoke is coming from Jasdevi's bodies, covering the room.

"Be careful, Krory!"Allen warns.

"Pff. I'm willing to see what's coming next."

"Allen! Alice! Krory!" Lavi calls. "Idiot! Get away from there! LOOK UP!"

Above them, a shadow appears and the smoke is getting absorb by the shadow. Suddenly, something quickly throws Krory towards the shelves. His blood covers the books on the shelves as he lies there.

"Eh...?" Alice says. "Kro..."

"Krory...!" Allen finishes.

As the smoke is being absorbs, a man stands in front of Krory.

The man wears a long red robe with hearts on his shoulders and sports very long, blond and black hair. He also have dark lips and some level of fangs on his teeth.

" **The first down...** " The man says.

"Who is...!?" Lavi says.

" **We, Jasdero and Devit were originally a single Noah.** " The man says. " **We're Jasdevi.** "

" _They merged!_ " Lavi thought.

Allen suddenly charges at Jasdevi and attacks him.

"How dare you... do that to Krory!" Allen shouts.

" **Haha! That vampire bastard! He kept making fun of us so we had to hit him!** " Jasdevi exclaims. " **Isn't the blood great for him!** "

When Jasdevi touches Allen he is tie to a star behind him, subsequently, causing him to be in pain.

"Argh... arg..." Allen grunts in pain.

" **What should we do with you, Allen?** " Jasdevi asks. " **I know. How do you like to become a 'bomb'? A bomb that will destroy that door!** " He points at the door.

" _They plan to smash Allen on the door to break it!?_ " Lavi thought.

"Allen-kun!" Leenalee shouts.

Then someone punches the star that Allen is tied to, shatters. Alice runs over to Allen and catches him before he hits the ground.

" **The vampire...!** " Jasdevi exclaims.

Allen and Alice look at the person and see that Krory saved Allen.

"I am not a vampire..." Krory mutters. "I am Arystar Krory...!"


	48. Believing and Moving Forward

Chapter 48: Believing and Moving Forward  
Inside the Ark; Second room

Krory is standing in front of Allen and Alice as he breathes heavily.

"I am not a vampire...!" Krory exclaims. "I am Arystar... Arystar Krory...! Don't call me a vampire...!"

" **Eh, that's just how we see it, you know...** " Jasdevi says. " **You can still move even though you lost so much blood. Are you really a monster?** "

Krory then falls over before Lavi and Allen catch him.

"Krory!" Allen yells.

"Are you all right!?" Alice asks.

"Weren't you badly injured m—..." Lavi stops when he sees the wound and Alice covers her mouth.

"I am all right." Krory assures.

After touching Krory, Allen looks at his hand that is cover in blood.

"Krory..." Allen calls. "This... This wound..."

"... How many bottles of Chomesuke's blood do you have left...?" Lavi asks.

"... Three..." Krory answers.

Lavi looks at the door behind them.

" _The door is still open._ " Lavi thought. " _We can't wait any longer..._ "

" **You won't get away.** " Jasdevi says. " **Because I will kill every single one of you!** "

Jasdevi put his hand out and a wave of air shoots at Allen, forcing him to fly.

"UWAH!" Allen shouts.

"ALLEN!" Lavi yells and Jasdevi steps on his head. "YOU... HIBAN!"

The fire seal appears below of Jasdevi and fire shoots up, engulfing Jasdevi.

" **HO** **—T! HO—T!** " Jasdevi exclaims.

"What... I won...!?" Lavi says.

Suddenly Jasdevi reaches to Lavi face, startling him.

" **It's hot...~** " Jasdevi says as he smiles. " **It's very hot~~** " He then punches Lavi and glares at Krory. His hair turns into spears and stabs Krory.

"GGH...!" He grunts as he grabs on one of the spears. Jasdevi then punches Krory. "GAAH!"

" **Right now, our attacks, our toughness, aren't so child-like as thought anymore, right?** " Jasdevi says and shoots a beam at Krory. " **Now! 'Jasdevi' is the imaginary 'strongest body' we materialized!** "

Krory falls to the ground and he tries to get up. "GH...!"

Allen uses Cross Grave and Lavi slams Iron Hammer on Jasdevi, but he blocks both attacks.

"... Damn!" Allen curses and Jasdevi kicks him.

Lavi continues his attack and slams Iron Hammer. "YAAH!"

" **Your way too slow!** " Lavi looks up and sees Jasdevi sitting on Iron Hammer, playing with his hair. " **Instead of depending on this kind of Anti-Akuma Weapon, shouldn't you train your body, Exorcist?** "

Jasdevi gets off Iron Hammer and sends a wave of air at Lavi.

"GUH!" Lavi grunts as blood comes out from his mouth.

Alice stabs Silver (Twin swords form) and several stakes coming out of the floor, coming toward Jasdevi. He jumps up and uses one of the stakes to make his to fly toward Alice.

" **You will never defeat us!** " Jasdevi says and kicks Alice where Allen is.

"A—H!" Alice screams and crashes on Allen.

Krory then grabs Jasdevi's hiar and pulls him.

" **Eh?** "

"Allen! Alice! Lavi!" Krory calls and holds Jasdevi. "Take Leenalee and the others out though the door!"

"Eh..." Chaozi mutters.

"Krory...?" Leenalee callls.

" **Let me go, pervert!** " Jasdevi demands and pierces through Krory, causing him to cough up blood.

"GO...!"

Then the floor starts to crack and the room starts to rumble.

"An earthquake...!" Allen says.

"This roon begins to collapse-lero!" Lero exclaims.

"Allen! Alice! Lavi!" Krory calls. "Hurry up! This room has reach its limits! We can't... let anyone to stay in this room any longer!"

" **LET... ME... GO...!** " Jasdevi exclaims.

"I'll stay too...!" Allen suggests.

"HURRY UP AND GO!" Krory shouts.

"But you're wounded!"

"That's why! I won't.. be able to fight anymore with that wound! If there is an enemy... in the next room... who will protect Leenalee and Chaozi...! Allen... Alice... Lavi... there is no one else I can believe in... I'm telling you to go...! I BELIEVE IN YOU! GO!"

The air releases from the broken floor, blocking the rest of the Exorcists' view.

"Krory..." Leenalee calls.

"Exorcist-sama!" Chaozi yells.

"KRORY!"

Allen begins to remember Kanda's and Krory's words.

* * *

"You go ahead."Kanda says.

"GO!" Krory shouts.

* * *

"Ah... _I see... to us... Even believing is important..._ " Allen thought.

"Let's go, Allen." Alice says and Allen nods.

"LAVI!" He calls and they run toward Leenalee and Chaozi. Allen grabs Leenalee and Lavi grabs Chaozi and they rush toward the door with Alice following them. They jump through the door as Leenalee struggles to get off Allen.

"KRORY!" Leenalee shouts. "Stop... He's been injured so much. If we don't go back..."

"Leenalee..." Allen calls.

"Let me go! At this rate, we'll be separated. I don't want that!"

"LEENALEE!" Allen shouts and she becomes silent. Allen then pats both of her cheeks. "I'll be all right. All of us definitely return home together. Krory and Kanda too. I haven't give up either! We'll keep struggling and I'll protect everyone, that's what I believe.

"You're not like the usual strong Leenalee." Alice points out as she goes to Allen and Leenalee. "After all, aren't you like a big sister, Leenalee...?"

Lavi then moves Allen's head. "Your **big** brothers won't give up either!"

"OUCH!" Allen exclaims.

"On top of that, Kuro-chan is still carrying the three bottles of Akuma blood he got from Chomesuke." Lavi continues. "That Kuro-chan. he can do it! So have faith, Leenalee. You have no choice but to have faith and fight."

* * *

~Later~

Allen, Alice, Leenalee, Lavi, and Chaozi are climbing upstairs and Leenalee starts to breathe heavily.

"Are you okay, Leenalee?" Alice asks.

"Are your legs in pain?" Allen asks.

"I'm fine, I can walk." Leenalee tells them. "But that's not saying much, since you're pulling me along, Allen-kun. I can't exactly be high and mighty about it."

"No no. I don't mind at all." Allen reassures.

" **If Komui finds out, you'll get into big trouble.** " Lavi says. " **Isn't good that Timcanpy's gone off somewhere, Allen~?** "

"Haha... I wonder where Timcanpy went." Allen says.

"I wanna be at the front too~~ Let's switch."

"You're real motive's so obvious, Lavi."

" _We'll definitely go back home together._ " Leenalee remembers Allen's words.

* * *

"I haven't given up either! We'll keep struggling and I'll protect everyone, that's what I believe."

* * *

Leenalee squeezes Allen's hand.

" _Allen-kun. Ever since you came back with Alice, you've become a little stronger, huh... I... I didn't think I was this weak. I can't deal with my Innocence, and I'm uneasy... and scared._ " She continue. " _A while ago, I thought of a terrible thing._ "

"Leenalee?" Allen calls.

" _Earlier, I... thought of... a terrible thing... a terrible 'future'..._ "

Leenalee imagines everyone lying around her, dead.

" _Don't...! Don't think about it! You can't! Not until your heart can't fight anymore! If you don't... the darkness will take advantage of you. You have to believe. More... More..._ "

"I have to keep trying." She says out loud.

Everyone looks at Leenalee.

" _Ah! I said it out loud!_ " She thought.

"'Keep trying'?" Allen repeats. "So you really are straining your legs, Leenalee!?"

"I-it's not what you're thinking! It's just that as soon as we return to the Order, I'll have to do some basic training..."

"Urgh! What serious things are you thinking about, Leenalee!?" Lavi exclaims. "I'm going to sleep! You gotta sleep on these kind of things!"

"I-I'll be fine. Even if I don't sleep, really."

"Someone put a blanket over me!"

" _Ah, it's exactly how Komui-san said it'd be._ " Allen thought.

"This is bad, Leenalee. You have to think more sexy thoughts or else you'll never find a lover!"

Allen then kicks Lavi and Leenalee grabs Lavi's collar.

"It's none of your business, Lavi!" Leenalee yells.

"That's impolite, Lavi!" Allen also yells.

"OW!" Lavi touches where Allen kicked him. "It's... It's none... of my business, but..." He trails off. "W-when we get back, what're you gonna do, Allen, Alice?"

"I'll eat." Allen answers. "I'll eat every possible dish Jerry-san can make. ALL OF THEM!"

" _Aah, as I thought..._ " Lavi thought.

" _Th-this is bad..._ " Leenalee thought.

"As for me, maybe I'll remember more about my past." Alice says.

"Could it be that you remember!" Leenalee exclaims.

"Just a little bit." Alice scratches her cheek. "Apparently, I have a little sister."

"EH!?" Leenalee and Lavi shouts.

"Really, Alice!" Lavi says and she nods. "Then can you tell us what she's like!"

"Well, she kind of looks a lot like me."

"Then you and your sister are twins!" Lavi exclaims and Alice nervously laughs.

"Pff, ahahahahaha." Chaozi laughs and everyone looks at him. "AH! I-I'm sorry. Just seeing you Exorcists right now, it's as if you're similar to us, the ordinary people... Because they say things like you're the Apostle of God, I thought that the way you all thought was much more different from ordinary people. Like how you say jokes, and laughs and like you fear..."Chaozi clutches his chest. "I didn't think you have something like that...!"

Allen puts his hand on Chaozi's hand and squeezes it.

"Just one more... If we climb over what awaits us beyond this, we can definitely get back home." Allen says and Alice looks at Chaozi.

"When you feel uneasy, think about fun things. You'll feel better." Alice says. "It's all right."

"A—rgh! Don't be so carefree at a time like this-lero!" Lero says. "You have such wishful thinking. Don't you understand that there's no hope yet-lero!"

"It's not like that, Lero." Allen says.

" _He used my name...!_ " Lero thought.

"The things I want to do with everyone most when I get home is to say 'I'm back' to Komui-san and the others. No matter what how faint out hopes are, even if we don't have anything that we can rely on. I will never give us." Allen then smiles at Lero.

" _How cones he can say that, even now...?_ " Lero thought and Lavi looks at Allen.

" _Your feelings are so strong, you're almost dazzling._ " Lavi thought. " _What are you carrying upon your shoulders, together with that clownish Innocence...? It is as if like that light, you are going to fade away..._ "

As they all go through the light, Road run towards Allen.

"AALLE—N!" Road calls and she hugs Allen.

"Road...!" Allen calls.

"Kyoho~" Road then kisses Allen on the lips, shocking to the Exorcists and Lero. Once she separates the kiss, Allen is in a shock.

"WHAT...!?" Everyone shouts and Lero charges at Road.

"Road-tama! You can't kiss an Exorcists-lero!" Lero exclaims.

"Ah, Lero~" Road calls.

"Allen?" Lavi calls as he shakes him. "Hey, Allen!"

"Road, what are you...?" Tyki asks as he sits at the table with food on it. "Did you like the boy that much?"

"Al~len Walk~er~~" The Cell Roron calls.

"It's the first time I've seen you give something like a kiss to someone other than the Millennium Count." Tyki points out.

"I won't give you one, Tyki~" Road says.

The Exorcists stay silent as Allen wipes his mouth.

"What are you doing, sit down." Tyki tells them. "While I was waiting for you, I got hungry, so how about dining together? I wanted to talk to you before fighting.

"I have to refuse." Allen declines. "I take my time to eat when I have it."

"That time? Don't you want to know how much of it you have left?"

"Outside. It's a superb view." Road states and Allen rushes toward the window with his Exorcists companions behind him.

"Allen!" Lavi yells.

Once they look out the window, they see the town is gone.

"The town is... gone..." Alice trails off.

"I don't think you even have an hour." Tyki states. "All that's left is where we are, nothing but this tower. Apart from here, everything else has collapsed and been destroyed."

Alice remembers both Kanda and Krory. "No way..."

Road then kicks the door, causing the Exorcists to look at her.

"What are you...!" Alice stops when Road chains the door.

"Sit down." Road says.

"Take a seat, Exorcists." Tyki says as he drinks the wine from the cup. "Or are you too scared?"

Allen walks toward the table and slams his hand on the table. Tyki then notices Alice, causing her to flinch and move closer to Allen.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tyki takes out a small crystal ball from his pocket. "The Millennium Count said that this is for the girl's memories."

The Allen, Alice, Leenalee and Lavi widen their eyes from Tyki's words.

"Why does the Earl knows that?" Alice questions.

"Who knows. All I heard was that the girl lost her memories and has some kind of power."

"I-I..." Alice stutters.

Then the ball floats up and flies toward Alice. Once the ball gets near her, a ripple effect appears above her chest and is goes through as her eyes become dull. After that, Alice collapses and Allen catches her.

"Alice!" Allen calls and checks her pulse.

"Hey, Alice!" Lavi calls.

"It's fine. She's just asleep." Allen states.

"Thank goodness." Leenalee says in relief.

"But why did Alice suddenly collapse like that?" Lavi asks.

"She's probably recalling her memories," Road says and the Exorcists look at her.

"Anyways, take a seat." Tyki says and Allen glares at him.


	49. Talk Before the Battle

Chapter 49: Talk Before the Battle  
Inside the Ark; the tower

The Exorcists are sitting at the table while Alice is sleeping, recalling her lost memories.

"Now, it looks like we can finally take our time to talk, boy." Tyki says and Allen continues glaring at him. "Don't make that face. I haven't set any traps. Didn't I say that there'd be no cheating?"

Road then gets near Allen and hugs him, to Lero's dismay.

"It'll be all right, Allen." She reassures. "On this tower's top floor, my door is prepared properly and everything."

"... It would be pleasing if it lead outside properly as well." Allen says.

"Fufu."

Leenalee looks down and clutches her hands. She then recalls Tyki's words.

* * *

"Apart from here, everything else has collapsed and been destroyed."

* * *

" _Kanda... Krory... We let those two behind... That means..._ " Leenalee thought and she tightens her fists. Then Lavi squeezes her hand.

"Get a hold of yourself, Leenalee." Lavi tells her. "Allen's trying his best as well."

" _That's right... I had decision to try my best..._ " She thought. " _Get a hold of yourself, Leenalee. This isn't the time to be crying._ "

"What was it that you want to discuss, Lord Tyki Mikk?" Allen asks. "Or is it Mr. 'Sticky-fingers and immoral orphan and tramp'?"

"Don't be so cold, boy." Tyki says. "An Exorcist made a Noah stripped down to his underwear. Was that the first time you did it? Do you think it was destiny for it to be us?"

" **Not really.** There are a lot of people that I've stripped down to their underwear in cards."

"Ooh! What a dark thing to say! Are you really 15?"

"... Is is about this Innocence?" Allen asks as he shows his left hand. Then Tyki smirks.

"The truth is... I was pretty shocked. I'm sure that I broke it down."

"But you couldn't break it down, right? After all it's right here."

Both Allen and Tyki stare at each other before Road speaks up.

"Oh? Have you gotten interested in the Innocence now, Tyki?" She asks.

Just a little bit." Tyki answers. "So anyways, boy, is it because of that left arm that you're alive even though Teez ate through your heart?"

"Your heart...!?" Lavi exclaims.

"Allen-kun!" Leenalee calls.

"Hey, I didn't hear about this this, Allen! You took that kind of injury!?"

" _Even though I kept quiet about it..._ " Allen thought.

"A part of my Innocence became a part of my heart. There's no problem at all." He reassures.

" _Allen too...!?_ " Lavi thought and remembers Bookman's words on Anita's ship.

* * *

"The Innocence saves its conformer; this is an 'exception'!"

* * *

" _For real...? It wasn't just Leenalee...! Allen was saved by his Innocence too._ " Lavi continues. " _There are two 'exceptions'! 'Leenalee Lee' and 'Allen Walker'. Leenalee's 'exception equaling 'the possibility of being the heart' might've been too easy! The 'Heart' is found withing one. Is there a different meaning within these two's 'exceptions'?_ "

" _ **Have you recorded it, Bookman?**_ " Road asks through telepathy, causing Lavi to widen his eyes and looks at Road.

" _... Just now...?_ "

Road puts her finger above her lips.

"Road, isn't about time to you let go of the boy?" Tyki asks as he lights up the cigarette.

"EH~ BUT I LOVE HIM!" Road exclaims as she squeezes Allen tighter.

"Um..." Allen mutters.

"Hey, hey, nothing going to come out of a love between an Exorcist and a Noah." Tyki states. "You know, the Millennium Count's scenario if demise? Half of he's taking part in it just to have fun." Tyki then stands up. "As expected. you gotta be evil to have fun. Yeah thanks to you, boy, I'm little self conscious now." He breathes out the smoke from the cigarette. " **Extermination? I see that you're going serious try and do it.** "

A black butterfly flies towards Leenalee and its about to land on her shoulder. but Allen stabs the butterfly.

"Tyki Mikk, I have something I want to say as well. If you lay a hand on my comrades... anymore than this I may end up killing you." Allen warns and gets on the table. "Leenalee, believe in me. I will take him down." He begins to run toward Tyki.

"I don't hate you, but..." Tyki brings his hand out and Teez comes out.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouts as he gets up. Road gets in front of Lavi by standing on Lero.

"You know, Tyki likes Allen too." She tells him. "Don't get in the way~ Play with me, Bookman~"

Allen and Tyki clash each other.

"Let's have the last dance boy." Tyki says and they distance from each other. "Boy, what are you thinking right now? Are you happy that we've agreed to kill each other? It was pretty fun when you defeated us at card, right?"

"Don't put a joker face, just tell me. It's sad." Allen says. "At the time I met you, you were aloof from the world. You had the traits of a human and you were human. If it could come true, this is all I'd want. It would have been good of we just played poker, and nobody died."

* * *

Meanwhile

Leenalee and Chaozi are trap in a die and Alice is lying inside a separated box.

"Alice! Leenalee! Chaozi!" Lavi calls.

"W-we're okay, Lavi! It looks like we've just been shut in..." Leenalee says.

"Yeah." Chaozi confirms.

"Right now I'm simply shutting then in, just for you." Road says. "So? Let's pay, Bookman?"

"The eldest child of the Clan of Noah. 'Road' was it?" Lavi then activates Iron Hammer. "I'll pay, on the condition that if I win, you're gonna havta let these three go."

"Yup. Fine with me." Road agrees and black aura envelops Road and Lavi.

"Lavi!" Leenalee calls. "Lavi!?"

Meanwhile

Tyki spreads his arms and multiple butterflies come out of his arms. "Teez."

"Crown Clown." Allen calls and the cloak stretches out. "Belt!" The cloth webs comes out from Allen's glove to destroy the butterflies.

"LAVI!" Leenalee shouts, causing Allen to look at the other side of the table and sees two boxes. Allen then blocks Tyki's attack.

"Poor Eye patch-kun. It would've been better if I broke his heart down instead of him being Road's opponent~" Tyki says. "But I'm concentrating right now."

Allen commands Crown Belt to Tyki, by he jumps away from the attack and stands in air.

"... I see. You're ability is to able to pass through objects at will, isn't it?" Allen asks.

"Yeah. I can 'choose' the things I want to touch at will." Tyki replies. "In other words, I can even tread on air I have the privilege to 'choose' for everything in this world. But isn't your 'Innocence' different? Because 'everything in this world' doesn't apply to you guys."

Allen raises his right arm and the gloves fingers stretch upward to the ceiling, carrying Allen as well. When he reaches to ceiling, he flips around to sit on it and Tyki breathes out the smoke. Allen closes his eyes as his left hand starts to glow and three Teez start to come out of Tyki's body and they fly up. Once one of the Teez screams, both Allen and Tyki come toward each other and they clash. Tyki keeps attacking Allen as he blocks Tyki's attacks. The three Teez form black spheres above their mouths and attack Allen. Suddenly, one of the Teez is stabs through by Allen's Crown Belt while the other two dodge Crown Belt. Then Tyki attacks Allen again, but Allen uses Crown Grave to block, subsequently, Tyki pushes Allen out of the tower and the butterflies follow them. Leenalee and Chaozi watches Allen being pushed by Tyki.

"Allen-kun. Lavi...!" Leenalee calls.

Alice fingers start to twitch before the black aura disappears, leaving Lavi sitting on the ground with his eyes lifeless.

"LAVI!?" Leenalee shouts.

"Exorcist-sama!" Chaozi yells.

"Lavi, what's wrong? Answer me, Lavi! What's wrong! LAVI! LAVI!"

"Lero, lero~ Lero is scared of Road-tama's ability the most-lero~" Lero says.

"Fu fu~ Now then, I wonder just where I'd have to stab the future Bookman's heart for blood to gush out~" Road says. " **When it's crimson it's pretty~ If it's amber that'd be nice~** "

After Road says that, Alice slowly begins to open her eyes.

Outside of the tower

Allen lands on one of the pillars and looks at Tyki.

"Don't fall down, boy." Tyki says as he attacks him again, breaking the pillar in the process.

Then Crown Belt ties around Tyki's arm and Allen follows the belt as his left arm starts to glow before he attack Tyki. As the pillar falls down into the void, Allen and Tyki exchange blows to each other. Then Tyki lands on the water as Allen is in the air with Crown Belt in the water for support. As Tyki stands on the water, the water turns black and multiple of Teez come out with black spheres above their mouths. Once they fire at Allen, the mask from Crown Clown moves to Allen's face and the cape stretches out to destroy the Teez.

"That looks like a full body armor, doesn't it?" Tyki asks. "Rather than being a 'clown' the ways of a white devil fit you to a tee, boy. This is giving he the thrills. **I'll break you, one more time, with this hand...! Just like that night... I'll pick your left arm once more, boy. Are you ready?** "

Allen takes off the mask and puts it by his neck.

" _He's coming! The Earl and Noah's Family have the power to destroy Innocence._ " He thought. " _I can't forget the feeling from that time._ "

Allen remembers the time when Tyki destroyed with left arm at the bamboo thicket in China.

* * *

~Flashback; before coming to Japan~

Allen and Alice are following the butterfly inside the Ark to Japan.

"Are you listening, Allen-kun, Alice?" Komui asks. "If you two encounter the Noahs again and they try to destroy you Innocences, you must try to evade them. You can't stop their attacks directly. Just as the Akuma's and the Noahs' weakness is Innocence, the Innocence's weakness is also the Noahs. Like the light and the dark, there is also the balance in their nature. Even with your 'Crown Clown'. The truth will never change. Allen-kun, you can't lose your Innocence ever again..."

* * *

~Present~

Tyki flies towards Allen with a black sphere surrounding him.

"Heh... you aren't running away?" Tyki asks.

" _I'm sorry, Komui-san! I won't..._ " Allen uses Cross Grave to block. " _RUN AWAY!_ "

"Guh..." He grunts from the force of the sphere.

"You can't stop it, you know? This is absolute power!" Tyki exclaims. "You Exorcists cling onto your 'God'. I'll free you, boy!"

Cracks appear on Allen's left arm from the Noah's power and causing Allen to widen his eyes.

" **You are going to be smashed. Allen Walker.** "

Inside the tower

Leenalee notices something is coming toward her and Chaozi and it crashes into the cube that those two are in.

"WHAO!" Chaozi shouts.

"KYAA!" Leenalee screams.

"What the...!?"

The smoke clears off and they see Allen was the one who crashed into the cube.

"Allen-kun?" Leenalee calls. "ALLEN-KUN!"

"Ouch... so one blow isn't enough, huh..." Tyki says as he lands inside the tower. "You are quite sturdy for someone who just evolved. But the next one will end it. Just don't try to resist anymore, okay?" He walks towards Allen as the black aura that surrounds Tyki slowly disperse. "Hey, Road."

"Tyki, I told you, you're being too harsh on Allen~" Road complains.

"Just let it pass."

"This... this is bad." Chaozi states. "Get up, Exorsist-sama! Get up!"

Don't come any closer!" Leenalee says. "Don't... DON'T TOUCH MY COMRADE!"

"My heart hasn't been smashed yet..." Allen manages to say and brings his left arm up. "I will never... let you guys... escape... from the darkness!"


	50. New Power

Sorry for the wait! I was busy typing my other story, Magi and the Vulpe that I almost forgot about it. If your wondering about Frontier in Fairy Tail, I'm still writing the fifth chapter so don't worry about it.

Anyways, here's Chapter 50, enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 50: New Power  
Inside the Ark; inside the tower

Allen is leaning on the cube as he heavily breathes out and holding his injured left arm.

"What's wrong?"Tyki asks. "You can't be happy that I've broken your arm down, right?"

Allen suddenly coughs up blood and he wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Allen-kun, you can't let the Noah's power to touch you! It's isn't just your Innocence being affected. As a parasite-type, your body suffers the load too, you know!?" Leenalee reminds Allen.

Allen looks back at Leenalee and smiles at her as his blood falls off from his mouth.

 _"Allen-kun…?"_ Leenalee thought.

"Tyki Mikk." Allen calls. "There is something about us Exorcists that you don't understand… You think Exorcists are mere humans and by destroying their Anti-Akuma Weapon which is Innocence… they will become powerless since they are _mere_ humans." He then glares at Tyki. "But opponents that you should really afraid of are those humans." The cross from Allen's left arm starts to shine." Even if the power is given to them by the Innocence, yet the one handing the power are those humans and the hearts as Exorcists." His left hand starts to heal from the light. "My heart is tied to the Innocence."

 _"No way."_ Leenalee thought. _"His arm that should've been injured is…"_

"Unless my body that is the vessel perishes. I will continue to exist as an Exorcist." Allen continues. "What's important to me is… to exist in this world…!"

Tyki sees his body rips apart.

"Tyki?" Road calls.

 _"Wha…!?"_ Tyki thought and looks at his hand which it is still attaches to his body.

"To put is simply," Allen's left arm becomes restored. "You can't break my Crown Clown down."

 _"He recovered his Anti-Akuma Weapon!?"_ Leenalee thought.

Then Tyki's hair falls down.

 _"Tyki?"_ Road thought.

 _"What was that just now…?"_ Tyki thought. _"For a brief moment… my body felt the sensation of dying…? That impact was… me being pressed down by the Innocence's spirit? Or is it that…"_

"Tyki Mikk." Allen calls. "All of you have underestimated us humans for too much!"

Tyki then grins and puts his hand on his face. **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who do you think you are…? Okay. I get it. So if I don't kill the boy first, that Innocence won't die, huh?"**

"Ah!" Road exclaims as she stands up.

"Road-tama, what's wrong-lero?" Lero asks.

"Tyki's snapped~" She replies as on aura surrounds her body.

" ** _Reject. Reject. Reject. Reject. Reject._** " Tyki thought as he puts his arm in front of him, pointing at Allen and Tyki shoots a large beam at him.

"Many thanks for the sermon, Exorcist." Tyki says. "I'll show you my abilities as a present."

Road quickly moves away from the range of the beam with three boxes that has Alive, Leenalee, Chaozi, and Lavi.

"ARRGH~ That was close~~!" Road says.

"If Road-tama wasn't noticed and was late for just a second, Lero would've been swallowed together with these guys-lero!"

"This is…!" Leenalee trails off.

"Ah! Lavi-san! Alice-san!" Chaozi calls when he sees Alice and Lavi next to them. "It's no use, he really isn't resonding! He's been invaded by Road's ability… And Alice-san hasn't awake yet."

"Lavi… keep trying…!" Leenalee says and looks at Alice. "Alice… you have to wake up…!"

The tower starts to break apart from the sphere.

"Tyki is serious-lero." Lero points out.

"Hey, wait~ Do you want this place to get smashed up~?" Road asks Tyki.

"Road, what is this? What happened to Allen-kun!?" Leenalee asks.

"Allen is inside that." Road replies. "That's a little dangerous~ Tyki is able to choose for all creation as the Noah of 'Pleasure'. If you look at the space in Allen's surroundings… he's probably rejected the atmosphere and created a vacuum. Now that he can't breathe and at this rate, Allen's body may be destroyed."

Inside the sphere, Allen is suffering inside.

"…The likes of humans, when they lose, they can't choose anything and die." Tyki says. "I can feel your concern for all in that youth. For from making me afraid, it's making me throw up. Hey, boy. Let me kill you at my own pace…"

"Allen," Road calls. "Can't you do it?"

"Be broken down by me, boy." Tyki adds and enters the vacuum. "Does it hurts, boy? I created a vacuum so you can't breathe. That's obvious, huh…" Allen looks at Tyki. "Of course I'm free, even inside this."

Then Allen's Anti-Akuma Weapon deactivates and his left arm turns back to the black arm.

 _"Damn it."_ Allen thought. _"Ino… ce…nce…"_

"So you're still conscious…? It's hopeless. Just give up, boy. I'll cleanly destroy that clown along with your corpse. The Millennium Count alone is more than enough as a clown."

 _"Sh… it… Is it because of the vacuum…? My arm is tightening up…"_ Allen thought. _"I can't activate…"_ Allen then passes out from the vacuum.

Outside of the vacuum, Leenalee hangs her head and scratches the wall.

"Kuuh!" Leenalee mutters.

"Leenalee-san…?" Chaozi calls.

"I can't take this…" Leenalee says. "I can't take this anymore… In a place like this, just… just to watch my comrades fighting…"

"Leenalee stands up as she wipes away on her eyes. She then kicks the wall of the cube. However, due to the hardness of the wall, Leenalee falls down, but she stands up again and continues to kick the wall again.

"Leenalee-san…!?" Chaozi calls.

"That's useless, Leenalee." Road says. "You can't activate your Innocence with your legs either…"

Leenalee collapses and Chaozi catches her.

"Wait…! Leenlaee-san! Your legs are…" Chaozi trails off.

"Let go of me…" Leenalee demands.

"If you keep going, then your legs will become useless! Right now you're powerless, aren't you!?"

"Even so, I'm an Exorcist…" Leenalee says. "I live… for the sake of fighting…"

Inside the vacuum

Allen becomes conscious again with his left eye activated.

"What…!?" Tyki exclaims. "He's still conscious…!?"

 _"I…won't die… I want to live… for the sake… of defeating… the Noah… Tyki Mikk."_ Allen lifts his head. _"No. That's not it… I'm not living for… that. I want to live… because I found… what was important for me…"_ He then widens his eyes from realization. _"That's right… Because I… want to protect both human and Akuma. INNOCENCE! In order to escape his vacuum, I have to be strong enough to repeal Tyki Mikk's Noah power. I won't die in a place like this!"_ He crosses his arms. _"There are still things that I have to do! If I can't activate as usual, then become stronger! Stronger synchronization! Stronger power! More! Into one…! A weapon I can use to protect the world with you!"_

Suddenly, Tyki passes his hand into Allen's chest to his heart.

 _"I don't know what he's planning… but I'm not going to let him do it."_ Tyki thought. _"With this, I'll pull out his heart."_

 _"Concen… trate…!"_ Allen continues. _"I just have to synchronize with the Innocence."_

Then Allen's body is surrounded by a light.

 _"Light is coming out of his body…"_ Tyki thought.

The light gets brighter and the left sleeve of Allen's uniform rips apart.

 _"My left is for the Akuma. My right arm is for humans."_ Allen grabs his arm. _"At that time, I decided to bring salvation to both of them, didn't I? You and I, together we are one."_

Allen's entire left hand becomes a hilt and as he pulls his arm, it turns into a blade of a broad sword.

 _"No way…! His arm is… That's…!"_ Tyki thought and Allen spins his sword with one hand. _"That sword is…"_

"Exceed the critical point. Crown Clown, activate!" Allen announces.

 _"With this power."_ Allen thought. _"With this power!"_

Allen's sword, Sword of Exorcism, starts to shine.

 _"Does he plan to exit from this space? Getting out!?"_ Tyki puts his hand out.

 _"We're going! Crown Clown!"_ Allen then slices down the vacuum.

Outside the vacuum

Leenalee, Chaozi, and Road see the vacuum space is slice into two and it explodes. From the explosion, Tyki slides on the floor.

"What's happening, Tyki?" Road asks.

"…A surprising human, hmm?" Tyki replies.

"Huh?"

"I'm too surprised to laugh at all." Tyki adds. "Did I just wake up or something? Not good at all…?"

Once most of the smoke disperses, Allen stands in front of Tyki at a far distance as white cloth coils around his right arm to his left side.

 _"That sword is…!"_ Road thought. Through her eyes, she sees the Millennium Earl silhouette over Allen. _"Now…"_ Road shakes her head and blinks. _"Eh..?"_

Allen then lifts Sword of Exorcism and Leenalee touches her head.

 _"What is it, this feeling…"_ Leenalee thought. _"From Allen, what is this… fearsome large power I feel?"_

Then the cloth turns into a glove and a cape that covers the left side.

"I'll show you that I can protect them…" Allen speaks and he charges at Tyki.

"Why are you…" Tyki says and Teez goes to his arm and he uses Teez as a shield to block Allen's attack. "So stubborn?"

"Even you guys should know why." Allen replies and Tyki's shield starts to break as the sword of Exorcism touches it.

 _What's this…!?"_ Tyki thought.

Once his shield breaks, Allen slashes through Tyki.

"TYKI—!?" Lero shouts.

Leenalee and Chaozi watch when Allen slashed Tyki.

 _"Allen-kun has…!"_ Leenalee thought. _"This gentle person, who finds it so painful fighting the Noah, who are also humans… slashed a Noah!? Without hesitation…!"_

After Allen slashed through Tyki, he starts to wobble and clutches his chest.

"—…What was that?" I'm not dead…?" Tyki questions.

 _"I'm sure I felt pain… but…"_

"I've not been cut! What kind of trick did you pull, boy?"

"It wasn't a trick." Allen replies. "What I slashed was…"

Tyki starts to cough up blood and cross-like shapes appear where Allen slashed.

 _"It wasn't your body. What I destroyed was…"_ Allen thought.

 **"Inside of me… Noah has…"** Tyki then screams out of pain.

 _"What was destroyed was the Noah that resides in us."_ Road thought. _"That sword has 'the power of exercise'."_

 **"Destroy the evil inside a person, that's mine and Crown Clown's power."** Allen says.

"Did you see this? Millennium Count." Road mumbles. "That is… you are the pierrot who will cause the Akuma to fall."

Tyki continues to scream as he clutches his head.

"Did you tear the Noah From me… boy…" Tyki asks. "You killed… just the Noah in me? FUHAHAHAHAHA! You are naïve! Too soft… This is because of your ego…!"

Allen points his sword at Tyki.

"Whatever happens, I'm prepared to bear the burden for this purpose." Allen says.

"Tyki…!" Road whispers and jumps off Lero.

"Road-tama!" Lero calls.

 _"Tyki's Noah has…"_ Road thought and she lands on the floor before going to Tyki's side. However, Tyki puts his hand to her to stop Road.

"It's all right." He mutters.

Allen stares at Tyki and pulls back his arm.

"Retreat from the battle." Allen says. "TYKI MIKK!" He stabs his sword through Tyki, consequently, killing the Noah inside of him.

"It's a pity… boy…" Tyki mutters and touches Allen's face. "Sorry… Road…"

Allen pulls his sword back, subsequently, Tyki's body lies on the floor and the stigmas disappear on his forehead.

"Tyki…" Road calls.

"Tyki's… stigma has disappeared-lero." Lero points out.

"He…" Chaozi trails off. "He did it…"

 _"He destroyed the Noah!?"_ Leenalee thought.

"He did it! The devil! He defeated the enemy!" Chaozi exclaims. Suddenly, three candles stab into Chaozi's shoulder. "Eh…"

Leenalee watches Chaozi collapsing next to her.

"CHAOZI!" Leenalee shouts and Allen is about to turn his head.

 **"Don't move."** Road tells Allen. **"If you move, I'll pierce through you all."**

Allen and Leenalee see candles are surrounding them and Alice.

"Although Allen of Crown Clown might not die easily, those other than him probably will die, right?" Road asks and walks toward Tyki's body. "You know, though I like Allen," Road picks up Tyki's head and hugs him. "Moy family is also special to me… This kind of feeling is the same as yours, Allen."

Allen stares at Road and moves hos foot.

"Don't move." She warns. "I am not quite myself at the moment. Do you want to see holes open up in the bodies of your companions? But that alone is not enough. 'One person…' of Allen's companions will be punished for this. That red-haired boy… 'Lavi' you called him? That boy's heart is now within me, you know." Allen widens his eyes. "I'll wreck that heart and show you."

 _"LAVI—"_ Allen thought. Then the box that Alice is in starts to crack and burst of water comes out, causing Leenalee, Allen, and Road to look at the rushing water. _"Water? From the box?"_

"That's the box that Alice is in." Leenalee says.

Out from the water, Alice jumps down to the floor with her uniform changed color from black to white and red and there are red markings around her eyes.

"Alice…?" Leenalee calls and Alice looks around the room.

"Looks like a lot has happened while I was sleeping." Alice speaks and looks at Road. She then activates Silver (bow form) and aims at Road, but suddenly, candles are surrounding her.

"Alice!" Leenalee shouts.

Inside the box that Lavi is in, black markings slowly appear on his forehead.


	51. Lavi's 'Heart'

Chapter 51: Lavi's 'Heart'

Inside the Ark; the tower

 _"Lavi!"_ Allen thought as the candles are still surrounding Allen, Alice, Leenalee, and Chaozi. Also a black butterfly is sitting on one of the candles.

"Don't move, Allen." Road warns. "That left eye of yours remembers how much my candles hurt, doesn't it? If you don't want to see that human over there and cut Leenalee becomes the stars of a tragic scene."

"Chaozi! Hang in there!" Leenalee shouts.

"Just wait patiently for me to destroy 'Lavi'."

As time pass, in the box that Lavi is in, Lavi presses his hand on the wall and black markings appear on his face. Then the box opens, letting Lavi to fall to the floor and lands behind Allen, causing Allen to look behind him.

"La… Lavi…?" Allen calls as the candles moves away from him.

"Allen, something sad has come to my attention." Road says. "It looks like 'Lavi's' heart has just died. Now, if you want to save Leenalee and the human, you'll have to kill 'that', Allen."

Allen, Alice, and Leenalee widen their eyes.

"Wha…" Allen trails off and Lavi rushes towards him.

"Lavi?" Allen calls and Lavi attacks Allen, Allen then uses his sword to block Lavi's attack. However, Allen is thrown off by Lavi's attack. "UWAH!"

 _"No way… for Lavi to be attacking me for real…"_ Allen thought and sees Lavi coming to him and attacks Allen again. Lavi then punches Allen, but Allen moves his head.

"Kuh…" Allen grunts and Lavi goes for another punch.

 _"It's likely that Lavi has possessed by something."_ Allen thought as he tightens his grip on his sword and stabs it through Lavi. _"If that's true, then I should be able to exorcise it with this sword. I'm begging you, please work!"_

However nothing happens and Lavi stares at Allen before he attacks Allen again.

"It won't work with that anti-evil sword that doesn't kill him, you know? Lavi has lost his 'heart'. It's not like he's been possessed by evil, okay?" Road states. "If you're going to attack, you'll have to use your left arm's edge, Allen!" Slowly the candles are piercing through the cube that Leenalee and Chaozi are and coming closer to Alice. "Come on, hurry! **If you won't change to your edge weapon, I'll kill them, all right?"**

"This is unfair, Road…!" Leenalee says.

 _"This is…"_ Leenalee thought.

"Change your weapon, Allen!" Road demands.

 _"You know that Allen-kun can't choose...!"_ Leenalee finishes.

"Or do you want to listen to Leenalee's and Alice's screams?"

Lavi slams Allen to the wall, causing Allen to cough up blood and he hugs Lavi.

"Lavi…" Allen calls. "Can't you… hear… my voice? Here… the only ones who can protect Leenalee and Chaozi are us and Alice. Krory said as much, didn't he…?"

 **"FIGHT!"** Road shouts.

"Kanda is probably fighting." Allen continues before Lavi punches Allen and holds him up as Allen hangs his head. "…Leenalee… her comrades… Leenalee, who thought of us as more important than even the world, is crying…"

"I am not your comrade…" Lavi states as Allen widens his eyes in shock. Then Lavi slams Allen harder to the wall.

" **STOP I―T!"** Leenalee shouts.

"No matter what you say to that kid right now, it's hopeless, Allen!" Road says. "After all, you're not comrades. Bookman are just on lookers." Lavi takes out Iron Hammer and it grows. "For the sake of his records, he just walked alongside you guys. Those are his true feelings!"

"I never thought of you guts as comrades, not even once." Lavi says as fire snake coils around Iron Hammer. "I am the next successor of Bookman. I'm nothing else but that."

"Lavi…!" Allen calls.

"Gouka Kaijin. Hiban."

The fire snake flies towards Allen.

"Crown Clown…!" Allen's sword starts to glow and slices the snake into two, but the head forms into two heads and they go towards Allen.

 _"It split into two!"_ Allen thought and blocks the fire snakes' attack. _"With the anti-evil ability of Crown Clown's sword, it's helpless against the power of Innocence. If I don't receive Lavi's attacks with Crown Clown's edge…"_ He notices Lavi is behind him, about to slam Allen. _"I can't…"_ Allen then blocks Lavi's attack. _"Crown Clown's edge will injured Lavi himself!"_

"I can't do that!" He exclaims. "Lavi! LAVI!"

"Tenban." Lavi says and lighting strikes Allen.

"UWA―H!" Allen screams.

Leenalee widens her eyes and Alice grits her teeth.

"Lavi!" Leenalee and Alice call, after Allen lies on the floor as Lavi walks towards Allen.

"Lavi, I'm begging you, stop already!" Leenalee pleads. "Open your eyes!"

"Lavi! You got to snap out of it!" Alice exclaims.

"I told you it's hopeless, Leenalee, Alice." Road says. "'Lavi's' heart has died."

Then the fire seal surrounds Allen.

"Gouka… Kaijin…" Lavi trails off.

"La… vi…" Allen mutters and all of a sudden, Allen stabs through Lavi.

 _"Whether we sink or swim…! If Lavi went into this state because of Road's ability…"_ Allen thought.

 _"Into a blind spot on my body…"_ Lavi thought.

"ROAD!" Allen calls. "If I stop you…!" He then throws his sword at Road, subsequently, stabbing her.

"Road-tama!" Lero calls as Road falls to the floor.

 **"Kuh… Kukukukuku."** Road laughs and grabs the handle of Allen's sword. **"It's a shame~~** Have you forgotten that the attacks against me in Rewinding Town were in effective? Say, for example, even with an anti-evil sword, what you're piercing through is different, you know. What you see of me, isn't me. People who don't know my 'true form' can't kill me!"

"N-no way…" Allen stutters.

"Why aren't you listening to me, Allen?"

"Fire…" Lavi trails off.

"No matter how hard you try, there is nothing you can do to save his heart. **Give it up, already!"** Road takes Allen's sword out from her body.

Just then, Allen is envelop by the fire from the fire seal which is forms into a fire snake and it coils around Alice and flies up to the cube where Leenalee and Chaozi are.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" Leenalee calls repeatedly.

"Lavi, stop it! STOP YOUR FLAMES!" Alice shouts.

Inside the fire seal, Allen is floating inside the snake and notices something weird.

 _"Even though I'm been engulfed by Hiban, it isn't hot."_ Allen thought.

Outside the fire seal, the fire snake is still hear the cube and Alice.

"Lavi!" Leenalee calls again. "I'm begging you, Lavi!"

As the fire snake is near the cube and Alice, the candles are melting from the heat.

"The candles…" Leenalee trails off.

 _"They're melting from Hiban's heat…"_ Alice thought.

 _This is…"_ Allen looks at the flames. _"These flames aren't burning me…!"_

Allen, Alice, and Leenalee widen their eyes.

 _"It can't be…"_ Leenalee thought.

Lavi's body starts to glow.

"What the…? My body is…!" His hands start to move. "My body is… moving by it… self. What… is this!? 'Lavi… it can't be…!"

Alice notices something wrong with Lavi's body and he stabs Iron Hammer to the floor, causing a fire seal to appear.

"This is all because of my inexperience…" Lavi says. "Now, it's payback."

 _"What!?"_ Road thought.

"INFINITE FLAME!" Lavi shouts and he is engulf by the fire seal. "HIBAN!"

Leenalee covers her mouth as she and Chaozi watch.

"He's going to suffer his own attack…!" Chaozi says in shock.

"LAVI!" Allen calls. "LAVI―!"

Then the fire snake flies towards Road and swallows her.

"KYAH! Road-tama was swallowed-lero!" Lero exclaims.

Leenalee then punches her leg and screams in pain as Allen stick his arm out.

"Crown… CLOWN!" Allen calls and his sword flies towards Allen as his arm turns into a white glove. Allen grabs his sword before he slices the fire snake to escape and a white cape forms over his shoulder and his left side.

"Allen-kun." Leenalee calls as she watches him landing on top of the cube and the mask is already on his face. Then he flies towards the fire pillar where Lavi is.

 _"Please…!"_ Leenalee thought.

Once Allen reaches the pillar, he is forcing himself to enter the pillar.

"LAVI!" Allen shouts his name. "DA–MN IT! I won't let you die, LAVI!"

Alice closes her eyes and blue aura surrounds her.

"LAVI―!" Allen shouts again and hugs Lavu as his cape covers Allen and Lavi. Alice sticks her arm out and creates a barrier that surrounds both Allen and Lavi.

Suddenly, the fire turns into stone as Iron Hammer drops to the floor.

"I-it stopped-lero?!" Lero says. "Leroo… Road-tama…"

Above Lero, part of the snake gets smash and Road's body, now burnt and a blade on her chest, drops to the ground, surprising Lero.

"RO-ROAD-TAMA!"

Meanwhile, the cube gently lands on the floor and opens up.

"Road's barrier… opened?" Leenalee says.

"He won! Lavi-san won…" Chaozi cheers.

"But… both of them…"

"Not yet." Alice says and walks to where Allen and Lavi are with Leenalee and Chaozi following her. Once they reach where Allen and Lavu are, they see a stone covering Allen and Lavi.

"Lavi… Allen-kun!" Leenalee calls.

Suddenly, the stone starts to crack and both Allen and Lavi emerge out of the stone and they cough up from suffocation of being the stone, causing tears to fall down on her face.

 **"GWAAA~~~"** Allen and Lavi groans and they lie on the floor. " **It hurts to breath~!"**

Once both of them calm down, they continue to lie on the floor.

"…Ha. Hahah…" Lavi laughs. "I'm alive…"

 **"WHAT, ARE YOU COMPLAINING!?"** Allen questions.

"You overdid it there, Allen."

 **"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!"**

"Hahah… I don't really get it… Once gramps notices everything is on fire… he would probably be made though." Lavi says. "I feel really good right now, somehow."

"IDIOT!" Leenlaee scolds as she slaps Lavi as Allen, Chaozi, and Alice (now her uniform is back to normal) watch her.

"Uh, Leenalee's loving fist…" Allen says.

 **"Ahahahaha."** Road laughs. **"Hahahahahaha. Kyahahahahahahaha."**

"Ro-Road-tama." Lero calls as Road continues to laugh.

"Road…" Allen calls and Road looks at him.

 ** _"_** **…Allen…"** Road calls and her body turns into dust.

 **"ROAD-TAMA!"** Lero cries.


	52. Reason to Live

Chapter 52: Reason to Live

Inside the Ark; the tower

 **"Kyahahahahahaha!"** Road laughs.

"Road?" Allen calls and Road looks at him.

"Allen…" Road calls before her body turns to dust.

"GYAAAH! ROAD-TAMA!" Lero shouts.

"What was that just now?" Chaoji asks.

"Hey, wait a minute. Didn't I just hear a subdued 'Allen'? Just how much does she like you? Seriously Allen, what exactly did you do to that girl? Even at a young age…" Lavi asks as he whispers to Allen causing to thrust his elbow to Lavi's stomach. "UGH!"

 **"I didn't do anything. Please don't say weird things."** Allen says.

Quickly, both Allen and Lavi fight each other as Chaoji tries to break it up.

"Hey Allen, if Road disappeared, what happen to the exit on top of this tower? Wasn't it created by Road's power?" Alice asks as the boys stop what they are doing and realize this along with Leenalee.

"A―H!" The boys yell.

"Lavi! Extend it! Extend!" Allen exclaims.

"Ok, already!" Lavi exclaims.

"Are you guys sure it's gonna be okay, even if the door's still there?" Chaoji asks.

"… Lavi's Innocence is pretty dangerous after all…" Leenalee adds.

"It's more like reckless than dangerous." Alice points out.

"I'll go up and take a look to see if it is I'll come right back down! Extend!"

Just then a tremor occurs, causing the tower to shake.

"An earthquake?" Chaoji asks.

"This place is starting to crumble too… Let's get out of here." Leenalee says.

 _"We probably have no more than thirty minutes…"_ Allen thought.

"It would be great if the door's up there…" Chaoji says.

"How's the bleeding, Chaoji?" Leenalee asks.

"This is nothing!"

 _"Kanda… Krory…"_ Allen thought.

"Allen." Alice calls. "Even if the door is still there, you're not going through with us, aren't you?"

Allen looks at Alice with his eyes widened as Leenalee and Chaoji look at both of them.

"Wow, as expected from Alice." Allen says.

"What do you mean, 'As expected'!" Leenalee shouts and punches Allen.

"GUH!" Allen grunts. "Leenalee, you're somehow becoming really violent since your legs stopped working."

"SHUT UP!"

"Kanda and Krory are probably keeping the other guys busy somewhere. I'm also worried about Master. The Ark is completely destroyed. I'm going to go back and look for those two."

"Me too…"

"Leenalee, you and everyone else should go on ahead." Allen cuts off what Leenalee is about to say. "Out of all of us, Alice and I are in the best shape. I understand your frustration. But please listen to me."

"It's so unfair…" Leenalee says. "You're always smiling like that…"

"It's because Of the effect it has on others that I can keep smiling this smile…"

"But you know. I'm sure of this much… If I was in your place, Allen… I would do the same thing. Let's go home. Together with everyone…"

"Don't worry!" Alice exclaims. "We're definitely get out of here alive with Kanda and Krory."

"It still here!" Lavi yells. "All four of you grab the handle! I'm going to pull it up! Oh, and if that's not possible, Leenalee, Chaoji, I know you two are injured, so maybe the both of you can hold onto Allen and Alice instead?"

Both Allen and Alice hold onto the handle and Leenalee holds onto Allen as Chaoji holds onto Alice.

"Please hold on tight." Allen says.

"I'm heavy though." Chaoji says.

"No problem." Alice assures.

"Are you sure?"

Allen looks a far and sees Tyki who is lying against the wall with Lero next to him.

"Ch." Allen clicks his tongue.

 _"Tyki Mikk."_ Allen thought.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Alice asks.

"It's nothing, Alice."

Lavi then brings them upward to the top of the tower where he and the door are.

"Hurry! We don't know when the door's gonna disappear!" Lavi tells them. Then Allen turns around activating his Innocence. "Oi, Allen!"

"I'm going to get Tyki Mikk and Lero!" Allen exclaims.

"WHAT?!" Lavi runs up to Allen and grabs his shoulder. "Are you serious?!"

"Tyki Mikk is free of Noah… He's just a normal human now. I know even you saw that, Lavi. When I first met him on that train, he had human friends! Those people know nothing about this part of him. They may still be waiting for his return!"

"…I don't really care… but, if the Order finds out you rescued on of the Noahs… then…"

"Rescue…? You mean you didn't kill that man…?" Chaoji questions and Allen and Lavi looks at him.

"…He's still alive." Allen answers.

"What…? Even though he is with the Akuma who killed Anita-sama and Mahoja-sama, along with many other comrades…? How come… you'll recue him? I don't believe this… Are you going to betray our resolve? If you're going to rescue him, that makes you my enemy."

"Chaoji…!" Lavi calls trying to stop him.

"You're an enemy! You're an Akuma, just like the rest of them!"

Allen senses something coming towards them from below and he pushes him out of the way.

"CHAOJI!" Allen calls before he hit by the energy instead of Chaoji.

"Allen-kun/Allen!" Leenalee and Alice shouts.

"N-no you're… wro…ng…" The tentacles wrap around Allen except his arm that pushed Chaoji. "Ag… ghn…! **UWA―!"**

"Allen!" Lavi shouts as Allen is drag to the bottom of the tower. "Damn it! He was dragged under!"

"Was it Tyki Mikk!?" Leenalee asks. "Why… Why?!"

"Like I said… That's what you get for trying to save those bastards…" Chaoji says and Alice looks at him. "I don't care what your reason is… those bastards kill humans… They are Akuma…"

Alice walks up to Chaoji before she grabs his collar and slaps him across the face.

"What gives you the right…" Chaoji looks at Alice. "What gives you the right to say that!? You don't know what kind of life Allen had before me and our Master found him!"

"Alice wait…" Leenalee calls.

"All has something he regretted in the past because of what he did. But us Exorcists have some sort of scars in our hearts that we don't to happen again in the future."

Silence comes over them for the moment as Lavi, Leenalee, and Chaoji stare at Alice who is breathing heavily from yelling at Chaoji. Then a tremor occurs throughout the tower and the three Exorcists look around.

"What's going on?" Leenalee says.

"Something might have happened to Allen." Alice says as she let go of Chaoji's collar. "Lavi!"

"I'm on it!" Lavi says as Alice grabs onto the handle and she looks at Leenalee and Chaoji.

"You two stay here. We're going to do and check things out."

Then Iron Hammer extends downward taking Alice and Lavi to where Allen is. Once they reach the room, they see Allen is thrown off to the pillar and about to fall to the floor before a man is about to punch Allen. Immediately, Lavi commands his Iron Hammer to go to where Allen is and Lavi quickly take Allen away from the man, skids on the floor with Alice already has Silver in her hands in twin swords form.

"Tyki Mikk…?" Lavi calls. "What kind a joke is that outfit."

"Lavi… Alice…" Allen mutters and the two look at Allen.

"Allen, get a hold of yourself!" Alice tells him.

"The door…" Allen trails off causing Alice and Lavi to widen their eyes. "We can't… escape the Ark anymore…"

 **"Gukukukuku."** Tyki laughs as Lavi and Alice look. **"Hihahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"** Tyki then launches himself towards Lavi and Alice.

When Tyki is near them, he punches the ground where the both of them were standing as they dodge from the punch.

 **"Ahah… ha. Hihahahahaha!"**

Lavi and Alice senses a murderous aura around Tyki, Alice grabs onto the handle and Lavi enlarges Iron Hammer.

"Extend!" Lavi exclaims as the handle extends upward and both Lavi and Alice looks at Tyki. Tyki looks up before he grins. The two reaches back to the top of the tower along with Allen.

 _"What should I do…?"_ Lavi thought.

"Lavi! Alice!" Leenalee calls.

 _"Even though me and Allen are jumping all over the place…"_

"Allen-kun…!?" Leenalee calls as she sees how badly injured Allen is.

 _"There's nowhere outside the tower to run anymore… Ah dammit…! But still…!"_

"You two, hold onto me!" Lavi exclaims. "Ext―…"

Behind Lavi is Tyki who has a grin on his face. Tyki then attacks, but Lavi uses the fore from Iron Hammer to block.

"… UGH…!" Lavi grunts.

 _"What strength…"_

"Ka… Kaijin…!" Lavi says and a crack appears on Iron Hammer. "Jika Hiban!" A fire seal appears between them, but Tyki breaks the seal, subsequently, damaging Lavi. "Ugh… wha…?"

 _"No way… what the…"_

Tyki looks at his hand which has Lavi's blood and he glances at Lavi before he licks it.

"A―H!" Allen shouts as he charges at Tyki with his sword in his hand. Tyki then blocks Allen's attack and sends him away. "AGH…!"

 _"This is bad."_ Lavi thought as Tyki punches Allen repeatedly. _"He's too strong…"_

"Allen!" Alice calls.

 _"He's not a level where we can just try our best and hope to beat him… what should we…"_ The tentacles wrap around everyone in the room. _"What should we…"_

NO―!" Leenalee shouts as the tentacles wrap them up, subsequently breaking the top part of the tower. Allen, Alice, and Lavi fall on the rubble which is on the water completely unconscious. Meanwhile, at the top of the tower, Leenalee is being choke from the tentacle that is from Tyki.

"Ugh…" Leenalee chokes.

"Lee… Leena…" Chaoji calls.

 _"We can't… here…"_ Leenalee thought. _"Without protecting… a single thing…"_

"Shit…" Chaoji curses as he shivers. "Shit…!"

* * *

~Flashback~  
Anita's ship

"And so…" Anita trails off. "The only ones who survived… were Kie and Masao. Just the two of you."

Both Kie and Masao look at each other and Mahoja notices this.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Mahoja asks.

"… Well…" Kie and Masao say.

"That idiot Chaoji, he…"

On the deck

Chaoji is hugging himself as he sits on the floor as his crew mates look at him.

"I'm the one of the dead!" Chaoji exclaims.

"Lair."

"I know you weren't shot, you know…"

"I was shot!" Chaoji exclaims.

"He's so lying." Three other crew members says.

"Hey look, his ears are twitching."

"Chaoji, you're a terrible liar, you should know that."

"Your ears are twitching right away, so it's pretty obvious."

"I'm not lying! I really got shot!" Chaoji exclaims.

"Ha― so can you look at her in the eye and say that?"

"He's so stubborn…"

"Chaoji-han!" Anita calls as she, Mahoja, and the two surviving members walking to the crew members.

"UGH! Anita-sama…" Chaoji calls. "Please let me stay on the ship with everyone else!"

 **"That's impossible."** Alita says.

"He really was lying…!" A crew member says as he punches Chaoji.

"That idiot!" Another crew member says and kicks him.

"Th-that 'Edo' place is crawling with Akuma, right…?!" Chaoji asks. "And ordinary human like me will die right away… Even if there was any chance of me surviving… without Anita-sama and everyone. I don't even have anything to go back to… I have no… reason to live… I-I was taken from the belly of my mother who was killed by an Akuma… Taken in by Anita-sama's mother and Anita-sama herself… if it weren't for the two of you, I wouldn't even have been alive today. I became a supporter of the Order because I wanted use my life for the sake of those people! If Anita-sama is going to sink to the bottom of this ocean, I'll sink too! Let me stay with you!"

"It is always the ones left behind who feel the greatest pain. I understand those feelings very well." Anita says. "But you know, Chaoji-han… whatever happens, we won't disappear completely. Even if our bodies vanish into the sea… our lives will become yours and the Exorcists' and so be passed on. And when those lives once more save other lives and so form new connections, in that moment. We won't see them or meet them, but we will certainly be present there." Anita lifts Chaoji's head. "Live. Live and survive. We no longer be able to see one another, but my comrade… use your life to save those Exorcists. At that moment, we will certainly be… by your side."

* * *

~Present~

"Th… there's nothing… I can do… Anita-sama, Mahoja-sama… everyone… there's nothing…" Chaoji looks up and see Tyki is bringing Leenalee closer to him as the tentacle tightens around her neck.

"Agh… Aaa… Ah…" Leenalee struggles.

"WHA―!" Chaoji yells as he runs up to him and about to punch Tyki. However, the tower then collapses from the previous battles.

"The tower…" Leenalee trails off and she then kicks Tyki by the head, but it has no effect on him. Then Tyki lifts her up about to throw her. "Ugh…!"

 **"Keh…"** Tyki trails off and he slams Leenalee on the concrete rubble. Chaoji sees Leenalee falling down.

"Leenalee-san!" Chaoji calls out as he reaches out for Leenalee, subsequently falling down behind her. "Anita-sama… Mahoja-sama… Agh… everyone… Anita-sama… ANITA-SAMA―!"

Once the tower completely collapses into the water, Tyki looks down as he smiles.

"WHA―!" He yells as he holds up the large rubble above his body. "UG―H!"

"Cha… Chaoji…!?" Leenalee calls and nearby, Allen, Alice, and Lavi are still unconscious as the rubbles are close to them Also green light surrounds his hands.

 _"This feeling…! Innocence!?"_ Leenalee thought.

"UG―H!" Chaoji grunts.

 _"Innocence is reacting to Chaoji? But where…!?"_

"UG―H! H―A―! Anita-sama… Mahoja-sama… Everyone―"

As Chaoji holds the rubble, Tyki comes near him and Leenalee who is behind Chaoji.


	53. Outmatched

Chapter 53: Outmatched

Inside the Ark

As Chaoji holds the rubble as Leenalee is trying to get the tentacle off as it tightens her body.

"Damn…" Leenalee curses.

 _"I can't break through this stuff… wrapped around my body…"_ Leenalee thought.

"A–GH—!" Chaoji yells.

"Chaoji…!" Leenalee calls.

"Lee… Leenalee-sa… what's happening to me…?" Chaoji asks.

"You're synchronizing with an Innocence around here… But if you go on much longer…!"

 _"It's the same as it was with Miranda… there's a huge strain on his body. Probably another equipment-type Innocence."_ Leenalee thought.

"Your weapon is transforming but the power is uncontrolled! The raw power is too powerful for its user! If you keep it activated like this, it will destroy you own body…!"

"B… but… what should I do…?! There's nowhere left to run to…" Chaoji says Tyki is getting closer to then as both of his hand starts to glow.

 **"Kakakaka!"** Tyki laughs as he launches himself towards the two.

"Dammit…" Chaoji curses.

 _"Nii-san…"_ Leenalee thought.

Just then, Allen's sword, Lavi's Iron Hammer, and a silver arrow shoot towards Tyki whit they collide each other which causes the rubble that Chaoji was holding up and Tyki moves back.

In front of Leenalee and Chaoji are Allen, Alice, and Lavi as they have their weapons ready as Alive has Silver in bow form. The three Exorcists are panting in exhaustion as they stare at Tyki.

 **"Kakaka!"** Tyki laughs and he then launches towards the Exorcists themselves towards him. However, Allen, Alice, and Lavi are thrown off from Tyki's attack which they crash into the rubble.

"Those three are…" Leenalee says and Chaoji notices Tyki is behind her.

"Leenalee-san!" Chaoji alarms her and she turns around and sees him about to punch her. However, a white cloth wraps around Tyki's arm which connects to Allen's glove.

"Make no mistake… Your opponent is me… I'm sure I told you already…" Allen says as he stands up. "Didn't you… want to kill me…?"

Tyki then switches his target and charges at Allen.

"Allen-kun!" Leenalee shouts.

"Allen!" Alice shouts and she runs towards him.

"Come on… Even If… I don't make it out of here alive… I will keep fighting until I have no life in me…" Allen says as he grips on his sword. "Just like I promised to Mana…!"

Just then a cross with a woman's body with wings appear below Allen which causes an energy to burst out, effecting Tyki and creating a giant hole below of Allen. When the cross disappears, Allen begins to fall down into it.

"A—GH—!" Allen yells as Alice looks down the hole.

"Allen!" Alice shouts and sees Allen is being caught by a man where a heavy coat and a skull head.

"What is this filthy little brat." A man's voice says which Alice recognize.

 _"That voice…"_ Alice thought.

"I thought he looked all right for a moment there, but… No, he's just filthy…" A familiar figure pops on the skull's head. "He hasn't changed a bit since the day I found him, my idiot apprentice."

Allen looks down and sees a coffin that he recognizes.

"That is an Anti-Akuma Weapon… 'Grave of Maria'…!" Allen says and his face goes pale.

 _"Which means…"_ Allen thought.

"It's… it's been… a… while." Allen hesitates says realizing who the man is.

"What's with that stupid happy-looking face of yours?" The man questions as the skull head slowly goes to one side of his face as red hair shows itself. Revealing General Cross Marian. "You want me to drop you?"

Cross pops his hand open, dropping Allen to the ground where Alice is. Grave of Maria lands on the ground and Cross takes the heavy coat off revealing his Exorcist uniform before he jumps off Grave of Maria to the ground.

"Seriously…?" Lavi says.

"Um… who's that?" Chaoji asks.

"General… Cross…" Leenalee says.

"Master…" Allen and Alice call.

"T-Tim… you too…" Allen says.

Cross then glances at Allen's left shoulder and his sword.

"Looks like you finally got your Innocence a decent form." Cross says.

"Huh…?" Allen says.

"But still, you're beaten up… here." Cross lends his hand to Allen.

"Huh?" Allen says as he is surprised and goes pale at Cross' action. "Ah– y-yes. I'm sor–" Cross grabs Allen's uniform and lifts him up. "–ry?" Cross then throws Allen away from him. A—H!"

"Allen!" Alice shouts.

"Whoa…" Leenalee says as Allen falls down next to Leenalee.

"A–GH!?" Allen grunts.

You're filthy, idiot apprentice…!" Cross shouts.

"E―H!" Leenalee and Chaoji say.

 **"Hey, you're filthy too. Get the hell away from me."** Cross says to Lavi. **"I'll let beautiful people near me, but filthy people (except woman) can stay the hell back…"**

"That's a terrible thing to say…" Lavi says.

"Um, Master…" Alice calls.

"You too, Alice." Cross says.

"Y-yes!" Alice and Lavi go to where Allen, Leenalee, and Chaoji are.

"The clan of Noah… I was wondering what you were doing still messing around on the Ark when it was about to collapse, but… looks like you've lost your mind, haven't you."

 **"Eg… Egsor… sisd…"** Tyki says.

"Consume by the Noah, huh…" Cross says as he undoes the chains around Grave of Maria. "You're staining the Clan's name, you know?" Cross tosses the chains causing it to fly away. "On. Abata. Ura. Masarakato. On Gataru!" The coffin opens up revealing a woman wearing a black ball dress "Grave of Maria Limit… Release!" Madgala Curtain!"

Maria start to sing a hymn.

"This is… a hymn…?" Lavi asks.

"It's 'Magdala Curtain'." Allen answers.

"What?" Lavi says.

"Huh?" Leenalee says.

"Sh―" Alice says as she puts her finger on her lips as a dome appears around them and disappears causing Tyki to look around.

"I've had the brats take their leave. You won't have a problem with that…" Cross flicks his uniform revealing a holster holding a white gun. "Right?"

" **A―GH!"** Tyki shouts.

"Can't Tyki see us anymore?!" Lavi asks.

"Magdala Curtain… A defensive technique that uses the power of Master's Anti-Akuma Weapon to affect the enemy's mind and obscure his vision with illusions." Allen explains.

"Is that doll an Anti-Akuma Weapon?" Leenalee asks.

"That isn't a doll, it's a human corpse."

"Hey, isn't that… a forbidden…!" Lavi says.

"Master uses magic to make that corpse, a weapon with a parasite-type Innocence, his own." Alice says. "Maria takes orders from Master alone."

"And then…" Allen trails off as Cross takes out his gun. "There's the equipment type Anti-Akuma Weapon that belongs to Master himself.

"Judgement!" Cross calls and shoots four bullets at Tyki, causing damage to him. "Amen."

"'Grave of Maria' and 'Judgement'…" Alice starts.

"Matsu is an Exorcist who wields two Anti-Akuma Weapons." Allen finishes.

Cross continues to shoot bullets at Tyki as he brings his arm out, blocking the bullet.

" **GA—H! A—!"** Tyki yells and redirect the bullet to the rubble with all of his strength.

"Was it the wisest to take away the track of the bullet?" Cross asks. "But I wonder…" The bullets then get out of the rubble. "My bullet can't be stopped until it has entered its target."

Like Cross has said, the bullets shoot back to Tyki and hits him as the other Exorcists watches this.

"One-sided." Leenalee says.

"That Tyki… who was unmoved no matter how we attacked is being… by that bullet..." Chaoji trails off.

Allen picks up his sword to his left shoulder, turning his sword back into his left arm.

"Wait, don't get involved. If you think about the difference in power whether it's Noah or General Cross, we still have a long way. We're weak." Lavi says.

Just then, the remaining part of the Ark starts to break up.

"It's about time, huh?" Lavi says.

"The time of destruction." Chaoji adds.

"Master—!" Allen calls out.

"Is it time?" Cross says. "We won't make it unless we hurry."

An explosion occurs as Cross retreats his arm back with his gun and points Judgement in front of him and widens his eyes.

"This again…" Cross says as he sees the Millennium Earl standing on the rubble in front of Cross with his sword in his right and Tyki over his left shoulder.

Suddenly the ground collapses below of Lavi and Chaoji causing them to fall.

"OWA—H!" Lavi yells. "Tch…" He then grabs Chaoji and Allen outstretches his arm at Lavi.

"LAVI!" Allen shouts.

"Extend!" Lavi exclaims as his Iron Hammer towards Allen's hand and Allen grabs it. However, the moment Allen grabs it, the Iron Hammer shatters. "Cheh… To be done in by Tyki was just pathetic. Is this the end? Damn…"

Both Lavi and Chaoji fall down into the void as Allen stares at it.

"Lavi… Chaoji…" Allen mutters.

"No way…" Alice says.

Lavi… Chaoji…" Leenalee says.

"A—H!" Allen shouts.

Where General Cross and Millennium Earl are

 **"Good evening~"** The Earl greets.

"Yo. Like always, a flashy entrance." Cross says.

Where Allen, Alice, and Leenalee are

The ground continues to break, causing both Alice and Leenalee to fall.

"A—H!" Leenalee yells.

"Leenalee!" Alice calls as she outstretches her arm to Leenalee, grabbing her wrist.

"Crown Belt!" Allen exclaims as white cloth wraps around Alice's arm as Allen has his left arm on the cliff.

"Allen…" Alice calls and blood drops down on her face. "Blood? Allen?"

Where Cross and the Earl are

"It's been so many years now, hasn't it…?" The Earl asks.

"Has it now…? Sorry, but I don't keep a record of every time I meet ya, fatso." Cross says.

"Well! When you say it like that… it sounds almost like we see each other all the time…! But you just love to play hide-and-seek, Cross-cha~~n! That woman of yours is rather good at hiding you from view, after all, is she not? I suppose you hide from your debt collectors in the same way?"

Haha!" Cross laughs and shoots a bullet at the rubble that the Earl was standing. "I don't feel like hanging around and listening to your babbling. If that's all you're here for, go away."

"'Go away'? My, my! You're the one trespassing on my Ark!"

"You've thrown it out already?"

"This Ark no longer have the 'wings' to leave Edo… that power was stolen from it."

"The 'fourteenth'… It's been like that ever since the day the man betrayed the Noah placed a curse upon it…"

"I see… So, it was you… that man passed his role onto the 'fourteenth'. The 'musician'."

Where Allen, Alice, and Leenalee are

"'Musician'…?" Alice and Leenalee repeats.

"Earl…" Allen calls with hatred in his voice.

Where Cross and Earl are

"Why did you come here? If you wanted to steal this Ark, then you're a little late! I'm afraid the heart of this Ark has already been transferred to the new model. Without the heart, the boat becomes inoperable, and even the 'musician' is powerless to control it! How foolish you are, Cross! In the end, this Ark will be nothing more than a grave, sucking up the blood of those Exorcists… Hohohoho!" The Earl laughs.

Both Alice and Leenalee notices surge of black electricity surround Allen as he stomps his foot to the ground.

"Damn… it…" Allen curses as his blood is spilling. "Dammit!"

"Stop! You can't fight! Your wound―" Alice cuts off when Allen launches himself towards the Earl.

"Allen-kun!" Leenalee shouts.

"Lavi…! Chaoji…!" Allen mutters as he grabs his left arm and pulls it into his sword. "Krory…! Kanda…! **AR—GH!"**

The Earl turns around and sees Allen about the strike him.

"Allen-kun… Stop!" Leenalee shouts.

Has his blood gone through his head?" Alice questions.

Before Allen strikes the Earl, the Earl pulls his own sword and blocks Allen's attack.

"My own sword…?!" The Earl says, surprising at Allen's sword that looks identical to his sword. Then Allen's blood drops down to the Earl's face and looks at Allen's eyes. "'Hatred'… It's there in your eyes... well met, Allen Walker…"

The Earl deflects Allen away, manage to cut Allen's right arm. Allen brings his sword back before swinging it creating a wave at the Earl.

"Hohoho…" The Earl laughs as he dodges the wave, hitting the rubble. Allen then shouts out, falling towards the Earl.

 _"He's falling…!?"_ Leenalee thought.

"Allen-kun!" Leenalee shouts.

"Master!" Alice calls out and then Maria starts to sing.

"Carte Garte!" Cross says.

Allen suddenly stops himself by stabbing his sword into the cliff, stopping himself falling.

"My body's moving on its own…?! Maria's power…!" Allen says.

"Stop it. Has the blood all gone to your head from losing your friends? Idiot apprentice…" Cross says.

"Release me from Maria's power. Please, Master! The Earl… I must…!"

"You're climbing up here whether you want to or not. Don't try to fight the Earl with hatred."

Allen gives in and starts climbing the cliff as both Alice and Leenalee walk towards where Cross is. Once Allen reaches to the edge, Alice and Leenalee helps him up.

"Get up." Cross says.

"Allen-kun…" Leenalee calls.

"I saved you from the Noah because I need your help."

"… Help…?" Allen repeats.

"… What exactly are you going to do…?" Leenalee asks.

"A mission." Cross answers.


	54. Coming Back

Chapter 54: Coming Back

Inside the Ark

"A mission…?!" Allen says.

"I'm sure you already know why I came here." Cross says.

"To destroy the Akuma 'Plant'…!" Alice says.

"Is the Plant inside the Ark?!" Leenalee asks.

"The room is still in here. Take us to the Plant, Tim." Cross says and Timcanpy flaps his wings.

"Tim…?! Huh…?" Allen says and a bright list behind cross transports them to the Akuma Plant room. Once the light dies down, Allen, Alice, and Leenalee look around and see bodies lying around the room. "Th-this place… aren't these… bodies…?!"

"This room… These are the 'guards' of the Plant." Cross says.

"The Plant?! It's in here?" Allen asks as Alice turns around.

"Allen, behind you!" Alice tells him and Allen turns around and sees a huge orb that shapes like an egg.

"That huge orb is an 'egg' for the bodies used in the Earl's Akuma creating rituals. I'd like to destroy it, but it's surrounded by a barrier and we don't have time to remove it."

 _"It's breathing? No way…!"_ Allen thought.

"Look up." Cross says and they look up as they see the egg is about to disappear. "This is the last room in the Ark to be downloaded. Once the egg is completely transferred, the Ark will be gone and us along with it."

Suddenly, the floor starts to break up.

"A–H!" Leenalee shouts.

"Wh-what do we do, Master?!" Allen asks.

"We've got to stop it of course." Cross replies.

"Huh?"

"All we need to do is to steal the 'egg'. If we start up the Ark and stop the download the 'egg' will never make it into the new Ark."

"How do we stop the Ark?! We know nothing about it!"

"General… do you know something? About how to control the Ark…?" Leenalee asks.

"I'm not going to do it. You are, Allen." Cross says and puts his middle and index finger out. "On. Abata. Ura. Masatarakato. Baru!" Symbols appear around the egg preventing to disappear. "I'm using my abilities to interfere with the download. It's not much, but it will delay the transfer a little… Now make this ark move, Allen! Hurry up, it's about to break down!"

What?! Wait a minute, I have no idea what you're talking about, Master!" Allen exclaims.

"I'll open up the final room. Just go with Tim." Cross says as Tim flies towards Allen as a portal is around his tail. 'You'll get it soon enough."

"Why do I…?!" Allen exclaims before he and Timcanpy goes through the portal.

"Allen-kun/Allen!" Leenalee and Alice shouts.

"It's because you're the only one who can do it… idiot apprentice."

Just then the floor breaks even more.

 _"Only me…?"_ Allen thought and he wakes up on a couch and he sees he is in a white room as he sits up.

"This is… Master? Alice? Leenalee?" Allen calls and he gets off the couch. "Am I still inside the Ark…?"

 **"Even Millennium Count does not know of this place. It is the secret room of the 'fourteenth'."** ****On the window, instead of Allen's reflection a man speaks. Allen looks at the mirror and sees him.

"You're… the one I saw in that dream, when Alice was crying…" Allen says, remembering the dream.

Then the man points at the piano that is in the room.

 **"My… key… My…"**

"Key?" Allen says and looks at the piano and sees Timcanpy is sitting on the piano as he flaps his wings. "Timcanpy…?"

 **"My Timcanpy. Allen. Timcanpy. These two have the 'power of the musician'."**

"'Musician'…? What's that all about? Timcanpy belongs to Master… he's not yours. Who the hell are you…?!"

 _"Is this a coincidence…? He looks like the shadow that blocked my path in that dream back then… I have a bad feeling about this…!"_ Allen thought.

Then his earring starts to glow and made a sound.

"IDIOT APPRENTI—CE!" Cross tells causing Allen to cringe from the sudden from the sudden loud voice. "Hurry up and stop the download, you idiot!"

"Mas…" Allen mutters.

"Did you get to the 'room' all right?!"

 _"He had a wireless connection?!"_ Leenalee thought.

"Allen-kun, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Leenalee asks.

"Allen?" Alice calls through her own earring.

"Leenalee? Alice? Ah–yes. I'm all right. And aren't your voices coming from the same place…? Master! Please wound you stop touching Leenalee and Alice!"

"Hey." Cross says. "How much floor space you thing we're working with here?! This is great…"

"This isn't the time to be worrying about me and Alice? Allen-kun!"

"Also, I'm standing away from Master and Leenalee!" Alice exclaims.

"IS the piano in there?!" Cross asks.

"Eh? Yes. There is, but…" Allen says.

"That piano is the 'heart' that controls the Ark. Play it!"

Allen widens his eyes in shock as a spotlight shines down on him.

"Umm…? I've never touched a piano in my entire life… Well, I guess there was one time with the clown, but…"

"Tim has the musical score you need."

"W-wait a minute! I have no idea how to read sheet music or anything."

"Would you rather get into more debt."

"YOU WANT ME TO CHOOSE?! THEY'RE BOTH REDICULOUS!"

"Ok—If you do that, ―The Ark should—according to your will…"

"Master?!"

 **"'Allen' must play."** The man says.

"Wh-what does it have to be me…?!" Allen questions and Timcanpy opens his mouth.

 **"The score belongs to Allen."**

A music score appears with unique characters line up in two circles with a some kind of symbol in the middle.

"That's the… 'musical score'?!"

"Play it, Allen…!" Cross tells him. "The last of the 'egg is already disappearing…!"

Allen stares at the score as his cursed Eye is about to activate.

"Everyone…!" Allen says as his hands gets near the symbol. "This seal… No… Could it be… No… this mark… why is it here…?"

 **"That is the 'song'. And as for the 'melody'… it is within 'Allen'…"**

Suddenly, Allen's hand starts to play on the piano.

"My hands are moving?! I-I can play it? But why…? The tune matches the written verse here…? As I read it… the melody… just appears inside my head…! Melody…? No… Who is this… singing inside my head?!"

 _"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two ...  
Surfaces numerous of your faces_

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born."_

Where Alice, Leenalee, and Cross are

"A piano…?" Leenalee says.

"Oh? At last! Communicate!" Cross exclaims.

Where Allen is

 _"Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth."_

" _'I will still continue to pray…_ '" Allen sings.

"Operate the Ark, Allen! Weave your hopes into the music!" Cross shouts and Allen stops playing.

"My-my wishes?!" Allen asks.

"Hurry up!"

 **"Wish."** The man says.

"My wish… the… download… the Ark…"

Just then, Allen remembers his and Alice's conversation with Komui.

 _"Don't you ever think about it? First I'll say 'welcome back', and give everyone a pat on the shoulder while Leenalee gets a great big hug!"_

 _Haha…" Allen laughs._

Allen places his hand on the piano keys.

 _"I'll give you lots of food to eat, Allen-kun. As for Alice, I'll let you sings for everyone."_

 _"I don't know about that…" Alice trails off._

Then Allen begins to play as the Ark reconstructs itself.

 _"Right about then, I dare say Lavi will end up falling asleep."_

Inside the tower, Lavi and Chaoji come back as Lavi looks at his hand.

 _"I'll have to make sure there's a blanket for him. And the older one want to have some wine and make a toast."_

Inside the archive room, Krory is lying on the ground with an Iron Maiden behind him.

 _"We'll a throw a party… and then all go to sleep… I'll be great… Oh, but Kanda will be late… he'll probably wander in and throw a sour look around the room."_

 _"Bring my friends!"_ Allen thought and he slams his hands on the keys.

"DON'T DISAPPEAR. A—RK!" Allen shouts as the town is fully restored.

In the first room

Kanda stands up with his uniform all battered up and showing a tattoo on his chest on his chest. He then looks at the building behind him.

Where Alice, Leenalee, and Cross are

The 'egg' is returning to normal…!" Leenalee says.

"He stopped the download and the erasing program was cancelled as well… that was damn close." Cross says. "But, hey… now that we've managed this, the 'Plant' won't have transferred completely… it won't reach the Earl. The master and student stand victorious, Allen… Ha ha hah!"

Allen doesn't reply as silence envelops them.

 _"Ignoring me, huh…?"_ Cross thought.

"Allen?" Alice calls. "Allen. Are you okay?"

"Allen… we're all coming in there, okay. So if you could send us the door… If you wish for it. It will open."

A door opens up behind the three of them and Leenalee looks at Cross.

 _"He knows a lot about the Ark…"_

Alice, Leenalee, and Cross go through the door way and see Allen standing at the piano.

"Leenalee… Alice…" Allen calls. "I'm so glad… you two are safe."

"Allen… kun?" Leenalee calls.

"The Ark stop breaking down! We heard the sound of piano, was that you, Allen?" Alice asks.

"Yeah." Allen says and he looks way to look at Cross as Allen glares at him.

"I know what it is you want to say. Stop making that face at me." Cross says.

"Why…? That… **musical score…"**

"DINNERTI—ME!" A familiar voice shouts.

"What the…"

"La-Lavi-san, it's not like he's a dog or something…" Another voice says.

"Just you wait and see Chaoji… if Allen's hungry, he'll come running in an instant! Dinnerti—me!"

This voice…?!" Leenalee says.

"Somebody must have been calling from somewhere in the Ark." Cross says.

"Steak, pasta, mitarashi dango-!"

"Eh? From inside the Ark?" Allen asks.

"It's dinnertime, Allen!" The window shows Lavi and Chaoji in the town as Lavi shouts. "D-I-N-N-E-R-T-I-M-E!"

"Lavi… Chaoji…" Alice says as Leenalee covers her mouth.

"They're alive…" Allen trails off.

"Beef ribs…" Lavi continues.

"Huh… Looks like the town came back too. Well, I guess they were just sucked into the gap between dimensions. It's not like they were actually killed or anything…" Cross says.

"…Master, you're the one who said 'they're dead', didn't you?" Allen asks.

"Huh? Well, it's basically the same thing, isn't it? If they can't come back…"

"You said they were definitely dead!"

"Mitsurashi, Mitsurashi, Mitsurashi, Mitsurashi!" Lavi shouts.

"Lavi! We're here! We're all here! Can you hear me at all, Lavi?! Huh… Master can't they hear our voice in here? Stop making yourself at home and answer me already!"

"Hm?"

Where Lavi and Chaoji are

Ah!" Lavi exclaims.

"What is it?" Chaoji asks.

"Wait a minute… If we're okay… maybe that means Yu and Kuro-chan are…! Yu, are you…!"

The door opens behind them and Chaoji looks back and sees a familiar figure.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture, little rabbit-brat." A familiar voice says.

"YU!" Lavi exclaims as he sees Kanda carrying Krory on his back.

"Che-" Kanda says.

"And is that… Kuro-chan you're carrying there?!"

"Found him on the way… More importantly, what exactly is going on?"

Inside the piano room

Well I don't really know either… OI—! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, BEANSPROUT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT, BAKA-LAVI!" Allen shouts.

"A-H! Allen?! Where is he…?"

Che… The beansprout's voice descends from the sky…"

"The name's Allen, Bakanda!"

"Eli… ade…" Krory mutters.

"Ah! Kuro-chan said something!" Lavi exclaims.

"Thank goodness…" Leenalee cries as Alice, who happened to look at her, smiles at Leenalee.

~Later~

After Allen opens a door way for Kanda, Lavi, and Chaoji to enter the piano room, Kanda drops Krory down on the couch and the male occupants except Cross and Krory, decides to check out the Ark with Timcanpy.

"Timcanpy… I haven't seen you since that time in China…!" Allen says as he remembers how he meets Tyki in his Noah form. "That fateful night… things got so crazy. I'd almost forgotten, but…" Tears appears on his eyes and Timcanpy also has tears on his eyes. "I wanted to see you so much!" He cries and grabs a ruler to measure Timcanpy's length. "You're gotten all big again too…! Why is tha—t!"

"Uh, hey, you two…" Lavi calls. "But man, it's real quiet around here… so, about what happened back there… were you really the one who put the Ark back how it was, Allen?"

"Oh, well, I don't really totally get it myself, but…"

 _"He forgot to answer the actually question…"_ Lavi thought.

"We've pretty much checked the whole place out. It doesn't look like there are any Noah left hanging around here." Kanda says.

"Kanda… it's been bothering me for a while, but what's with that big mark on your chest? You didn't have that huge tattoo before, did you?" Allen asks.

"Whatever…" Kanda says as he looks away and Allen claps his hands together.

"Now that's not very friendly, Kanda! Come on, keep up the conversation!"

"Go away…!"

"Why are they always arguing…?" Lavi asks and both Allen and Kanda glare at each other as sparks appear between them.

"Anyway isn't there anyway out of here, beansprout?!" Kanda questions.

"My name is Allen, you idiot!" Allen retorts.

"Stop fighting you two…" Lavi says.

"I'm checking whether we can get out right…" Allen opens the door and walk through it. "…now…?"

"A–H! ALLEN, LOOK DOWN!" Lavi shouts and Allen begins to fall down.

"AGHH!" Allen screams and grabs Kanda's foot.

"Che- WHAT THE–!" Kanda shouts and grabs Lavi's shirt.

"GUAHH! A—H, STOP GRABBING EACH OTHER…!" Lavi shouts and Chaoji grabs Lavi's legs.

"HNNGH!" Chaoji grunts.

"…Looks like we can't get outside from here…" Allen says.

"Damn you, beansprout! If you're falling, fall on your own!" Kanda yells.

"It's Allen…"

"Yo-you're strangling me!" Lavi says.

"UGH! I'm gonna pull you guys up!" Chaoji shouts.

"S-sorry about this, Chaoji…!" Allen apologizes.

"Hurry up... seriously. I'm gonna faint…!" Lavi says and Chaoji doesn't replies and he remembers what Allen was about to do as the Ark was downloading.

 _"I still can't forgive Allen-san for that…"_ Chaoji thought.

 _"What gives you the right to say that!? You don't know what kind of life Allen had before me and our Master found him!_ _Allen has something he regretted in the past because of what he did. But us Exorcists have some sort of scars in our hearts that we don't to happen again in the future."_

 _"Alice-san…"_ Chaoji thought.

Suddenly, a green light enters the Ark as it flies towards Choaji's wrist.

"What's that?" Chaoji says and the green light hits his wrists as a bracelet appears around his wrist. Chaoji then lifts the three Exorcists easily as they fly off from the door way.

"A—H!" Lavi shouts. "Huh? Ahh! That's right! You were compatible with an Innocence! Super strength."

"Huh?!" Kanda exclaims.

"It's stuck on my wrist…" Chaoji says.

"M-maybe it managed to materialize properly because the Ark's calmed down…" Allen says.

"This is Innocence… The power to defeat Akuma… Anita-sama and the others must have sent it to me. I'm sure…"

"Hey, that reminds me… my Innocence got a real nasty beating back there… I wonder it will be all right…" Lavi gloomily says as he and Kanda holding large pouches that has their Innocence's name.

"Komui-san will fix it right up!" Allen says.

 ** _"That's guy's the issue here…"_** Both Kanda and Lavi thought.

"More importantly that stuff like that, I'm kinda worried that nobody able to wake Krory up yet. Leenalee, Alice, and Cross are keeping an eye on him, though. Together."

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi stop their thoughts realizing something about the situation.

"Together?" Lavi says.

"That womanizer, Leenalee, and Lakefield…" Kanda trails off.

"Together? Allen, Kanda, and Lavi say.

In the piano room

Leenalee is sitting beside Krory as he sleeps on the couch on Cross sits on the chair as Alice leans on the window between them.

"Looks like he really pushed his body to the limits in that last battle. That'll take time to recover from." Cross says.

"He's hurt worse than any of us…" Leenalee says.

"His Innocence transforms his body to grant him power, and that's what saved him. If you want him to wake up any time soon, he's going to need some proper treatment to fix up that body of his."

"Krory… I'm sorry…"

"You've gotten better at letting your emotions out than you used to be, Leenalee… and damn attractive to boot."

"I– No–"

"Master…" Alice says.

"…You've almost like a phantom, aren't you, General… How long have you actually been here? Nii-san's been searching all over for you…" Leenalee says.

"Has he got over that sister complex of his yet? Back when you guys were fighting down there below. I was around too, using Maria's ability to conceal myself. Back when you all got swallowed up by the Ark." Cross says as he stands up and walks over to Leenalee. "But man… if you were going to turn out this lovely, you should've done it sooner. That hair of yours was beautiful."

"Master, can you please stop doing that? Allen and the others will weird ideas if they saw you like this." Alice says.

"What? Do you want my attention too, Alice?" Cross asks and a tick mark appears on her head.

"That's not what I mean!"

"Anita-san… said the same thing." Leenalee says and Cross widens his eyes at Leenalee's statement.

"…Is that so… I told her not to follow me whatever happened, that idiot… The good women are always a little too feisty for their own good…"

"General…"

Then Cross looks away and sees the four boys come into the room with their eyes are widened and white except Kanda who looks away as they all breathe out in exhaustion.

"THAT'S A CRIME, MASTER!" Allen yells.

"No, Allen-kun. You've got it all wrong—" Leenalee cuts off.

"Honestly…!" Lavi says.

"What's that, apprentice? She's sixteen years old, she's a fine woman now!"

"General!"

"Everyone!" Alice calls out catching their attention to her. "There's something I want to ask Master something."

"What's is it, Alice?" Cross asks.

"Master, you knew that the Earl kidnapped me and stole my memories, from three years ago, didn't you?"

Allen, Leenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Chaoji widen their eyes in surprise as Cross casually breathes out a smoke.

"That's right." Cross says nonchalantly.

"The Earl kidnapped Alice…!" Allen says.

"And stole your memories…" Leenalee says.

"But what for?" Lavi asks.

"Probably want me to join the Earl's side for my powers." Alice says. "Kidnapping me and separating me and my sister."

"The Earl was going to use your memories as hostage to control you. But since the Innocence chose you and joined Black Order, the Earl have no use for your memories and gave it back to you. So what are you going to do now?" Cross asks.

"…My goal was to find my memories of who I am and where I came from… But right now I want to find my home and see if my sister is safe."

Alice's fellow Exorcists smiles at her as Cross smirks.

~Later~

"Edo connection? What's that mean?" Allen asks Cross.

"Don't worry, just say it, then we'll be able to get out of here." Cross says.

"You'd better explain this all properly later, Master!"

"I've gotta hear this too~~!" Lavi says.

 **"Just hurry it up, beansprout."** Kanda demands.

 **"I told you it's Allen."** Allen retorts.

"Stop fighting you two—!" Leenalee shouts.

"C-cancel the ship's 'Edo connection'. O Ark, open the gate. And where is opening to…"

Japan, Edo

Rectangles appears in the sky and once all of them appear in a circle, they light up catching the Exorcists looks up.

"What is it?!" Bookman says and rings appear as Miranda's Time Record absorb them.

Suddenly, the Ark appears in front of them as a box is encased it. Then a portal appears in front of them and Lavi emerges from it.

"LAVI?" Marie exclaims. "YOU CAME BACK!"

"You're alive… The vanished time came back…!" Miranda cries.

"Is Kanda all right as well?!" Marie asks.

"Shut up, Marie!" Kanda yells.

"Master! Did you hear that?!" Marie asks and Tiedoll cries.

"UOH! A-ask if that child who is to become my new apprentice is safe too…" Tiedoll cries.

"What it this?! It's terrible for my heart!" Bookman exclaims.

* * *

~Later~  
Black Order, Asia Branch

BA—K-SAMA—!" Won shouts.

"What's going on over here? Quiet down!" Bak exclaims.

"The entrance to the Ark that was lost a while ago has reappeared!"

Both Bak and Won rush to the gate as the Exorcists emerge out of the gate.

"WALKER!" Bak shouts.

"Bak-san! We want to make contact with Home right away, could you grant us phone contact?" Allen asks.

"Everyone will be surprised with them returning so quickly!" Lavi says.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Roufa says in relief and suddenly, Cross puts his hand on Allen's face to move him away.

"Comin' through. Ohh, is this your woman then, Allen?"

"Ah! Where are you going, Master?!" Allen asks.

"I kind of feeling like running for it…"

"You mustn't, General!" Leenalee exclaims as she hugs Cross to stop him. "Please don't go anywhere!"

Cross looks behind him and speechless as Allen and Rikei look at her with a black look and Bak has a shocked expression.

 _"She's so cute I can't refuse."_ Cross thought.

 _"I don't want to have to hunt for him again…!"_ Leenalee thought.

 _"So this is why Leenalee was on the team to hunt down Master…"_ Allen and Alice thought.

"S… Strike!" Rikei exclaims.

"I'm Walker-san's 'woman'…!" Roufa exclaims.

"Roufa? Rikei?" Shifu calls.

"Leenalee-san's hair and her purity!" Bak says as his hives appears all over his face.

"Bak-sama, get a hold of yourself!" Won shouts.

* * *

~Later~  
Black Order Headquarter

When Allen opens the gate in the Headquarter, Komui spreads his arms as the scientists stand behind him.

"WELCOME BACK!" They shout as the Exorcists emerge out of the gate.


	55. Calm Before the Attack

Chapter 55: Calm Before the Attack

Black Order Headquarters  
Inside the Infirmary

"UGH… UUOOHH… UWWAO—H…!" Komui cries as he sits beside the bed that Leenalee is lying on.

"Really… you cry far too much, nii-san." Leenalee says.

"But… Leenalee, your lovely hair… the most beautiful hair in the world… it…!"

"Stop saying such embarrassing things!"

"Really, you are quite the disturbance here, Supervisor. If you dirty the bed further, I may have you remove from the ward!" The head nurse says as she pulls the sheet that Komui is crying on.

"Head nurse, your horrible~~~~!" Komui complains as tears and snot come down.

"I'm sure you have plenty of word you should be doing, nii-san…" Leenalee says. "I'll make sure to bring you some coffee when I'm feeling better!"

"…Yeah." Komui says and pats Leenalee's head before rubbing causing her to blush. "Oh, by the way, I made this dakimakura of myself. It sings a lullaby…"

"We have no need for it." The head nurse says.

"Go to slee-p, go to slee-p, my sweet Leenalee—!" The dakimakura sings.

"G-good night, Leenalee~!" Komui yells as the head nurse pushes him out of the room.

"Oi, oi…" Alice says.

"Eheh…" Miranda giggles.

"Sorry for all the noise, Alice, Miranda…" Leenalee apologizes.

"Ahaha, oh, Leenalee-chan…" Miranda says.

"Wh-what is it?"

"It must have been nice for you to see the Supervisor-san. You look happy."

"You really look happy, Leenalee." Alice says.

~The next morning~

Allen, Alice, Leenalee, Lavi, and Miranda are eating as Jerry serves the food and Allen keeps staking the plates that he ate. Just then, a man walks towards them and presents a pie in front of Allen.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Howard Link. I'll be supervising you. I bake some pumpkin pie, please help yourself." The man, Link says and everyone stops eating and stares at him.

"O–H! I gladly have some, bon appetite!" Allen says and stabs the pie with a fork as Lavi holds his arm that have the fork.

"It's my pleasure." Link says.

"Wait Allen! Get a grip of yourself! He just said he'd me supervising you!" Lavi exclaims.

"So what do what, Link-san?" Alice asks. "You said about supervising Allen.

"Yes. Have you head the Fourteenth?" Link asks as he sits in front of Allen.

"The Fourteenth?" Allen asks.

"It's the Noah that was erased from the Noah Clan. The Noah Family we know only had thirteen members… but a fourteenth was born. Hence the 'Fourteenth'. Have you not heard of this?"

Allen then remembers when a man appears on the window in the piano room.

"So how is this related to my supervision…?" Allen asks.

"…First… please answer these." Ling says as he puts a huge stack of papers in front of him. "Hand in all the documents in the morning after you wake up."

"Holy crap!" Lavi exclaims seeing the huge stack of papers.

"How the hell…" Allen trails off.

"It's all got to be done in one night? Aiyah…" Lavi says.

"…Since it's noisy in here, let's move to the library." Link says.

"Then do you want me to come with you?" Alice asks.

"Then I too will read books…" Lavi trails off.

"Please hesitate." Link bluntly declines Alice's and Lavi's offer.

"We'll eat rice, right? I'm not gonna die… right?!" Allen asks as he and Link exits the cafeteria.

"Darn… weird couple." Lavi says.

"This pie is great!" Miranda says after she took a bite from the pie.

"Oh? Where did that boy under supervision go…? Just when I brought the tea… sheesh." Jerry says.

"Boy under supervision?" Miranda asks.

"Eh? You didn't know? It's what the Order just cooked up."

"Out dog's being watched." Lavi says as he points just fingers up acting as ears.

"Dog?" Miranda says.

"They're talking about Allen." Alice says

 _"Allen… are you hiding from us?"_ Alice thought.

* * *

~Next morning~

Alice is leaning against the wall next to the men's bathroom where Allen, Lavi, Bookman, and Link are. She then sees the four of them exit out of the bathroom and Alice approaches them.

"Morning." Alice greets.

"Morning, Alice." Allen greets.

"Mornin'." Lavi greets.

Then they go to the science department and see stands surrounding the entrances.

"What's up, what's up?" Lavi asks.

"'Chemestry group only'?" Allen reads and Reever notices them.

"Oh hey, g'morning over there!" Reever greets and they look up and sees the Akuma Plant.

"Isn't that the 'Plant' Egg?!" Alice asks.

"You brought it here from the Ark? You're investigating it?" Lavi ask.

"Well, you know… it's an incredible opportunity to find out more about the Akuma. Like how to modify them and stuff." Reever explains.

"More importantly, could you get around to fix my hammer…?" Lavi asks.

"Well, we have a ton of people with requests like that right now… With all the people collapsing from work, we've a little shorthanded… we'll deal with it as soon as this is over, okay…?"

 _"Reever-san has bags under his eyes worse than mine…"_ Allen thought.

"You're so lucky, Alice. Your weapon is still intact…" Lavi says in envy.

"You think so?" Alice asks.

Just then, Allen's stomach growls and they look at him.

"For now, let's go to the cafeteria to get breakfast." Allen says.

"You're just saying that because of your stomach." Lavi mutters.

"But it proves that Allen is Allen and no one else." Alice says and both Allen and Lavi look at her. "I mean only stomach I know make that noise is Allen."

"I guess you're right…" Lavi agrees.

* * *

~Later~  
In the cafeteria

After Allen and Link get their breakfast, both of them look at one another's breakfast.

"Walker, you still fifteen, you need to try to eat more vegetables." Link says.

"Surely you're the one who's eating nothing but sweets." Allen argues.

"Ugh. What's with those two in the morning…" Lavi says as he looks at the two with Alice standing behind him.

Once they order their breakfast and go to a random table. Allen quickly starting to eat his breakfast.

"As usual, you have a huge apatite, Allen." Alice says as she eats her own breakfast.

As soon as they finish their breakfast, Alice senses something as Allen's Cursed Eye activates and both of them get up and jump over the counter.

"Allen, Alice?" Lavi calls.

"Akuma!" Allen exclaims.

"It's coming from the lab where we saw Reever-san!" Alice adds.

"And so many of them…!"

Lavi, Bookman, and Link follow the two as they rush over to the lab. Once they reach to the lab, they stop and see that the entrance is blocked.

"The entrance to the lab…" Alice trails off.

"It's closed off…" Allen finishes.

"But what is that black wall…?" Link questions.

"Dammit!" Lavi curses and slams the stand into the wall, but the wall doesn't make a dent. "It didn't budge an inch!"

"Out of the way, Lavi!" Allen shouts.

"Heaven Compass!" Bookman exclaims.

"Edge End!" Allen exclaims.

"Silver!" Alice exclaims.

The three attacks the wall causing smoke to rise.

"How was that…?" Allen says, but once the smoke disperses the wall doesn't show any mark from the attack. "No way… It didn't even leave la scratch…!"

"I can't hear a thing from the other side…" Link says as he puts his ear on the wall. "So they're after the Plant 'Egg'…!"

"Reever-san… and all of the chemistry department are in there… Dammit, I'll wrench this this open!"

Wait a moment, Walker!" Link shouts. "This way!"

Link then leads Allen, Alice, and Bookman to where the portal to the Ark and goes through it. Then Allen opens up the portal to the lab as he pulls his left arm into a sword as he, Alice, and Bookman go through it and Allen slicing a skull man in the process.

"A-Allen…" Reever calls.

"I will not forgive a single one of you." Allen says as Alice and Bookman land next to Allen. Just then, an army of Akuma charges toward them.

The three of them split apart as they rid of the army.

Allen quickly cross two Level Three Akuma as a cross appears on each of them. However, the remaining Akuma attacks Allen as he blocks them.

"Guh!" Allen grunts.

"Heaven Compass! Get on kid!" Bookman tells Allen and he jumps on the black needle as Bookman is controlling it.

Bookman then controls the needle above the Akuma and moves his fingers down.

"GUA—H!" Allen shouts as he annihilates the group of Akuma. Just then an Akuma appears behind him as Allen turns around. "Shoo—!"

An arrow hits the Akuma, destroying it in the process and Allen turns his head at Alice who already puts the twin blades together into a bow and shot the arrow.

"Alice…" Allen calls.

"Suddenly, they see a black portal appears below the 'Egg' and begins to sink down as the skull man transforms the scientists into skull man.

 **"STOP IT!"** Allen shouts as he charges at the skull man, but three Akuma protects the man. "Gu…" Then the Akuma pushes Allen to the wall.

"Allen!" Alice calls out.

"Crown Belt!" Allen exclaims and the cloth shoot impaling the Akuma. Just then, an Akuma suddenly appears and grabs Allen's head.

 **"Got him!"** The Akuma exclaims.

"Heaven Compass!" Bookman exclaims and needles appear in front of Allen. "Did I make it… kid?"

"Thanks, Bookman." Allen says and looks at him before he widens his eyes. "Bookma—"

"It seems I have been affected by the ability of the Akuma…" Bookman says as his body turns into stone. "This is the end… I can't move…"

"Bookma…" Allen calls as he rushes over to him, but a huge Akuma attacks him. "Book—" Allen cuts off as he is being carried by the Akuma to the giant Akuma and it shoots a beam at him at point black.

"Kid!" Bookman calls out.

"ALLEN!" Alice shouts and rushes to where Allen is.

Meanwhile, a female Noah approaches Allen as she rides on another Akuma. Allen glares at her and he grips on his sword, subsequently, his hand starts to glow. However, the Noah whips him across the face, deactivating his Innocence in the process.

 **"Exorcist bastard."** An Akuma curses as it about to slice Allen.

"Wait." The Noah says. "Just nice, we'll bring him along. The requirement for the player left behind the Fourteenth… We'll bring him before master. Recover the Egg as well. Let's withdraw."

"I won't let you!" Alice exclaims as she jumps above the Noah with her twin blades in her hand. As she about to slash the Noah, an Akuma hits her away from the Noah. "A—H!" She shouts and crashes to the ground.

After that, the Akuma carries the Noah to the portal where the Egg is as two Akuma carry Allen.

"Kill the remaining person." The Noah orders as her legs enters the portal.

 **"Yes."** The Akuma says and let go the Noah which causes the Noah to go through the two Akuma carry Allen into the portal.

"Kid!" Bookman calls.

 **"Well then, this is goodbye, old man."** The Akuma says. **"Did you really think you could win with just three people?"**

Suddenly, Reever and two other scientists gets in front of Bookman as Reever activates a talisman. At the same time, a barrier appears around the two Akuma and Allen. Also a burst of water shoots up as Alice stands up, wearing red and white clothes as her hair is in a ponytail.

 **"What? I can't move?"**

 **"A barrier? A talisman?"**

"You think we'd just let you take him?!" Bak exclaims.

"Don't make light of the science division!" Reever exclaims.

 **"Impudent."** The Akuma says and slams its foot to the barrier. Suddenly, a blade appears in front of its face and the blade quickly slices the Akuma. Reever turns his head and sees Alice standing in front of the barrier.

"Sorry 'bout that, Alice." Reever apologizes.

"Don't worry about it." Alice says.

Meanwhile

"Get up, Walker! You're being abducted!" Bak shouts.

 _"The hastily-made talisman won't hold out much longer!"_ Bak thought.

"Allen, get u–p!" Johnny shouts. "GET UP! ALLE—N!"

Just then, Allen activates Crown Clown as the cape stretches out, cutting the two Akuma that hold him.

"Thanks…" Allen mutters.

Then a few people come out from the portal.

"Time Record, activate! The target has been encircled. I'm going to draw out the time! Reverse!" Miranda shouts as a circle appears around Allen and he feels something rising out from the portal. That something is the 'Egg' rising out from the portal as Allen is standing on top of it.

"It feels good riding the Ark, huh?" Cross asks as he, the rest of the generals, and Marie land as Miranda is being carried my Marie. "Now then, let's hear how you intend to escape, Akumas?"


	56. Birth of Level Four

Chapter 56: Birth of Level Four

Black Order; the lab

Alice continues slashing the Akumas as she protects Reever and the others. Then an Akuma appears behind her and about to attack her before Allen kicks it away as Timcanpy follows him.

"Allen!" Reever exclaims and Allen slices the Akuma in half.

"As usual, our Master came at a flashy entrance." Alike says as she slices the Akumas.

"That's the kind of person Master is." Allen says.

Allen and Alice continues to annihilate the army with the help of the four Generals as Marie and Miranda protects the 'Egg'. Once they destroy the army and the giant Akumas, the poison gas raises from the Akumas' corpses.

"Command center, do you copy? This is Marie in Lab 5. All the Akuma activity has been stopped." Marie reports.

"Con the wireless get through?" Miranda asks.

"It's the newest model developed by Branch Chief Bak. It can even withstand the strong magnetic field of the Ark, so it should work. Maybe…" Marie trails off. "This is Lab 5, Command center, do you copy?"

"This is command center. Don't worry, we can hear you. Report on the current status inside." Komui says.

"There are ten scientists of the science division heavily injured."

"Are you all right?" Allen asks.

"I can't see a thing…"

"Press this against your nose and mouth. The gas is poisonous to our bodies." Alice says as she gives a cloth to a scientist.

"The Akuma wreckage is emitting a large amount of gas. Both our sight and hearing are badly affected." Marie continues.

"Turn on the ventilation in there right away. How's the enemy's Ark?" Komui asks.

"At this time, there are no indications of either Ark closing up."

Just then, Allen's Cursed Eye activates and he looks around.

 _"Although, my left eye has been weakened. There's a reaction…? There's still an Akuma alive here, but where…? It's too weak for me to tell."_ Allen thought.

"Allen…" Alice calls. "Can you tell?"

"No. What about you, Alice?" Allen asks.

"Just a little bit, but I have a bad feeling about this Akuma."

"A bad feeling?"

"I can't put into words, but it's really a bad feeling."

"…Reever-san, all of you should retreat to higher ground, out of reach of the gas."

"No… I'm fine. The rest of you, head upstairs." Reever says.

"Chief?"

"Reever-san?" Allen calls.

"Some of my guy they altered were being taken to the gate inside. They… may still be there. I must stop them." Reever says.

Meanwhile

The Generals, Miranda, and Marie are at the Plant 'Egg' as Cross talks to Komui over the communication.

"Miranda is going to terminate her invocation in just a moment, and the stopped time of the 'Egg' within that interval?" Komui asks.

"This thing is the soul of Dark Matter. The ones who can destroy it in one strike are myself, Klaud, and Socalo. But even so, I can't guarantee it'll work." Cross says.

"Just do what you can do."

"No choice then. Whenever you're ready, Miranda."

"Y-yes sir." Miranda says and gets ready to deactivate her Innocence. Then water appears below and envelops Miranda.

"Water? Miranda!" Marie shouts. "Noel's Organon!" He exclaims and strings shoot out form the rings to the water, but the strings go through the water. Then the water moves away from the strings. "Dammit! It's a liquid so my strings can't bind it!"

"What is that? Is it living?" Socalo asks.

The Noah of 'form'. She can transform herself into anything." Cross says.

 _"Can't breathe…"_ Miranda thought as she suffocates in the water.

 **"You have a most bothersome ability, lady… Terminate your Invocation!"** The Noah orders.

Then both Allen and Alice look up to see what's going on.

"What the heck…!?" Reever says and both Allen and Alive sees Miranda in the water.

"Miranda!" Allen and Alice shout.

"The Noah is back…! Don't worry about us, go help them!"

When the Noah lands on the Plant 'Egg', the 'Egg' sinks back into the portal.

"The Egg is starting to sink! Has Miranda Invocation stopped…!?" Cross shouts.

"Don't even think of returning to the Earl, eh?" Socalo questions. "Madness Dederupa!" he shouts and throw his weapon at the Noah. However, the Noah deflects the weapon.

"Destroy the Egg, Lau Shi-min!" Klaud orders and the beast charges towards the Noah.

"I won't let you." The Noah says and guards the Egg as the beast attacks. Then the Noah attack the beast causing it to be thrown away.

"Judgement loaded." Cross says. "'Arrow of Original Sin'!" He then shoots at the Noah, creating an explosion.

Then the Noah grows her arms to protect the Egg as the Generals continues to attack.

"Ugh… The Egg…" The Noah says and Marie Shoots more strings on top of the Egg, but some of the strings snap.

"Ngh… It's no good… I can't stop it!" Marie says.

"There's no time! If we keep on attacking while trying to protect Miranda at the same time, we'll never destroy the Egg!" Klaud says. "But Marie's strings are too sharp, we can't use them on her!"

"If we don't do an all-out attack right now, we lose... Well, that girl's an Exorcist… She should prepared to lay down her life. Right?" Socalo says.

"General, what are you–?" Marie asks.

"…Destroy the egg takes priority." Cross says.

"Wait one moment, General!" Marie shouts as the three Generals raise their levels.

"Lau Shi-min… long-range mode." Klaud orders. "Anti-Armor Cannon: Lau Ganz."

"Judgement: Purging Level. Let's make it threefold." Cross says.

 _"They're attacking me and full power…! I need to buy some more time."_ The Noah thought.

"Are you sure that's wise, Exorcists?" She questions as she gets Miranda out of her body. "Sacrificing one of the few comrades you have?" She then places Miranda on the Egg. "I'd say this woman's ability isn't something you want to lose!"

"Who do you think we are?" Cross questions.

"GENERAL!" Marie shouts as a figure flies towards the Egg and the Generals fire their attack. However, the Egg completely sinks into the portal.

"Made it into the gate… I have to get back to Master immediately… It should still be possible… to fix the Egg… Damn them…" She then notices a white lump on the Egg. "A white… lump?!" The Egg starts to crumble around the lump and the Noah realizes what the lump is. "Damn you…!"

Outside the portal, Cross looks at the portal as Timcanpy flies towards him.

"You're a terrible Master…" Socalo says and Alice lands next to Cross. "Shooting full blast like that even though you know he was coming."

"Eh? I didn't hit him though, did I?" Cross asks.

"Master…" Alice calls.

"Hell, we're both criticals now." Cross adds and Alice looks at the portal.

"Allen…"

Inside the portal

The Egg begins at break as the lump rises.

"Stop that! If it damaged any further…!" The Noah shouts and light begins to shine. "DAMN YOU! ALLEN WALKE—R!"

Once the Egg completely broke, light bursts through the portal as Allen jumps out.

"Allen!" Alice call out.

"Despicable…" Allen says at Cross.

"Hey, I trust you to make it through… idiot apprentice." Cross says and the portal closes.

"It's closed…" Klaud says.

"Hang in there Miranda..." Marie says after Allen lands where Marie is and Bookman catches up to them.

"Don't worry. She's unconscious, that's all." Bookman says.

"I'll head over to Reever-san–" Allen cuts off as his left eye activates and hears a child's voce. Allen slowly turns his head to where the voice comes from.

Suddenly, Alice sits down and hugs herself as she trembles and widens her eyes.

"What… is this…?" Alice says and looks up to where Allen is. "Allen!"

"Yeah, I know!" Allen shouts and both of them rush towards the voice comes from.

In front of them, they see Johnny lying on the floor and the skid to a stop in front of Johnny. Allen and Alice then widen their eyes as they see the scientists and Bak lying on the blood stain all over the floor.

"A… lle… n… A… li… ce." A scientist calls and both of them see the scientist is behind hold upside down. "It… e... vol… ved…" He says and the pentacles appear on his body. "It's… e… vol… ved… So… sorry… we… couldn't… hold… it… out…"

Allen and Alice look up and see the woman statue and the womb is already cracked open like an egg. Then they hear a child's voice laughing and a hand appears behind the statue as Allen's Cursed Eye activates and a head moves away from the statue.

"I'm Level Fo—ur!" The Akuma says and Alice gasps in fear as she trembles from seeing the Akuma. Just then, she hears Allen throwing up and Alike turns to him to see Allen crouching down with his hand covering his mouth.

"Allen!" Alice exclaims and she crouches down to him. "Get a hold of yourself! Allen!"

 _"The soul contain within… No… No! I can't even bare to look…"_ Allen thought and he starts to cry. He then wipes off the tears as the Akuma flies down to them.

 **"Are you crying?"** The Akuma asks and Allen doesn't answer. Then Johnny puts his hand on both Allen's left hand and Alice's right hand.

"Sorry… I'm sorry… Allen… Alice…" Johnny apologizes. "Help me… help… every… one… Help… Sorry… I'm so sorry… HELP! Help…"

Allen puts his right hand on top of Johnny's.

"Leave it to us." Alice tells Johnny.

 **"'Everyone'? Who's that?"** The Akuma asks and Allen's left hand begins to light up.

"A—H!" Allen shouts and he quickly pulls his arm as it turns into a sword and Alice quickly activates Silver (twin swords form) as they strike at the Akuma. "I WILL DESTROY YOU! LEVEL FOUR!"

The three fly out of the hallway as Bookman and Marie see this.

"What?!" Bookman exclaims.

"Oh, shit…! This is… the noise of an Akuma…!" Marie exclaims.

 **"Oh, of course! I've completely forgotten! This is the Black Order HQ, isn't it!"** The Akuma says.

"Bookman! There are lots of people injured!" Alice exclaims. "Help them…!"

Bookman looks through the hallway and sees the injured people.

 **"A weapon of slaughter… That's what I am, why I exist… Better get to work."** The Akuma says and Allen lands on the Akuma's shoulders as his lift his arm that is already back on.

"Like hell you will!" Allen shouts. "EDGE END!" Allen slams his hand on the Akuma, but he doesn't see the Akuma below him as it is above Allen.

 **"I'll start with you."** The Akuma then flicks Allen causing him to be fly off to the wall and an explosion occur.

"A–" Johnny begins.

"Ugh…" Reever grunts.

"Wal… ke… r…" Bak manage to say and the smoke disperse, showing the crater on the wall and Allen deactivates his Innocence as he falls forward to the ground and Timcanpy hurriedly flies towards his as Alice rushes to him.

"Allen!" Alice calls out and widens her eyes as she sees the wound around Allen.

 **"Time to slaughter."** The Akuma says.


	57. Leenalee's New Invocation

Chapter 57: Leenalee's New Invocation

Black Order Headquarter; the lab

The Level Four suddenly scream out causing everyone in the lab to cover their ears.

"GUA—H!" Bak shouts in pain.

"What is this…?" Bookman questions.

"A—GH!" Marie shouts in pain. "What a scream… My ears… they're going to break… A—GH!"

"A—H… Stop it… my head…!"

"NGH… This noise… it's throwing off my sense of balance…" Socalo says. "Can't stand…"

"Ngh… Screamin' its head off like that…" Cross says and puts two fingers close to the ground. "On… Gataru!" The Grave of Maria rises up from Cross' shadow and activate it. "This shouldn't affect a corpse like you, right, Maria…" Cross asks. "Use Carte Garte to move my body…!"

Then a large explosion occurs causing the surrounding area caught up as well as the Generals as a gust of wind blows.

"WA—!" Alice shouts as she covers Allen as a large pipe comes towards them. However, before the pipe could hit them, Link stands in front of them as a blade comes out from his sleeve and cutting the pipe in half.

"Ugh…" Link grunts.

"Li… nk?" Allen manage to call.

"What are you…?" Alice asks.

"We cannot… allow you to die at the present time…" Link says.

Then the three turn their eyes to the result of the explosion.

"Wha… what…?!" Link says as they see a large crater, leaving the Level Four floating above it.

"Everyone from the Science Department…? Bookman… Marie? Miranda-san…?! Master?!" Allen calls out.

"They fell…? No… The Generals couldn't have…"

They then see the Akuma flying towards the Skull. However, instead of getting out of the barrier, the Akuma kills them, including the transformed Tepp.

 **"Ahah… Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just little excited right now."** The Akuma says. **"If I go further in, I'll find more humans, now won't I…?"**

"STOP IT!" Allen and Alice shout. Then the Akuma breaks the portal and starts to go to the other members of the Black Order.

"…To stop it… Have to stop it… Have to stop it…" Alice repeats as blue aura surrounds her.

"Alice Lakefield?" Link calls and Alice slowly stands up.

"Alice?" Allen calls.

"That's right… I have to stop him…" Alice trails off and water appears around her. "With my 'power'."

The water becomes a platform as Alice stands on it before the platform flies away along with Alice.

"Wait! Alice!" Alice shouts as Alice flies away to stop the Akuma and Allen tries to stands up.

"What are you doing?" Link asks.

I have to follow Alice." Allen says.

"With those injuries?"

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Alice continues to go after the Akuma as she feels its presence. She them recognizes the path where she is going.

"Doesn't this lead to Hevlaska?" Alice says and dives to the hole where Hevlaska is. She then sees the Akuma chasing after Komui, Kanda, and two finders. It them shoots a beam at the platform in front of him causing it to crash land on the ground as Lavi runs up to them.

 **"Is out game of 'tag' finished, 'Supervisor'?"** The Akuma asks and both Lavi and Kanda gets in front of Komui with their weapons (normal) ready.

"You don't have to do this." Kanda tells Lavi.

"Once again." Lavi replies.

 **"'Once again'."** The Akuma repeats and charges towards the two. Suddenly, the Akuma is surrounded by water and the water binds the Akuma. **"What!"**

"I finally caught you." Alice says and they look at her with her hand out.

"Alice?" Komui calls.

"What's with that get up?" Lavi asks.

 **"Damn it! What's with this water?!"** The Akuma questions as he tries to break the bind.

"It's no use." Alice tells the Akuma. "As long as I control the water, you won't able to break it."

 **"Aren't you just an Exorcist? You act like you're a magician."**

"A 'magician', huh? It's true that right now I'm using magic to control the water, but…" Alice trails off and closes her hand into a fist causing the water bind to tighten as the Level Four cries out in pain. "Remember this. I'm not a magician, I'm a mage!"

"Remind me not to on her bad side." Lavi says.

"Hmph." Kanda replies.

 **"Damn… it!"** The Akuma curses as he spreads his arms slowly as it spread the bind.

"What?!" Alice exclaims.

The Akuma continues to spread its arms even further until it breaks the bind. Subsequently, Alice widens her eyes and the Akuma shoots towards her before kicking Alice to the wall behind her.

"Alice!" Lavi calls out and the Akuma turn towards him and Kanda.

"Che!" Kanda clicks his tongue and the Akuma dives towards them.

"Kanda! Lavi!" Komui calls out as the two get ready.

Meanwhile  
Where Hevlaska is

Leenalee collapses to the floor in front of a man, Leverrier.

"So, Hevlaska, put the Innocence in her body." Leverrier demands and the tendrils wraps around Leenalee's arms and legs before bringing her up to Hevlaska with Leenalee's Innocence in front of her.

 _"…Leenalee…"_ Hevlaska calls.

"It's all right." Leenalee assures. "I'll do my best, Hevlaska."

 _"I'm sorry, Komui…"_ Hevlaska thought.

"Put it in." Leverrier orders and Hevlaska puts Leenalee's Innocence back into her body, but something hits Hevlaska's back causing her to stop and let go of Leenalee and her Innocence.

"HEVLASKA!" Leenalee shouts out and hits her head in the metal railing as Hevlaska collapses.

"Hevlaska! HEVLASKA!" Leverrier calls out.

 **"Still more people?"** The Akuma asks as he holds Kanda in its hand. "What are you doing over there?"

"Uh…" Lavi groans as he tries to get up and the Akuma let go of Kanda, consequently, dropping him. "Sh… it…"

Komui looks up and widens his eyes. _"Leenalee!"_

 _"Nii… sa…"_ Leenalee thought.

"Uh…" She groans and reaches out for her Innocence. "Inno… ce…n…ce…"

 _"Everything is blurry…"_ She thought as her vision is a blur. _"No good… it's no good… Please…"_ The Akuma then puts its foot on Leenalee's head. _"Please, God I hate so much. Grant me power. For the first time, I want the Innocence so much."_

* * *

 _"For example, When I wake up after a night's sleep, sometimes I would think that everything that happened had all been a dream. That things like the Millennium Earl, Akuma, and Exorcists didn't exist in this world. Everything had simply a nightmare. I would say in relief, 'Ahh, thank goodness. It was just a dream.' I would hear nii-san calling me and there'd me a horrible smell that's probably breakfast coming from the kitchen. If everything was all a dream… It's like the joke at the end of those dreary novels you might have read. The readers would definitely be disgruntled. How many thousands times have I imagined this ridiculous scenario?"_

* * *

 _"Inn… o…cen…ce…"_ Leenalee thought as she still reaches out for her Innocence.

 **"Hey, look at me."** The Akuma demands, but Leenalee continues to look at her Innocence.

"Geh…!" Leverrier exclaims as he looks up.

 **"Hey."**

Two strips of cloths stretches out, tying on the railings as someone comes down with a sword in his hand. Then the Akuma senses someone coming down and turns its head as a sword appears in front of it. Immediately, The Akuma dodges the sword as it sees that someone is Allen, standing above Leenalee as Timcanpy is next to him and the mask is over his eyes.

"It's Allen Walker!" Leverrier exclaims.

"Al… len…" Alice mutters.

 **"Oh? It's you? Strange that you can still move like that. After that good beating I gave you."** The Akuma remarks and Allen swings his sword in front of him before the Akuma kicks him off. Then a strip of cloth shoots out and tying onto the railing behind Allen as the Akuma follows him before punching him several times and kicks him again. Sending Allen crashing into the wall that is behind Komui.

"Allen-kun!" Komui calls out as Allen drops down after he drops his sword. "Allen-kun…!" When Komui touches Allen's body, he sees the wounds all over Allen's body. "These wounds… how could you move at all in this condition…!?"

Allen's body then jerks upward and Allen's hand reaches for his sword.

 _"This 'Crown Clown' is a body armor Innocence…!"_ Komui thought.

"Is the Innocence forcing a body that can no longer function to move!?" Komui says aloud and Allen quickly goes back to fight the Akuma. "ALLEN-KUN!"

Where Leenalee is

When Leenalee touches the sphere around her Innocence, it dissolves leaving the Innocence.

"I'm tired… of grieving… already…" Leenalee says.

Where Komui is

Komui sees the light of the Innocence where Leenalee is.

"Leenalee…! Has her resonance with the 'Dark Boots' started…!" Komui mutters.

"Go to her… Komui…" Lavi tells him. "She's been living because of you… you know that, don't you?" Komui looks down. "Go and stay by her side. Aren't you her brother?"

"I…" Komui trails off as he clutches his hand. "Don't know what I should do… I just don't know anymore."

"What… was that… WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU SISTER COMPLEX!" Kanda questions and kicks Komui. "I'm fed up with listening to you people, one after another!"

"Ka… Kanda-kun…" Komui calls as he holds his head.

"Why did you enter the Order?"

Komui widens his eyes at Kanda's question and remember the day when he reunites Leenalee.

* * *

"From now on, I'll be staying here too. I'm home."

* * *

"Welcome home, Leenalee." Komui greets.

"I-I'm home." Leenalee stutters.

* * *

"Take care!" Komui calls out.

"I'm off, then!" Leenalee responds.

* * *

"Welcome home." Komui greets.

* * *

"Welcome home, Leenalee!" The Science Division greets.

* * *

"Welcome home." Komui greets with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I'm home, nii-san!"

* * *

~Present~

Komui slowly walks to where Leenalee is.

 _"I'm no longer that weak little girl who cries in her bed. Because nii-san and… everyone else came with me. Because of them, I am able to fight in this nightmarish world."_ Leenalee thought.

"Innocence… Please take these feelings and transform them into a strength to protect everybody. If you do that… I will follow you." Leenalee says. "I will follow you till the day it all ends. Where ever you take me."

 _"But… But…Please, at the end…"_ Komui stops in front of Leenalee and she looks up. _"At the end, you must promise me you'll let me return to nii-san's side."_ Her Innocence turns into liquid on her hand.

"I'm off then, nii-san."

 _"So, please, for now… Please say 'take care'."_ Leenalee then drinks the liquefied Innocence. _"Because I want to smile and say, 'I'm home' again."_

"The Innocence…" Leverrier trails off.

 _"She drank it!"_ Komui thought and rushes towards her.

"Leenalee…!" Komui calls out to stop Leenalee, but it was too late. Leenalee's body begins to pulse as the Innocence travels through her body and suddenly, blood spurts out from her ankles.

"Uhh… Ahh…" Leenalee groans in pain as blood continues to pour out.

"Blood…?!" Komui exclaims.

 _"Her body is rejecting it…?!"_ Leverrier thought.

"Leenalee Lee…!" He calls and suddenly, Allen lands next to him as Allen pants heavily. "Allen Walker!"

"GET BACK!" Allen shouts and Leverrier looks up as the Akuma creates a sphere of energy.

 **"Ah, HA, HA! More… more Exorcist!"** The Akuma shouts and makes the sphere even larger. It then shoots the sphere at Allen.

"A—H!" Allen shouts and blocks the sphere. "Ngh…" He grunts and then both Kanda and Lavi grab the handle.

"Hang in there!" Kanda exclaims.

"You're all we've got right now…!" Lavi tells Allen.

"Nnghh!" Allen grunts.

"A—H!" The three shouts.

"A—H!" Allen shouts and an explosion occurs from the Akuma's attack. "Allen-kun… Kanda-kun… Lavi…!" Komui shouts.

"Hevlaska… take a look at Leenalee!" Leverrier orders.

 _"Leenalee…"_ Hevlaska calls.

"Hev…" Komui calls.

 _"Wait… I will… examine… do not touch her legs…"_ The tendrils touch Leenalee's body. _"To actually swallow it… Leenalee…"_

"The Innocence… it suddenly liquefied on of its own accord… almost… as if to say 'drink me'…" Komui explains.

"Has the Innocence taken root within Leenalee's body? What's going on, Hevlaska?!" Leverrier questions.

"The blood… won't stop…" Komui trails off. "The blood…"

 _"What is this…?"_ Hevlaska says.

"What's wrong, Hevlaska?!" Leverrier asks.

 _"…It's gone… She certainly swallowed the Innocence… There are even traces of it having passed through her body… But I can't feel any Innocence in her body…!"_

"What…? That's ridiculous…!"

"Leenalee…" Komui calls.

 _"It's not there… It's not in her body."_ Hevlaska says. _"So where…?"_

The blood breaks off from Leenalee's legs as it quickly becomes harden and slowly rises as it glows.

"Leenalee's blood…" Komui trails off.

 _"Could… it be…"_ Hevlaska says as red wings forms as it come towards Leenalee.

"It was there…?" Komui asks and Leenalee opens her eyes.

"Innocence…" Leenalee speaks. "My resolve… Have you accept it…?"

The harden blood then wraps around Leenalee's legs.

 _"Could it be… The Innocence is trying to form a weapon form Leenalee's blood alone?!"_ Komui thought.

"Activate." Leenalee says and her Dark Boots are now thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs.

Meanwhile  
Where Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are

Kanda and Lavi are lying on the wall from the Akuma's attack as it lifts Allen's head. Just then, Leenalee lands on the Akuma's arm as it and Allen, who is barely conscious, look at her.

"How dare you do this to our Home." Leenalee says.

 **"Reinforcements, huh?"** The Akuma says as it gets ready to attack.

 _"Here it comes…!"_ Leenalee thought and grabs Allen before the Akuma release a blast at them.

"Allen… Leenalee…!" Lavi shouts.

"They took it head-on…!" Kanda says.

 **"No… I missed…"** The Akuma says and flies upward. **"Up there."**

"Eh?" Lavi says. "All the way up…?! Could you see them, Yu…?"

"…No." Kanda answers.

"Huh? Now that I noticed, where did Alice go?"

Where Allen and Leenalee are

"U—gh…" Allen groans as Timcanpy holds his sword on his tail. "Leenalee… Too… fast…"

"Ah! Sorry! Oh, no—are you going to–?" Leenalee asks and looks down.

 _"That's strange… I didn't mean to jump up all this way…"_ Leenalee thought. _"Am I getting rusty after not using them for so long…?"_ She then notices something on the sole of her boots.

"What is… this…?"

On the back of her boots, she sees butterfly wings on them.

"Allen, Leenalee, watch out!" Alice shouts and beams hits the wall about them as the Akuma continues to fly upward. Before the Akuma attacks them, Alice gets in front of them and makes a water barrier in front of her as the Akuma collides it. "Ah!"

"Alice!" Leenalee calls and the Akuma separated itself from the water barrier as the water becomes a platform for Alice to stand on.

"Leenalee… you can let me go, I'll be fine. I won't fall. I can just extend Clown Belt…" Allen says. "And Leenalee… I failed… to protect everybody… I'm sorry…"

"Allen, you're not the only one need to apologize." Alice says. "If only I remember how to use my magic early…"

"Me too…" Leenalee trails off as she let go of Allen. "For showing up so late."

"It's time…" Allen trails off.

"To stop him." Alice finishes and Leenalee turns around to the Akuma.

"YA—H!" Leenalee shouts and begins to kick the Akuma.

"Silver!" Alice calls out and Silver activates into bow form and Alice stretches the string as an arrow materializes. "Silver…" She let go the arrow as it shoots towards the Akuma. "Rain!"

The arrow then multiplies itself as the Akuma blocks them.

Where Komui is

"Excellent… she's fighting on a par with the Level Four. Her activation was a success. With her, Allen Walker, and Alice Lakefield, together…" Leverrier says.

 _"I wonder about that… Allen-kun already seemed to have reached his limit. Alice Should have a heavy injury. And Leenalee's boots have only just taken that form… We aren't safe yet…"_ Komui thought and he then hears something from the com-link.

Meanwhile

Allen and Leenalee kick the Akuma to the ground and Alice puts her hand out.

"Bind!" She shouts and streams of water binds the Akuma to the ground and Allen stabs the Akuma. However, the Akuma grabs the blade.

 **"NG—H!"** The Akuma grunts. **"Hah! 'Fraid not."**

"Oh really?" Allen asks and Leenalee hits the end of his sword.

 **"NGH!"** The Akuma grunts and Leenalee jumps up.

 ** _"She's coming back…!"_** The Akuma thought.

 _"Higher and higher… higher… and faster!"_ Leenalee thought. _"More acceleration… more power…!"_ The butterfly wings appear again before a ring forms and releasing energy as Leenalee notices this. _"They really are different from my 'Dark Boots' before… I don't even have to control them… They respond to my thoughts and feelings… It's completely different from an equipment-type…"_

Leenalee then gets ready to launch herself.

 **"Get off me!"** The Akuma demands.

"Not a… chance!" Allen says.

 **"Get the fuck off me—!"**

"Carte Garte!" The Akuma's body pulses as Allen widens his eyes at the familiar move and the Akuma let go the blade before Leenalee slams her foot on the hilt helping Allen to stab even further. Leenalee and Alice then land near where Allen is as he still holds the handle. After that, an explosion occurs above them and both Allen and Alice look up.

"The Evacuation is off… Komui." A familiar voice says as General Cross stand on the edge of the hole with Maria behind him. "This little beer-belly punk is gonna make a lovely sample for testing."


	58. Echoes in the Long Morning

Chapter 58: Echoes in the Long Morning

Black Order Headquarters

"The evacuation is off… Komui." Cross says.

"General Cross…?! Is it really you…" Komui asks.

"Do I look someone else?" Cross questions.

"…Sor… Su… per… vi… sor…" A familiar voice calls.

"Reever…? Is that you? Section Chief Reever?!" Komui asks.

"I'm sorry… I only regain consciousness… We're only somewhere under the fifth lab… Surrounded by rubble and flame… I can't give an exact position, but… we're inside Miranda's… 'Time Out'… I can confirm Maker of Eden is still out there, too… Everyone's alive… Please… do something about the fire…"

"Understood. We'll get on it immediately. Just hold out a little longer! You ought to make sure Miranda's under as little strain as possible. Huddle everyone together close… That way, she can decrease the size of her Time Out." Komui orders. "General Cross."

"What?" Cross replies.

"I'm heading back up. If I leave you, Allen, Alice, and Lenalee here… can you finish it off?"

"You don't have to ask me. You go on ahead, Supervisor."

Komui smiles at Cross and looks at the side.

"Kanda-kun! Is Lavi all right?" He asks.

"I can't mo–ve…" Lavi replies.

"I'm sorry… making the two of you fight without your weapons…"

"I don't remember asking for any apologies. Fighting the Akuma is my job." Kanda replies.

"Yu… You're so manly…" Lavi says.

"Nii-san?!" Lenalee calls out.

"There were survivors in the lab…?!" Alice asks.

"Is that true, Komui-san?!" Allen asks.

"Allen-kun, Alice, Lenalee… That's right!" Komui replies.

Allen looks at Komui for a moment and looks down as Alice takes a tear from her eyes and Lenalee smiles in relief. Komui smiles at the three before he goes up.

 **"NG—H! INNOCENCE!"** The Akuma says.

"Huh…?" Allen says.

 **"I hate it! Hate it! Hate it! I HATE THIS STUPID INNOCENCE!"** It shouts and grabs Allen's sword.

"He can still move about?!"

The Akuma then attacks Allen away from it and the Akuma grabs his sword before throwing it to Allen as his sword stabs the wall behind him.

 **"You fools! You really thought… that this would be enough to destroy me?!"** The Akuma questions.

Then Cross lands on the flat side of Allen's sword. "Nah… It's time for you to be destroyed." He then goes up to the Akuma quickly and points Judgement at it. "You want me to tell you why?" Cross then shoots at the Akuma, but it blocks the bullet.

 **"NG—H! Hah! Looks like… you are underestimated me… NOT A CHANCE!"** The Akuma deflects the bullet and looks at Cross. **"Heheh…"**

Cross lifts Judgement, getting the revolver out so the empty cartridges come out. "Did you only see the one shot?"

Just then blood comes down on his face as its body has holes.

 **"…No way."** Judgement symbols appear above the holes.

"Where was I? Ah, yes… the reason." Cross says. "Let's overlook everything you did to the members of the Order. I'm not that cruel a man, after all. But then… you went and messed up my clothes. A—HA—HA!"

"Master…" Alice mutters as she facepalms. Then they see the Akuma fly upward to escape.

 **"A—GH!"**

"It's trying to get away from above!" Leverrier exclaims. "Hevlaska, close the shutters!"

 _"It's no use… I won't make it–"_ Hevlaska says and strips of cloth shoot towards the Akuma.

"Crown Belt!" Allen shouts and the strips wrap around the Akuma as Allen is being drag. "You're… not… getting… away! I will destroy you here and now!"

 **"GUAH!"** The Akuma shouts and sees something above it.

"Yeah, you keep flying…" Socalo says as he and Klaud wait for it. "Come on up. We could both do with a but fun…"

The Akuma pants heavily and Alice shoots an arrow, following Allen and Lenalee as they hit the Akuma.

"HUA—H! A—H!" Allen and Lenalee shout and go through it.

 **"Damn it… how mortifying…"** The Akuma says. **"But, I did kill an awful a lot… Earl-sama…"** It then explodes and Leverrier clutches his hand in victory.

"Take that…!" Lavi says.

"Honestly…"

Then the Akuma's head falls from the explosion and rolls next to Cross.

 **"Haha… ahahaha… Don't get so full of yourselves… Just because you defeated the likes of me…"** The Akuma says. **"In the end… we shall prevail!"**

Cross the sneezes as he accidentally presses the trigger, destroying the Akuma.

"Oops. So much for making him my test sample." He says.

"Komui here. The evacuation is off." Komui announces. "I would like all sections to follow my orders immediately. We're hereby commencing relief operation to attend to the casualties in laboratory five and the rest of headquarters. The Level Four has been eliminated. This long morning… is over."

* * *

In Lab five

"Miranda…" Marie calls as he grabs her hand. "Miranda… you can release it now. You've done enough. We'll be all right now… The fire is gone."

"Turn off the extinguishers." Komui orders.

"Are you okay?"

"There are nine over here. Bring the stretchers!"

"Please hurry and locate all casualties." Komui continues.

"It's Maker of Eden! General Teidoll, can you hear me!"

General!"

"Yes, I can hear you. Thank goodness." The vines from Maker of Eden opens. "I could not possibly attend to all these people by myself. Hurry and do what you can for them."

Several people pulls stretchers for the injured.

Section Chief Reever." Komui calls.

"Supervisor…" Reever calls.

"They're a tough bunch, these HQ scientists of yours. You've got yourself some nice , tenacious subordinates there, Komui…" Bak says.

"Branch Chief Bak… We would've been done for it wasn't for you."

"Of course. I'm just that awesome, you know…"

"BAK-SAMA! WA—H!" Won cries.

"I'm fine, don't be like that… Is Renee all right?"

"GRAMPS! Are you dead?" Lavi asks.

"…The idiot has arrived… I'll all right…" Bookman assures. "More importantly, I hope my hair hasn't burned off…?"

"Oh, who cares! Who cares about your hair?!" Lavi cries.

"I care…"

"Supervisor… Tapp was… lots of people were converted into skull troops… what of them…?" Reever asks and for the moment, Komui didn't say anything as Reever widens his eyes in horror.

"Do you want to see him?" Komui asks.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
In the corridor

Allen is lying against the pillar as Lenalee and Alice run around to find help.

"Is there a doctor around anywhere?!" Alice asks.

"Allen-kun's stop moving!" Lenalee adds.

"Where is he?!"

"Down on a lower floor…! Please hur–" Lenalee stops and falls to the ground.

"Lenalee! Ugh!" Alice grunts as she collapses.

"Are you two all right?! Your face is turning bright green!"

"You're bleeding… did you hit your head on something?"

"It's… it's nothing… Just blood loss…" Lenalee replies.

"I just hit my head from the Akuma attack." Alice replies.

 _"My body feels so heavy…"_ Lenalee thought as her Dark Boots deactivates into rings around Lenalee's ankles.

"Lenalee… your Dark Boots…" Alice says.

 _"They don't look quite like a parasite-type… They're certainly not an equipment-type… but… is this really a parasite-type…?"_ Lenalee thought.

"Where is Allen Walker?" Someone asks as Lenalee and Alice look at the person.

Both of them tell the person where Allen is and then Lenalee sees Reever and Johnny together, holding Tapp. She then rushes to Komui as soon as she got up with tears coming down on her face.

Meanwhile  
Where Allen is

Allen hears someone approaching him and opens his eyes.

"Leenalee…?" Allen guesses. "Don't worry about me… Hurry… go to the people from the Science Department… you've… been here longer than I have, so… I'm sure… go on… hurry…" He mutters.

"We already sent her on up." Link tells him.

"Who is that?"

"Howard Link." Link replies as he pinks Allen up.

"Link…?" Allen calls.

"Apparently, the medical teams have their hands full right now, so I'll carry you." Link says and carries Allen on his back.

"…Thank you…"

"It's my job."

"Reever-san… and the others…?" Allen asks.

"They're all okay. The humans at least." Link replies. "Those were turned into skulls, it seems, cannot be saved. Many of them have crumbled into dust already.

Where Lenalee and the scientists are

"Tapp! Tapp!" Johnny repeatedly calls.

"Supervisor… I'm afraid you're needed urgency…"

Komui bows at Tapp before turning around. "What is it?"

"The thing is…"

"Tapp! Don't die!" Johnny pleads. "You can't die like this…! Don't die… Tapp…"

"…If…" Tapp speaks. "…If I could go on living now… I wouldn't mind doing overtime for… eternity…"

"Tapp…?!" Jonny calls before Tapp's body turns into dust. "A—H!" He screams as they cry.

* * *

~Later~

Allen and Alice getting their things ready to move to the new Black Order Headquarters.

"Yo, Allen, Alice." Lavi greets. "You cleaned out your room?"

"Yeah." Allen and Alice reply and Allen looks down.

"How is General Cross?"

"Master went to the Central Administration for a conference." Allen replies.

"He's participating in the discussion about what happened here." Alice adds.

"That so."

"Allen. Alice." Johnny calls and the three see Johnny in a wheel chair coming up to them. Allen and Alice looks down and Johnny pats the two. "I hear you two are going to a new Headquarters, so best regards."

Both Allen and Alice look at Johnny for a second before smiling.

"Allen-kun! Alice-chan!" Miranda calls.

"Miranda-san?" Allen calls.

"Krory-san has woken up…!" Miranda tells them.

In the Infirmary

The head nurse, Marie, and Tiedoll are standing on the side as Chaoji cries on the edge of Krory's bed.

"Krory-san. I'm so glad you've safely regain consciousness!" Chaoji cries.

Then they hear the door open and see Allen, Alice, Lavi, and Miranda running up to them.

"Krory!" Allen calls and he, Alice, and Lavi stops at the edge of the bed.

"Allen. Alice. Lavi." Krory calls.

"Kuro-chan! What a relief!" Lavi says.

"I feel like I've just woken up after the longest dream. But even in my dreams, you were all at my side."

"Hey!" Kanda calls.

"What's up, Yu?" Lavi asks.

"The Supervisor's calling for us."

~Later~  
In Komui's office

All the Exorcists are lined up in Komui's office as Lenalee is sitting on a chair.

"This is evolved equipment-type." Komui says. "The Innocence takes the user's blood and forms a weapon from it. We've decided to call it a crystal-type."

"Crystal-type…" Lenalee repeats.

"Is Lenalee the only one who can attain this crystal-type?" Teidoll asks.

"No. There's a very high chance it's possible for all equipment-type Exorcists to look at each other."

"God wants to make us stronger, huh?"

"I wonder about that." Allen says.

"Allen?" Alice calls.

"Even though we manage to win this last fight, it seems to me the Earl is trying to say he could kill us any time. And that's why we must become stronger. We must take that strength and continue this fight, until the day we defeat all of the Akuma. Until the day we defeat the Millennium Earl!"

When Komui finishes the meeting, the Exorcists leaves the room as Allen goes back to his room and looks at the picture.

"Mana, I'll keep walking. No matter what happens to me, I will never stop being an Exorcist."

"Allen?" Alice calls and Allen turns around as he sees Alice standing at the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Alice. Nothing really."

"Knowing you, you were talking to Mana, right?"

"Ahaha. You saw right through me."

"But still, a lot has happened after we joined the Black Order."

"Yeah. Especially you, Alice."

"You're right."

 _"I wonder how she is doing?"_ Alice thought.

* * *

In a small building on a hill

A teenaged girl is standing in front of a billboard that has a few papers on it.

"Are there any good jobs?" She asks.

"Then is there a place you want to go?" A young woman asks.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you when I have one in mind."

"Okay. Alicia."

* * *

Author's Note: I have an announcement to make. Apparently, this is the last chapter for Cross' Second Pupil. But the good news is that there will be the sequel coming up soon and here's the preview for the chapter of it.

* * *

Preview for the sequel:

"I have a mission for you." Komui says.

"This place looks familiar." Alice says.

"Onee-chan?"

"Akuma!"


End file.
